Tears of a Swordsman
by dragoscilvio
Summary: When Zoro receives a letter that shatters his heart and makes him cry for the first time in years, will the prideful swordsman allow his crew to become the pillar of strength that he needs in his moment of sorrow? Now a drabble full of fun, angst and lots of family moments featuring our favorite swordsman and his crazy crew!
1. Tears of a Swordsman

**Hello! My name is Dragoscilvio(Drago for short) and this is just something I thought of off the top of my head that seemed interesting enough to gnaw at my brain for days on end until I wrote it.**

**It MAY become a drabble series, but that all depends on whether you the reviewers want it to be. Let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the One Piece characters**

**Summary: The unexpected happens when the only thing capable of bringing Zoro to his knees comes through a letter. Can the crew help him through his grief?**

**Warnings: None…I don't cuss, all my work is family friendly, and I don't ship homosexual relationships in any way shape or form…so yeah.**

…

The day was sunny, the waves were bright, and the Thousand Sunny cut through the waves like the proud lion that it was. On board, the Straw Hats were enjoying the time of repose with their own forms of relaxation. Usopp sat on the grass, Chopper watching his every move, and was grinding up plants and gunpowder to make his exploding stars. Franky was banging away on his newest contraption, a mask covering his face to protect him any time he used the blow torch on the metal parts. Robin, as per usual, was reading a book on a lawn chair. Sanji was in the kitchen cooking lunch, Nami was writing in her daily ledger, Brook was playing a merry tune to match the waves, Zoro was napping near the prow, and Luffy was playing among the rigging.

Suddenly a loud caw split the air, and Nami glanced up into the sky, one hand shielding her eyes from the sun's glare, and her face split in a wide grin as she saw the mail bird flying towards their ship. Running towards the white bird, the ginger headed girl eagerly snatched up the envelopes and paid the bird their monthly fee for its services.

"Guys, the mail's here!" Nami called merrily, her arm going back and forth as she waved a bright thank you to the mail bird as it flew away.

"Sweet!" Luffy grinned as he bounced towards the ginger and proceeded to dance around her clapping his hands excitedly "Anything for me? Huh, huh, huh? Anything for me, Nami?"

"Uh…" the navigator answered slowly as she shuffled through the letters in her hands before giving an apologetic smile to her captain "Sorry Luffy, nothing for you today."

"Aw…" the dark haired teen slumped forward with an endearing pout before shrugging his shoulders and brightened his features "Oh well, hey Chopper, let's play!"

"Ok!" the little reindeer called from where he was standing on the grass.

Nami giggled at her crewmembers before returning to searching through the letters and her eyes widened when she noticed the last one in the bunch "Hey Zoro!" she yelled her features full of surprise as she turned towards the spot where the swordsman was currently napping on the other side of the ship "There's a letter for you from Shimotsuki Village!"

The green haired man's eye popped open, and he stumbled to his feet and rushed to the railing, his face blank and eyes wide with uncharacteristic surprise at such a thing being on the ship "…Huh…?"

Nami snorted in amusement shaking her head "Nicely said Zoro," she chuckled before turning to Sanji "Sanji-kun, could you be a doll and take this letter to Zoro so I don't have to walk all the way over there?"

Sanji flung his arms into the air, his body turning into a limp noodle as hearts popped out of his eyes "Of course, anything for you my angel!"

Grabbing the letter, the blond jumped over the railing, running across the Sunny and shoving the envelope into Zoro's hands and snarling "Here ya go, moss head,"

Zoro grit his teeth, an angry vein throbbing in his temple before he shook his head, and let his curiosity over the letter override his irritation with a certain cook.

Tearing open the letter, the entire crew fell silent as they watched their swordsman begin scanning the letter's contents, and a heavy feeling of dread fell as they noticed him begin to pale and his eyes widen with shock.

Sanji shifted his weight from foot to foot, uncomfortable with the sudden change in mood, his keen eyes watching Zoro as his heart thudded in fear at what he saw.

The normally stoic man suddenly began to tremble, and his breath came in low shallow gasps. The hand not currently gripping the piece of paper ran its way through messy green hair, and Zoro caught his bottom lip between his teeth in a valiant effort to keep it from quivering but only succeeded in making it worse as his chin began to wrinkle up and a choked sob escaped clenched lips. Zoro swallowed, over and over repeatedly, trying to dispel the boiling beneath his sinuses, but suddenly his vision blurred and the unthinkable happened. A tear slowly rolled down his tan cheek and dripped to the ground.

The crew watched the tear fall, as much horrified as they were mesmerized by its mere existence. And as the salty drop splashed onto the deck, each crew member winced at the sound, and finally cast shock filled gazes back onto the struggling swordsman.

Sanji was the closest to the swordsman, and his cigarette had long fallen to the ground, almost at the same time as the unbelievable tear, and the man stood in shock as his mind raced to process just what was occurring less than three feet away from him.

"O-Oi," Sanji stammered alarm bells ringing in his brain as he suddenly realized that Zoro, unbeatable Zoro, the crazy man who took on Mihawk and lived, was…_crying_ "Is getting a letter from home so strange? Can't say that I blame them for not wanting to write an idiot like yo-"

"…Shut up…"

Sanji stopped at the quiet snarl, his heart practically exploding in his chest with fear at the horrible irregularity of the current situation "Huh?"

"I said," Zoro repeated turning red rimmed, tear stained eyes to his rival, his mouth a bitter snarl and his face a mask of unbridled agony, and screamed "SHUT UP!"

Planting a meaty hand on the railing in front of him, the moss haired man vaulted over white washed wood, and landed on the grass below. Ducking his head in shame so not having to face any of his crew, and praying they would not see the tears now streaming freely down his face, he sprinted across the grass, and through the door towards the men's quarters, slamming it shut in the process.

"O-Oi," Luffy murmured as his wide cobalt eyes stared at the door his first mate just disappeared through "what's wrong with Zoro?"

"I…I don't know," Nami said softly shaking her head as one hand slowly reached up to cover her lips.

Suddenly Luffy's gaze darkened and he flung angry eyes towards the cook "What did you do Sanji?"

Sanji jerked back like Luffy's words had been a physical slap "I didn't do anything." He replied quietly his eyes beseeching the captain, pleading the dark haired boy to believe his innocence "Really, I didn't,"

"Zoro was fine until you went over there," Luffy growled "and he told you to shut up before running away. Zoro _never_ runs away, so what did you do?"

"I was just joking with him the way we always do," The blond replied weakly with a shrug as he struggled to convince Luffy that he wasn't the enemy here "I didn't know that he would freak out like that…I mean…he never, you know…cries."

The last word was barely above a whisper, and it was enough to drive the entire crew back into silence as a cold wind suddenly blew through causing each one to shiver involuntarily. Luffy merely pulled his hat low over his eyes, and turned his back on Sanji.

"Fix it."

With those simple words, he turned and walked into the galley, leaving Sanji standing on the deck.

Glancing around the ship helplessly, Sanji gave a swallow and rushed towards the door to chase after their swordsman, scared of what he might find.

…..

Zoro stumbled down the hallway after slamming his way through the door, his already blurry vision was getting worse and made it impossible to see where he was going. Thankfully he knew where the men's quarters were, and flung himself through the door, and shuffled through the darkness, his hands hastily wiping away the accursed tears, before suddenly tripping over a crate.

Looking around, his eye adjusted to the dim lighting, and Zoro wondered at how he managed to get into one of the many storage rooms in the bottom of the ship. "Stupid Franky and his retarded moving rooms," Zoro sniffled from where he lay before once again falling silent.

Pulling his legs up, the green haired swordsman wrapped his arms around them, tucking his knees under his chin. His Adam's apple bobbed as he gave a heavy swallow, and felt tears burn the edges of his eyes in another fresh onslaught. Burying his face in the fabric of his pants, his shoulders convulsed with a silent sob, and his muscles bulged as he fought to regain control. But it was a lost battle, and Zoro knew it. Some blades could not be blocked, and the one the letter carried was already buried deep inside his heart, giving a painful twist with every second that passed.

Minutes ticked by, the silence of the store room being broken by the choked coughs that Zoro allowed to drift up from the floor, a lone warrior doing battle with his own emotions, struggling to once again pin them down and force them into submission…but was losing miserably.

Suddenly footsteps pounded past the door, before pausing, and running back to it. The door creaked as it opened, and Zoro's senses went into high gear preservation mode as he slithered across the floor and hid behind a crate, but unfortunately his visitor had seen his escape, because the footsteps clopped closer and closer until they were directly in front of him.

Hating himself with every fiber of his being for the amount of weakness he was showing, Zoro kept his legs in a fierce hug against his chest and his face firmly buried in his knees, not daring to look up and meet the eyes that were surely looking down at him in disgust.

"Zoro,"

The green haired man tensed even more at the voice, his shoulders hunching in a childish wish to disappear and be left alone and unseen "…Go away…" he croaked.

"Zoro, if it was something I said…" Sanji persisted, his hands wringing in front of him in a public show of how helpless he felt.

"I said go away!" Zoro yelled into his knees, his voice cracking halfway through.

"Look I'm sorry," Sanji exploded his frustration bleeding through as he tried not to growl at the man "I didn't mean what I said, I mean, we always insult each other like that and I just thought you would do what you always do, and respond with your usual hostility-!"

"Just…" Zoro cut in, finally lifting his head and meeting Sanji's eyes, making the blond to immediately swallow his words at the pleading defeated look haunting them "…leave me alone…please…"

Sanji's breath caught in his throat as he looked at his nakama, the usually string unmovable mountain now reduced to looking very much like a little boy, lost and alone in the middle of a sea of hurt.

Zoro cast green eyes swimming in shame and sorrow back to the floor, before once again resting one cheek on his knees, careful to angle his face away from the cook.

Sanji slowly sat down on the floor, his captain's command to fix whatever was wrong with Zoro echoing in his head, and he gave a forlorn sigh loaded with confusion on just how to do that. Suddenly though, like a light bulb, an idea sparked in his brain and the blond pinned his eyes on the letter still lying on the floor next to the swordsman.

With slow measured movements, the cook reached forward as casually as he could, and inched his hand toward the letter until he was able to gently clasp it between two fingertips. Pulling it back from its resting place, Sanji sent a quick glance at Zoro, a wince adorning his features as worry that he may suddenly incur his wrath from invading his privacy burned in his stomach. Thankfully though, the green haired man had not moved an inch, and showed no sign of acknowledging what Sanji was currently doing.

With a silent prayer of gratitude sent to the heavens, Sanji brought the letter up to his face, and read it slowly.

_**Zoro,**_

_**My name is Katsuko.**_

_**No doubt you have no idea who this is, as we have never met, and I did not begin my training in the dojo until after you had left. However I am writing in order inform you that our master Koshiro-Sensei has passed on from this life.**_

_**I am sure that you remember how Sensei's health was always fragile, unfortunately the past few years it took a turn for the worst, and this time Koshiro-Sensei was unable to pull through like he always did. **_

_**Before he died, he told me to make sure that I wrote you specifically, to give you his last words…**_

Sanji stopped, unable to go any further in the letter, knowing that those words were surely something deeply personal for the swordsman, and did not want to invade any more than he already had.

Placing the letter back on the floor, the cook sighed, his shoulders giving an involuntary shiver as he imagined getting a similar letter concerning Zeff from the Baratie "I'm so sorry Zoro, I can't even imagine…"

Zoro drew in a shaky breath, frustration at not being allowed to grieve on his own coating his words as he whispered "Don't talk, I don't feel like listening to empty words."

The blond, not for the first time that day or even the second, was struck dumb. _'How heartless does the marimo think I am?'_

Elegant fists clenched, as a sudden urge to prove Zoro wrong, that he wasn't here to degrade or insult him, rising up in his heart. And with a huff of agitation, the man scooted forward across the floor so to sit next to the swordsman, and wrap an arm around his shoulders.

Zoro tensed at the contact, a grimace biting into his knees "What are you doing?" he snarled.

Sanji shrugged, uncomfortable with the height of the limb he was currently walking out on, but kept his arm where it lay "Not talking."

One trembling hand rose from where it had been gripping his pant leg, and instead clutched mossy green hair as Zoro puzzled through Sanji's words. Why wasn't he berating him for his childishness? Where were the insults, or the cruel words showing just how disgusted the cook was with his pathetic display of weakness?

But instead, Zoro's expectations were neatly shot down by the warm arm offering strength to its nakama, and the swordsman felt his resolve that he had spent so much time and effort into building beginning to crumble, and the tears once again began to stain the material covering his knees which were still tucked under his chin.

Sanji sat there, biting his bottom lips as he felt the palpable waves of sorrow literally roll off his nakama, and unconsciously squeezed the man closer to him in a one armed hug. That was all the encouragement Zoro needed as the walls shattered and a harsh sob rocked his frame. His chest heaved as his breaths became shorter and more ragged until finally he leaned against the blond, and allowed a wail of pure grief explode from his lips.

Sanji rubbed circles on the man's back, pulling him closer, and felt another sorrow filled sigh slip past his lips. The broad shoulders, usually so unyielding and strong as they bore the brunt of everyone else's pain, now convulsed and shuddered as broken sobs were muffled by the cook's shoulder. One muscular hand had now attached itself to the front of Sanji's shirt, and as the green haired swordsman clutched it like a lifeline Sanji couldn't even muster the smallest bit of resentment at what might be a ruined shirt.

How long they sat there, the cook lost track, but after what honestly felt like hours of helpless sobs and grieved cries, Sanji finally felt the trembling cease and the hulking mass turned to dead weight as Zoro effectively cried himself into an oblivion of sleep.

As carefully as possible, Sanji crept out from under the man, gently detaching the fingers still gripping his shirt, and began his walk back to the galley where the crew was no doubt waiting his return. Quickly dipping down though, the cook folded up his jacket and placed it under Zoro's head. Nodding in satisfaction, he ducked out of the storeroom, and down the hall, he had plans that needed to be discussed with the crew.

…

Zoro woke up, his eyes gritty from sleep, and swollen from crying.

Rubbing them, Zoro gave a harsh wince as he remembered bawling like a small child on the cook, and slapped his forehead with an aggravated palm "I must have looked like some pathetic weakling," he snarled to himself.

Standing up, Zoro gathered up the letter, and folded it back up before gently tucking it away in a pocket. With a huff of irritation, he slapped his legs helplessly, his eyes dancing between his hiding place and the door. All his instincts were urging him to run, to dive out the door, and cast himself into the unforgiving depths of the sea. However he really didn't want to leave his spot behind the crate, maybe he could just camp out here…for the rest of his life.

'_No, nononononoNO!' _Zoro slapped his cheeks a few times shaking his head vigorously. He refused to act even more like a weakling by hiding away.

True, his stomach was sinking because he was honestly afraid that Sanji would tell the crew about him acting like a complete baby and teasing him about it for the rest of their lives, but he didn't want to prove any insults the love cook came up with to be true by skulking in a corner like a coward.

Squaring his shoulders, the first mate finally decided to walk through the door with his head held high, and accept the consequences of his weakness earlier. However that plan was neatly squashed when the door he was reaching for swung open and slammed him in the nose.

Sanji felt the impact, and a soft groan of pain floated from behind the door. Peeking around the wood, the cook smiled apologetically at the swordsman as he stood clutching his face, two fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as if to stem a possible nosebleed. The cook opened his mouth to apologize, but Zoro waved him away, his eyes clenched shut as he breathed heavily though his nose and focused on not yelling at the blond.

Clearing his throat Sanji spoke hoping to dispel the tension "Uh…" he said hesitating for just a moment "we're anchored at an island, and are going ashore."

"What time is it?" the swordsman grunted.

"A little after midnight,"

This made Zoro open his good eye and raise an eyebrow in question "Then why are we going ashore?"

"B-Because," Sanji stammered "we…we wanted to do something for you…"

Zoro buried his face into his hands as a sound caught between a growl and a groan rumbled in his chest "You told…?" he whined.

"Ye-es," Sanji answered slowly with a wince "and I know you probably don't want to, but all I ask is that…that you roll with it...ok? Please?"

Zoro sighed, peeking between his fingers at the cook's pleading face, and felt his former resolve to refuse said request give in. He _had_ said please, and this would probably both the first and the last time he ever heard that word come from the man's mouth. So with a longsuffering sigh, Zoro finally snarled "Whatever."

"Good, meet you on shore then."

With a click, Sanji quickly closed the door, and the swordsman was left on his own.

….

The first thing Zoro saw when walking down the gangplank was the crew gathered on the beach of a peaceful alcove on the edge of a forest. Walking down the wood, he frowned at how loud his footsteps sounded, and how quickly they garnered the attention of those standing on the sand. Luffy gave a gentle grin, and approached his first mate, reaching forward and giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"You ready?"

"For what?"

The captain smiled at Zoro's question "You'll see."

Gripping his wrist, in what Zoro and Luffy both knew was a silent command that he was not allowed to run away as well as insurance that he could not get away even if he tried, Luffy led the moss haired swordsman away from the ship to a spot in the alcove where you could see the moon shining on the water. Bringing him close to the edge, Luffy gestured for Nami and Robin, and the girls came forward one carrying a candle on a beautifully crafted miniature wooden raft and the other matches.

Robin lit a match, and handed it to Zoro "Light the candle Swordsman-san,"

Zoro felt a lump ball up in his throat as he realized what they were doing. This was not to be a rough and rowdy party where Zoro was forced to act cheerful so not to hurt his captain's feelings in the boy's attempt to make him feel better. This was a genuine show of love for their nakama by helping him show a last moment of honor and respect for a man who was like a father to him by holding a candlelit funeral service.

Zoro lit the candle, and Nami gave it to him, her eyes softening as she noticed how his hands shook with suppressed emotion.

Kneeling down at the water's edge, Zoro felt his eyes tear up when he noticed that each straw hat crew member had lit their own candle, and were setting them adrift on the water. Pushing his own candle out to join the others, the swordsman swiped at his face and cleared his throat, trying once again to valiantly fight against the tsunami of emotion driving him towards tears as he sat on the sand.

Nami and Robin picked up on this, giving each other a nod of agreement moved together in unison to sit on either side of Zoro and wrap him in a hug.

The tears came faster, burning their way down his cheeks, and the swordsman mentally groaned in frustration with himself _'Not again!'_ he cried.

However, that groan came out as a pained whimper, and Nami bit her lip with concern at how Zoro didn't feel comfortable enough around them to show true emotion. Standing on her knees, she ran her fingers through his hair whispered gently in his ear "You don't have to hold back, we won't think less of you for it, no one should be forced to be emotionless when someone they care about dies."

"…But…"

"No buts," Nami shook her head vehemently at Zoro's refusal "we're nakama, aren't we? That means we're family, and family is here for each other. We fight side by side, we party together, and we laugh together, but it would all be meaningless if we can't cry together too. If we can't even do that much, then we don't deserve to say we're nakama."

With that said, Nami fell silent, and hugged Zoro tightly, allowing him to chew on her words. Luffy grinned as he walked over and sat on the sand, his rubbery arms wrapping around Zoro's thick neck, hugging him close "Nami's right," he said seriously though not without a mischievous twinkle in his eye "we're family, and what's the point of saying so if we can't be there for each other?"

"And we love you so much," Chopper cried jumping into Zoro's lap and hugging his middle "we love you more than you know!"

"WAAAAH!" Franky wept into one beefy arm as he knelt down and pulled the entire group into a huge hug "Zoro-bro! We love you man!"

"My heart is warmed by this wonderful feeling of familial love," Brook sighed before pausing "Ah, but I have no heart, _Skull Joke_! Yohohoohoho!"

"Listen to them idiot swordsman," Sanji smirked from where he stood behind the huddled mass of bodies "and maybe you might get this through your thick skull."

"To put it simply Swordsman-san," Robin said softly "you don't have to grieve alone, you have your family here to carry the burden with you."

The tears were now dripping from his face, and Zoro returned the hug as best he could given his cramped space, but no one doubted his gratitude when he finally said in a whisper that rode on a sob "Thank you,"

The group stayed like that, with multiple group hugs being called for by various people throughout the entire night, and if Zoro finally allowed himself to break and shed a few tears on the shoulders of his nakama the crew never teased him about or insulted him over it later.

Because after all, that's what nakama is for.

**So what did you think?**

**If you want me to make this a drabble series where I do family one shots, that are (I warn you) mostly likely Zoro-centric, then please tell me so in your review.**

**If I don't get reviews with your opinion, then no drabble series.**

**Ok, Bye!**


	2. Switched!

**Hello! So I decided to make this a drabble fic, and I will accept requests or suggestions, so please feel free to leave them.**

**Due to a request, I'm doing a special drabble for Usopp and Zoro, and it is more of a comedy than family fluff. Btw, this drabble is set post time skip, and I will make sure to clarify any time that I step outside **

**So enjoy, and don't forget to review and drop any requests that you may have.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Oda…because Oda is not female so I obviously don't own anything.**

**Warnings: Bandage your ribs, because I don't want you to bust them from laughing too hard.**

High on a cliff, a lone figure watched a Pirate Ship with a lion prow anchor in at the local dock. Her face twisted into a malicious smile as she checked the picture on the wanted picture in her hand. A cheeky grin and a waving hand graced the front of the page, accompanied by his bounty of $400,000,000. The woman licked her lips in anticipation as she watched the crew scurry around the deck prepping the ship so to disembark.

"Just a little longer," she whispered "and that bounty will be all mine."

…

Zoro sat up from where he had been pulling the sails and tying them to the mast, the muscles in his arms rippling as he stretched them high above his head, and gave a large yawn. He was exhausted. He had put himself through a training regimen that even he had thought was a tad overboard, but then a storm hit, and they were running around like chickens with their heads cut off just to survive. Finally the tempest ceased, leaving the whole crew strung out on the deck, only for Nami to cry that there was an Island in the distance.

Thankfully though it was a beautiful day, and the sun was high. It was the ideal kind of day where Zoro honestly wouldn't mind being designated to guard the ship so he could just nap in the sun. However that was not meant to be.

"Alright," Nami yelled "Robin and I will do some scouting around town, and research the local area. Franky, I want you to run a full diagnostic of the ship and make sure the storm didn't hurt it."

"Are you questioning my ability to build a ship, sis?" Franky yelled indignantly.

Nami raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled fondly "No, I'm not Franky, but even you have to admit that the storms here in the New World are unpredictable, and even the best ships can still sustain damage."

Franky turned, waving Nami off and grumbling good-naturedly leaving the ginger to shake her head with a smirk "Okay," she continued "Sanji, you can take Zoro, Usopp, and Luffy to go shopping and carry groceries."

"Yes, Nami-swan!" Sanji cried with hearts beating out of his eyes as he noodled.

"Aw, man," Zoro spat as his hopes of sleeping on the ship waved farewell.

"Shut up idiot," Sanji sighed at the swordsman "don't act like you were planning to do anything else other than sleep."

"You wanna fight, dartboard brow?" Zoro snarled.

"Bring it on, Moss Head!"

"SHUT UP AND STOP FIGHTING!" Nami screamed hitting both of them upside the head.

Turning her back on the unconscious bodies of her teammates, Nami continued "Brook, you and Chopper will guard the ship, ok?"

"Okeydokey!" Chopper smiled "Robin, can you pick up any books you think I might find interesting for me?"

"Of course," the woman smiled fondly, tapping Chopper's nose playfully.

"Thanks!"

"Ok, Let's go!" Nami yelled pumping her fist into the air.

"YEAH!"

…

"Oi, Zoro," Sanji bent over a stall one finger tapping his lips as he scrutinized the contents.

The swordsman stopped, heaving a load of boxes that would crush any normal person onto one shoulder and stood next to the cook "Yeah?"

"We both know that Luffy will want meat, and steak sounds like a good idea for tonight, but which do you think I should buy, The New York Strip or a T-bone?"

Zoro pursed his lips in careful thought, pausing before giving his answer "T-bone," he finally replied "The Strip tends to shrink, and we need as much as possible with Luffy's stomach."

"That's what I was thinking too," the blond nodded before turning to the vendor "oi, I want your best cuts of the T-bone, about fifty pounds worth."

Usopp grimaced, and turned to Luffy, a conspiratorial grin on his face "It always creeps me out when they get along." He whispered.

"Shishishishishi," Luffy giggled "no kidding."

"Excuse me," a voice purred from the alleyway.

All four young men turned to see a lady shrouded in a dark robe, only a small smile visible to their eyes, "What are you supposed to be?" Zoro wondered aloud.

"I'm a wanderer," the woman said softly, "and I am in dire need of the help of strong young men…such as yourselves."

Sanji spun like a tornado until he screeched to a stop in front of the woman, kneeling in front of her and holding her hand mere inches from his lips "Anything for a lady," he said gallantly.

"Oh give me a break," Zoro sighed rolling his eyes.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?!" Sanji snarled leaping to his feet and grabbing Zoro by the front of his shirt.

"See what I mean," Usopp murmured absently "they're much less freaky when they're being hostile."

"Shishishishishi!"

The woman blinked slowly, before clearing her throat "Excuse me, are you going to help, or not? I'm willing to pay you if you are."

The two taller men stopped fighting long enough to regard the woman thoughtfully "Well," Zoro finally sighed to the cook "I know _you_ are going to help her even if we don't, and I also know that the _sea witch_ will make my life miserable if I turn up a chance to get her money and pay a portion of my so called 'debt'."

"Meaning?" The woman quipped.

"Meaning we're in," Usopp groaned shifting the boxes in his arms to a more comfortable position.

"Wonderful," lady smiled "please follow me."

Nodding to each other, the group followed the mysterious woman, Luffy grinning all the way "I smell an adventure," he giggled manically.

"Yep," Usopp grumbled "that's what I'm afraid of."

…

The woman led them through the alleys until they left the city entirely and were standing in an isolated grove of trees. The young men set the boxes down when the woman came to a stop, and waited for her to explain her situation.

"So," Luffy grinned excitedly "what do you want us to do?"

"I want you to…" the woman purred before turning around and throwing off her hooded cloak in one smooth motion "hand your captain over to me so I can collect his bounty."

There standing in front of them was a curvaceous woman, her shirt was a button down made of black leather with a white t-shirt underneath, and her legs were covered by faded jeans, with black commando boots on her feet. Her hair was a dark purple, and her eyes were a bright green.

"Oh great," Zoro snarled "a bounty hunter."

"A WHAT?!" Usopp shrieked as he dove to hide behind the boxes of food.

"Yes," the hunter laughed "but not just any bounty hunter, my name is Sahara, and I assure you that I am far different from any other bounty hunter you have ever met."

Sanji, not flirting or noodling for once, eyed the lady with a serious gaze "I'm sorry, but we can't allow you to take our captain."

"That's too bad," the woman said with a mocking pout before it became a malicious grin "I guess I'll take him myself."

"Go ahead and try," Zoro snarled striding forward to stand between the hunter and his nakama while drawing his swords.

"Ooh, so brave," the woman smirked "but unfortunately that will be your undoing."

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Usopp quavered from where he was hiding behind the boxes.

"Ah, the coward," Sahara smiled with a smile of a cat that caught her canary "perfect, that means I have the entire cast."

"I hate to be rude to a lady," Sanji sighed as he lit a cigarette "but I feel the need to ask you to stop being so cryptic and explain yourself completely."

The hunter paused, pursing her lips as she pondered his request before giving a careless shrug "Alright, I can tell you. I hold a very special devil fruit power to switch the personality traits of two people, and it can be any two traits that I wish."

"Oh no…" Usopp moaned with fear and dread as the woman raised her hands and his vision began to turn white "I knew something bad was going to happen…"

….

"Navigator-san," Robin turned to Nami, her face a mask of worry "I do believe we should go find the others."

"Huh, why?" The ginger headed woman looked up from her book, one hand casually pushing her long hair behind her ear.

"I don't usually try to keep an eye on our captain when we go into town together, but I had a strange feeling today and so I decided to keep an ear out for trouble. It sounds like they may have gotten involved with a Bounty Hunter."

Nami's eyes widened and she immediately turned towards the ship "Let's go get Chopper, he can sniff them out!"

"Right,"

….

"They came this way!"

The girls ran behind Chopper, their breaths short and fast as they ran through the city, down alleyways, and eventually into the trees behind the city. They raced through the trees, until the reindeer came to a screeching halt within a small grove, and within lay three of their crew on the ground unconscious.

"Zoro!" Chopper yelped as he ran to the swordsman's side.

"What could have done this?" Nami wondered as she rushed to Sanji's side and gently shook him "Sanji, can you hear me? Please, say something!"

"N-Nami…San?" Sanji murmured before sitting up with a blank look on his face "What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Robin asked sitting on the other side of the blond.

"Hmm?" Sanji folded his arms and rocked from side to side muttering to himself "Remember…Remember…?" Suddenly he straightened up and gave a wide cheeky grin to Nami "Oh yeah, there was a mystery woman, and she knocked us out with her creepy powers!"

"Uh…" Nami paused "Sanji…did you just…insult a lady?"

"Yeah, so?" the blond asked with a blank face before scrambling to his feet "Anyways, she took Luffy, and we have to rescue him in order to have an AMAZING adventure…oh but first, I'm hungry!"

The girls blinked in confusion at Sanji's behavior then Nami turned to Robin "Please tell me you have a hypothesis for this?"

Robin nodded "I believe I heard the bounty hunter say something about switching personalities."

"Oh man," Nami slapped her forehead with her palm "judging by his behavior, I can bet Sanji was switched with Luffy, which means…"

Suddenly a soft groan cut through the air, and the two females whipped their heads around to look at Zoro as he slowly began to sit up, one meaty hand rubbing his good eye.

"Zoro," Nami quavered nervously "how are you feeling?"

Zoro looked up, giving her a blank look, and then suddenly his eyes widened and he let out a shrill scream "AHHHH! I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED! I COULD HAVE DIED!"

Nami's jaw fell open, and Robin's eyes went wide as they betrayed their shock "…uh…"

"Oh no…" Zoro looked around, his face a mask of terrified panic "what if they're still here? What if they're hiding in the trees?!"

"Nah, chill Zoro," Sanji grinned as he bounced over to the green haired man and sat down with his legs crossed "I remember what happened. It was a freaky lady, and she said she had devil fruit powers, and she also wanted Luffy for his bounty!"

"WHAT?!" Zoro shrieked "Luffy's GONE?!"

"If Luffy's gone, then we have no choice but to rescue him."

The group turned around to look at who spoke and found that Usopp was not only awake, but he was also standing behind them, his arms crossed, and with a serious look on his face "We should leave now so we don't lose any time."

"W-Wait…" the swordsman stammered "you're saying that we're going _deeper _into the scary forest, chasing a creepy chick, with freaky powers?!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Usopp growled while he glared at the swordsman "now man up, and follow me!"

Zoro and Nami turned to look at each other before the green haired man fell over, and began to fake a choking fit "Oh no," Zoro gasped writhing on the grass "it's my I-can't-go-into-dark-forests-chasing-creepy-chicks disease! I'm…I'm not g-gonna…make it!"

Nami fell forward, her head buried in Robin's shoulder "This is insane," she moaned almost as if she were in pain "this cannot…_should not_…be happening!"

Robin patted her shoulder, chuckling softly "I apologize navigator-san, but I must say I agree with sniper-san, we must pursue the bounty hunter at all costs."

Nami sighed "You're right, let's do this."

"YEAH!" Sanji cried dancing and fist pumping the air ecstatically "Let's go find an adventure!"

"I can smell Luffy's trail," Chopper reported.

"Let's go teach that hunter never to mess with the Straw Hats, or our captain," Usopp growled cracking his knuckles.

"N-N-No, I-I can't go!" Zoro moaned pitifully as he scrambled across the grass and hid behind Nami "We don't know what's in the forest!"

"Sure we do," Sanji grinned as he began to follow Usopp down the trail behind Chopper "Monsters, and snakes, and bugs the size of your head! Doesn't it sound exciting?!"

"NO!" Zoro shrieked making an X sign with his arms as his official veto of their plan "It does NOT sound like fun!"

"Fine then," Nami sighed as she and Robin joined the others "stay here."

Zoro sat on the grass, watching everyone leave, then scrambled to his feet "W-Wait for me!" he cried "Don't leave me here alo-o-one!"

…

Sahara sighed, sure she was happy that she had gotten the bounty she was after, but did she really have to endure this?

The bounty hunter had made it back to her ship, and in that space of time she discovered that the personality trait she had extracted from the blond one was at the very least, troublesome. However, putting it inside the body of a boy who had no idea how to control, much less identify said emotion, was bordering on the point of ridiculous.

"You're more beautiful than a hundred steaks," Luffy sighed dreamily from his spot on the floor "I could sit here and look at you forever."

Sahara sneered at the boy "Will you please back off, and stop drooling all over the arm of my chair?"

"Anything for you my angel," the boy grinned as he began to noodle and dance around "I would give my very life for you, just for one kiss from your luscious lips!"

The hunter smacked herself on the forehead with her palm, an aggravated vein throbbing in her temple "This is just idiotic," she hissed.

"I'm sorry my princess," Luffy cried his face a mask of horror "if you find my presence disgusting, just order me away and I'll never bother you again. I can't the thought of being the one responsible for causing you pain!"

"AAUUGH!" The woman snarled "Just…Just…LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I FOUND HIM!"

Sahara looked up, only to see a reindeer pop through the door of her ship followed by a group of people.

"You!" A young man with a long nose roared "Prepare yourself, because gut wrenching pain will be sweet compared to what we have planned for you!"

"Is he here?" A blond asked bouncing in and proceeding to check a treasure chest "Or here?" he tore apart a book shelf "Or here?" the couch was now missing it's cushions "Oh wait," finally the blond skidded to a stop in front of Luffy "I found him!"

A green haired swordsman crept inside, his eyes bugging out as a blood curdling shriek burst from his lips, and he proceeded to run around the room screaming in fright "It's HER! The creepy lady with the freaky powers! We're all gonna DIE!"

Luffy rose up against Zoro, one rubbery hand clenched in a fist as he glared daggers at the still screaming man, and caught the swordsman by the collar as he ran past "Don't talk that way about the beautiful Sahara-Swan!"

"WAAAH!" Nami moaned, hiding her face in Robin's shoulder yet again "This is too WEIRD!"

Robin chuckled at Nami, then turned serious eyes at the hunter "We've come for our captain."

"Yeah!" Chopper growled "So hand him over!"

Sahara felt like she was ready to burst into tears of relief "Gladly!" she cried as she grabbed the Straw Hat by the collar and threw him at the girls "Take him and leave! His bounty isn't worth all this trouble, I'm leaving, and giving up bounty hunting for good!"

"Wait!" Nami cried one desperate hand reaching for the woman "put our nakama back to normal!"

"If it gets you out of my hair, FINE!"

Suddenly Sahara brought her hands together in a resounding clap, and all four affected men fell unconscious "Now," the hunter panted as she dragged the sleeping men and threw them out the door then pointing out of it "GET OFF MY SHIP!"

Less than five seconds later, the crew was back on the shore, and Nami was blinking in confusion "Wha-What just…happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Robin replied slowly, her face equally puzzled "but somehow I think we're better off not knowing."

"Ugh,"

Nami and Robin whirled around to see Zoro and Sanji slowly coming to, "Zoro, Sanji-Kun!" Nami cried before her face became clouded with suspicion "How…do you feel?"

"Weird," Zoro grumbled "I had the strangest dream that we were attacked by some creepy chick with Devil Fruit powers."

"Yeah," Nami chuckled humorlessly "that actually happened."

"WHAT?!"

"She switched your personalities, and made you act like a coward, and Sanji act like Captain-san," Robin stated.

"I…" Sanji asked slowly, his features horrified "I acted like..Luffy?"

"Ew…" Zoro made a face "I was a coward?"

Suddenly the green haired man whirled on Sanji, "None of this would have happened if it wasn't for your perverted nature to trust anything that's female!"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT IDIOT MOSS HEAD?!"

"Ah," Nami sighed happily "everything's finally back to normal."

**So like I said, I will be taking requests, suggestions, and prompts, but you have to put them in your review for me to see them. **

**I have a game where every ten reviews, the tenth reviewer gets to make a request and I will write it for them.**

**Wanna play?**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Nightmare

**Hi, I'm back again!**

**I'm an Angst type of person, so you may see a lot of that, and hurt/comfort in my chapters…I'm that kind of person.**

**Warning: The nightmare is a tad gruesome…Sorry.**

**Please put all writing suggestions and prompts in your review.**

_Zoro could see them, the unconscious bodies of his crewmates lying around him on the ground._

_The field was cold, and his hands shook as he realized that his swords were missing, making him feel all the more vulnerable. Crawling across the stony ground, the rock cut into his knees, making the tender flesh bleed, and the swordsman sought out his captain._

"_Luffy," the man gasped._

"_You can save him," a voice rumbled "if you take on his pain."_

_Flashes of memory, of pain, of a screaming voice echoing in the dark, serving as an anchor to the realm of the living as the agony tore the voice into broken sobs "I will do anything to save the lives of my nakama!"_

_Then…the memory turned to Nightmare._

_Instead of saving his captain, Zoro opens his eyes to see the great hulking mass standing over each of his Nakama, stealing their lives even as they slept "No…" the swordsman moaned in pain as he struggled to go defend them with his dying breath "Please…stay away…don't hurt them…my family…PLEASE?!"_

_His breath came in short labored gasp, a grunt of pain as his body gave out on his and his knees failed to keep him standing, leaving him strung out on the bloody grass. Desperate hands scrabbled in the gravel, his fingertips split and bleeding as he drug himself with trembling arms across the ground. "No…please, stop!"_

_But it was too late, and as soon as he reached the area where his crewmates lay, he saw them all dead, still and un-breathing, and a high pitched animalistic keen of heart wrenching agony wailed from his throat as the confirmation of his worst fears, his ultimate failure as a first mate and nakama was presented before his eyes in horrifying Technicolor._

"_It's all your fault," a voice whispered in the dark, making Zoro look up from where he lay._

_There standing in the middle of the bodies was Kuina, her eyes were narrow and accusing as she glared at the helpless battered man bleeding on the grass "You know it is…It's all your fault that I had to get a whetstone to sharpen the sword we used when dueling, and so my death was YOUR FAULT. And now look at all your friends, the people you claim to be your family, but did you protect THEM? No…you didn't…you couldn't…and it's all YOUR FAULT."_

"…_My fault…" Zoro repeatedly absently his eyes becoming blank and emotionless "…All my fault…"_

…

Sanji came awake with a snort, almost clonking heads with Usopp, and groaned at the sudden awakening "What's wrong?" Sanji muttered unhappily.

"Something's wrong," Usopp whispered nervously "I mean, I think something is _really_ wrong with Zoro."

"Huh?" The blond sat up, stretching his arms high over his head and then rearranged his pajama shirt so that it wasn't all twisted from sleep and then stood up so to examine their swordsman.

What he found was unpleasant at the very best.

The stoic man lay in his bed, shivering and whimpering, his face a mask of terror as he mumbled incoherent words into his pillow. Sweat beaded his face, and down his neck, while the muscles in his neck bulged from his tense jaw and shoulders. His hands clenched and unclenched, and with a strangled mewling cry, the moss headed man curled up into the fetal position, one hand reaching up to grip his hair while he buried his face in the crook of his arm.

"Look at him, Sanji," Usopp whispered harshly shaking the cook's shoulder "he looks horrible, but I don't wanna wake him up because he might freak out."

Sanji nodded in understanding, knowing that to wake someone in the middle of a nightmare could have dangerous repercussions on all involved, but what were they supposed to do?

"…No…" the swordsman whispered in agony his body twitching in the midst of his dream "Please…stay away…don't hurt them…my family…please…"

Usopp and Sanji froze, both of them swallowing a hard lump of emotion that was balling up in their throats. The sniper turned to the taller man, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears over the pain they were watching Zoro endure.

"Being first mate," Usopp whispered in a voice thick with emotion "it's…hard, isn't it? Harder than any of us know?"

"Yeah," Sanji replied with equal struggle "yeah it is."

Suddenly the swordsman somehow managed to curl up in a tighter ball, and his chest heaved as he began to hyperventilate, a muffled scream barely above a whisper slipping past trembling lips "No…Dead…Luffy…everyone…no…no…NOOO!"

However the scariest part was when the swordsman's eyes suddenly popped open, and the two men gasped when they saw not the usual gaze they were used to, but two eyes that would surely haunt their nightmares.

The scarred left eye was a clouded white, unseeing and dead, it stared at them.

The right eye was worse because its state was not due to a physical injury, but rather, an emotional one. It was devoid of any feeling, blank and dead, it stared into the abyss. Usopp shuddered though, because there was one emotion that literally drowned in that unconscious gaze, it was pure defeated despair. Like the owner of that eye no longer wished to live, and had given up everything. Gone was the spark of the dream to become the greatest, the eye was vacant, like all the life had been sucked out.

Usopp dove behind Sanji, both of their eyes were wide, neither ever having seen Zoro in such a horrifying state, and as the green haired man began to weep, they heard a mantra "…My fault…my fault…"

"We need to stop this," Sanji whispered absently.

"N-No kidding," Usopp spluttered with a vehement nod "because I don't know how much more of this I can take!"

"…Give him his white sword…" a sleepy voice slurred from the next hammock over.

Turning around, the boys noticed Luffy casually slung over the side of his hammock, one rubbery hand rubbing a tired eye, regarding them with a half conscious gaze "That's what I do when he wakes me up from a nightmare, it always calms him down."

'_How many nightmares does the moss head have?'_ Sanji wondered before shaking his head and diving for the white sword that was never far from her master's side.

With frantic movements, he tossed the heavy sword to Usopp, who then reached up and placed it in the hammock with Zoro. The green haired man immediately reacted to it, curling bony hands around its scabbard, and pulling it close. Cuddling it, almost like a child would for a stuffed animal, the man finally calmed and closing his eyes, sank back into sleep. Sanji and Usopp practically collapsed from relief, and Luffy gave a cheeky grin of satisfaction.

"See?" he yawned happily before turning over and drifting back to sleep "I…told…ya…"

"Thank God that's over with," Usopp muttered with a dramatic sigh.

Sanji hummed in response and shoved Usopp back towards his own bed "Go on, we still have a few hours before dawn."

"Right," the sniper agreed head already nodding with fatigue "G'night."

"Night,"

…..

Zoro woke the next day, somehow once again inexplicably clutching Wado in his hands. With an aggravated growl, the man rolled out of his hammock, and onto the floor, his one good eye looking around the empty men's quarters with sleepy disinterest.

Suddenly though his dream from the night before hit him like the sea train, and Zoro found himself kneeling on the cold planks of the floor, shivering as a mild panic attack passed over him.

He never told anyone, but he was pretty sure he was dealing with Post Trauma Stress Disorder from his ordeal with Kuma, and then to make matters worse, their defeat on the archipelago that led to their separation for two years made it even worse. True he was stronger now, but a true warrior knew his weaknesses, and Zoro knew that this was something he wouldn't get over any time soon, and only time spent with his crew where he could regularly see their faces and check on their health, would bring that.

With that thought, Zoro sprang to his feet, his only thought being his crew and their safety. Rushing out the door, and onto the large deck, he almost collided with the blond cook, his carefully honed reflexes being the only thing that kept him from doing so.

"Oi, Zoro," Sanji snarled trying to hide the concern he felt "slow down ya idiot, or I might just throw away the breakfast I wrapped in the fridge for you."

"Wh-Where," Zoro swallowed the thick numb feeling in his throat and cast a fearful desperate eye on Sanji "Where's Luffy?"

The blond immediately sobered, and dropped his sham of anger towards the swordsman "He's safe," he replied simply.

"A-And everyone e-else?" Zoro felt his body going into shock, and couldn't stop the shivering afflicting his frame, but he couldn't spare a moment to feel shame over his current state, so intent was he on checking on the crew.

"They're safe too," Sanji nodded before jerking his head towards the door down the hall "why don't you take a nap on deck, it's a really pretty day, it'd be a shame to miss it."

Zoro nodded, a powerful wish to sit on the deck surrounded by his crew driving his feet forward in a desperate stumbling gait "Y-Yeah, th-that sounds, g-g-good."

Sanji watched the man shuffle down the hall until he disappeared out the door, and finally allowed a melancholy sigh to slip past his lips "You're a lot of trouble, ya know that idiot?"

…

Once on the deck, Zoro leaned back against a railing and sighed.

Sanji was right, the day was beautiful, and from here, Zoro could see every single one of his crewmates with relative ease. As the sounds of the crews cacophony rang around him, Zoro finally was able to fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

**What do you think?**

**Please be sure to review, and if you have any requests, put them in the review. Thanks!**


	4. Appendicitis

**Hi, I know, I'm so mean because as you can see by the title, this is going to be a painful chapter for poor Zoro.**

**I love hurt/comfort genre, and personally I think we don't see enough of that for our favorite future World's Greatest Swordsman, don't you think?**

**Well, here goes, hope ya'll enjoy this angst ridden piece of (hopefully) goodness.**

Zoro sat up from where he had been puking his guts out into the toilet bowl, his hands trembled from where they gripped the polished porcelain, and a wince flashed across his face as his right side gave another sharp pang. This had begun a little over a week ago, a dull throb behind his navel accompanied by horrible bouts of nausea and dizzy spells wreaking havoc on the swordsman. Now the pain had moved from his navel down to his right side, and the nausea had developed into full on vomit fests in the bathroom.

Zoro rubbed his tired eyes before wiping his palm across a sweaty overheated brow. He knew that he had a fever, just as well that he knew that these symptoms were only going to grow worse if he kept going without medical attention. However, getting that was proving difficult.

He wasn't an idiot, he knew when to go to a doctor, and he knew that there were things that were impossible to 'tough his way out' of, but for some reason every time he attempted going to Chopper, something would occur that distracted them or made it impossible to relay his problem to the small reindeer. Thus here he was, wringing his stomach out for all it was worth, hoping that he could make it through the day and actually get in a solid conversation with Chopper without any interruptions.

Suddenly the bathroom door in the men's quarters opened, revealing the heads of his crewmates peeking in, mainly Usopp and Franky "Hey," the sniper whined petulantly clutching his toothbrush to his chest "are you almost done, or what?"

"Yeah Zoro-bro," Franky huffed "I'm normally a patient guy, but hogging the bathroom is un-super."

"Sor-" the moss headed man suddenly felt his abdomen convulse and he jerked his face back over the toilet to dry heave with a horrible gagging sound that made both men wince.

"Whoa, dude," Franky said softly taking his large metal hand and rubbing some of the tenseness out of Zoro's trembling shoulders "you ok, bro?"

Zoro spat some bile out of his mouth, and labored for air, even as his hand clutched his right side "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"It's probably just a bad hangover," a familiar voice sneered past the doorway within the room.

"Stupid ero-cook," the swordsman snarled, but without any real heat as he leaned against the wall of the bathroom.

"I don't know," Usopp muttered, chewing his bottom lip pensively "Zoro doesn't usually get hangovers."

"I'm fine," Zoro said firmly with a glare to show the evidence that he really was.

"Maybe you should still go see Chopper though," the sniper offered gently.

"Fine," Zoro grunted _'Like I haven't been trying all week!'_

Suddenly the alarm bell rung and the navigator's voice screamed over the intercom "MARINES ARE ATTACKING ON THE STARBOARD BOW!"

"Aw man," the swordsman hissed as he hauled himself to his feet and stumbled out the door.

"Oi, Zoro-bro," Franky yelped as the green haired man pushed past him "are ya sure you should be fighting?"

"I'll be fine," the man sighed in reply as he strapped his swords to his side and ran out the door.

Brook walked up behind them, his skeletal face blank as he considered the swordsman _'I have a very bad feeling about this'._

….

The battle raged, and Zoro stumbled his way through it, pain fogging his every thought.

He didn't know how many marines he had defeated, didn't really care all that much for that matter, but he could tell that were losing. He knew that it was largely in part to the fact that he wasn't carrying his usual load, and the others were being forced to fight more than they were used to, but he was unable to do more.

Eight marines converged on Zoro, swinging their swords in a haphazard style that on any other day when he wasn't feeling so ill the man would have gladly insulted the marines for their shoddy training, and proceeded to bring them all down upon the swordsman hoping that he could be defeated through the force of numbers.

Zoro brought his three swords up to block all eight blades _'Dude, who brought a ninth?!'_ but he felt his right side give a painful stab which resulted in his right knee weakening, and giving out, leaving him on one knee in the dirt, straining to keep the blades aloft and out of his neck and back. Suddenly though a familiar black leather shoe flew through the space above him, kicking the marines away from him so hard and fast, that the swordsman heard the air whistle.

The marines were flung like ragdolls away from Zoro, and the man allowed his arms to fall to his sides with a sigh of relief, his shoulders going up and down as he fought for air "Th-Thanks…ero-cook."

Sanji opened his mouth to give Zoro a scathing retort, but quickly bit it back when he noticed the man stumble as he drug himself back to his feet, and rushed forward to grab the man's arm, and keep him upright. Sanji felt his jaw drop when he felt the heat radiating off the swordsman's skin, much hotter than it would be just from mere exertion, and he looked up to see Zoro's face covered in sweat, and his emerald eyes were glazed and unfocused.

"O-Oi," the cook drawled giving his nakama's arm a firm shake "you ok, man?"

"Huh?" the swordsman snapped out of his exhausted daze long enough to regard the blond man "Yeah, I'm just…tired."

"Zoro," Sanji said, his eyes narrowing as he used the man's name to show him just how serious he was "you have a fever."

"I'll see Chopper when we're done," he murmured casting his dull gaze away from Sanji and back towards the battlefield "until then, I have to deal with it."

Sanji sighed, but nodded knowing the statement was true "Fine," he said while lighting a cigarette "since you're currently useless, I guess I'll just have to pick up your slack and get this over with sooner rather than later."

Zoro smirked, knowing very well that his cruel statement actually translated as _'I'll cover for you and try to get you to Chopper as soon as we can.'_

"Do whatever you want princess,"

…..

Chopper looked over to see Sanji and Zoro fighting marines back to back, and he smiled at the sight of the rivals working together, but suddenly his discerning medical eye caused him to take a second look.

To anyone who knew nothing about the pair, they would assume that they were incredibly strong, and leave it at that, but Chopper could see what others could not. He could see the way Zoro was fighting, his arms moving slowly as if his swords weighed more than he could bear, which was impossible considering the weights he usually threw around every day on the ship while they were sailing. He also noticed that every time Zoro was too sluggish to stop an attack, Sanji would step in and back up the swordsman, keeping him safe. That too, was odd.

Chopper felt an uncomfortable churning in his gut, Zoro was moving far too slowly, and he was favoring his right side, not to mention he was sweating far too much. Something was wrong.

….

Zoro sighed as he watched Chopper rush to fight by his and Sanji's side, his childish yet incredibly wise gaze keeping tabs on the two, and then groaned when his side gave another twinge, and his abdomen began to convulse in what he knew to be the first sign of another bout of vomiting. His knees turned to jelly, and he found himself falling to the deck, puking bile onto the wooden planks, and much to Sanji and Chopper's dismay, blood.

Sanji leapt high into the air, warding off another attack, before landing next to the man, and standing between him and any other marines "Chopper," the blond yelled "take care of Zoro, I'll cover you!"

"Right!" the reindeer replied.

However none were able to keep their promises when a loud explosion rocked the ship, and the cook looked up in time to see that the marines had used all of their cannons to force the Thousand Sunny several hundred feet away from their ship, and spinning in the water. What happened next was almost too fast for any of them to comprehend. Chopper, completely absorbed by the swordsman who was still vomiting blood, never saw the large wave that was kicked up from the explosion, resulting in both he and his patient being washed overboard.

"Chopper, Zoro!" Sanji screamed as he raced to the side of the ship and dove into the waves.

The blond swam for all he was worth, his eyes stinging from the ocean water, but he kept his eyes on the figures of his two nakama as they sunk further and further. Zoro struggled in the water, one arm wrapped around Chopper, but a harsh grimace twisted his features and he immediately curled up into a ball, his muscular arm wrapping around his stomach. A torrent of bubbles left the swordsman's mouth as the water muffled what was surely a roar of pain. Sanji felt his heart clench in fear when suddenly the moss headed man's eyes rolled into the back of his head and became deathly still.

Sanji strove forward, his arms cutting through the water, cursing himself for not trying to spend more time on working his upper body strength. After what felt like an eternity, the man caught his nakama, and swam up to surface. Breaking the water, Sanji groaned in pain as he struggled to keep his comrade's heads above the water, and cast about looking for their ship.

However the Thousand Sunny was not in view, neither was the marine ship, both had disappeared on the horizon in the time it took to save Zoro and Chopper from drowning.

"No," Sanji hissed as he stared out to sea "this is bad."

"Sanji," a quiet whisper floated up from his arms.

The blond looked down and saw the reindeer looking up at him through tired glazed eyes "Chopper," Sanji smiled relieved.

"We need to…find an island," the small animal gasped "Zoro…is sick…he needs a…doctor."

"Right," the cook nodded, and began to scan for just such an island.

A weight lifted off his shoulders as he caught sight of mountains in the distance, and quickly began treading water on his back, holding his nakama against his chest. Hopefully they would make it in time to find out what was wrong with Zoro, and get him proper help.

**I'm going to cut it off here.**

**The next part to this is next, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Once again, any thoughts or ideas, post them in the reviews!**


	5. Appendicitis2

**I'm BAAACK!**

**Ok, so last we saw Zoro, Sanji was swimming him and Chopper to a nearby island, so let's get back to the story!**

The blond dragged his load up the beach, his teeth gritted in a tight grimace as his arms trembled with fatigue from carrying them so far "Stupid marimo," Sanji grunted getting angry more to give himself one last spurt of energy rather than to cast the blame on his comrade.

"Just have to be so stinking heavy," the blond muttered looking back over his shoulder at the shore, focusing on not twisting his ankle in the shifting sand "you and your stupid, annoying, _heavy_ muscles, because you're obsessed with lifting stupid, annoying, **heavy** weights!"

Chopper shifted on his shoulder where Sanji was clutching him and a small groan escaped his little mouth "San-ji," he murmured, his fatigue slowly starting to dissipate the farther they got from the water "we need to get…somewhere dry,"

"Right, dry," Sanji nodded "one dry spot coming right up."

The little reindeer smiled, his strength coming back as the sun beat down on his back, drying his fur and replenishing his strength "Good," he nodded a little more energetically "once you find a good spot I need to look at Zoro."

Sanji grimaced, chewing his bottom lip in worry as he remembered the sheer agony that was on Zoro's face when he fainted in the water "I have a bad feeling about this Chopper,"

"Yeah," the animal sighed "me too,"

…

Sanji drug the duo up on the sand close to the jungle fringes, before running up to the trees to start making a bed of palm leaves. Chopper lent a hand, helping build a shelter before they turned to carry the still unconscious swordsman inside. Chopper felt his brow furrow at the way the man was shaking, as icy chills ran up and down his spine, but in a stark contradiction to the amount of sweat that was beading his brow that was deeply furrowed in pain.

Chopper tapped his fuzzy lips, his eyes narrow with concentration "I know he's vomiting blood, he has an intense fever, and chills, but…that could be any number of things. I feel like I'm missing something!"

"Sanji," the reindeer cried turning to the blond "can you think of anything else, anything at all? What other symptoms has Zoro shown?"

Sanji pursed his lips thoughtfully before a memory sparked his brain "Wait," he cried "when you were in the water, I saw Zoro clutch his stomach and scream, and he was favoring his right side all during the fight."

"Of course," Chopper gasped his eyes wide "his right side, I remembering seeing that during the fight."

Bending over the shivering swordsman, Chopper lifted Zoro's blue tank top and gave his right side a tentative poke.

Zoro shot up from where he laid, a howl of pain exploding from his lips both hands scrabbling to clutch his side "Oh, maaaan," he moaned as his words slurred while his chest heaved up and down as he labored to breathe "thawt hursh like crashzy,"

"Incoherent words, and a high fever," Chopper sighed as the green haired man lay back down with a small whimper "plus the fact he's admitting that he's feeling pain…"

"Means he's definitely delirious," the two finished in perfect synchronization.

"Plus," the reindeer looked up at Sanji, worry evident in his eyes "I think I know what's wrong with him."

"What is it?" the cook felt his stomach sink with dread when the animal didn't reply right away "Chopper," he persisted in a stern voice "what's wrong with Zoro."

"I think he has appendicitis," Chopper replied quietly "and what's worse is that I think it burst."

Sanji reeled back in shock, his heart clenched in fear "But…that…could kill him, right?"

"Not right away," Chopper whispered "but if I don't try to perform the surgery he needs, he could die within the next twenty-four hours."

"S-Surgery?" Sanji stammered "Here…NOW?!"

"Do I have any other choice?!" Chopper bellowed in the cook's face "He could die if I don't, so I have to take a chance now!"

"Uh…R-Right," Sanji cast about looking around and true realization for how grim their situation actually was hit him square in the head "What do I need to do?"

"Light a fire," Chopper instructed "there isn't any way to boil water, so we'll have to sanitize the surgical instruments with fire."

The blond went a few shades of green, before scurrying to start a fire.

Chopper shrugged off his back pack, and began to unload each item he would need for the surgery. A soft bag made of leather held his surgical knives, and needles came out, followed by a spool of thread used for stitching up injuries. Next out of the bag came a clear plastic tube that was connected to a gizmo powered by a pressurized pedal that looked similar to the tool used to help blow air on embers to stoke a fire. After that was an assortment of cotton balls, towels, and sanitized napkins.

"Ok, Chopper," Sanji murmured turning worried baby blue eyes to their ship doctor "the fire is ready to go."

"Ok," the reindeer nodded "I need you to start running the scalpel back and forth over the flame, not enough to burn the metal, but make sure that it is hot enough that would kill any germs on it."

Sanji nodded, gripping the small scalpel and running it through the flame, while Chopper took a small marker, and inked onto Zoro's abdomen where he was going to cut. Sanji turned back to the duo, and gave a heavy gulp of fear "So…what's first?"

"I'm going to make the cut," the animal said quietly but with confident authority in his knowledge of medicine "I need you to stand by and mop up excess blood; also you will be helping me clean up the infection, if his appendix really has ruptured then there is going to be a lot of fluid and even pus that I want you to clean out as I remove the appendix itself."

"You want me to reach inside…his guts?" Sanji gagged feeling bile rise to the back of his throat "Cho-Chopper, I don't think I can do this," he gasped in a panicked voice "I mean this is different from preparing animals to be cooked, this is Zoro. I don't think I can handle it!"

"Sanji, I need you to calm down," Chopper spat his eyes hard and serious "if it were any other situation, and we had the luxury to do so, I would gladly excuse you from helping me perform the surgery, but the simple fact is that we DON'T! So man up, and help me save our nakama's life."

Sanji felt his jaw snap shut, never before having heard Chopper be so forceful "Right," he replied in almost a dead whisper.

"Ok," Chopper nodded switching to heavy point and gripping the scalpel "go on his other side, and put this napkin over his face. Give a steady drip of anesthesia into the cloth every couple minutes. I'm sure neither of us would want him waking up in the middle of this."

The blond nodded vigorously doing as he was told, then grabbed the cotton swabs and towels "Ready when you are Doctor,"

Chopper nodded, and then lowered the knife "Making the first incision into his lower abdomen."

Sanji bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed as he watched the small knife slice through the swordsman with terrifying ease. Was Zoro always this easy to cut? The cook didn't know. Sure they had seen him battered and bleeding often enough, the man was practically a magnet for injuries, but never before had Sanji seen Zoro actually get cut before, save that one time back on the Baratie when he was defeated by Mihawk; and even then he was cut by the current World's Greatest Swordsman, so it still never really registered that Zoro could be cut by just anyone. But here he was, watching the smallest member of their crew slice into the green haired man's skin and muscle as easy as a chef would through sashimi.

Chopper removed his hat, and wiped sweat of his brow "Preparing the next incision into the abdominal wall," he murmured to himself as he used clamps to spread the skin so he could see the muscle beneath better.

Sanji added a drop of anesthesia to the napkin covering the man's face, grateful for even just that one moment's worth of distraction away from watching his friend get filleted.

"Sanji," Chopper's voice startled the cook making him jump "I need you mopping up the blood."

"Ri-Right," Sanji gulped back what he knew was vomit, and forced himself to look at the incision so he could clean up the blood and help the Doctor keep the cut as clean as possible.

The reindeer let out a sigh when he finally finished piercing the abdominal wall and set the clamps so that he could peer inside. His relief was short lived however, because the animal immediately let out a horrified gasp, leaving him frozen in shock.

"No," Chopper murmured his eyes welling with tears "it can't be."

"What," Sanji whispered his already horrified eyes widening further with fear "what's wrong?"

"It's an Appendiceal abscess," Chopper sniffed "it's basically a hole in the wall of his muscles filled with pus caused by the infection from the rupture, and the fact it exists increases Zoro's chances of dying by 24%."

"Even with the surgery?"

"Yes," the reindeer nodded "I can do treatment on him, but unless we are rescued soon and I have access to my supplies on the ship, the chances of him surviving are…shrinking."

The blond felt his world reel in shock as Chopper's words registered "Zoro," Sanji gasped feeling like his head was spinning off his shoulders "Zoro could die?"

**OOOH! Another evil cliffhanger! **

**What do ya'll think? LET ME KNOW!**


	6. Appendicitis3

**Hi everybody! I'm BAAA-ACK!**

**I'm starting a GAME!**

**PippaFrost, you know this game.**

**Since this is relatively a small time fic, I will do it where every ten reviews, the tenth reviewer gets to make a request and I will write whatever they ask for.**

**As the reviews start to multiply, I may have to change the rules, but for now it is every tenth reviewer.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own the characters, anime, or manga…If I did I wouldn't be scraping by just trying to raise money for my impending Missionary trip.**

Sanji looked back down at Zoro, his Adam's apple bobbing as he gave a harsh gulp "Wh-What do we…do?" he asked tremulously.

"First I need to analyze the size and severity of the Appendiceal abscess," Chopper said in a clipped professional tone, which was a stark contradiction to his usual childish nature "then I can begin to decide just how to treat him."

"Ok," Sanji nodded "excuse me,"

The blond immediately shuffled away in a desperate scramble towards the edge of the jungle, and promptly emptied his stomach into the bushes. This continued for a little over five minutes, before the cook was finally able to regain control. Leaning back on his heels, Sanji sighed, rubbing his mouth with the edge of his sleeve cleaning off the sick.

Everything felt so messed up. Granted, Sanji had experienced some pretty strange new things concerning Zoro; first with the letter, then that nightmare, and now this. Zoro was sick, and possibly dying? It all felt so wrong. Their unmovable rock should never get sick, should never be weak, but it turned out that these past few months have been unfortunate ones for their resident swordsman. Heaving another sigh, the young man shuffled back to their shack turned surgical room.

"So," the blond rasped his voice still rough from puking "how's he doing?"

The small reindeer sat up, one hoof drawing back from dripping some more liquid anesthesia on the rag that was currently keeping the moss headed man deep under in a medicated sleep "the Appendiceal abscess is pretty big, I can't even remove his appendix without inserting a tube into his abdominal wall to assist in draining the excess fluid, and keeping him under a strict antibiotic regimen for four to six weeks until I'm able to complete the surgery."

"Sounds," Sanji paused, his teeth nibbling on his bottom lip "…Complicated…"

"It is," Chopper nodded "but the good news is, I have seen Doctorina do this procedure hundreds of times, and I haven't seen a single person die once."

Sanji smiled, a sudden whoosh of relief rushing from his lungs "Really?"

Chopper returned the smile to the blond, planting a comforting hoof on Sanji's knee "Yeah, don't worry Sanji, we're gonna get through this."

"Good," the blond nodded feeling a large weight lift off his shoulders "so, what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to get to work making a signal fire," Chopper replied "the most important thing now is to insert the drainage tube, and try to make sure that the others can find us when they circle back."

Sanji nodded "It makes sense," he replied softly "they probably followed the Marine ship to save us, but will soon realize that we aren't on it, so we need to make sure to find a way to show them where we _are_."

"Precisely," The little reindeer nodded "it won't be a good idea to move Zoro at all, so for now I'm going to insert the tube, and stitch him up."

"Right," Sanji stood up and patted himself off only to be pushed out of the tent.

"You idiot!" Chopper shrieked shifting to heavy point and punching him hard enough to send him flying several feet down the beach "You can't do that in the surgical room, it's hard enough trying to keep everything sanitary without you making impossible!"

The blond slowly sat up from the deep rut of sand he had created during his crash landing, one bony hand swatting his hair to rid it of sand "Yeah, yeah, yeah," he muttered more angry at his own carelessness than Chopper's reaction "I'm sorry, ok?!"

"You should be, especially if Zoro gets an infection!"

Sanji winced at that, the now familiar feeling of bile rising up in his throat, before falling backwards into the hole "Right, of course," he sighed.

…

Chopper wiped his brow, sweat glistening on his fur, and he cast worried eyes over to Zoro. He had placed the tube within the swordsman's abdominal wall and stitched him back up around the tube. The fluid from the abscess was dripping from the other end and the reindeer was relieved that it appeared it was draining well, however he was still concerned over the man's health.

Even before he had began with putting the tube inside of Zoro to drain the abscess, Chopper noticed infection setting in due to the horrid environment that they were trying to complete the surgery, and he knew it would only get worse as time passed.

Glancing up, the reindeer shifted to heavy point and felt the moss headed man's forehead, his frown furrowing ever deeper at the heat the was radiating from his skin "This isn't good," he murmured softly, shifting back to his original form "not good at all."

Standing up, the small animal decided to check on Sanji's progress, and walked out of the shack. A rose and purple colored evening sky greeted him, while specks of twilight began to wink into existence. Sanji stood by a roaring fire, a lit cigarette hung from his lips sending tendrils of smoke into the air, and his blue eyes stared into the flames looking much like chipped pieces of ice, so deep was the concern and worry lodged within their depths.

"Sanji," Chopper began, his voice muted by his own unease "any sign of the Sunny?"

"None," Sanji rasped in reply, a long stream of smoke billowing from between his lips "how's moss head?"

Chopper hung his head, his hooves clopping together hesitantly as he considered how to tell Sanji before jumping in headfirst "His fever is rising to dangerous levels, and infection has already set in. Time is of the essence, and if the _Thousand Sunny_ doesn't come soon, I can't guarantee that Zoro will…"

The reindeer's voice trailed off, and Sanji felt his stomach sink at the words left unsaid, but understood all the same. Zoro could die, and that was the simple truth of it.

"The _Thousand Sunny_ will come," Sanji nodded firmly "our nakama always come in time, and they won't be late, not now not ever."

Chopper blinked up at the tall man, awe for the cook's confidence in their nakama filling his chest "Amazing Sanji," the animal squealed "so cool!"

…..

After gathering more firewood, and stocking the bonfire high to ensure that it did not burn out quickly, the duo crawled back into the shack only to freeze in horror at the sight that greeted them.

Zoro was struggling to sit up, his hands fingering the tube sticking out of his side in a drunken state, his brain still fogged by the anesthesia.

"Zoro!" Chopper shrieked darting forward and pushing the man back down on his makeshift bed and gently gripping his hand to draw it away from his side "You need to lay back down, and stop moving. Your fever is high enough as it is, and I don't want you getting worse."

A pained whimper slipped from the man's lips as glazed unfocused eyes stared at the doctor and cook "Wha-" he gasped is a harsh whisper "What's wrong with me…my side…something…is stuck in my side?"

"Zoro, you need to listen to me," the reindeer spoke in a clear articulated tone so to make sure that the swordsman understood every word "you have appendicitis and it burst. There is a tube sticking out of your side, and it is draining the fluid that built up around the infection out of your body. You need to stay still and wait till we're found by our crew, if you don't the infection will get worse, and there is nothing I can do to save you."

"No…" Zoro whined in a childish tone, shaking his head from side to side "get it out…I don't want it in there…get it…out."

Chopper sighed "The fever is making him delirious," he murmured quietly "he's not going to be very cooperative…"

"Like he is any other time…?"

"…AND we need to keep an eye on him," the reindeer continued giving Sanji a playful glare "he could hurt himself or even make his condition worse due to unneeded stress."

"Right," Sanji groaned "ok, I'll keep him under control; you focus on keeping him alive."

"Right!" Chopper nodded.

"…Ugh…"

The moan drew their attention, only to see the swordsman curling up on his uninjured side, drawing his legs up as far as they could go without straining his incision "….Hurts…"

Chopper turned to the cook "We need to get his fever down as fast as possible, get something we can soak and dip it in the ocean so we cool him off."

"Of course," the cook looked around searching for something to use as a washcloth before finally just ripping the sleeves off his shirt and racing to the water's edge.

Dipping the cotton sleeves into the brine, he ran back to the shack and gently draped one of the sleeves across the moss headed man's forehead. Zoro flinched from the contact, his chest heaving as he grimaced in discomfort.

"S-Sensei," he whimpered "Don't…don't f-feel good…I'm cold, and my….stomach hurts."

"Who is he talking to?" Chopper wondered aloud from where he sat crushing up what little medication he had available to give to the pained man.

"His teacher," Sanji replied softly "from what I understand, I think the man who taught him how to use a sword probably also raised him. I mean," the blond fumbled bobbing his head from side to side as he tried to formulate an answer "I don't know everything, Zoro isn't exactly chatty about his past, but from what happened with the letter, that is the only conclusion I can come up with."

Chopper nodded in understanding "He's going to complain about being cold because he has the chills, but the only thing we can do is ignore those in deference to getting his fever down that takes precedence over personal comfort if we want him to survive the night."

Sanji nodded, taking the second sleeve and dabbing it along the exposed skin of Zoro's neck and back, making the man give an involuntary shiver "Aye, aye,"

"One more thing,"

The cook glanced up and saw Chopper giving him a look he positively abhorred, it was the look a person gives another person when they're about to say something monumentally bad, and don't want to spit it out for fear of the other's reaction. "I need to leave,"

"Say what?!" Sanji spat his jaw dropping in shock.

"I'm running out of medicinal herbs to keep the infection at bay," Chopper breathed his eyes downcast in shame "I can run into the jungle and find more with my sense of smell, but someone needs to stay behind and take care of Zoro."

"And of course that someone is me," Sanji ground out before shaking his head in abject defeat "alright go," he muttered waving a hand of dismissal at the reindeer "it's not like I can argue with that logic."

"Great, thanks Sanji!"

In a flash, the deer was gone, leaving the cook along in the makeshift shelter with a delirious swordsman "Well, it's only Zoro with a fever," Sanji said with as calm a shrug that he could muster "its not like things can get worse, right?"

Suddenly an iron grip encased the blond cook's wrist, making the man give a yelp of pain. Whipping his gaze back to the suffering comrade, Sanji winced at the look Zoro was giving him.

"I'm so sorry," he wheezed "it's all my fault…my fault you died…forgive me…Kuina…"

"I take it back…this is worse."

**How was that? You guys like?**

**FYI, I will NOT be able to update for at least a month, my schedule is CRAZY hectic, and I'm moving to Europe in a little over three months, so I have a TON of stuff left to do.**

**Any request or one shot ideas, leave in the review, if I think they are interesting, I will gladly write them!**

**Thanks a bunch guys!**


	7. Playtime

**Hello! I decided to do a small break in between the Appendicitis arc, and do a fun piece of fluff! **

**BTW, YES, I know this chapter will be totally OOC for Zoro, but that's why this is FUN. Ok?**

**Because after all, who **_**doesn't**_** think that playing with Zoro might be fun?**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own One Piece…that is all**

**...**

Nami never considered Zoro to be the playful type.

With his serious gaze, and almost antisocial attitude, he seemed to have a consistent pattern of behavior that most (if not all) of the crew depended on. The only person who seemed unfazed by the man's dangerous aura was none other than the captain of their crew. Luffy had no qualms about trying to get Zoro involved in various random games of tag and hide and seek, something that never failed to confuse and amuse the older members of the crew, but the swordsman rarely ever complied. It was these pieces of evidence that cemented the knowledge to the _Thousand Sunny_'s navigator that Zoro just wasn't a playful person.

However it was a situation unlike any other that proved to Nami, just how little they knew their resident swordsman.

On a bright sunny day Zoro had been sitting in his usual napping spot on deck, however the man was not enjoying the day by basking in the sunlight whilst sleeping, instead he was sitting with his arms crossed looking very much like a sulky child. Dark green eyebrows were furrowed in frustrated anger, and a small pout was actually poking his bottom lip out making him look almost, endearing.

Nami found him like this after walking out of the galley with a cone of homemade ice cream in hand, and felt this behavior so surprising, she had actually froze in place while one eyebrow lifted in shock. As a snort of laughter rocked her frame at the absurdity of the sight, she walked over to the warrior, and glanced down, her head cocked to one side as she assessed the situation in front of her. Zoro met her steady gaze, and raised his own eyebrow, adding an air of petulance to his already childish pouting fit.

"Um…" the navigator suddenly found it difficult to speak without laughter sneaking into her undertones "are you ok, Zoro?"

Zoro pursed his lips in careful thought before answering with a grieved sigh "…No…"

"Can I ask what's wrong?" Nami pressed her curiosity raging to find out what could affect Zoro to act so strangely.

The swordsman wilted as he was reminded of why he was angry in the first place, and his bottom lip stuck out in an ever more prominent pout as he turned his face away from Nami and sent a death glare out into the middle distance.

Nami had seen variations of that look before, and was able to deduce rather easily that it was something he didn't want to talk about because he was most likely embarrassed about it. She swallowed a giggle at how the twenty-one year old warrior had turned himself into a sulky five year old, and instead focused on solving the mystery.

"Come on," she wheedled, giving Zoro the same smile that you would use to instill trust with a small child "you can tell me, pretty please?"

Zoro hunched his shoulders, showing that he was definitely in no mood to spill the beans concerning why he was acting so strangely, and Nami sighed in disappointment as her hope of entertainment in the midst of an otherwise boring afternoon began to wave its fond farewells. However Zoro would not have his way, because Usopp piped up from one end of the deck, explaining the reasoning behind the swordsman's dark mood.

"Luffy found Zoro's secret candy stash, and ate it all," the sniper confessed in a somber tone "even the gourmet chocolate that he had been rationing out to last until he had enough money to buy more."

"Nobody asked you!" Zoro bellowed, baring his teeth the way a cat would his fangs.

Nami stared at the swordsman, her shoulders shaking with barely restrained mirth as she processed what Usopp had said "He's upset," she giggled softly, one hand covering her mouth to stifle her laughter "because Luffy stole his secret candy stash?"

Zoro turned his poisonous gaze to the navigator, his green eye narrow with the righteous fury that is only known by fellow sugar addicts who had been deprived of their drug of choice "Hey," he snarled "not everybody gets their own personal chef to make them special snacks whenever they want, some of us actually have to save up and try to portion out our stuff so we don't run out."

"Well, yeah," the girl shrugged a wicked grin tugging at her lips "I can definitely understand that…but, why are _you_ so cut up over a candy stash?"

"Zoro's a sugar addict," Usopp sing-songed in the background.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Zoro shrieked as he pounced towards Usopp.

Nami finally doubled over in irrepressible laughter, tears springing to the corners of her eyes as she struggled to draw a laugh in between uncontrollable guffaws "Y-You," she gasped "you're so _big_ and _scary_," her words were interrupted by a violent snort while pale arms folded to clutch her now aching sides "and you're pouting over Luffy stealing your…your _CANDY STASH!_"

"This is serious woman!" Zoro yelled, stomping his foot as if that would somehow emphasize the severity of the situation.

"Oh yeah," Nami chortled "_so extremely serious!_"

Zoro grit his teeth, grinding them together until suddenly he paused. He hadn't really noticed before, but Nami was holding homemade ice cream, and on the rare occasion when Sanji made enough for the whole crew, he knew it to be pretty tasty (despite being made by the idiot love-cook). And a malicious grin full of evil intent lit the man's face.

"Alright, make fun all you want," the man practically purred "but in the end, I'm going to have the last laugh."

"Huh?" Was all Nami managed to get out before Zoro pounced.

Diving forward with the speed that aided him so well on the battlefield, the green haired man flashed to Nami's side and grabbed the wrist holding her ice cream cone. The navigator only saw him opening his mouth to take a bite, and immediately began thrashing, wiggling the cone just enough to prevent him from eating her snack.

"HEY!" she screamed "That's mine-Don't you even DARE!"

Zoro threw his head back, and let out a boisterous laugh before pinning Nami with a mischievous glare full of malice "But it's just a snack," he taunted "only a cone of ice cream, it isn't anything _extremely serious."_

"This is _my_ ice cream," Nami pouted, twisting her wrist as she thrashed from side to side, trying to free her body from Zoro's grasp "and you can't have it!"

"But you've made it abundantly clear that snacks, especially sweets, aren't worth getting upset over," Zoro reasoned in a dark growl while a wide smirk stretched his lips "so it shouldn't matter if I want a bite."

Amber eyes went wide, and Nami felt indignant anger bubble up in her chest as her words were thrown back at her while she fought for the ownership of her own sweets "Fine, I get it," she snipped back "you made your point, so can you please let me go?"

Zoro made a show of thinking it over, before suddenly giving a wicked smirk "Nah,"

Lunging forward, Zoro neatly chomped a decent bite of her ice cream, plus a chunk of the cone, and flitted away so he could enjoy watching their navigator's impending tantrum. Nami did not disappoint.

"OH-YOU-I JUST-ARGH!"

"Nami-swaaaan!" Sanji sang from the door before pausing as he saw the obvious anger radiating off her form.

Walking calmly from the galley to the railing, Sanji took his cigarette from his mouth, and sneered over it at the few people standing on deck "Alright," he snarled "who upset Nami-san?"

Usopp and Nami immediately pointed at Zoro, but even if they hadn't Sanji would have figured it out anyway. The swordsman in question was standing apart from the group, a small dribble of chocolate ice cream decorating his chin and nose, and was happily munching on the bit of cone he was able to abscond with. Almost as if he could sense the cook's infuriated gaze upon him, Zoro gave one last crunch to the cone in his mouth, and swallowed, an entirely too-innocent look enveloping his features. The blond haired cook glare at the sword master, his one visible eye smoldering with fury, as he slowly began to walk down the steps and approach Zoro.

The green haired man knew he was in for a world of hurt, especially considering the evidence stacked against him. He had not only upset Nami into a speechless fit of rage, but the reason for how she had ended up in that condition was because he had taken a bite out of her carefully prepared snack _without_ her permission. In short, he had stolen food from a woman. Oh yeah, he was about to have a very intimate encounter with death.

However, the swordsman considered as he cocked his head and caused the earrings to jingle in the wind, he couldn't deny that the situation itself had somehow caused him to feel like breaking out of his carefully crafted shell for just a short period of time. Stupid antics accompanied by copious amounts of goofiness, was usually left to Luffy, or any of the other members of the crew. Zoro had never taken part in such things unless they fit into the persona that everyone knew him for, but right now with the sun so bright and the breeze on the water so lively, the swordsman couldn't hold back a self satisfied grin that was still covered in ice cream.

"He…He…" Nami gasped before pointing an accusatory finger at Zoro and screaming "He STOLE MY ICE CREAM!"

Sanji's eye exploded into a vengeful blaze "DIE!" he shrieked while casting a well aimed foot for Zoro's face.

The swordsman blocked it just enough to avoid injury, but for once in their long rivalry, he allowed Sanji to "gain" the upper hand and beat him up.

Nami tore her eyes away from her ice cream, and glanced over to where Zoro lay on the ground, his arms blocking his head, while the cook kicked and stomped on his curled up frame. Her delicate eyebrows furrowed, for it was common knowledge that in their fights, one rarely (if ever) got the better of the other. But as she looked closer at the scene she realized something. Zoro was grinning throughout the entire beating. Her jaw dropped in abject shock, and as her mind reeled, the green haired man in question met her gaze and gave a smarmy one eyed wink in her direction.

For the second time that day, Nami found herself locked in the throes of helpless laughter. Sanji had taken this as encouragement for his valiant effort to avenge Nami's snack, but Zoro knew it for what it was. She had put the pieces together and realized that he was letting Sanji beat out his anger so that he wouldn't have to deal with the cook's attitude later, and while he was definitely meeting the steel toed end of shiny shoe leather, Zoro was quite happy and proud of himself for his daring deed and most assuredly didn't regret a thing.

…..

"Aw, Junk it,"

Franky paused, his eyes drifting up to a certain swordsman who was currently sitting on the railing of the _Thousand Sunny_, his keen eye watching the harbor that they were currently pulling into.

Walking up behind the man, Franky heard incoherent mumbling, followed by the occasional whispered "Junk it," from the green haired man.

To say that his interest was piqued would be an understatement, what on earth did "Junk it," mean in the first place?"

"Oi, Zoro-bro," the shipwright called as he walked up to where the man sat and leaned against the railing "what ya doing?"

"Hm?" Zoro glanced over to Franky, a slight blush dusting his cheeks as he realized that the cyborg had overheard. Turning back to the shifting waters, the swordsman muttered his reply "Nothing."

"Nuh-uh," Franky grinned poking his sunglasses farther up his head with one gigantic finger to pin the green haired man with a teasing grin "I specifically heard you say 'Junk it' while muttering to yourself, and I'm curious to find out what that means."

"It doesn't mean a thing!" Zoro tried, hoping against hope that he would get Franky to leave him alone.

No such luck.

The cyborg let out a deep chuckle "Sorry bro, but I'm not put off that easy. What are ya muttering about over here?"

Zoro's head dropped down till his chin rested on his chest, and he let out a frustrated sigh "It's…" he hesitated for just a moment, but an eyebrow wiggle from the man beside him forced an answer to surface "It's just a…stupid game, that I made up."

The mischievous smile left the half robot's face as his eyes widened "Really?" he replied "What kind of game?"

Zoro shifted in discomfort, his one good eye switching from Franky back to the port they were passing by before giving a resigned groan and pointing out towards the people "Basically the rules are you find a person, any person, and you try to come up with as many ideas on what they are doing and why they're doing it. The first to run out of ideas has to claim Junk It, and loses the game."

"Ok," Franky nodded "so give me an example."

The swordsman scanned the crowds until he found a woman dressed in extremely gaudy clothes carrying what looked like was a giant hat box "That woman," he nodded pointing her out for the cyborg "my guess is that she bought a hat for a party tonight."

Franky smirked, understanding that this game was a more advanced form of 'people watching', and cocked his head "I don't know, she looks like she's in a hurry, and her lips are all pinched like she's upset. Maybe she got home and realized it was the wrong hat."

"Or that it didn't fit her big head," Zoro snorted.

"OR…" Franky chuckled "that hat box is actually a cover for a nefarious deed. She's delivering money to pay a ransom to get her husband back who was tragically kidnapped last night after he went to the local pub with his buddies and never came home."

A grin split Zoro's face as he suddenly realized how much fun it was to actually play the game with another person "I've got one better," he chortled "she's a taxidermist for rich people, and she stuffs the bodies of their pets; inside that box is the dearly departed cat Fluffykins, and she has to get him back to her shop before he is beyond saving."

Franky felt a bark of laughter rip from his mouth and he shook his head "Junk It," he guffawed "that was too good, I can't top that one."

"Alright," Zoro smirked warmth spreading in his chest as he relished in his first real win.

They sat like that for a moment, until the cyborg broke the silence "So," he said slowly "my turn to pick?"

Zoro's gaze flitted back to Franky, shock causing his eye to widen ever so slightly "You still want to play?"

"Yeah," the half robot grinned boyishly "it's a lot of fun."

"Oh," the green haired swordsman replied simply before turning his gaze back to the port "ok, take your pick."

"Hmm," Franky tapped his lips thoughtfully scanning the crowds as he considered.

"How about choosing that couple?"

Both men jumped at the voice, whirling around to see Usopp and Brook standing behind them, the sniper pointing out into the harbor at two obviously drunk young men walking down the street with their arms slung over each other's shoulders.

"Well, they're obviously celebrating something," Franky was the first to recover his wits enough to reply "right, Zoro-bro?"

The swordsman sat motionless on the railing, his jaw hanging slightly open as his game had somehow gained more players. He had never intended that any of the crew find out about his game, and while he was pleasantly surprised that Franky was willing to play and did not consider the game itself childish, he wasn't sure he was willing to let anyone else in on it yet. However fate, it seemed, did not wish to be so kind as to allow him that luxury.

"Uh," the man replied dumbly "y-yeah, obviously."

"Ah," the skeleton replied sagely raising one bony finger "but celebrating what, is the question."

"Maybe one of them just got engaged," Usopp supplied.

"Nah," Zoro chuckled weakly, still trying to process just what was occurring "if that was the case, I think he would wander around in a daze like one of those zombies on Thriller Bark."

The three other men enjoyed a good laugh at that before looking back at the two "Junk It," Franky smirked "I can't think of anything."

Zoro pursed his lips "Maybe they are just enjoying a night on the town."

"Or they got a job they had both been wanting." Usopp suggested.

"Or maybe they both got dumped,"

Zoro flinched at that voice, and slowly turned to see Sanji coming to lean against the railing, a lit cigarette hanging from his lips. The blond turned to look at the group "What are you all playing?"

"Junk It," Franky smirked sending a conspiratorial wink to Zoro "haven't you ever heard of it? It's a great traveling game."

Sanji paused, his lips pursing as he pondered the name "Mm, nope," he said "I haven't, but it sounds like fun."

Zoro snorted, knowing very well that the blond wouldn't have said so if he knew who had made it up in the first place. Brook shrugged, his arms crossing in front of him "I have not heard of it either, but as you say Sanji-san, it is enjoyable."

"Ok," Usopp cried "too many people came in the last round, we need a whole new round."

"Then pick someone already," Franky chuckled.

Usopp scanned the crowd, one hand shielding his eyes, his gaze serious as he searched for the ideal person. "That one!" he cried triumphantly.

The group of guys followed his pointing finger to see a man and wife, each holding the hand of a small child, and they were deeply embroiled in an explosive argument.

Zoro snorted "Just looking at the situation, I would say it was probably the woman's fault."

"HEY!" Sanji snarled "You don't know that! If anything, it was the man's fault because he was too busy being an insensitive jerk to that delicate flower."

"Maybe," Zoro smirked "but he's not the one yelling, plus he's carrying all of the baby supplies, and he also looks malnourished and the rings under his eyes say that he's probably not sleeping well either. But she is perfectly healthy, covered in makeup and jewelry, and the most she's doing is dragging a kid behind her, all the while screaming at the man. The evidence points to it being an abusive relationship where that poor man ended up being married to a spoiled brat who doesn't appreciate him, and treats him like scum."

The cook opened his mouth to scream back a retort even as he took a second look, but his teeth clicked together as he snapped his jaw shut. He hated to admit it, but the man _was_ malnourished to the point of looking sickly. And while he carried the small child with care, minding the boy's little footsteps ensuring that he didn't trip, the woman was dragging the other little boy carelessly by the arm, not even glancing over her shoulder when the child stumbled, but merely jerked the child's arm hard enough to illicit a cry of pain.

Zoro watched Sanji absorb this and was stunned to hear his reply "It could be a bratty younger sister," the blond muttered.

"True," the swordsman smirked "I can't think of a single man stupid enough to willingly land himself into _that_ kind of relationship."

Sanji chuckled, and looked out to the port harbor "Aw, Junk It,"

**Just a little bit of senseless Nakama-ship.**

**I ya'll enjoyed it!**

**OH! BTW! The person who won and gets to request a one shot is CallmeEevee.**

**So CallmeEevee, please be sure to send me your one shot request!**


	8. Appendicitis4

**Okeydokey, back to Appendicitis.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, wish I did because then Zoro would get a whole lot more screen time and focus on his backstory…but I don't, thus why I am forced to write fanfiction and sob quietly into my pillow that I don't get to see more Zoro goodness.**

Sanji froze "I take it back," he groaned at the delirious swordsman "this is worse."

Zoro's bottom lip quivered as tears welled up in his good eye; his breath coming in harsh labored gasps even as the fever dulled his gaze making it foggy and unfocused "I'm so sorry," he whispered "My fault…my fault you died…my selfishness…took your life…all my fault…"

The cook sighed as another piece of the puzzle known as 'Zoro's Past' fell into his path, making the man even more of an enigma "Zoro," Sanji said slowly and firmly hoping that the man understood his words through the delirium "I'm not Kuina, but whoever that is, I'm sure they don't blame you."

The green haired man suddenly began to shake, his chills becoming more violent as Zoro continued straining his already fragile health "I st-stole it," he gasped, his one emerald eye filling with shame "I stole y-your dream…yo-you should have b-been the str-strongest…not me…and you died be-because of m-me…my selfishness…it st-stole your dream…"

Sanji reeled back, feeling like he had been slapped "Zoro," he growled through clenched teeth "you would _never_ ruin someone else's dream, that's not like you. I don't know how this Kuina died, but it can't be your fault!"

"B-But I prom-mised," Zoro continued, not hearing the concerned man's words, while chattering teeth made the swordsman stutter "I pr-promised you…I wou-would m-make it up t-to you…I'll b-be the strongest…I p-promise…"

"Ok, marimo, ok" Sanji said in a soft soothing tone, gently pushing the man back down onto the makeshift bed and wiping his face down with the damp cloth "you're going to keep that promise, you'll be the strongest and this Kuina will be able to rest peacefully knowing you kept your word."

"Pro-promise," Zoro murmured in a barely audible whisper as his eyelid drifted shut and he began to fall back into unconsciousness "I'm…sorry…"

Sanji fell back into a more comfortable position on the sand as he sat by the invalid's bedside, his brow furrowed with worry at the bright red flushed across Zoro's face and neck "What are we going to do with you?" he wondered aloud as he pondered the small fragments of information he had been given concerning Zoro's past.

Finally with a sigh, the man shuffled out to dip the cloths in the ocean, as well as a short smoke break.

…..

Chopper raced around the jungle, his keen nose searching for any and all herbs and plants he could use to help Zoro.

His stomach was clenched in fear as he considered the swordsman's condition, and how much time he had left "Please, everyone," the reindeer whispered in a prayer "please get here soon."

…..

Sanji kicked up the bonfire, creating higher flames as he added fuel, hoping that the _Thousand Sunny_ would arrive soon when he caught movement out of his peripheral vision. Thinking it might be Chopper, Sanji turned, a happy greeting on his lips. Those words quickly fell to the sands to be forgotten, because what he saw was not their ship's doctor, but the hulking form of a wolf slinking into the shelter.

Panic gripped his heart, and Sanji grabbed the nearest flaming branch, pulling it out of the bonfire, and charging their makeshift shelter "HEY!" he screamed at the top of his lungs waving the branch from side to side "GET OUT OF THERE! SHOO! LEAVE!"

The blond stopped in front of the shelter to find the swordsman still unconscious on the sand, with the black wolf standing over his prone form, glittering teeth bared in a savage snarl while it's silver eyes glowed reflecting the light of the flames. Its black fur was matted, and its ribs showed through, moving as it breathed, and that was when Sanji realized that it was a rogue wolf. Expelled from its pack, this wolf was left to starve slowly, and out of anyone the cook knew that starvation makes even the most civilized of humans to become feral. But when you take an already wild animal and make it go without food that makes the situation so much worse.

Adrenaline rushing to his head, Sanji dove forward, hitting the wolf on the side of its flank with the flaming branch even as the animal lunged at him. Sharp teeth sunk into his shoulder, while claws left bleeding gashes down the front of his chest and stomach. Sanji flailed under the wolf, unable to attack or defend due to the cramped space of the shelter, and could only roll around, desperately trying to get the animal off.

The branch was knocked from his hand, sending it across the sand to lay near Zoro, and Sanji bit back a scream of pain as the wolf thrashed its head from side to side, tearing ever deeper into Sanji's flesh.

"He-Help…!" Sanji gasped in a whispered scream, his hands clawing at the matted black fur pinning him to the shifting sands beneath his body.

Gradually his struggles became weaker as the fear, exhaustion, and sheer amount of emotional stress began to take its toll, and the cook felt his strength to fight leave him. The wolf sensed this, and reared back its head for the finishing bite to the throat, but it suddenly was flung off the blond with a sharp yelp, and Sanji turned his head slowly to see Zoro sitting up, the fevered haze temporarily lifted off his glittering green eye and his white sword in hand.

Sanji could tell that that one movement to defend his life cost the man dearly, and judging by the way his shoulders and hands trembled, he was about to pass out. With one last burst of adrenaline, the cook dove to the side and grabbed the branching, thrusting the hungry flames towards the wolf. The animal took off, its unhappy snarls echoing into the night as it disappeared into the jungle.

The two men collapsed onto the ground side by side in mutual groans of relief, Zoro's head landing near Sanji's feet, while the blonds' head was somewhere around the green haired man's knees.

Zoro labored for air, even as he gazed into the middle distance in confusion "The beach," he mumbled only partly to himself "a wolf, and there's a weird tube sticking out of my side…why do I feel like I missed something?"

Sanji snorted in laughter, shaking his head at the sheer, welcome, observation skills (or lack thereof) that so often came with their swordsman "Probably because you did," he snickered.

The green haired man blinked in surprise, sending out a puff of sand as he exhaled a short breath "…Oh…"

"Oh…oh?!" Sanji suddenly found the situation hilariously funny, blame it on the stress, and found himself cackling at Zoro's reply "That's all you have to say?"

"What do you expect me to say?" the man retorted with no real heat "I'm still trying to process how I got on the beach."

Sanji rolled his eyes with a snort before doing his best Zoro impression "Well you could say 'Oi, curly-brow, why do I have a tube stuck in my gut?' or something like that."

"I was going to get around to it," Zoro replied petulantly before suddenly pausing, his eye widening in mild shock "Oi…cook…"

"Don't even say it," Sanji sighed in mild amusement "you kind missed the timing,"

"No," Zoro shook his head violently as he struggled back up to a sitting position "look at your hands!"

Sanji's eyes widened and he looked down at his hands only to feel his heart leap in his throat in terror. They were bright red and blistering burns covered his palms, already turning white as they stood in large welts on his flesh. Almost as if acknowledging their existence made them remember they were supposed to hurt, searing pain burned through his palms and up to his fingertips, making them twitch and spasm, even as Sanji tried to bite back his own cries of pain.

A shuffling sound caught the cook by surprise, and Sanji glanced up only to see Zoro walking back into the shack, apparently having left while Sanji had sat in shock from looking at his hands, and was holding three or four large cactus leaves.

"What are you doing idiot?!" The cook snarled, trying to thrust his sorrow for his hands to the back of his mind as he berated Zoro's carelessness "You're not supposed to be moving! You can't afford for that tube to shift and leave any of the infection inside of you!"

"I get that," Zoro replied with a sullen glare as he sat himself across from Sanji, exhaustion and pain written across his features in a stark mask "but I know that I can get through this, you're hands are more important, they need to be taken care of right now or the burns will make it hard for the skin to heal and you won't be able to move your hands as well in the future."

Sanji's jaw snapped shut, unable to argue with the marimo, and with a sigh of resignation, held out his hands to the swordsman's care.

Ripping one of the cacti leaves apart, Zoro carefully squeezed each piece, applying the pure aloe onto Sanji's burns "Do we have anything to use for bandages?"

Sanji glanced over to see a roll of gauze bandages Chopper had left behind and nodded in their direction "Over there, Chopper left them, he should be back soon."

Zoro nodded, affirming that he understood while reaching over to grasp the roll, and gently begin wrapping the cook's hands "I can't promise anything since I'm, y'know, not a doctor, but I think you're safe for now."

Sanji pulled his hands back to his chest, grief and worry over the condition of his hands causing him to suddenly go weak "Thanks…" he whispered, turning his back to the swordsman.

Zoro shrugged "You said yourself that a cook's hands are his life; it would be like to take my white sword and chop it up into pieces. There are some things that must be protected because they are irreplaceable."

The cook swallowed a ball of emotion that lodged itself neatly in his throat, preventing him from snapping back a witty retort over how Zoro was getting soft, and had to content himself with just a meek nod of agreement to the man's words. Relief, not to mention no small amount of disbelief, over Zoro's sentiment concerning his hands made him feel a surge of gratitude for the swordsman being counted among his nakama, and Sanji released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. A strong hand shook him from his thoughts as it landed on his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"It's gonna be alright,"

Those words, so soft in tone, yet indestructible in the strength they afforded caused tears to well up in the cook's eyes, and Sanji quickly swiped them away, his face heating in embarrassment "I know that," he sniffled quietly "idiot marimo."

A snort sounded from where Zoro sat, but the hand stayed where it was, offering what comfort it could from a currently deathly ill man. Sanji relished in its warmth wondering, not for the first time, how he had ever lived without the wild and wacky Strawhat crew.

After a few moments of companionable silence, Sanji cleared his throat, suddenly reminded of a question he wanted to ask the moss haired man "Oi, Zoro,"

A tired grunt was his reply, and Sanji licked his lips nervously "Who," he asked slowly before diving in "who's Kuina?"

The hand stiffened before falling away, leaving Sanji feeling isolated and cold "Why do you ask?"

"Earlier," the blond said quietly "you were delirious from your fever, and you kept calling me Kuina, and apologizing over and over. So I was wondering, who is that?"

He heard Zoro sigh behind him, and Sanji waited for his answer.

"Years ago, when I was seven years old," the swordsman began, his voice soft and faraway as if he were reliving the events he was about to tell "I left home, determined to become the world's greatest swordsman."

"At seven?" Sanji asked his eye wide with curiosity.

"Yeah," the man nodded.

"That's the age _I_ left home at," the cook mumbled as Zoro got on with his story.

"So anyways, I moved into the dojo with Koshiro-sensei and he had a daughter named Kuina, and she was the best fighter I had ever seen use a sword."

Sanji felt his jaw drop in shock _"Kuina was a GIRL?!"_

Zoro quickly sent the blond a glare "I can feel your surprise, jerk. Yes she was a girl, and my best friend to boot. We would spar together every day until the sun went down, and even then we would sneak out at night and fight each other."

"Let me guess," Sanji growled, though his eyes held no malice "you didn't even take it easy on a girl, did you?"

"No I didn't," Zoro said smugly smirking at Sanji's indignant squawk "but that's because it was all I could do to stay alive!"

The blond cocked his head as yet another new idea that Zoro could be defeated dare penetrate his carefully crafted world "Come again…?"

"Yup," the moss haired man sighed "I never beat her, over the space of the years we trained together, we sparred two thousand times, and I lost every single match."

Sanji jaw hit the sand as he tried to wrap his brain around how calmly Zoro had said that he lost to a girl two thousand times, but he quickly sobered when a thought struck him "I get that, because of the situation with the letter," he said softly "but when you were delirious you were apologizing to her saying that…"

Here the cook paused, suddenly hesitant to reveal what the swordsman had said during his delirium, but forged ahead when Zoro raised a curious eyebrow "Well," Sanji coughed "you said that your selfishness stole her dream, and that you had to become the strongest to…to make it up to her."

Zoro blanched at that, his eye skittering down to look at the sand as he set his jaw, an internal battle raging over whether he should spill that particular bag of beans before heaving a sigh "Yeah," he whispered in a hoarse voice "that's true."

Sanji raised an eyebrow at that "Impossible," he spat finally "we may not agree on much, but I know that you would never ruin the dream of another person. You are a Strawhat, and the Strawhat pirates value the dreams of others and each other more than even gold."

The swordsman winced at the cook's tone, angling his face away from the man as he shifted in discomfort "…I…" he spoke hesitantly, hot tears pressing up the back of his eyeballs "I _killed her._"

Zoro bowed his head, waiting for the insults, the physical blows that would come as a result of his confession, but none came.

"Impossible."

The moss haired snapped his head back up to look in incredulous shock at the cook. Sanji glared venom at Zoro, anger at the man's display of utter defeat raging in his eyes.

"Stop that," Sanji spat "the Zoro I know never accepts defeat, the Zoro _I_ know would rather let himself practically be sliced in half than to accept a dishonorable loss, and the attitude you have right now is worse than a dishonorable loss, it's almost as bad giving up on your dream and forgetting your promise."

Zoro gaped at the cook before his gaze grew steely "Don't act like you know what happened," he snarled.

"No, I _don't_ know what happened," Sanji retorted "but I _do_ know _you_, and you would never intentionally cause the death of another person in order to ruin their dream."

"It was because of me she died!" Zoro bellowed.

"Prove it!" Sanji yelled back.

"The night of last spar," the man ground out, pure agony radiating from his good eye "I convinced her to use real swords, because in my selfish arrogance I was convinced it would make a difference. I was defeated, and that was the night we made the promise to each other to become the world's greatest swordsmen, and when we reached that pinnacle, we would spar one last time to find out who was truly stronger."

Zoro paused, gasping for air as his side gave a sharp twinge of pain, but continued, desperate to prove to Sanji that he wasn't the man the cook thought he was "The next day, she didn't want her father to find out about our illicit spar that night with real swords, and so she had to go to the storage shed for a whetstone in order to sharpen the blade and remove any evidence of our fight. She… Sh-She t-tr-tripped…"

Zoro's voice faltered, tears beginning to scorch their way down his cheeks, and his powerful fist clenched from the pain throbbing in his heart, and now increasingly in his side "She tripped down the stairs," he continued in a trembling voice, soft with the anguish that he had kept bottled up inside for so many years "and she broke her neck, and she…d-died. Years later I left the dojo, and Sensei gave me her sword so I could honor her memory by becoming the strongest. So you see curly cook, it_ is_ my fault. If I hadn't of forced her to spar with real swords even though I _knew_ it was against the rules, Sensei wouldn't have lost his daughter, and more importantly, Kuina wouldn't have lost her dream. It is my fault, and my biggest regret."

Sanji pursed his lips in thought, before opening his mouth "Well, I think that-"

Suddenly the young man was cut off when Zoro released the smallest of pained moans, and the man curled an arm around his side, gasping for air.

"Oi, Zoro," Sanji spoke hesitantly, one hand reaching forward to grasp the swordsman's arm "you ok?"

"Y-yeah," Zoro gasped, his face a mask of pain as he grimaced "I'm fine, it's nothing I can't han-AUUUGH!"

Without another word, or warning, the moss haired man pitched over and began to violently convulse in a full on seizure. Sanji scrambled to his side, his eyes wide with Panic "Zoro! ZORO!"

But Zoro could not hear him, and the cook felt his heart lurch in fear, turning around the blond screamed for all he was worth to the one person he hoped could help.

"CHOPPER!"

**Whoo! How was that?**

**Make sure you leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Childhood friends

**Hello everyone! Since she was the 20****th**** reviewer, this is the request made by CallmeEevee who asked for the awesome story plot that I adore for Zoro. **

**It is time to see him chibi-fied!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of one piece…*sighs sadly***

**Warnings: Extended exposure to Zoro childlike adorableness could result in nosebleeds, swooning, fainting spells, ecstatic giggle fits, fangirl seizures, or spinning accompanied by sparkles and stars/intense noodling. Please read responsibly.**

To say that the events leading up to what would be later known as "The Problem" happened way too fast would be an understatement. To be honest, it all happened so quickly, no one really knew that something had gone wrong until it was far too late to try and fix it right away.

What they were able to piece together afterwards is that they had been fighting a particularly strong band of pirates, and the Straw Hats were backed into a corner with no way out. Then right when the fight had hit a fever pitch, the captain of their current nemeses had turned to Luffy, and clapped his hands creating a strange electrified ball of purple goo. With the flat of his palm, the man slapped the goo in a wide volley towards the rubber man, and it almost very nearly _did_ hit him. However what happened next just played into the status quo of their crew so perfectly because it was at once predictable, and completely incomprehensibly _unpredictable_ all at the same time.

Zoro jumped forward, his swords outstretched, intent on protecting his captain, and Sanji lunged as well, not wanting their swordsman to once again carry all the burden of defending the crew with his body. The goo hit them, sending both men into twin screams of pain as their bodies became rigid from the electricity arcing through and between them. The screams became louder and more shrill as the power from the goo built into unfathomable peaks of agony, before suddenly a large flash of light exploded right in the middle of the two men.

This is where our story begins.

It has been roughly two hours since the fight, the enemy pirates had fled, and the Straw hats are just beginning to regain consciousness after being blown away by the blast.

Nami sat up, one delicate hand cradling her head "Is everyone ok?" she groaned softly.

One by one, the pirates moaned their pained replies that they were indeed still alive.

"Suuuu-perrr," Franky growled as he struggled to lift his metallic body off the ground "or at least I will be once my head stops throbbing."

"I think I'm alive," Usopp gasped from where he lay on his back, his eyes clenched shut against the fierce rays of the sun "unless I'm dead, and I'm speaking as a ghost."

"You are quite alive Sniper-san," Robin chuckled softly "I'm unharmed as well Navigator-san."

Chopper gave a soft moan "Oh, I feel like I got hit by Luffy,"

"AH!" a startled shriek burst from a nearby pile of rubble as a skeleton shot up out of the demolished rock "I can't feel my heartbeat! Oh, of course I have no heart since I'm all bones. Skull joke! YOHOHOHOHO!"

Luffy gave a delighted giggle at his musician's consistent humor concerning his body, and clapped his hands "Yosh! All that's left are Zoro and Sanji!"

The team waited, knowing that surely they would hear the usual bickering that signaled the arrival of their last two members, but all they found was…silence.

"Zoro," Nami called, a worried frown scrunching her brow "Sanji, are you all right?"

Nothing, not even a snore from the green haired swordsman, or a coo from the perverted cook, all was still.

"Ah," the navigator sighed "this can't be good."

…..

A little blond haired boy of about five years of age walked down a street, his wide eyes bright with both wonder and fright as he gazed at his surroundings. Bringing shaking hands up to his chest, the child hugged himself, as he continued his lonely trek down the abandoned road.

However his fear for his current situation was quickly shoved out of his mind when the whimpered sobs of another young child cut through the still air. One curly eyebrow rising in interest, the boy followed the sounds and found himself in a dark alleyway, and the crying was coming from a young boy of about the same age who was hunched against the wall, his face buried in his knees.

Crouching down in front of the little boy, the blond cocked his head, and reached out until he could poke the other's head "Hey," he said softly "hey, why are you crying?"

The little boy looked up, green eyes accented by odd moss colored hair peeking over his knees "I-I," he gasped "I don't know where I am…and I'm sc-sca-scared!"

That last word made the boy melt into a fresh onslaught of tears and the blond patted the soft green hair comfortingly "It's ok, I'm lost too,"

"I'm not lost!" the green haired boy yelled indignantly despite the tears streaming down his face "I just don't know where I am!"

The blond giggled "Same thing, dork."

The other boy's bottom lip poked out in adorable pout, and he shoved his nose back between his knees intent on ignoring the other child, but his plan was foiled when the blond spoke again.

"Hey, my name is Sanji, what's yours?"

The boy considered his answer before he mumbled "…Zoro…"

"Zoro?" Sanji asked cocking his head "That sounds like a superhero name!"

Green eye once again dared a peek at his strange new friend, and a twinkle of hope glistened in their depths "R-Really?"

"Yeah!" Sanji cried "A hero with a sword and a black mask!"

"Cool!" Zoro exclaimed, his head bobbing up as one hand scrubbed away the remaining tears, and a smile decorating his face.

The blond haired boy smiled brightly, his grin stretching his whole face as he held out a hand "Hey, you wanna be my friend?"

"You don't wanna be my friend…" Zoro ducked his head as a blush stained his cheeks "I don't have any friends…no one likes me…because my hair and eyes are weird, and you'd get made fun of."

Genuine confusion stained Sanji's face before he once again donned his wide smile "I don't care about that, people make fun of me because I like to cook, and that's something that mostly girls do. I like your hair."

Amazed shock filled the emerald orbs, and a hopeful smile quirked the once sorrowful mouth, as his hand reached forward to grasp Sanji's, Zoro whispered "Ok,"

…..

"Sanji, Zoro!" Nami cried as she and the other Straw Hat pirates searched for their missing crew members.

"Sanji, Zoro-bro," Franky yelled, two giant metal hands cupped around his mouth "Where are ya?"

"Hey,"

The small voice caused the group to stop only to have their jaws drop in shock at what was surely a miniature cook peeking from around the corner of a building.

The little boy smiled cautiously as his other hand hung still unseen behind the building, almost as if he were hiding something "How do you know our names?"

"S-Sanji?!" Nami, Usopp, and Chopper gasped in unison.

Robin chuckled softly as she knelt in order to be eye level with the small child "We're your friends."

"Are you sure?" Sanji asked cocking his head curiously "Cuz I don't remember you."

"Fufufu," Robin laughed again before running a gentle hand through his hair "you are our ship's cook, and there was a large explosion. That's why you probably don't remember."

The crew all smiled at Robin's easy explanation and immediately chimed in, telling him about the explosion and how big it was. Sanji nodded in understanding and then leaned back so that he could smile around the corner behind the building.

"Hear that? They're friends."

His arm gave a tug as whatever it was he was holding tried to get away, but Sanji just laughed "Don't be scared," as he pulled his arm and whatever was clinging to it out in the open "they're nice."

A small green haired boy stepped out from behind the building, his hand tightly gripping Sanji's hand, and once again the crew reacted in shock.

"ZORO?!"

Tears sprang to his eyes, and he quickly hid behind the blond boy, his free hand grabbing a clump of Sanji's sleeve. Sanji merely sighed and gave a gentle shake of his head.

"Sorry," he shrugged "Zoro's scared of people."

"Am not," was the mumbled reply but the green haired child didn't come out from behind his personal hiding spot.

"Zoro's scared?" Luffy asked incredulously, his face a mask of confusion "But…Zoro's never scared. Why's he different?"

"Aw Luffy," Franky smiled gently "Zoro-bro is still the same Zoro, but he's a mini bro now. He doesn't know that he grows up to be a tough swordsman yet."

At these words the little boy peeked out from behind Sanji's shoulder, his green eyes wide "I'm strong?" he asked in a timid voice.

"Yeah!" Chopper exclaimed "You're one of the strongest people I know!"

"You fight with three swords," Usopp said gallantly swishing his arms as he imitated Zoro in the midst of a battle "and you wear a black bandana, people called you the Demon Swordsman!"

A bright smile lit the child's features and he took a hesitant step out from behind the blond towards the strange group "Like a superhero?"

"Yes, very much like one Zoro-san!" Brook practically sang "In fact you have saved the lives of our crew many times!"

"See," Sanji grinned at his new friend "I told you that you had a superhero name."

"…But…" Suddenly the small child paused and his eyes became dark with fear and distrust as he stepped back behind Sanji "What about my hair? People say I'm a freak, and freaks don't get to be superheroes."

A lonely tear trailed its way down a grimy cheek, and Nami felt her heart crack, swooping down she crouched in front of Zoro and wrapped him in a large hug cuddling him close "I don't care about your hair, and neither does anyone else," she said firmly smiling at him confidently "anyone can be a superhero, no matter their hair color."

Nami began to tickle him, until a large grin split little Zoro's face, and a delighted giggle sprang from his lips "No tickles!" he laughed gaily "Stop, no tickles!"

Nami felt a spring of giggles burble from her throat as she watched the little boy in her arms calm down and give her a happy smile.

"I like you," he finally said with a decisive nod and flinging his arms around her neck and giving her a hug "you're nice."

Her heart went from cracked, to utterly melted, and Nami gave a helpless look to Robin while fluttering her eyelashes "Can we keep 'em?" she laughed.

Robin chuckled in her usual quiet way "We should go back to the ship to discuss how we're going to fix our little problem."

"We're going on a ship?!" both children squealed in delight.

"Yep!" Luffy shouted happily "The _Thousand Sunny_ is the best pirate ship around!"

Zoro's eyes went wide, and he immediately scrambled out of Nami's hug and clutched Sanji's hand again, the blond boy doing the same as the boys looked at the crew in horrified shock.

"YOU'RE PIRATES?!"

**Wow this got long, CallmeEevee, looks like I'm going to have to make this a multiple chapter fic. I'm sure you don't mind ;-) **

**MidKnight Moon, I am dreaming up your request as we speak!**

**As always, please review!**


	10. Appendicitis5

**Home again, home again, jiggedy-jig!**

**Ok, so here we are back to Appendicitis, and hopefully it should finish this chapter. I think…**

Chopper ran through the underbrush, his heart beating wildly inside of his chest as he sprinted at full speed back to the beach.

"CHOPPER!" Sanji's voice, a scream of desperation that echoed through the trees signaling that something had gone very wrong.

The animal shifted speed point, ducking his head for less wind resistance as a thousand panicked thoughts whirled through his head. Was Zoro ok? Had the infection spread faster than he had previously calculated? Or was it something far worse?

The answer to the reindeer's question came in a way that was at the very least, unexpected, for as Chopper pelted through the bush in his race to get to his patient's side, a pair of hungry jaws snapped at his hind legs, causing the animal to give a yelp of fright. Looking behind him, he saw the glowing eyes of a wolf pack, led by one scraggly, thin, scrap of a black wolf. He ran next to the pack leader, his head bowed in submission, even as he gazed hungrily at their quarry, and Chopper heard their voices loud and clear.

"_See Alpha,"_ the black rogue yipped to the pack leader _"I told you there was food, and there are two more on the beach, we'll dine well tonight!"_

"_Be silent,"_ Alpha snarled causing the black wolf to whimper _"you have done well showing food to the pack, but whether we will allow you to rejoin us as a member is still to be decided, for now focus on the hunt, and show me you're worthy to be our brother once more."_

The rogue wolf set his starving gaze on the reindeer, and Chopper gave a squeal of fright at his next words _"Consider it done!"_

Diving forward, the black wolf put on an extra burst of speed, his glistening fangs snapping closer and closer to the straw-hat's legs. Chopper screamed, and began to zig-zag through the trees, trying to shake off the wolf, and the rest of the pack, from following him, but hunger was a powerful motivator and the wolves hung on, shadowing Chopper's every move. The reindeer, his patient in mind, leapt into the air, giving a powerful hind kick, catching the black wolf right on the side of his gaping maw, sending him flying backwards. Landing lightly back on his feet, Chopper continued his desperate run, praying that somehow by reaching Sanji, he would find safety.

…

Sanji, despite his bandaged hands, struggled to hold Zoro down as the man writhed on the ground, his body convulsing in a violent seizure, while the cook hovered overhead hoping that the movement would dislodge the tube from his side and get sand in an already infected wound. The lone emerald eye had long rolled into the back of his head, and all the cook could hear from the swordsman's mouth was a muffled choking gasp, a sure sign that not enough air was reaching what were probably burning lungs.

"No, nonono," Sanji moaned, his blue eyes wide with panic "This is my fault; I got you angry, and made this happen."

Finally after what felt like an eternity to thrashing, it seemed Zoro's body finally lost the strength to keep moving, and he sank to the sand, his muscle bound body twitching and trembling feebly as his chest moved in shallow wheezing pants. Sanji sat back on his heels, his arms and hands shaking with uncontrollable tremors both because fatigue from holding the swordsman down during his seizure, and also sheer insurmountable panic fluttering in his chest.

"Please don't die," Sanji whispered desperately "please don't die, I'll let you off dish duty for a month, I'll stop getting mad when you tease me about taking care of the ladies, I'll even clean your swords for you, just please…don't…die!"

The cook waited, hoping for the snarky comment that Zoro always made signaling his health and his stubbornness to survive, but none came. The swordsman simply lay on the sand, his breath becoming softer and increasingly shallower with each passing moment, and Sanji felt an overwhelming flood of helplessness grip his heart in its icy chains. It was the kind of feeling you get that makes you want to just hug your pillow and cry, simply because you are left with no other option. Sanji sniffled, rubbing his nose with one hand, and fought back the tears. He couldn't give in now. Sure he was stressed, tired, injured, and more than a little angry at himself for pushing Zoro when he should have been insisting the green haired man rest, but he still had a job to do, and that meant no emotional meltdowns until he was absolutely certain they were safe, AKA, until they were back on the _Sunny_.

"SAAAA-NJIII!" and panicked scream bellowed from beyond the shelter.

The cook scrambled to his feet, immense relief at Chopper's return giving energy to his bruised and battered body. Racing out of the homemade shack, the cook felt his face fall as he watched Chopper sprint across the beach, with an entire pack of wolves behind him. His knees turned to jelly, and the cook almost stumbled to the ground, but picked himself back up before he made contact. He was so tired, and here was that stupid black wolf back again, trying to eat them. Sanji was officially ticked off.

His mouth a sneer of contempt, the cook activated his special technique, making his leg glow as if it held the fire of a volcano within the bone and sinew. Sprinting forward, the man skipped his usual battle cry announcing his attack and channeled all his anger and frustration on the enemies charging him. Digging his fiery leg into the beach, the cook smiled as he felt the sand melting around it, kicked the resulting glass up out of the earth. Jumping up, the blond kicked with his other leg, smashing the glass into shards, and sent them hurtling towards the pack of wolves.

Chopper screamed as he saw the barrage of glass flying towards him, and dove for the sand, whimpering as he heard them whistle overhead, narrowly missing his crouched body.

Many of the wolves yelped in pain, scampering back into the forest, but a decent portion was spared, and they continued their assault. Sanji ran forward, standing between Chopper and the wolves, bending his knees to prepare to attack, when suddenly the beach was rocked by a loud explosion sending the remaining wolves scattering. Turning around, the cook almost began to weep with relief when he saw the familiar silhouette of the _Thousand_ _Sunny_ mooring into the beach while Franky stood on the prow, his hand still transformed as a bazooka. The shipwright gave them a cheerful wave, and Sanji laughed in response.

Soon their crewmate was running across the beach, and Sanji met him halfway between the ship and the shelter "You're late," he growled.

"Sorry Sanji-bro," Franky shrugged "we made it a ways before we realized we were missing you, and then we chased down the marine ship thinking you guys were left fighting it, and then Nami thought that maybe you were swept overboard and might have swum to the nearest island."

"Count on Nami-swan to be brilliant and save our lives!" Sanji crooned.

"Oi," Franky said, his eyes becoming wide as he was struck by a sudden thought "where's Zoro-bro?"

The cook's happy cooing was cut off by the cyborg's question and he looked back to the shelter where the swordsman lay, and Chopper was currently working "…Well…"

As if he were the answer to Franky's question, Chopper came rushing out of the shelter, his eyes wide with fearful panic "We need to get Zoro to the infirmary NOW! His body's gone into sepsis, and he needs immediate treatment!"

Franky's eyes went wide as shock caused his features to become slack with shock, before he shook himself back into reality and ran across the sand, squeezing his hulking mass into the shelter and stepping back out carrying the swordsman. Zoro's skin was a flushed bright red, his body trembled weakly in the cyborg's arms as he gasped for air. Without another word, the crewmates ran as one towards the sunny, all screaming for their crew to prepare the infirmary, and get out of the way.

…

Sanji stepped out of the shower, his muscle bound body dripping with hot water, even though his hands were covered by fresh ointment, bandages, and wrapped in plastic so not to irritate the burns. And though he was humiliated, because he needed it, the cook allowed Usopp to assist him in washing his hair and body. Of course this made him angry and irritable due to the embarrassing sight of him standing with his hands outstretched away from the water while Usopp scrubbed his blond head making the hair glossy and sand free.

In no time though, he was standing fully dressed in front of the door of the galley, only to find that Robin and Nami had kicked him out.

"Consider this a well deserved, and much needed vacation Sanji-kun," Nami had chirped brightly.

"You work so hard to feed us, it would be wrong to expect you to work when your hands are so badly burned," Robin contributed with her usual gentle smile.

Sanji of course had spun out of the room, exuding hearts as he cried out his admiration and love for two such kind, beautiful examples of femininity, but after he had left the galley he realized that he had nowhere to go, and so was left standing helplessly on the stairs. With a huff, the man tried to light a cigarette, but his bandaged hands were clumsy as they fumbled with the lighter. Finally with a groan of exasperation, the cook threw the lighter down on the floor, and stomped on it, only to groan at his temper tantrum when he realized what he had done.

"I'm so pathetic," he growled softly as his eyes drifted to the infirmary door.

It had been almost four hours since Chopper had run inside with Zoro in tow, the reindeer had given Sanji enough attention to treat the burns and re-bandage his hands, but that was all he had seen of the doctor after that. Wandering over to the door, he looked up on the wall to see if the light was on signaling that the surgery was still in process. However the hall was dark, and the cook softly kicked the door in a form of knock, hoping and yet dreading that Chopper would answer the door.

Soon enough, the doorknob turned and Chopper peeked around the wood only to smile at Sanji "He," the small animal hiccupped with tears in his eyes "He's gonna be ok!"

A rush of relieved breath left the skinny blond, leaving him feeling vaguely lightheaded "Seriously?" he asked in a tired rasp "The infection is gone?"

"Not gone," Chopper shook his head sadly before perking up with a hopeful smile "but it will be soon. He's on an IV with strong antibiotics right now, and his fever's already gone down to a manageable level."

"Good," Sanji nodded, slumping against the doorframe and a fatigued smile tugged at his lips "Good,"

…

Zoro slowly came to, his gaze fuzzy and unfocused until after a few moments it sharpened to reveal that he was laying in one of the many infirmary beds. The green haired man slowly turned his head, mentally scowling at how heavy his body felt; which was a sure sign that Chopper had drugged him, something he hated with a passion. No one was in the room, though one window was open, allowing a cheery breeze to blow through the chamber, carrying with it the sounds of his captain and various crew members playing on deck. Zoro smirked as he suspected that it was probably the usual suspects playing a game of tag, or chase hide-and-seek, and no doubt Nami would be yelling at any moment for them to shut up.

Sure enough, he heard Nami's enraged screech, and the swordsman let out a dry cough as a chuckle tried to spring from his cracked lips. The motion caused a small throb to resonate from his abdomen, and the man looked down to see the familiar (though now sanitized) tube sticking out from his side in between swaths of bandages. It was dripping a yellowish substance that Zoro could only assume was the infection from his burst appendix and whatever else gunk had gotten inside him during their stay on the beach.

Suddenly the memories from the shack sprang back into the forefront of his mind, and Zoro gave a harsh wince when he remembered losing his cool in front of Sanji over his guilt concerning Kuina's death. A large bony hand clumsily raked through his hair, as the drugged man gave a groan of frustrated embarrassment.

"What is it with me," he snarled to himself "I can't even keep myself in check anymore."

Suddenly a bang resounded outside the door, making the swordsman jump, the drugs currently in his system making every message and alert from his brain thrice more painful and thus he immediately curled his hands around his head giving a moan of pain.

"Zoro?"

The man in question looked up to see the one person he would have preferred to avoid for at least a few months, which of course was the cook. Unfortunately Sanji wasn't a mind reader, and neither was Zoro, so of course neither of them knew what the other was thinking. Their thought processes went something like this…

"_Aw man,_" Sanji winced_ "He's glaring at me; he knows that it's all my fault his infection got worse because I pushed him too far on his past."_

Zoro's scowl deepened _"Why is he wincing? Unless he thinks I'm a weakling and can't handle anything he can dish out anymore. That JERK!"_

Sanji gave a small gulp as the scowl became an all out death glare _"…Oh yeah… He blames me all right…Maybe I have just enough time to write a loving letter of farewell to Robin-chwan and Nami-swan before I meet my impending death on the end of his swords."_

"_He looks like he wants to say something,"_ Zoro thought as he raised one eyebrow _"What's his problem anyway?"_

"_Is-Is he CHALLENGING ME?!" _Sanji thought suddenly getting angry by Zoro's risen eyebrow that seemed to mock him _"What, does he want me to ADMIT that it's my fault? THAT JERK!"_

Zoro watched the cook slowly become incensed with anger and rolled his one good eye _"That weirdo better say what's bugging him, because this cannot be good for his blood pressure."_

"_HOW DARE HE ROLL HIS EYE AT ME?!" _Sanji screamed in his head while a fiery aura encased his body _"What, is he waiting to accuse me himself for making him worse? He's got some nerve considering I'm the one who took care of him most of the time on that beach anyway!"_

Finally the two broke their inner monologue long enough to snap at each other unison "JUST SAY IT ALREADY!"

"No, I'm not saying anything until you admit to what you were going to say!" The blond growled.

Zoro looked confused "I was going to say what?"

"Th-that you blame me!" Sanji stuttered through his snarl.

"Blame you for what?" The swordsman yelled.

"For making you worse!" Sanji shrieked, tearing at his hair at Zoro who was apparently playing dumb "You want me to admit that prying into your past made the infection worse!"

"Why would I care about junk like that?" Zoro growled "Besides, you're the one who came in here treating me like I'm some pathetic weakling who can't take care of himself."

"Who says that I thought that?!" Sanji bellowed spreading his hands wide in a helpless gesture.

"I could tell because of the way you looked at me!" Zoro retorted a pout jutting out his bottom lip.

Sanji started to yell back, but then a thought came to him which caused him to pause, then to sigh, and then to crack up laughing. Zoro's jaw fell open in shock, and his hand itched to reach forward and check to see if the cook had contracted a fever.

"Uh, hey wonder brow," the green haired man ventured "you…ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the cook chuckled "I was just realizing how I'm really horrible at reading facial cues."

Zoro paused, then a smirk twitched one corner of his mouth, and a small snicker escaped his lips "That might be the first thing we found that we have in common."

The two men met each other's gazes for a little over a second before busting up into laughter "You," Sanji chortled you looked so serious, I thought for sure you were gonna kill me!"

"What about you?" Zoro chuckled incredulously "You came in here all scared and quiet, it freaked me out!"

The two lapsed into another round of laughter before Sanji stood up, shaking his head in amusement, and poured a glass of water "You thirsty?"

Zoro ran his tongue, which felt incredibly thick and slow, around what he soon realized was a sandpapery mouth "Yeah, actually."

The blond handed the swordsman the cup, adjusting the pillows and helping his nakama into a sitting position so that Zoro could drink it more easily. The green haired man took a long swallow, a sigh of relief as his parched mouth was rescued by the cool drink.

"Nothing like a dose of dehydration to make even the best of drinks pale in comparison to a glass of ice water, huh?" Sanji chuckled softly

"You can say that again," Zoro grunted his voice echoing slightly from the cup as he took another gulp.

"Nah, too long,"

Both men snickered at Sanji's joke before silence once again reigned in the room. Zoro set the cup down on the bedside table, pursing his lips as the conscience he normally pretended didn't exist urged him to reassure Sanji of his innocence.

"Oi, curly cook," he said in a quiet voice barely above a whisper "I don't blame you, and it wasn't your fault."

"But…" Sanji glanced up with shocked blue eyes "but I pried into your past, and I got you angry, that was when the attack hit."

"No," Zoro shook his head, "It had been building even when I was bandaging your hands, and even before that with the wolf, it just decided to hit at a stupid time, that's all."

"Oh,"

Silence once again fell, and Sanji chewed on his lip, feeling like he should finish his earlier sentiment that had been interrupted by Zoro's seizure.

"Oi, moss head,"

The swordsman quirked an eyebrow at the cook and nodded for him to continue, causing Sanji to stumble on his words, hesitating just a moment before taking a breath and plunging on.

"I think that you didn't steal Kuina's dream," he said softly turning his blue eyes to the floor "because she knew that you respected her as a swordswoman, enough to want to use real swords because you were so desperate to get an honest win against her, she wanted to use real swords against you too so that she could give you that chance.

"I mean, it's not like you tripped her down the stairs," Sanji continued, suddenly turning serious eyes on the bedridden man, his voice turning commanding and firm "in fact you were probably miles away doing some ridiculously heavy training all in preparation for your next spar, and so it doesn't make sense that her death would be your fault. She would have had to go down those stairs eventually, be it for water, or to buy groceries, or even to just play outside like a normal kid. Those stairs existed before you ever got there, you didn't build them, and I'm sure you never went up those stairs wishing that people who were better than you would trip down them. You're not that kind of person.

Suddenly the cook looked back down at the floor, his tone becoming hesitant and soft again "So what I'm trying to say is, don't beat yourself up, ok? It isn't your fault, nor has it ever been. I'm sure Kuina would be proud of the man you've become, but it would probably break her heart to see that her closest friend was killing himself on the inside with a sword of regret and guilt. So don't do it anymore, ok?"

Zoro opened his mouth, and then thought better of it. This was something he couldn't sum up in words, and he had no idea what to say. He gave a heavy swallow, a thick ball of an untold emotion and…gratitude for the cook's words, the man who was quickly becoming one of his closest friends. Finally with a nod, the green haired man rasped his reply in a voice husky from repressed emotion.

"I promise,"

**WHEW! That was hard. As anyone on here knows, writing friendship feel good fuzzy conversations with these two is HARD!**

**Ok, Appendicitis is FINISHED!**

**Make sure to leave a review about the arc!**


	11. Doped Up

**Ok, Ironically this came to me when I was re-watching Thriller Bark, and I thought "We all enjoyed seeing Zoro going uncharacteristically emo, and I know we all love when he gets embarrassed because it's is just so stinking cute….so why not do a crack fic with him acting loopy?"**

**So here is the crazy fic I dreamed up. **

**Summary: Zoro gets hit with something that basically makes him loopy, and Sanji and Nami are the ones who deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Oda, nor can I pretend to be, for I am Italian, while he is Japanese, not to mention the gender difference. Thus I cannot be him.**

Nami was fighting hard not to let her knees buckle from the sheer amount of mirth afflicting her frame, so badly she wanted to just sink to the ground and enjoy an epic gut busting laughing fit, but unfortunately she could not do so for fear of dropping her precious bundle.

Really the adventure had started the way things normally do, with her screaming at the crew demanding they take care of the ship and not destroy it, and then she commanded Sanji and Zoro to follow her so that she could go in search of the island's treasure hidden deep within a honeycomb of mines beneath a hulking mountain range. It was there that things took a turn for the strange, and oddly, hilarious.

Zoro had been walking along the path, grumbling about how he had better things to do than to escort a sea witch through an abandoned mine, when he had paused. Sanji and Nami turned to look at the swordsman when the complaining chatter they had grown used to ceased, only to find the green haired man poking at a strange looking purple flower.

"What is that?" Nami murmured.

"Don't know," Zoro answered "but Robin said something about plants being the reason for why this mine is abandoned, and I-"

Suddenly the flower bunched up, the bottom bulging, before expelling a shimmering blue spray that hit Zoro full in the face. The cook and Navigator winced, both of them dreading what the affects of said plant might be, while the swordsman shook his head violently from side to side.

"Whoa," he said blinking his eyes as he tried desperately to clear his suddenly spinning vision "that…that's just…"

As quickly as it had occurred, the man's eye rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed onto the ground "ZORO!" Nami shrieked running to his side.

"Oi, moss head," Sanji cried, following Nami to kneel beside the man and gently slap his cheek a couple times "hey, stop making Nami-swan worry, and wake up already."

"Urgh," came the incoherent moan before one unfocused green eye slowly lolled open "Hey guys," the man slurred with a dopey grin.

"H-Hi?" Nami answered slowly, exchanging a worried glance with Sanji "How are you feeling?"

"Uh…" the emerald gaze looked between them before gazing unsteadily into the distance while a large loopy grin stretched his face "I feel awesome…like…really good."

This statement was followed by a maniacal high giggle that made Nami and Sanji pale in horror, which led them to now. Walking down the long mine, Nami had decided that getting the treasure was still a good idea since the plant's affects seem to only make the swordsman uncharacteristically giddy, and now they were making their way deeper into the mine, carrying the green haired man between them.

"We are the pirates, who don't do anything," Zoro sang raucously before pausing with a confused pout "that isn't right," he muttered "we do lots of stuff."

Nami snorted, as the man puzzled through it, but it didn't take long as the man grinned to himself "I am the pirate who don't do anything," the swordsman amended earning a chuckle from the two carrying him "I just stay at home and lie around, and if you ask me to do anything, I'll just tell you, I don't do anything."

"Hey Nami," Sanji laughed "I wish we had some way to record this,"

"No kidding," Nami giggled.

"Hey, Hey Nami," Zoro slurred his green eye glowing excitedly "guess what?"

"What?" Nami smirked.

Zoro looked at her, his mouth hanging open before his gaze went blank "I can't remember," he sighed "I think I got lost again…in my head…"

The last part was whispered with a tone akin to horror and Nami lost it, having to pause as her entire frame shook with uncontainable mirth. Zoro looked at her, his goofy grin coming back to his face.

"You're really pretty," his deep voice said simply "like really pretty."

The laughter melted away as the Navigator looked at the swordsman in shock, her eyes bouncing between the green haired man and Sanji helplessly, and the cook merely shrugged as the swordsman continued in his stumbling words.

"I pretend that I don't look," Zoro nodded sagely his face serious as he whispered loudly "but I do…" suddenly the man paused pursing his lips in thoughtful silence before finishing "though probably not as much as Sanji."

That returned the smile back to the red head's face as she and the cook shared another look loaded with the personal amusement they were getting from this.

"Did you know I like to sing?" Zoro asked, changing the topic "I like to sing, I don't though 'cuz it isn't _tough_," he emphasized the word with a playful scowl before adopting the doped up look that had become familiar since the flower incident "but I like to sing."

"What else do you like to do?" Nami asked sending a wink at Sanji.

"Ping pong," Zoro answered in a sing song voice before giggling at his own answer.

"Ping Pong?" Sanji answered one eyebrow rising incredulously "Really?"

"Yeah!" The swordsman replied enthusiastically "Because…it's like holding a sword…but you're hitting a… a ball. And you can't smash it, you have to be controlled…otherwise the ball breaks."

Zoro finished his answer with a sorrowful pout, once again rendering the Navigator unable to breathe from the laughter stealing her oxygen "Th-that's too b-bad," she giggled.

"Well yeah," Zoro whined "because you can't play without the ball…Hey!" he brightened suddenly turning a dopey grin to Nami "think I could become a ping pong champion with three paddles?"

"Sure you can," Nami chuckled as she shook her head "anything is possible."

"Yep," Zoro nodded, "I wanna do that…after I beat Mihawk…Hey, why do they call him Hawkeye?"

Zoro's head wobbled as he turned his question to Sanji, looking at him with an unstable gaze. The cook snorted, but tried to answer as seriously as he could manage "Well," he began "maybe because his eyesight is so good,"

"Yeah," Zoro answered with a simple nod "It is good," then he shook his head "but that's not what I mean!"

"What do you mean then?" Sanji asked.

"What I mean," Zoro said emphasizing each word before plunging into elaborating his question "his name is HawkEYE, when he has two…eyes, I mean. He has two…so his name should be HawkEYES…because he has two…I only got one, but he gots two. You see my point?"

"Uh-huh," Sanji grunted smiling ever so slightly "so if I may ask, how did you lose your eye?"

Zoro sighed, pausing in such a way that Nami and Sanji expected a horribly traumatizing and tragic story on how he lost his eye before answering them "A monkey stole it,"

The two looked at him in shock before cracking up in uncontrollable guffaws "A m-m-monkey?" Nami cackled.

"Ok," I'm calling that answer being influenced by the flower, because there is no way a monkey could steal your eye," the cook laughed.

"I'm telling the truth," Zoro whispered, leaning close to Sanji.

"Suuu-re," the blond replied with a sarcastic grin.

"Hey, it wasn't a normal monkey," Zoro slurred his bottom lip poking out in a pout "he was a really big monkey, with a sword…Monkeys shouldn't have swords."

Nami smiled "Thus why we don't give Luffy one,"

"That's a good point," Zoro nodded happily "you're smart Nami."

Nami rolled her eyes knowing that she would never get even half of the compliments she was getting from the swordsman if he were in his right mind "That's what friends are for," she chuckled lightly.

"You're my friend?" The green haired man asked, his one eye wide with shock "Like for real's?"

Nami felt confusion cloud her features as she looked on the man "Of course," she replied "why wouldn't you think so?"

"Because you always yell at me, and hit me," Zoro replied innocently with no hint of malice before turning to Sanji "and _you _make fun of my hair, calling me moss head."

The two felt their hearts clench as they reconsidered past words and actions, but Zoro kept talking, oblivious to the inner turmoil he was causing "I tried dying my hair black once," he rambled "but I'm allergic to hair dye…and let me tell you…hair dye allergies are _not_ pretty."

"Well, just because we yell or tease doesn't mean we aren't your friends," Nami said softly giving the green haired man a comforting smile.

"Really?" Zoro asked turning his face to Sanji "Are you my friend?"

Sanji blinked, turning to Nami only to find her glaring at him, silently promising him death should he deny it, and merely stammered his answer "O-of course we are, I m-mean, even brothers fight, right?"

Zoro's face split into a wide grin "Yeah," he said in a happy slur "we're bro's, brothers, brothers from different mothers."

Sanji snorted as another flutter of laughter shook his frame "Yeah," he chuckled "something like that."

"I'm gonna sing," Zoro sighed before leaning heavily on the cook "You got a friend in me, you got a friend in me, when the road looks rough ahead, and you're miles and miles from a nice warm bed, just remember what you're old pal said, you got a friend in me,"

Nami grinned, while Sanji rolled his eyes, tolerating the loud singing in understanding that it was influenced by the flower's spray.

Zoro turned to Nami, a dopey grin on his face as he continued singing "Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am, bigger and stronger too," the swordsman snorted giving the Navigator a mischievous grin "Maybe…" before squeezing the two of them in a hug "but none of them will ever love you, the way I do, it's me and you boy,"

Nami finally sighed, no longer wanting to fight against the insanity, and instead decided to have a little fun with their currently loopy swordsman "And as the years go by," she sang along with Zoro "our friendship will never die,"

Sanji, encouraged by a wink from Nami, shrugged his shoulders and joined in "You're gonna see it's our destiny, you've got a friend in me, yeah you've got a friend in me."

Zoro's delighted cackled reverberated down the mine shaft "That was fun, encore!"

…..

Hours later, Zoro woke on the couch in the galley of the ship, a pounding headache hammering his brain, and brought two meaty hands to scrub his face "Ohhh," he moaned squinting against the sunlight as he struggled to sit up "my head, what happened?"

Sanji walked over, smirking as he handed a soothing lavender tea down to the man "what do you remember last?"

"Uh…" Zoro paused his hand never leaving his aching cranium "a…flower? And then everything else is kind of a blur."

"Yeah, the flower knocked you flat on your butt, and you were pretty out of it for a while," The cook chuckled as he considered his next words "not to worry though, Nami-swan was able to get her treasure."

"Great," Zoro muttered sipping the tea, and wincing at the throbbing in his head "so glad the sea witch got her treasure…" suddenly he paused and gave the cook a sharp glance "did you two carry me all the way back here?"

"Yep," Sanji chirped as he began to stir the stew cooking on the stove.

Zoro groaned "I can only imagine what the witch will charge for that,"

"Don't worry," Sanji smirked "she isn't going to charge. Nami-swan is so sweet and understanding about the whole situation, when I asked her after we arrived about what she would charge you she said not to worry about it."

"Seriously?"

Sanji could hear the shocked disbelief in Zoro's tone as he answered with a badly concealed grin "Yeah, I believe her exact words were 'You've got a friend in me,'"

Zoro felt a rope of dread coil in his stomach as the words struck an alarm bell shrieking in his brain. Sanji merely snickered over the stew, because what actually happened was that Nami had told the cook that Zoro had repaid her in the sheer amount of blackmail they had collected. Now they just had to find a way to use it, and hopefully the marimo will get his memory back so they can have the opportunity.

**So what you think?**

**The winner of the One Shot Awards will be announced NEXT CHAPTER, but please review and tell me what you think. I've never tried anything like this before, and I hope it was as funny as I want it to be.**


	12. Kitten

**Alright, I was given a hilarious one shot idea I had been given that I couldn't resist!**

**Enjoy!**

If you were to ask anyone's opinion of Roronoa Zoro's personality, you would probably hear a great many remarks concerning his stoic nature, herculean strength, and sheer skill with a blade. If you were to ask his friends, they would give you a closer more intimate view of the swordsman, speaking of his love of a good bottle of sake, the way he would sit down with a happy sigh and snuggle into whatever nap spot he had selected before sinking into a deep sleep, or even how he would show the rare show of endearing childish attitude be it through giving a Tarzan yell while swinging on a vine or making faces behind a marine while he is talking.

But what if you were to ask his crew? That is where you would hear tales that no one would believe, not in a million years, such as the day the crew discovered the swordsman sitting in a corner of the men's quarters knitting a new haramaki, or the night Sanji walked in on Zoro reading several biographies of notorious swordsman down through the ages with a pair of reading glasses slipping down his nose, or a particular favorite when the moss headed man had instigated a food fight just to spite the cook and the entire crew had ended up taking part until they were laying on the floor laughing hysterically.

This particular story however is probably one of the more…adorable ones in Zoro's repertoire.

They had recently docked at a peaceful (aka "boring" in Luffy's opinion) island, and they had done their usual routine by separating into small group to go shopping for the various ship necessities. Zoro had left, already having taken care of carrying all the supplies to the deck where Sanji could begin the tedious task of going through each box and sorting the various goods into their respective homes, and the swordsman had done what he always did which was go in search of the nearest bar.

But today, he would be interrupted.

As he walked down the main street, his green eye scanning for the desired establishment, a soft mewling cry caused his ears to twitch. Almost as if the soft sound were a magnet, the swordsman felt himself get drawn off his original path, and towards the source. There in the dirt, a small grey kitten with black stripes and piercing blue eyes peeked out from between a stack of wooden crates, its mouth opening as it gave a mew of hunger.

Zoro was strong, one of the strongest men to be found anywhere really, and he could look danger in the face without even twitching, but there was something about small animals that he had a weakness for, specifically little furry ones. And cats were a particular weakness.

It didn't much in the way of observation skills to see that the man had a soft spot for the ship's doctor, be it because of the reindeer's childish wonder concerning life, or the obvious fact that he was adorable considering that he was just such a small animal. Yes, Zoro had a weakness for small furry creatures of the four legged kind, and now this particular little kitty was giving the wide pleading eye that tugged at his heart and made his stomach knot in guilt. Kneeling down, the swordsman stretched out one hand and scratched then kitten behind one velvet ear, smiling softly when the little thing began to purr.

"Sorry little guy," Zoro sighed "but someone as defenseless as you wouldn't make it very long on the _Thousand Sunny_."

The kitten ignored the perfectly logical explanation by rubbing its head up and down the man's fingers, eventually cuddling into his legs, running its body against his pant legs, a rumbling purr accompanying every movement. Zoro groaned as his heart gave a painful twinge at the sight, and a severe mental battle ensued. Biting his bottom lip in careful thought the man considered his options, and in the end he made a decision.

…..

"Sanji-Kun, are we almost ready to go?"

"Hai Nami-Swan!" the cook sang "I only have this last box to put away, and we will be ready to leave!"

"We can't leave without Zoro!" Luffy cried.

"Why not?" Sanji smirked as he lit a cigarette "The guy is practically useless anyway."

Robin smiled at the exchange knowing that the cook did not truly carry that opinion, before perking up as she heard familiar footsteps "It appears Kenshi-san is on his way now,"

The crew turned to watch the swordsman walk up the gangplank, his steps slow and measured as he almost glided up the wooden board. He seemed to be walking normally, yet something was…off. No one could quite put their finger on it, but it almost seemed as if the man was trying particularly hard to appear normal. The cook narrowed his eyes at his rival, sensing the shift in the stoic man's personality, and directed a sneer in that general direction.

"Hey Moss head," Sanji snarled "what took you so long? Nami-swan was ready to leave almost half an hour ago."

"Well I'm here, so tell the sea witch we can leave," Zoro shot back before turning towards the crow's nest and beginning to carefully climb up the ladder.

"HEY!" Nami yelled "If we're going to leave, then I need you to raise the anchor!"

Zoro sighed "But I-Ah, never mind!"

Jumping down from the ladder with unnatural grace, the man stomped towards the anchor, causing Usopp to cock his head in confusion "Geez Zoro, what's your problem? You never forget to raise anchor when we leave."

"Yeah," Sanji added "what crawled up your butt and died?"

Franky rolled his eyes at the cook before piping up "I think what we mean to say is, why ya acting so strange Bro?"

"No reason," Zoro muttered, hunching over and walking past his crew as quick as he could with his head down.

Robin felt one eyebrow raise with intrigue as she studied their swordsman's odd behavior before noticing an even odder addition to his wardrobe "Kenshi-san," she chuckled softly "your haramaki is escaping."

Zoro cringed, looking down only to see the small lump he had hidden in his stomach band beginning to make its way down past his hip and onto his back. The swordsman quickly turned around walking backwards to the anchor, the crew suddenly finding amused grins lighting their faces at the heated blush creeping across Zoro's. As one the Straw Hat pirates advanced on their swordsman, each one wearing a malicious look of curiosity inflamed malice.

"Zoro-kun," Nami sang evilly "What are you hiding behind your back?"

"N-Nothing," Zoro replied, his façade of calm innocence crumbling with every second.

"Oh no," Robin smiled "I believe it is something."

Luffy gave a pout as he too walked towards the moss headed man "Zoro, why are you lying to us? What's the secret?"

"It's not really a secret," Zoro tried "it's just…uh…"

"It's just what?" Chopper asked his large pleading eyes making Zoro's heart give a painful squeeze.

"Yes Zoro-san," Brook said softly "please tell us what it is you are hiding from the rest of your crew."

"And even if it is," Sanji smirked "we're gonna find out somehow anyway, so it would be better to just take the easy way instead of being at the tender mercies of your crew."

Words such as _Strip Search _and _Debt Increase _as well as _Revenge via Luffy Logic_ ran quickly through the swordsman's mind causing him to give a small shiver of fear, unfortunately he was spared being forced to make a decision for at that very moment the lump traveled back around his waist and popped up from the top of the haramaki to face the crew and give a happy meow.

Zoro looked down in horror as his secret literally declared its existence in front of his nakama and quickly shoved the furry striped head back down into the haramaki "Uh…" he said slowly before finding absolutely no words to say.

"Is that…a…cat?" Nami asked hesitantly before her face began to screw up as she fought the giggles.

"M-m-maybe?"

"A…cat?" Sanji reiterated his face blank with confusion.

The kitten in question popped back up and gave another loud meow before purring and rubbing it's head against Zoro's chest causing the man to shove it back down into the green material of his stomach band. Chopper giggled at the sight, and Franky leaned down towards the diminutive doctor.

"What'd the cat say?"

"Huh?" Chopper cast his surprised glance to the cyborg before giving a happy grin "he said that Zoro saved him from the alley, and is very nice."

Robin smiled gently before approaching the blushing swordsman and holding out her arms "May I, Kenshi-san?"

"Yeah sure, whatever," he muttered while pulling the cat out of his haramaki and gently depositing it into the Archaeologist's waiting hands.

Nami immediately ran over, crooning at how adorable the kitten was "He's so cute!" the red head exclaimed.

Sanji scratched the cat behind one ear, giving a rare genuine smile at the way the cat leaned into his touch with a loud purr "Never took you for a cat person moss head."

Zoro gave a petulant pout "I didn't mean to pick him up, but he was all alone in the alley, and he looked hungry, you of all people should understand that."

Sanji chuckled before smirking at the swordsman "Touché," he conceded with a shrug.

"So what did you name him?" Usopp asked, dodging around Luffy as the captain tried to make a grab for the cat before he got his turn.

"I didn't-I mean-he's not…"suddenly the swordsman gave a resigned sigh knowing that no excuse or denial would fly with this group and instead was bound to tell the truth "I was thinking of calling him Smokey," he muttered unhappily.

"Or," Nami giggled, cuddling the kitten to her cheek "we could name him Smoker!"

Franky gave a long loud laugh "That's perfect! Then we can tell the old geezer how we made him a member of our crew, and no one would realize it's our cat!"

"Whoa, wait," Zoro cried "we're actually keeping him?"

"That's hilarious," Usopp cackled the entire crew oblivious to Zoro frozen state of shock "Can you imagine his face if the kitty got his own wanted poster? Epic!"

"Just like that, we're keeping him?" Zoro continued once again being ignored by the crew.

"That almost makes me want to go find another cat so we could name her Tashigi-chan!" Sanji joined in making the others bust up laughing.

"And no one's against this?" the swordsman ranted in the background.

"Yosh!" Luffy cried "we could have a whole bunch of cats named after the Marines!"

Nami doubled over laughing, her hands clutching her stomach as Usopp grabbed the cat "Your grandpa would be furious," she giggled "I can just see his reaction!"

Zoro growled in defeat "So I worried for nothing?" he muttered.

"Oh not nothing," Sanji whispered leaning close to the swordsman to ensure he was the only one that heard "because the next chance I get, I'm sending the marines an adorable picture of you and Smoker for your new Wanted Poster."

Zoro felt his eyebrow twitch before casting eyes full of bloodlust on the cook "You do that, you'll be lucky if you'll be able to walk much less eat food without drinking it through a straw."

"Ooh I'm so scared," Sanji said with a theatrical shudder "Zoro, the supposed swordsman who has a secret love for cats might get me."

"HEY!" Zoro bellowed "I saved his life, he was in a dirty alleyway without any food, I'd like to see you walk away from that!"

"You," Sanji teased with a grin while poking Zoro on the forehead "are a _biiiig_ softy, you know that? All those scary glares and acting tough around us is just a show, and you sneaking that kitty onboard just proved it."

"I mean it," Zoro snarled "I'm gonna kill you,"

"Push over," Sanji sang while walking up the stairs towards the galley.

"Sanji," Zoro warned his voice dangerously low.

"Animal lover,"

"You will die,"

"Teddy Bear,"

"Ero-cook,"

"Cat lady,"

"DIE!"

**So was it cute enough for you?**

**Review!**


	13. Allergies

**Ok, so I have to admit, I wanted to write a one shot with Zoro having allergies, so I'm going to make a chapter devoted to showing two separate situations where our stalwart swordsman was overcome by an allergic reaction to…something.**

**First up is a request given by one of my readers, they wanted to see Zoro having an allergic reaction to hair dye. So here we go!**

"Oi, Chopper,"

The reindeer looked up to see the boyish grin of the captain as he hung upside down from some rigging overhead "What is it Luffy?"

The young man in question laughed quietly, his eyes squinting shut as he addressed his furry nakama "Wanna play a joke on Zoro with me?"

"What kind of joke?" Chopper perked up.

"We're gonna ask Sanji to put something in Zoro's food to help him sleep, and while he's conked out, we're gonna die his hair black just to see what it looks like," Luffy replied, his grin growing impossibly wider.

Chopper giggled before nodding his head in agreement, and the duo ran off to the kitchens to talk to the cook. "SANJI!" Chopper yelled his innocent eyes bright with excitement from the impending prank.

"We need you to put something in Zoro's food to make him sleep and not wake up long enough for us to play a joke!" Luffy cried as he jumped onto the counter of the breakfast island and bounced up and down on a stool.

"You're gonna play a prank on the moss head, huh?" Sanji smiled gently as he dried a glass with a washcloth "Alright, I'll help, but the prank better be worth it for all the garbage you're going to get from Zoro when it's all over."

"It will be," Luffy smiled evilly (a truly terrifying visage to be sure) and walked out of the room.

To say that the plan went off without a hitch would be an understatement, it honestly couldn't have gone more perfect, and Zoro was the unfortunate victim who was soon yawning through his dinner and fighting to keep his head from drooping to the table. The man eventually stood up, dropping his plates into the sink, and stumbling out the door in an almost drunken stupor towards the men's quarters muttering about how his workout shouldn't have made him this tired.

Inevitably he was snoring in his cot, caught in a dreamless sleep that he had not had the ability to enjoy in many weeks, his chest going up and down in deep even breaths. Luffy and Chopper had snuck in and managed to drag the comatose man to the bathroom sink, and proceeded to dye his hair black. After they had finished, the boys snorted and giggled as soft as they could manage as they carried Zoro back to his cot, and ran back to their own bunks to await the morning sun with impatient excitement.

Little did they know that the Swordsman had a secret.

The next morning the man woke, his eyes and the tips of his ears burning, but his scalp…his scalp felt like it had hot burning coals blistering the skin with a fountain of lava being poured on top. Zoro winced as he lifted one hand to his head only to give a sharp hiss of pain, as he felt the heat radiating off his head. The green eye narrowed as the pain caused a feeling of nostalgia, reminding him of a time long past when he had experienced this previously.

Running to the mirror on a nearby wall, the man felt his jaw drop as a strangled squeak of surprise burbled from his throat as both hands went to clutch his head only to once again fly back off at the smallest touch. His hair was jet black, along with his eyebrows, and a painful red rash was spreading on his skin from the hairline down. Small boils were forming underneath the hair, and his eyebrows were enflamed and swelled.

Immediately Zoro let a bellow of confused anger causing the entire room of men to pause and give a gasp, Franky flipping his sunglasses up to the top of his head so to gape at the sight better "Whoa, Zoro-bro," the man murmured "first what happened to your head, and second, WHAT happened to your HEAD?!"

"I don't know!" Zoro screamed as he winced from the pain racing through his scalp "I woke up like this!"

Luffy started cracking up, oblivious to Zoro's discomfort; clapping his hands as he explained himself "Chopper and I dyed your hair black last night!"

"WHAT?!" The swordsman bellowed as he whirled on his captain "I'm allergic to hair dye!"

"WHAT?!" Chopper shrieked his face going slack in horrified shock as he realized he had unintentionally hurt Zoro.

"…You…are?" Usopp asked, his eyes wide with surprise "But…your hair…it's green."

"How many times do I have to tell you," Zoro whined with heated frustration before yelling "_THIS IS MY NATURAL HAIR COLOR!"_

"Ok, ok!" Usopp cried, raising his arms defensively "I mean yeah, you've always told us that it was your natural color, but I admit that I've never really…believed you."

"Well here's the proof," Zoro snarled pointing an accusing finger at his head "do you have any idea how much this burns?!"

"I'm so sorry Zoro!" The reindeer cried, clutching one of the swordsman's legs "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Zoro sighed as he dared a glance at the tear filled wide eyes of his childish comrade, and rolled his eye before finally grunting his forgiveness "Whatever, I just have to wash this junk out, and let the rash heal."

"Ok," Chopper sniffled "I'll get you an ointment that will help get rid of the rash and heal the boils."

"Thanks," Zoro muttered before stalking towards the bathroom but bumping into the cook, making Sanji jump back with a gasp.

"Holy…!" He spat as he took in Zoro's face and winced "That looks…interesting."

Zoro glared at the man, his bottom lip stuck out in a pout that was noticeable only to those who knew him best "Interesting doesn't even begin to cover it," he growled.

"Well," Sanji sighed feeling slightly sympathetic of the man "in my own defense, I wouldn't have helped drug you if I had known that they were planning on dying your hair."

"Thanks…Whoa, what?!" Zoro suddenly turned a poisonous gaze on the blond "You helped them by doing…what exactly?!"

"What m-me?" Sanji laughed nervously as he began to edge around Zoro and closer to an exit "Wh-wha-what do you mean, _help_? I didn't do anything, nope, not a thing!"

"Yeah you did," Luffy said in his usual clueless tone "you helped drug Zoro's food so he would sleep through us dying his hair."

Sanji drooped, his shoulder sinking in defeat "Thanks for throwing me under the bus, Luffy," he muttered miserably.

"Oh really," Zoro hissed, his eye glinting with evil malice and his face becoming shadowed as he leaned in close to Sanji "that's _verrry_ fascinating."

"Uh…" Sanji's eyes went wide with fear and he quickly ducked under Zoro, stumbling slightly as he pelted to the door "GottagomakebreakfastBYE!"

"SANJI!"

…..

The cook whistled happily as he tossed pieces of chicken into a large pot of boiling peanut oil breathing deeply as the sweet scent of fried chicken permeated the air "That," he said with a satisfied sigh "is exactly what fried chicken in supposed to smell like."

Sanji had found a new recipe for fried chicken at the last island using peanut oil instead of vegetable oil, and though he knew that the results would taste amazing, he had never had the opportunity to try the recipe, until now at least. And with the chicken cooking so well, and the smell of dinner saturating his clothes and hair, even the cook had to admit that his mouth was drooling in anticipation for dinner. Placing various vegetables in pots on the stovetop to boil, Sanji smiled happily as preparations for the evening meal finally were coming to a close, and he would get to experience every chef's favorite part of the day; when they would watch the people for whom they cooked take their first bite of the food so carefully prepared.

Racing to the door, the cook cried out for the crew to come eat, and then he practically skipped back into the dining area, setting the table with plates and silverware in a seemingly well rehearsed dance, and finishing by filling the glasses with sweet tea that had been cooked by sitting out in the sunshine all day.

Cracking his knuckles, the cook grinned in anticipation as his nakama filed in, claiming their usual seats, and watching as Sanji set the food in the center of the table "Dinner is served," he said with a flourish.

The crew tucked in with enthusiasm, knowing Sanji's culinary abilities intimately, and groans of pleasure accompanied by the crunching sound from teeth biting into freshly fried chicken filled the air. Zoro was among them this time, his good eye slowly falling closed as he savored the sweet nutty taste imparted into the chicken by the peanut oil, and swallowed, one side of his mouth twitching up as he opened his eye and fixed the cook with a smirk.

"Not bad," he grunted.

Sanji's chest could have popped his buttons from being swelled with pride, he had heard lots of compliments on his food from the rest of the crew, but to hear a compliment, no matter how small or innocuous from the moss head? That deserved a celebration. Quickly though, the man swept the giddy grin off his face and gave the swordsman who was both brother and rival his best sneer.

"It's not like I care about your opinion moss head, you know I gave you the burned pieces anyway."

Zoro snorted, accurately translating it as a thank you for his words and opened his mouth to give his contribution to their usual banter but paused when a choked gargle sprang from his mouth.

The swordsman looked down at his plate, his green eye wide with curiosity and surprise as he carefully cleared his suddenly thick throat. Swallowing, the man grimaced when a sudden burst of pain exploded in the muscles, and he felt his chest becoming tight as his breaths grew increasingly short and shallow. Strong hands gripped the table as Zoro gave a weak cough, his breathing now a harsh wheeze and a hand flew to his throat his eye becoming more panicked as he felt the tight muscles from the swelling bulging under the skin.

Standing up the man knocked over his chair as a strong wave dizziness knocked his senses askew and sent him to the floor, clawing at his throat as he struggled to bring air into his lungs.

The crew immediately jumped up screaming the swordsman's name, running to their nakama's side "SOMEBODY GET A DOCTOR!" Chopper shrieked.

"YOU ARE THE DOCTOR!" The crew screamed back.

"Oh…right…" the reindeer sweat dropped before kneeling next to Zoro and giving him a field physical "his throat is swollen, as well as his tongue, and lips. There are hives forming on the skin around his mouth and on his throat, plus his pulse is shallow and altogether too fast. And his airways are constricted to the point of asphyxiation."

Chopper tapped his lips thoughtfully before turning to the cook "Sanji, what did you put in the chicken?"

"I used peanut oil," the cook replied his face serious with concern before his features became slack with understanding "Peanuts…" he murmured thoughtfully as he put the puzzle pieces together "Zoro doesn't eat peanuts, but I always thought it was out of personal preference."

"Zoro, are you allergic to peanuts?!" Chopper cried, using his small hooves to angle the man's face to look at him.

The swordsman gave a weak nod as blackness began to eat away at the corners of his vision, and the people he was looking at began to blur into vague shapes and eventually into colorful blobs. With one last wheezing strangled gasp, Zoro's eye rolled into the back of his head, and he slumped onto the floor his muscles falling limp as he sank into oblivion.

Chopper shifted into Heavy Point, scooping up the unconscious man into his furry arms and running out the door, Sanji and the others following close behind.

The reindeer ran to a cabinet, grasping a bottle of clear liquid, and a needle. Filling the needle with the liquid, Chopper rushed back to Zoro's side, and plunged the instrument deep into the swordsman's thigh, and depressing the plunger so that the liquid rushed into the moss headed man's system. The affect was almost instantaneous.

Zoro's chest suddenly lifted as he dragged in a deep breath, the air rattling in his throat sounding much like a drowning man finding air after an eternity of clawing desperately beneath the waves. His pale clammy skin regaining some semblance of color, and the crew breathed easier as relief swept through their ranks causing each to feel almost lightheaded from the rush.

"Is Zoro-san going to be ok?" Brook asked, his quiet tone seeming impossibly more hushed.

"Yeah," Chopper nodded "for most that could have been fatal, but fortunately Zoro is stronger than most."

"Plus he has the advantage of such a skilled doctor," Robin smiled gently.

Chopper blushed bright red, and smiled as he did a little dance where he stood "Don't think that compliments will make me happy moron!"

The crew chuckled at their doctor's antics before Nami looked around suddenly noticing one particular person's absence, one particular cook to be precise. Wandering into the kitchen Nami found the blond man standing at the sink, his elegant white hands clenched into fists on the countertop, his face a harsh grimace of guilt. Striding up behind the man, Nami slipped both hands up to rest on his shoulders, giving them a comforting squeeze.

"Sanji," she murmured quietly "you didn't know,"

"But I should have," came the grieved reply in a low growl "I have noted before how Zoro never eats peanuts, but never thought to ask why. I'm the ship's cook Nami, it's my responsibility to know everyone's allergies and plan the meals accordingly, plus the fact I know that Peanut Allergies are the most common form of allergy among people; this is my fault, and we all know it."

"No it isn't," Nami insisted, hugging the man from behind, her face creased with concern "and none of us blame you, so don't think that we do."

"But…" Sanji gave a heavy sigh and whispered harshly "I almost killed him."

"Not intentionally," the red head said placing her chin on the blond cook's shoulder so to have better access to whisper in his ear "regardless what you think, or how you try to hide it, we all know that you and Zoro have almost adopted each other as surrogate brothers. You would never do anything to hurt someone, especially with food, and definitely not someone you consider close to a sibling."

Sanji bit his lip, reveling in how close Nami was to him, and enjoying the feel of her arms wrapped around his torso in a voluntary embrace "I still want to apologize to him," he finally murmured.

Nami chuckled, before standing on her tip-toes and pressing a consoling kiss to his cheek "If it makes you feel better, I won't stop you."

Sanji felt his heart soar, and his cheek catch on flame from the intimate gesture before sighing in dread at the impending apology "This isn't going to be easy," the man groaned.

Later that night, Zoro slowly came back to consciousness, his face scrunching with distaste at finding himself once again in the infirmary "Curse it," he snarled wincing at how his throat still felt slightly swelled and tender.

"Zoro!"

Looking to his right, Zoro shot a glare at the inevitable guest he had grown used to seeing sitting in his…err…_this_ room "Don't you even dare," the swordsman growled coughing slightly as the action caused irritation to his throat "don't even think about it!"

"Don't do what?" The cook deadpanned.

"Apologize," Zoro continued, his good eye narrow with accusing suspicion "and don't deny it, I can tell you're going to try."

"But…but…you had…it was…you could've…!" Sanji stammered his hands moving back and forth as he tried to convince the swordsman of his guilt.

"No, stop," Zoro hissed "I mean it, you've been apologizing way too much lately, and to be honest you're creeping me out."

Sanji pouted unhappily "But it was _my fault_." He persisted.

"No it was mine," Zoro held "I'm the one who should have told you about food allergies, but I let my pride get in the way. You didn't know, and can't be held responsible for my bad decisions."

Sanji narrowed his eyes at the bedridden man "I guess we're at an impasse," he growled "because you won't let me apologize, and I won't let you take the blame."

Zoro smirked "We could always fight about it later, and whoever wins gets the victory?"

The cook gave a snort of laughter and shook his head vigorously "Nah, those always end in a draw, we need something where a winner can actually be decided."

"Hmmm," the swordsman pursed his still swollen lips in careful thought "a drinking contest?"

"Nope," Sanji glared playfully "that's cheating because I know you can outlast anyone, and probably even Nami-swan when it comes to drinking, so don't even think you can trick me into agreeing to some kind of contest I have no chance at winning to ensure I can't apologize."

"Alright," the green haired man smirked "what do you suggest?"

Sanji considered for a few moments before grinning wolfishly "How about a game of poker?"

The next morning Chopper and Nami walked into the infirmary to find the two young men deeply asleep on the bed, Zoro propped against the head board a hand of cards abandoned on his lap, while Sanji was curled up on the foot of the bed, his long fingers clutching his own cards, while the rest of the deck lay scattered on the blankets. The two shared a look of amusement at the unusual scene.

Creeping over to the peaceful duo, Nami peeked at their hands and giggled "I don't know what they were betting on," she whispered with an impish grin "but according to their cards they're tied."

Chopper laughed quietly "I'm not surprised," he whispered back "that is usually how their luck as rivals tends to run."

Nami nodded, her mouth twitched with a smile "Chopper," she said waiting to continue until she had the reindeer's full attention "don't wake them just yet, I want to go get Usopp's camera and take a picture first."

Chopper giggled, nodding enthusiastically watching as the red head left the room in a quiet dash before turning back to the heartwarming scene in the room and smiling "And you act like you don't like each other," the reindeer murmured shaking his head "you're really bad actors."

**What can I say? I'm addicted to Zoro and Sanji brotherly fluff. **

**Personally I think they make awesome brothers, and I adore writing that kind of scenes for them.**

**Ok, you guys know the drill, REVIEW!**


	14. Childhood Friends2

**So now that appendicitis is over, I can focus on Childhood friends.**

**Ok, so I'm giving the prize of a one shot request to Shiningheart of Thunderclan, if you want me to write the request you left in your review I can do that OR you can give me a new idea, and I'll save that idea for later. You decide.**

**Ok, back to the story!**

"YOU'RE PIRATES?!"

The boys clung to each other, their hands clasped tightly in a knot of hands and fingers, while little Zoro tried to use Sanji to hide behind.

"Whoa, little bros," Franky said quickly holding his large hands out as a soothing gesture "we aren't bad pirates!"

"All pirates are bad pirates!" Zoro yelled, his fist tightening around a clump of Sanji's shirt, tears springing to his bright green eyes "They killed my mommy and Daddy!"

The crew became still as soft sniffles began to plague the child, and the small blond boy also began to cry, his little bottom lip quivering as he nodded "M-Mine, too," Sanji quavered.

"Pirates are mean," Zoro sobbed hiding his face into Sanji's shoulder while the blond began to scrub at his face with one hand, slightly mussing his curly eyebrow.

"Hey," Nami cooed "would a mean pirate give you hugs and tickles?"

Both boys paused, tears still trekking down their chubby cheeks, but they slowly looked at each other with the question floating between them "Um," Zoro began his head ducking as shyness overtook him "I don't…think so…"

"…I…guess not…" Sanji replied with equal hesitance.

"See?" Luffy laughed "We aren't mean pirates, we're family, and we don't burn villages or hurt people. We're chasing our dreams till they come true."

"Wha-" Zoro started then paused, biting his lip "What kinda dreams?"

Luffy's grin grew impossibly wider as he jerked a thumb into his chest "I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"

Nami grinned alongside her captain "I'm going to map the entire world."

Franky joined in, his own smile stretching his face "I'm going to sail every ocean and sea on the earth on my dream ship."

"I'm going to be a brave sea warrior!" Usopp announced happily.

"To reunite with my friend Laboon," Brook sighed.

"To become a great doctor that can cure any disease," Chopper exclaimed.

Robin smiled gently "To find the True History of the world,"

The two boys gaped and Sanji hopped up and down, raising his hand excitedly "I have a dream!" he exclaimed "I want to find all blue!"

The crew smiled as they heard the dream they knew so well, and Luffy turned to Zoro "You have a dream too!"

The boy looked at Luffy in shock, his emerald eyes growing wide "I…I do?"

"Well yeah," Luffy nodded, his smile shrinking by a few molars only to be replaced by a look of confusion "I mean you want to be the world's greatest swordsman, right?"

Zoro wilted a little, his eyes becoming unsure "I don't know," he murmured "my momma never let me out of the house, she said it was too dangerous for me outside."

Nami felt one eyebrow rise "Well that certainly explains his sense of direction," she laughed softly.

"HEY!" Zoro yelled, his old temper that they knew him for sparking in his eyes "I don't get lost, I just don't know where I am!"

"Of course, of course," Nami replied flapping one hand as she feigned agreement "at any rate, we need to get back to the ship so we can talk about what we're going to do next."

Sanji and Zoro exchanged a look before nodding their heads "Ok," the blond said "but only if Zoro comes."

The child looked to the green haired boy, almost as if asking his permission and the boy also nodded before suddenly becoming bashful. Giving a quick glance to the crew, Zoro cupped his free hand around Sanji's ear, and leaning up he whispered "Can I hold your hand?"

Sanji smiled "Sure, you don't have to be scared, I won't leave you alone."

Blushing, Zoro's lip poked out in a pout that made Nami and Robin coo at how cute it was "I'm not scared," he murmured in a sulky tone "but lots of people make me nervous."

Usopp pursed his lips at the sudden little revelations that they were getting about their swordsman. Apparently his mother was very overprotective for reasons yet unknown, and wouldn't let him out of the house much, which explained why he wasn't very good at finding his way around different places. Plus, it seems that because of that isolation with only his parents for company Zoro developed what was almost a fear of large crowds, which explained why he was so quiet as an adult. He didn't show any sign of that now, but that was after years of dealing with crowds and learning to overcome that shyness. Not to mention, he must have endured brutal bullying due to his hair color, making him think of himself as little more than a freak. But the most shocking of all was learning that Zoro was an orphan at such a young age, and made so by pirates.

The sniper gave a small sigh, it looked like their swordsman had earned his strength and courage by a hard life full of hurt "Come on guys," he said suddenly smiling brightly "you don't have to worry about us, let's get back to the ship and we can play games and eat some snacks!"

The two children's faces lit up at the promise of fun "OK!"

….

The group walked towards their ship, the two boys trailing behind them, holding each other's hands but their steps were becoming slower as fatigue made their bodies heavy. Zoro was rubbing his eyes, and Sanji was fighting back immense jaw cracking yawns.

Robin and Nami shared secretive smiles before whirling around and grabbing the sleepy children, Nami taking Zoro and Robin holding Sanji. The boys, though very nearly asleep on their feet, both gave a quite whine when their grip on each other's hands was strained, threatening to break them apart. With quiet giggles, the two women stepped closer together, and shuffled until they were facing towards the ship, without breaking apart the hands.

"I wonder if they will remember all this when they get back to normal?" Nami mused rubbing her head up and down Zoro's soft head as she snuggled him close.

"If they don't, then maybe we should take a picture Navigator-san," Robin smirked evilly "for such a day when blackmail would be most useful."

Nami grinned as the mischief caught on "Oh Robin," she giggled maliciously "you always remind me why we're best friends."

Usopp snickered, as he eavesdropped on the conversation, and dug around in his leather bag before turning around and snapping a picture with his picture dial. The ladies smiling as they posed in a way that would best show off that Zoro and Sanji were sound asleep holding hands. Usopp cackled as quietly as he could.

"This is too perfect," the sniper grinned "they would do anything to prevent this from being shown to anyone."

"Thus why we took it," Nami said with a wink before sauntering off to join the rest of the crew on the ship, Robin close behind.

With gentle movements, the two women placed the boys in the same cot, tucking a blanket around their shoulders, only to stop and give more croons and coos as the children snuggled closer until they were hugging in their sleep. Happy smiles were plastered on their peaceful faces, and Nami motioned for Usopp to take another picture just as Zoro placed a thumb in his mouth and Sanji began to suck on his fingers.

The sniper snapped pictures gleefully, giddy both from the mischief they could cause from the images, and the adorable scene of the two rivals having apparently become inseparable best friends "They are so going to kill us," he snickered taking one last shot "but man is it worth it!"

…

The next morning, Sanji slowly stirred, his droopy eye fluttering open as he released a long yawn accompanied by a satisfying stretch "Hey, Zoro," he murmured, poking the child gently "wake up!"

Zoro snorted, his index finger hooked around his nose and his thumb still firmly jammed in his mouth, before opening sleepy eyes "Huh?"

"Wake up," Sanji repeated "we're on the pirate ship, and I wanna explore!"

The green eyes popped fully open as the green headed child became fully alert at the word 'explore' and a large smile wreathed across his face as he took his thumb out of his mouth and sat up "Ok,"

With little giggles, the two snuck out of the room, and down the hall towards the deck, their eyes wide with wonder as they examined their new environment "Wow," Zoro whispered as they walked "it's big."

"Yeah," Sanji grinned "let's go outside!"

The boys ran to the door and struggled, one twisting the knob, to push open the heavy wooden door before falling out and landing on the soft grass "WHOA!" Sanji cried his eyes wide as they looked at the yard "This is so cool!"

Zoro looked around before a small smile stretched his mouth. Running over, he pushed the blond and ran away shrieking "You're it!"

Sanji laughed running to catch up with his friend, chasing him around the yard "Get back here!"

The two played like that for almost an hour, running and shrieking, oblivious to the rest of the world as the crew made its way out of bed and around the ship. Eventually though they settled down and were laying side by side on the grass, pointing at clouds and saying what they looked like. They were well into the game when the blond became pensive, his lips pursing as he considered the words he wanted to say.

"Hey Zoro,"

"What," the little boy replied, his green eyes scanning the clouds.

"Why does your momma not let you outside?"

Zoro looked at Sanji, his hair blending in with the grass he was laying on "Because the people outside."

"But," Sanji asked his eyes narrow with confusion "why would you be scared of the people?"

"Because," Zoro sighed his answer casual as if it were a normal thing "people don't like people who look different, that's what my mommy said. The villagers don't like my hair, and my mommy told me that I would get hurt if I went outside because the people would get mad."

Usopp stopped, dropping what he had been pulling down from the shelf, as his gaze swung to stare at the child in shock. Franky and Nami looked at the man curiously, as they had been working on fixing and updating the wheel for navigating the ship.

"What's wrong man?" Franky asked quietly.

"Didn't you just hear him?!" the sniper shrieked in a barely contained whisper "He just said that the reason why his mom kept him inside is because the villagers would hurt him all because of his hair!"

Nami and Franky sprang back, each giving a hiss of shock, their features slack as they gave subtle glances to the swordsman in question "That," Nami began her eyes soft with regret "explains why he's so sensitive about it when we tease him or Sanji calls him moss head."

Usopp grimaced, his chest moving up and down violently as he began to hyperventilate from listening to Zoro tell his life story.

"My mommy is gone," Zoro continued, his face far too serious for a five year old "she died when pirates came to our village, and tried to steal our family's swords. Daddy tried to fight them, he's really strong, but he…he didn't come back home."

"You're Daddy could fight?" Sanji asked, completely absorbed into the story.

"Yep," Zoro nodded "he was strong enough to fight with three swords, and he always put them on the wall, except when he was training in the morning and at night, but I guess he wasn't strong enough to fight against cannons."

"What about your momma?"

Zoro bit his lip, tears filling his eyes and he finished his story with a quivering voice "My mommy told me to hide in the closet and not come out, and went outside to keep the pirates from coming in our house, and she was yelling for my daddy, but…but the pirates they…they shot her. I stayed in the closet, and the pirates came into our house, yelling and breaking our stuff. They stole daddy's swords, and my mommy's clothes, all our money, and everything in our house they wanted. After they left…"

Zoro paused, and Usopp leaned against the mast, sliding down to the deck. He buried his face in his hands as memories of his own mother's death rushed back to the forefront of his mind making his grief fresh once again, his face a grimace of sorrow as he heard a story he never thought, or imagined, they would ever hear from the swordsman.

The child took a deep breath before rolling over so he wasn't facing Sanji "after they left," he whispered in a choked sob "I went outside, but the people started yelling at me, saying it was my fault for the attack, that my hair was a curse," a chubby hand went to grip the hair in question and tug it sorrowfully "they chased me away, and I…I didn't know…where I was…I wanna go home, I want my mommy!"

The boy finished his story with a wail of pure grief and Usopp couldn't take any more, he scrambled to his feet, running across the deck and scooping Zoro up into his arms, rocking him back and forth.

"It's ok little man," the sniper soothed, sniffing back his own tears "it's gonna be ok, you have us and you aren't alone."

Zoro clung to Usopp, tears overflowing his eyes and onto his cheeks, broken sobs rocking his small frame. The man clutched the child all the tighter, his teeth clenched so tight they almost creaked from the force "We'll protect you, we'll be your family, and I promise I won't let you get hurt like that ever again."

Franky sighed, turning to face the front of the ship, and turning his back to the heartbreaking scene "Poor guy," he sighed "that's a promise we can't keep."

Nami bit her bottom lip, fighting against the tears rising in her own eyes. She didn't know how they would get their cook and swordsman back to normal, but she wanted to get it done as soon as possible, because to be honest she wasn't sure if she was strong enough to hear any more stories about Zoro's childhood.

Walking down the steps and onto the lawn, Nami knelt on the grass and pulled a now disconsolate Sanji onto her lap, hugging him close even as the boy begged to know if it was his fault for making Zoro cry, and pressed a kiss to his downy head.

"_I'm going to give them all the love and acceptance I can while their kids,"_ she thought with a determined nod _"they may have miserable memories of their childhood, but that doesn't mean we can't give them better ones now!"_

**Well, looks like Usopp is getting a little protective, and Nami is becoming attached!**

**Well you guys know the drill, REVIEW!**


	15. Bookworm

**So I know that I focus a lot on Zoro and Sanji, mostly because I think brotherly fluff with them is just adorable. They really do act like siblings lol!**

**This is NOT a Zoro and Sanji brother chapter however; this is a chapter that actually mostly focuses on Zoro and Nami. So enjoy!**

Zoro had a nerdy side.

It was a rare jewel of information, something that no one save Sanji and Robin knew about, and those two had kept it under wraps because they understood that Zoro cared about his reputation remaining intact. Not for himself of course, but for his crew. If the marines or any enemy pirates caught wind of his weaknesses, or even if his own crew lost even an ounce of respect for him, it could affect the outcome of future battles.

At least that's what he told himself.

Really Sanji, in an unusual show of consideration for his friend's ego, kept it quiet and understood that Zoro just felt uncomfortable when it came to talking to people or acting in any way outside of his usual tough façade. Robin found it amusing that the tower of green haired strength got nervous around large crowds, and was flustered rather easily when embarrassed. And so the duo kept their silence, keeping the swordsman's secret, and allowing him to hide the bits of his character that he would rather not have anyone else know.

This all changed when the man himself let the cat out of the bag when they were shopping on the latest island.

Nami and Robin were walking down the main street running through the center of town when they spotted a rather unusual sight. Zoro was standing in front of a bookstore, his nose plastered against the window, and he bobbed from side to side as he struggled to get a better look at whichever book cover he had been perusing.

The girls let out a giggle as they approached the man, and the red head reached out to tap him on the shoulder "Zoro," she laughed cocking her head in confusion "what are you doing?"

The swordsman jumped with an undignified yelp, whirling around and facing the two female crewmates who were currently smiling at him in curious amusement "Uh…" he tried lamely, his mouth opening and closing before he stammered "No-nothing,"

Robin gave her soft all knowing grin "I think that you are indeed doing something," she chuckled "in fact I believe you were just admiring the most recent release written by a renowned author known for his ability at writing the biographies of famous warriors down through the ages."

Nami opened her mouth to protest what was most assuredly a stupid explanation for the man's odd behavior, but her denial was cut short when Zoro flushed a bright red and scuffed the ground with one boot and gave an awkward mumble of affirmation.

"You were really just drooling over a book?"Nami asked incredulously.

Zoro gave a pout, which was strangely endearing on the masculine features, and looked away from her scrutiny as his blush deepened "…Maybe…" he mumbled "besides, it's not just any book, the author is really good."

"Wow," Nami gasped blinking in surprise "well are you going to get it?"

The blush, and the uncomfortable pout disappeared, only to be replaced by a look of dejected sorrow "I can't," was the grieved reply "it's too expensive. I don't have enough belli for it."

"Do you want me to-" Nami supplied but was quickly cut off by an irate swordsman.

"NO!" he bellowed, the familiar temper he usually displayed to Nami coming back to the surface "I don't want to owe you even a cent more!"

With that, the man turned on his heel and stomped away, but sparing one last longing glance towards the bookstore, but immediately turned back around and continued his stomping back to the ship when he noticed the girls still watching him. Nami felt her brow furrow in confusion as she faced Robin, and opened her mouth with a question on her lips.

"What was that?"

The archaeologist smiled sadly "Navigator-san," she spoke gently "Zoro dislikes owing anyone anything, and the way you consistently raise his debt to you, making his chances of keeping his promise to pay you back minimal at the very best make him wary to accept any more loans from you."

Nami pursed her lips, her heart sinking as she considered the way she had treated Zoro in the past, raising his debt to her, all for the purpose of tying him to the crew and ensuring his survival in order to pay back his debt, but was in reality driving him away. With a sigh of resignation, the woman walked into the store and Robin followed after, reaching into her purse for her own wallet.

…

Zoro leaned against the whitewashed railing, closing his one good eye as he began to drift into sleep, but it was not to be for the nap was interrupted by a loud thump. The man jumped, and opened his eye to glare at the navigator who stood over him, a look of determination painting her features.

"These are for you," she said.

The man looked down and saw three large bags full of unseen objects standing tall next to her, and he cocked his head in incredulous curiosity "What is it?"

Nami shrugged "Take a look,"

Zoro turned his gaze back to the bags, and turned his head to see the bookstore's insignia emblazoned on the sides of the bags, and his heart gave a leap. With as much measured restraint as he could manage, the man struggled to maintain his composure as he scooted forward, and dug through the bags only to give an almost silent gasp. There, nestled in the white bags, was the entire written collection by the acclaimed author whom he admired.

Suddenly the green eyes narrowed and he shoved the books away "What is this going to cost me?" he growled, his face dark with suspicion.

"Nothing!" Nami all but shrieked "Can't I just do something to be nice?"

"Well yeah," the man shrugged "but it's normally because you want to use it as leverage."

Nami gave an angry snarl, and stomped her foot "Look I'm not that kind of person, and I'm sorry that you think I am, so can't you just accept the gift?"

Zoro was speechless, utterly dumbfounded, and simply nodded his acquiescence. Nami nodded in reply, and walked away, her head held high. The swordsman once again turned back to the bags of books, and reached inside. His face lit up with uncontrollable glee as he saw the sheer amount of volumes written about the countless masters and warriors who lived and died on the battlefield. Grabbing the first volume, the man settled back, and began to devour the tome page by page, his eye growing wider as the adventures of the man from times gone by began to play before him.

….

Weeks passed, and Nami noticed a stark change in the man.

At first, she didn't think much of it, just the occasional happenstance here and there. He would hold the door open for her when she came in the galley behind him, or she would even catch him pruning her trees and caring for them by harvesting the tangerines. The oddest thing was when she would ask him to do things, he didn't scream or throw a tantrum the way he usually did, he would simply comply with her wishes without even a complaint.

Later on, the navigator discovered from Robin that the reason for this was simply because Zoro repaid kindness for kindness, and the navigator, though dumbfounded, was pleased to inadvertently discover that the swordsman appreciated and even liked her gift. From that moment on whenever they made port, the woman made a point of buying one book for Zoro. Through this she discovered his tastes, that he enjoyed biographies of famous war heroes, fictional adventure novels, and oddly enough informational text books concerning science and mathematics.

Luffy didn't find this at all odd as he had loudly declared one night at dinner that Zoro was amazing at math and could do really hard equations in his head. Of course what qualified as complex math for Luffy probably wasn't all that impressive, but after watching the man devour one such tome on mathematical theory in an afternoon while munching chips and drinking a bottle of root beer, Nami was prepared to believe that the man held many talents in secret.

However it was during one such afternoon that Nami realized the consequences of her actions.

Luffy crashed through the galley door, in much his usual manner, his face screwed up in anger and an accusatory finger waving in Nami's face "NAMI!" he screamed "This is ALL your fault! You BROKE ZORO!"

"Huh?" Nami, and coincidently Sanji who was standing at the stove, chimed.

"Just look at him!" the irate captain bellowed folding his arms with a huff.

Rolling her eyes, the navigator and the cook walked out of the galley to stand on the balcony overlooking the lawn. Gazing down, the duo stifled their giggles at the sight.

Zoro lay sprawled on his stomach across the grass, his legs dangling in the air waving back and forth, and a pair of reading glasses slipping down his nose (whose existence have only recently been revealed to the crew, proving once and for all to Sanji that Zoro _could_ read, he only paused and stuttered because he couldn't see the words too well). A pile of books lay to one side, while a smaller pile of books he had already read lay on the other side.

Luffy fumed beside the red head, his cheeks puffing out in an indignant pout "He doesn't talk to me anymore," he grumbled "he won't play, and he doesn't even train as much anymore. All he does is read, and read, and it's all your fault because you broke him!"

Nami chuckled "Luffy, it's not bad that he enjoys reading, in fact I even heard him talking to Franky about some new sword technique he discovered by reading the books that he wants to try to develop and perfect."

"Well I wish he would stop reading," Luffy mumbled "he's not as much fun anymore."

Sanji sighed and patted his captain's head fondly "Luffy, just be happy that you can see Zoro so relaxed. Normally he keeps his guard up, but he feels safe enough among his own crew to read without worrying about staying on alert. I know it's annoying for you, but take it as a compliment."

Luffy's pout softened, and as his cobalt gaze looked down at his steadfast swordsman, a slow grin spread across his features. Bouncing down, the rubber man tackled Zoro, and a loud cry filled the air;

"Zoro, READ ME A STORY!"

**Short, but sweet, right?**

**Review!**


	16. Childhood Friends3

**Ok, so we're back to Childhood friends! I love this arc, I really do, Zoro is so cute, and I plan on being so sadistic to him LOL!**

**Let the Fun CONTINUE!**

Usopp sat on the grass lawn of their ship, Zoro firmly planted in his lap as they played a game of Go Fish with Sanji and Nami. The little swords master was sucking furiously on his thumb, and refused to stop much less leave the sniper's embrace since his meltdown. Usopp wasn't complaining though as he patiently held the cards and snuggled the formerly disconsolate child in his arms, his chin resting on the fuzzy moss colored head.

Every once in a while Zoro would give a small whimper as a flash of memory zipped through his mind causing his bottom lip to poke out and his body to curl into Usopp, to which the sniper would respond by hugging him, and the small boy would suck his thumb ever more ardently, slowing down only when the comfort of the dark haired man's embrace chased the negative emotions away.

Sanji sat on Nami's lap, the tip of his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he concentrated on the cards in his hand and the red headed woman was looking at the small blond fondly, cuddling her nose into his soft hair and giggling as he whispered to himself in his childish voice.

"I could do the fishy…" Sanji murmured his eyes screwed up in careful thought "or the boat…or…Hey Zoro, you got any kitty cats?"

Zoro looked up at Usopp, and after he was given a nod, he glanced at his cards and removed his thumb long enough to reply quietly "Nope, Go Fish,"

"Aw man," Sanji groaned reaching forward to grab a card.

The little green headed child smiled delighted, placing his thumb back into his mouth as he considered his next move, "Got a doggie?" he asked around his mouthful.

Sanji pouted before looking down and taking out a card and throwing it to Zoro "I think you're cheating,"

"Am not!" Zoro retorted popping his thumb out from between his teeth indignantly.

"Then how are you winning?"

The mini swordsman shrugged his small shoulders bobbing with the action "I don't know, I just…know what you have."

"You saw my cards, and that's called cheating!" Sanji yelled angrily.

"But I haven't seen your cards," Zoro sniffled.

"He has a point," Nami attempted to placate the miniaturized cook "Zoro hasn't had a chance to see your cards."

"Then how does he know?" The blond pouted.

Zoro shrugged "I just know that you have an old lady, a kitty, the boat, the fishy, the house, a horsey, and a frog."

Nami and Usopp's jaws dropped as they looked at the child, and the red head suddenly got a thoughtful look as she reached out and pulled a random card from the center pile and held it up, careful not to show the little swordsman the card.

"Zoro what am I holding?" she asked quietly.

Zoro looked at the back of the card, cocking his head before answering "You have a fishy,"

Usopp looked to Nami, and the navigator turned amazed eyes to the sniper and nodded confirmation that it was indeed the card.

"So what does that mean?" Usopp asked nervously.

"I think it means," Nami replied slowly "that Zoro is more talented than we ever knew."

"What are you talking about?" the little swords master asked innocently "Daddy and I played that game all the time, and we would meditate until we could see into the spirit world. Daddy taught me how to feel the soul of the earth and know when something is good or…evil."

The two adults stared at him in awe, suddenly understanding why their swordsman was so vague when he said he felt that something was wrong "So," Usopp said softly "you can see…spirits?"

Zoro nodded, "Not like my Daddy could, I only see their shadows, but I can see them."

Suddenly the boy heaved a sigh, and scrubbed at now watery eyes "I miss him, I want my Daddy,"

Usopp bit his lip and suddenly perked up "Hey, you wanna take a bubble bath? We have a big tub, and I bet we could rustle up some fun bathtub toys!"

Adequately calmed and distracted the two children nodded eagerly, and Usopp scooped them up under each arm, giving a wink to Nami and walked off to the bathroom, both boys giggling as they were carried.

Nami breathed out, her hands suddenly shaking violently, and she felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

The red head turned to see Robin, and she smiled weakly "Honestly, I don't know."

The raven haired woman gently steered Nami up the stairs to sit in the plush seat behind the steering wheel "Want to talk about it?"

"Where do I begin?" Nami laughed humorlessly.

"That is quite simple," Robin chuckled softly "at the beginning."

"Well," Nami gave a grieved sigh "I've been learning more about Zoro than I ever cared to and I never… never knew…"

A sob caught in her throat and the woman paused, biting her bottom lip with indecision "I always thought that he was this stupid muscle head, you know?" Nami suddenly burst, her voice thick with emotion "He wasn't supposed to be, _isn't _supposed to be, some poor child who watched his parents die in front of him and lived a life of misery shunned from his village, and OH! Did I mention that he happens to have powers?"

"Not so much powers as he has heightened sensitivity," Robin chuckled "his training in the art of meditation at such a young age has permanently opened the door into realms of the spirit."

"Sorry that I didn't quite know that that was possible," Nami scoffed rolling her eyes "I mean, it's not like it isn't bad enough that we have to deal with the general weirdness of Devil Fruits, but now I have to acknowledge that there's a _SPIRIT WORLD_?!"

Robin smiled gently, smoothing away the wayward ginger bangs "There have always been different levels in the fabric of reality, some of them invisible to those untrained in seeing them between the seams. Zoro is one such gifted person, who sees the hidden paths, and walks them."

"Sees the hidden paths," Nami reiterated her lips pursing thoughtfully "so that's why he always gets lost."

"No, not lost" Robin said with a gentle shake of her head "because when you think about it, he has always arrived where he needed to be at the right time. We see a physical path, but maybe he sees things, sees trails, that we don't and because his father taught him to, following them and neglecting the physical pathways has become as natural as breathing because trusting that inner sense is almost like he is able to trust in and lean on his father once again. It's a link to home."

"Well when you say it like that," Nami whined with a playful glare "now I can't even get mad at him for his supposed lack of direction."

Robin laughed "Don't worry Navigator-san, I know it's hard, but whether we like it or not Zoro _must_ walk this path in order to become the man we know him as today."

Nami sighed unhappily, and nodded "You're right, I don't like it."

…

In the bathroom childlike voices shrieked and giggled as echoes of splashed water rung throughout the chamber.

Usopp sat alongside of the tub, the little swordsman sitting on a stool in front of him trying to catch the bubbles drifting around as the sniper washed his back, and scrubbed his hair. Turning around, the child gave an endearing smile to the man currently helping him wash up.

"Hey Usopp," Zoro said batting his big green eyes at the man "are you a big brother?"

The sniper contemplated the unexpected question before answering slowly "No, but I have lots of kids that I think of as little brothers, and here on the crew we think of each other as family."

"So," Sanji said popping up, his head covered in a mountain of suds and bubbles, and a toy boat in each hand "does that mean you're our brother?"

Usopp smiled brightly with happiness "Yeah," he said with a nod as his eyes misted over "I am your big brother, and I always will be a brother to you, no matter how things change."

Zoro spun around and flung his arms around the sniper "I'm glad you're my brother."

"Me too!" Sanji chirped mimicking the other child.

Usopp's throat clenched as the two strongest members of their crew besides Luffy wrapped him in warm innocent hugs, but the mushy moment was ruined when the sniper looked down and noticed evil grins adorning their faces, and the man could barely release a yelp of surprise when the children released their battle cry.

"Dunk Usopp!"

With shrieked giggles, the boys tugged the man into the bathtub and a water fight of epic proportions ensued, with pirate ships and sea monsters floating in the bubbly waters, Usopp found himself laughing harder than he could remember as he defended and attacked with the two children climbing all over him, and splashing water in his face. Soon enough though the fun ended, and the man had both boys dry, dressed, and tucked in bed for an afternoon nap. Zoro however was proving petulant.

"NO!" he pouted stomping a foot "I don't wanna take a nap, naps are for babies!"

"Zoro," Usopp groaned, wondering why the man had to dislike naps when he was now of an age to be allowed them "you need to take a nap, you've been yawning your head off for over an hour."

The green haired child folded his arms with a huff and shook his head vigorously "I'm not a baby,"

Usopp paused, thinking of a way to convince him otherwise when an idea sparked in his brain "That's too bad, because the way I hear it, only the mightiest and strongest of men take naps."

Zoro's pout softened, and his brow wasn't quite so furrowed with determination as before when his interest was piqued "What do you mean?" he muttered unhappily.

"Well," the sniper shrugged "I could tell you a great story of two mighty sea warriors who take naps, but since you think naps are for babies, you probably don't want to hear it."

With wide eyes, Zoro scrambled up onto the bunk, and snuggled underneath the blanket next to Sanji, and popped his thumb in his mouth "Tell the story,"

Usopp grinned with satisfaction that his ploy had worked, and promptly began spinning tales, real ones this time, about two warriors, one who fought only using his feet and the other with three swords, and their many adventures (always ending with a refreshing nap of course). And as the Sniper spoke, the eyes of the two children grew heavier and heavier until soft snores were coming from now still forms under the blankets.

Standing up slowly, Usopp softly tucked the blankets tighter around their bodies, ran a fond hand through their hair, and whispered his good-byes until they woke up. Creeping out, the man almost missed the murmured words that were softer than a whisper come from the green haired child;

"I love you Usopp,"

Tears started streaming down the sniper's cheeks and he ran as fast as he could out of the room before he started to think too seriously of trying to make their new bodies more permanent. However a good splash of cold water to the face and a game of tag with Luffy cured that urge, and while Usopp intended to enjoy every moment he could get from being a big brother to the indestructible duo for once, he also knew that his survival in future fights depended on them getting back to normal. So for now he would play with, snuggle, and most definitely spoil them until that happened.

**WOOHOO! I made it!**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Lineage AU

**Ok, so this is a request from MidKnight Moon.**

**She wanted something where the crew comes to save Zoro and makes him realize that he is important, and I'm adding in a little more clues to Zoro's past (my version anyway) that will certainly make the story a little more interesting.**

Zoro slowly woke, his head throbbing as searing pain shot through his skulls in rhythmic waves. His muscles were lead, and his skull felt like it weighed hundreds of tons. Opening his one good eye, he waited until his vision stopped swimming and was able to focus on the cold stone of a concrete wall. The swordsman felt his eye pop open wide with panic, and he sat up only to slump back over on his side onto the floor as he groaned in pain.

"Oi, Marimo," a voice rasped from the other side of the room "are you ok, man?"

Zoro dared another glance "Uh…" he slowly lifted himself up braced on his forearms only to realize that from his wrists up to his elbows he were bound with leather cords and multiple iron shackles "Wha-…" he began as he curled his legs up and discover that they were in the same state from the ankles up to his knees "What happened?"

"I think the better question is," Sanji said with a derisive snort "what do you remember?"

"I remember docking," Zoro replied as he struggled to scoot into a sitting position against the cold stone "and I remember the sea witch screaming for me to go with you shopping."

The swordsman finally managed to sit up, and got his first look around where they were being held. It was a long room, with two cells made of brightly polished titanium alloy bars to one side. He was occupying one, while the cook inhabited the other, the two nakama separated by another barrier of bars. Two small windows, one in each cell, were bright with sunshine showing that it could not have been too terribly long, four hours at most, since they were captured and could very well be still in the early hours of the afternoon.

"Then you remember following me into an alleyway as the shortcut to a meat market a block over?" Sanji continued.

"Kind of…" Zoro pouted as he struggled to focus his drugged brain "it gets a little fuzzy."

"Well allow me to enlighten you," the cook groaned as he shifted his equally bound legs and wiggled closer to the bars where Zoro sat "we were jumped by two ninjas who somehow managed to use acupressure to disarm us, and then shoved napkins under faces that were loaded with anesthesia, and after we passed out like a couple of swooning women, they dragged our snoring carcasses to these cells. The End."

"Beautiful story," Zoro snorted giving a sarcastic grin "the ending was almost poetic in its simplicity."

Sanji felt a bark of laughter echo through the cell "Well I try my best," he snickered as he reached in his pocket for his smokes only to snarl in disgust "of course they confiscate my cigarettes."

"Because Marines are heartless jerks who won't even allow their prisoner's the solace of their preferred drug addiction," Zoro completed dramatically.

The cook once again let out another guffaw and smirked at Zoro "You're on a roll today,"

The swordsman shrugged, his own face stretched with a malicious grin of amusement "What can I say, I get snarky when I'm being held against my will. Plus these bonds make me wonder about our warden, they kind of creep me out like he has a leather fetish or something."

"Ew…" Sanji replied with a distinctive 'ick' face "I hope he's not one of those,"

"It could be a "her" you know," Zoro snickered.

"If it's a woman, I could totally handle the whole bondage thing," Sanji cooed "especially if she's gorgeous."

Zoro snorted giving the cook his most venomous disapproving glare (that was thoroughly ruined by the sparkle of laughter behind his eye) "You're such a pervert, I mean you're even worse than Franky, and that's a level of perverseness that I don't even want to contemplate."

"Shut up, Marimo!" Sanji snarled without any real heat.

"Make me wonder brow!" Zoro bit back.

The two rivals glared at each other, but their gazes were broken when the screeching sound of the cell door being opened caused them their attention to shift. In walked a tall scrawny weasel of a man, a black mustache sticking out in two pencil thin points from his long narrow face, and he was wearing the colors of a Colonel in the Marines.

"Hello boys," he greeted in a sickly smooth voice that sounded that way medicine tastes, all bitter and sweet at the same time with a slimy aftertaste "good to see you finally back among the living."

Zoro snorted "Too bad Sanji, it ain't a girl, and it certainly ain't pretty."

"Anything's pretty when compared to your ugly mug," Sanji growled petulantly before turning his attention back to their captor "and what my brain dead comrade means to say is, just how long are we going to allowed the privilege?"

"The privilege of living?" the man snickered "Oh you could live for many long years, Black Foot Sanji, for I'm not here to kill you. On the contrary, I may even release you once my work is done, though I cannot promise that both of you will return to your ship."

"What do you mean?" The cook said his eyes narrow as his became low and dangerous.

"If you're after my bounty, I can promise you that you're not gonna get it," Zoro snarled menacingly "Luffy will come as soon as they catch wind of the deal going down, and I'll never make it to prison, much less the gallows."

The Colonel sneered at the man "We couldn't care less about your pitiful bounty," he smirked.

Zoro and Sanji jerked back, their jaws hanging like they'd been slapped. No one called Zoro's bounty pitiful. He was one of the super novas, the eleven super rookies who carried bounties that reached over One Million Belli. To even think that his bounty was pitiful was ignorant, and this man had said it out loud, treating it like it was chump change.

The captor smiled ever wider at their shock and confusion, and casually crossed his legs as if he were settling in for a story at the bar with a group of friends "You see Zoro, when I'm done with you, we will be getting far more than your current bounty. I would even venture to say that at the very least your value would estimate up to ten times your bounty."

"'When you're _done_ with me?'" Zoro reiterated venom lacing every syllable "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh you'll find out," the Colonel smiled maliciously "but for now, I'm just going to begin the first phase of our plan. I'll tell you what that entails later."

Zoro narrowed his eyes as the man snapped his fingers and two ninja melted from the shadows and unlocked the cell door. With unnatural grace, they entered the swordsman's domain, and promptly with lightening speed once again incapacitated with a few well placed jabs into various pressure points, rendering him temporarily paralyzed from the neck down. Once that job was finished they propped the man up, and awaited their master as he strolled into the cell, holding a syringe that was loaded with a glowing greenish substance.

Flicking the syringe with his finger to ensure there were no air bubbles the man held it up to the light, almost as if he were admiring it's gleam "Tell me Roronoa," he murmured absently as he stared into the glowing liquid depths "do you remember your father?"

Zoro felt his brow furrow in confusion at the odd question, and a memory flashed before his eyes like an old movie reel of a shadowed faceless man with unruly green hair holding out his hand "Not really," he growled.

"Pity," the Colonel replied as he broke his gaze from the liquid long enough to jab the needle into one of Zoro muscle bound arms and push the substance into his system "but at the very least by the time I'm done, you will know more about him than you do now."

"What are you talking about?" Zoro snarled, his one eye gleaming with emerald fire "What do you know about my father?"

"Nothing personal," the Colonel shrugged as he removed the needle, and dabbed at the entry wound with handkerchief, "but I do know a lot about his people, and that dear Roronoa, is what is going to help me make so much money off your hide."

Zoro opened his mouth to give a biting retort but it was cut off by a sudden horrible pain wrenching through his intestines, and a hiss of agony escaped from lips stretched in a wide grimace "Wha-" he gasped as another wave of horrendous pain caused the man to actually cry out "What did you do to me?"

Giving a wave of his hand to signal the ninjas to lay Zoro back onto the floor and leave the cell, the Colonel merely smiled tolerantly at the man as if her were a small child and patted a now trembling knee "All in good time my dear boy, all in good time."

"Hey, you get back here, I'm not finished-AAUUUGH!" A scream wrenched from Zoro throat as sheer agony caused his body tense up into the fetal position on reflex.

"Z-Zoro?" Sanji quavered, fear causing him to ditch their usual nicknames "What's wrong? What'd he do to you?"

"I-I don't know," Zoro panted, clenching his teeth against another howl of pain and managing to subdue to a squeaky wheeze "but whatever it is, it's doing something to my body…it's like I can feel things…I don't know, shifting."

Sanji gave a heavy gulp of apprehension before looking to his window "You can come at any time now Luffy,"

**I know, it's just a taster really, nothing big and long, just wanted to see how you guys like the new arc that will be "hitting the shelves" once I'm done with Childhood friends.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	18. Lineage2 AU

**What can I say? THIS is what happens when I do teasers…the story grabs me and I can't let it go. So here we are with the next installment of Lineage.**

**Warning: There's just a tad blood and gore.**

**ENJOY!**

Sanji watched in horror as his friend writhed and groaned in the next cell over. In the past few hours he had gone through some extraordinary changes, for one thing his hair had grown longer, and it was now brushing his shoulders, but the strangest one was the fact that he now sported sharp snake-like fangs. His breathing was labored, and it came into his lungs in deep wheezing drags of air, while his frame trembled from the constant waves of pain crashing through his body.

"Oi, Marimo," Sanji spoke his arm reaching through the bars to poke Zoro but growled when he couldn't quite reach him "hey idiot swordsman, can you hear me?!"

Zoro shuddered, shifting so he could look at Sanji in between silky strands of green hair "What… are you…yapping about?" he replied in a pained gasp "I'm surprised…Luffy…hasn't heard you…by now….with how loud…you're being."

Sanji rolled his eyes but allowed his concern over the man's wellbeing to override his irritation "How're you holding up?"

"…Uh…?" the moss headed man paused, considering his answer.

"If you say that you're fine, I'm coming through the bars and kicking you silly," Sanji snarled.

Zoro sighed "Whatever,"

"Just answer the stupid question!"

"Fine!" Zoro spat before groaning as a dizzy spell inflicted by his outburst sent his vision reeling with black spots "After three hours of consistent pain…It's bearable."

The cook narrowed his eyes suspiciously "Right, which shows by the way you're practically jumping up and down in perfect health."

Zoro sent a snarl Sanji's way, accented by the way his now long hair gave him a wild look "Shut up…love cook…I'm chained up…so I couldn't jump…if I wanted to."

Sanji looked closely, noticing the red flush on the swordsman's cheeks as he gave a ragged cough that sounded vaguely wet "Zoro, stop lying and tell it to me straight how you're doing."

The swordsman gave a resigned moan and closed his eye, laying his head back onto the cold stone floor, barely noticing when his body immediately curled up in the fetal position as searing pain burned through his spine "Fine, I'll be blunt."

"Good," Sanji nodded satisfied "start from the beginning."

"I can't breathe," Zoro grumbled in a breathless wheeze "my body feels like…it's being dipped in hot oil… my muscles feel like…they're cramping and melting…at the same time…"

His explanation was cut off by another haggard cough, followed by a glob of blood that trickled down his lips "Is it hot in here…" he murmured in a dazed unfocused tone "or is it just…me…?"

A violent shudder rocked his frame, and the man slumped down, his body becoming limp as he sunk into unconsciousness making Sanji jolt up in panic "Zoro, you need to wake up!" He began to bang against the bars "Come on man, we don't know how high your fever is, WAKE UP!"

Zoro groaned, his entire body flinching as he was dragged back into painful reality "What," he moaned "…so tired…hurts…"

"That's it marimo, keep coming, just stay awake!" Sanji urged.

Zoro whined, turning his head to block out the cook's voice, but failing miserably as he was ripped from merciful sleep "Shut up…ero-cook…"

"Get mad at me all you want, I don't care," Sanji bellowed "but Luffy will kill me if you die from taking a NAP!"

The door to their prison opened, letting the Colonel enter with his two ninja following close behind "That's it young Black Foot," he said with a sickly sweet smile "fulfill your purpose of helping my little treasure survive his metamorphosis."

The cook glared at the man with eyes dripping with venom "Our swordsman is not some object to be bought and sold at your leisure."

"That's not how I see it," The Colonel smirked.

"Oh, yeah," Zoro bared his fangs with an animalistic growl, struggling to sit up as his mind finally recovered from the fog that had been clouding it "and just how do you see it?"

The colonel smiled, happy with the progress of the man's transformation before shrugging "Poor Zoro," he murmured almost to himself "if your father had been anyone else, I wouldn't even be acknowledging your existence."

"There you go again," The swordsman hissed his trembling ceasing as his fury numbed the pain from the mysterious elixir "talking about my father, as if he has something to do with this when the man's been dead for almost seventeen years."

"Oh but he does," the colonel said with a sadistic grin "and it is because of your father that I have a license to do with you as I please."

"Either you stop messing with our heads and start giving some answers, or I promise I will make your life so bad that your darkest nightmares would feel sweet and cozy," Sanji snarled.

"Fine," The Colonel replied flippantly as he drug a chair over to sit in front of the bars "Let's start the answer with a question, Do you know why the Celestial Dragons are called that?"

Zoro and Sanji felt their jaws drop and they exchanged looks of puzzled frustration "Now the Celestial Dragons are involved?" Sanji scoffed "Man Zoro, what kind of man _was_ your dad?"

Zoro shrugged "I don't know, he died when I was five, don't remember much about him."

Sanji snickered "Not that you remember much of anything,"

"You wanna fight?!"

"Just answer the question!" The Colonel spat irritated with the banter between the two.

Zoro pouted, his face unhappy as he flicked his head to get some of the hair out of his face "No I don't," he replied in a petulant whine.

The Colonel looked at Sanji, and the man shrugged "Other than the fact that they're spoiled, brainless, useless sacks of lard (and that's being nice), nope I don't know why they got their name."

The Colonel sneered at their ignorance and dove into his story "Once a very long time ago, legend tells of an ancient Kingdom who ruler was both wise and powerful. The Dragons were actually so impressed with the King's ability to lead his land, that they gave the king and his subjects a special gift. They blended the blood of the dragons with the DNA of the Kingdom, and everyone became Draconians, a fierce warrior race that was half human, half Dragon. One man could lift several tons of weight by himself, they were intelligent, super tacticians in battle, and the power they possessed from the Dragon magic caused them to become undefeatable."

"That's a nice bedtime story," Zoro scoffed "but what does it have to do with me?"

"I'm getting there," The Colonel glared "years later the founder of the Celestial Dragons came to the island where this race of monsters lived, and discovered a way to make them submit to him through a special kind of obedience collar. He took control of the Kingdom and its vast armies, securing a place for himself in the World Government as the most powerful being alive. When the people saw him commanding armies of Human/Dragon hybrids, they aptly named him the Celestial Dragon, and since then the name has been passed down from generation to generation within that noble family."

"Yeah," Sanji ground out, one eyebrow twitching in irritation "but what does that have to do with the Moss Head?!"

"Just SHUT UP and LISTEN!" The Colonel shrieked his face a mask of fury.

"Jeez, we're listening," Sanji muttered with a smug smirk "no need to yell."

Zoro rolled his eyes, but smiled with pleasure at their captor's anger, after a few moments to collect himself the Colonel went back to his story;

"Almost one hundred years later, the Draconians somehow managed to free themselves from their bonds, throwing off their collars," the man grimaced his face twisting with distaste "and have since found a new island to call home. But the Celestial Dragons have not forgotten their slaves, and any time someone finds a Draconian, Halfling or no, they are required to return the Celestial Dragon's lost property to them."

Ice spread through Sanji's body as he suddenly understood where the man was going with this "So, you're basically…?"

"Yes," The Colonel nodded before turning back to Zoro "Roronoa, you're father was a full blooded Draconian, which makes you half, which also means that from the moment of your birth the mark of the Celestial Dragons has been burned into your very soul, your destiny and purpose in this world has never been anything other than to serve the Celestial Dragons as their slave."

"FORGET IT!" Zoro roared, his teeth clenched as uncontainable anger caused his body to shake "I'M NO ONE'S SLAVE, EVER!"

"Oh but you are," their captor grinned maliciously "you are the property of the Celestial Dragons, nothing more. You're practically livestock."

"But if he's so important, what are you injecting him with?" Sanji queried his eyes blazing with hate.

"A special elixir," the man replied "it basically erases his human blood, and makes him a full blooded Draconian, bringing out every latent ability and power to ensure his usefulness to his new masters."

Zoro sneered "I'd rather die than bow and scrape to those disgusting cows, especially before I ever call any of them master!"

"It's too bad that you think so," the Colonel shrugged "because once I place this collar on your neck, and administer one last injection that will finish up the process of your transformation, you won't have any opinion in the matter."

Zoro's eye went wide and fear fluttered in his chest as he found himself sending a silent plea through the bars for Sanji's help when the two ninja began to advance on him. Sanji scooted as close as he could to the bars, sticking his arms through the bars, daring injury to his hands in his attempt to protect his nakama "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Zoro thrashed in between the ninja, his mouth open as he screamed, bellowed, and bit, trying hard to fight against his tormentors even as a cold metal collar was pulled out of a bag.

"NO!" the swordsman screamed, head butting one of the ninja and biting the other causing him to jump away with a cry of pain.

Rolling to the side of the room, Zoro bared his new sharp teeth at the men, but what no one could have predicted was that the adrenaline rush from his now heightened survival instincts as he fought to escape triggered a new part of the transformation.

The muscles on his back roiled and rippled, causing all in the room to pause and watch in morbid fascination. Two identical bulges began to form just over his shoulder blades, and proceeded to grow, stretching his skin causing it to turn deathly white from the pressure building underneath the surface. Zoro gasped and bucked, sweat streaming down his face, mingling with tears that gathered in the corners of his eyes as indescribable agony sliced through his back. Sanji watched with horror filled eyes as the bulges grew to impossible sizes, until finally when Zoro's skin couldn't take it anymore, a trickle of blood streamed down the side of one of the anomalies, and then his back exploded in a spray of blood and shredded skin.

An animalistic shriek split the air as Zoro screamed in pain, and there was almost no area in the room that had not been stained red. Sanji wheezed, almost hyperventilating as the swordsman's blood dripped down his face and from his hair and he gripped the bars separating them in tight shaking fists "Z-Zoro…ZORO!"

Zoro lay on the ground, his body trembling feebly from both shock and blood loss, and a pair of ominous crimson stained reptilian wings protruded from the now mutilated back "S-Sanji," he panted his vision going in and out as he slipped into darkness "…help…me…"

The Colonel wiped his face with a sleeve, blanching at the gore covering him before grabbing the dropped bag and snapping the collar around the neck of the now unconscious swordsman "We need to leave now," he instructed one of the ninja as he injected Zoro with the second treatment "prepare immediate transport, and call a doctor, we'll need to see to his back."

"Whe-where are you taking him?!" Sanji practically shrieked.

"A secret island that plays host to a special auction block that's only for Celestial Dragons" the man shrugged "and even if you were able to find it, you would never be able to rescue your swordsman, he's the property of the world government, and will soon make a very nice slave to whichever Celestial Dragon buys him. It's over young Black Foot."

"No…no…" Sanji murmured as his shock and fear gave way to violent fury and hate.

Turning around to sit on his butt, the blond cook proceeded to kick the bars with both chained feet, his eye wild, and teeth clenched as the metal began to slowly dent then bend "TAKE. YOUR. FILTHY. HANDS. OFF. MY. NAKAMA!"

The colonel merely chuckled as the ninja walked in front of him, carrying the collared and bloody swordsman "See later Black foot, that is, if you're foolish enough to try."

Sanji kicked hard and faster, his face sweating from desperation "ZORO!"

**Ooh…Yeah I know…a little bloody huh?**

**Sorry that I went into so much detail, but I can't help it, I'm sadistic like that!**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Singing

**This is just for a bit of fun…If anyone wants to hear the song I use in this it is called One Day Too Late by Skillet. Honestly, this is how I envision Zoro's singing voice.**

"So what does this doohickey do again?"

Usopp grinned at Franky as he looked over the sniper's shoulder "It's a speaker that we can talk into and be heard all over the ship, so that way we don't have to be screaming for each other all the time, and when Sanji wants to let us know that our meals are ready, he can press the button for the ship wide intercom."

"Wow," Sanji whistled from where he stood drying a dish in front of the sink "now that is something I could use!"

"No kidding!" Nami gushed turning to Robin as the archaeologist nodded in agreement "It will definitely make life onboard easier."

"So is it hooked up all over the ship?" Chopper asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Usopp nodded enthusiastically "there is an intercom in every room, even the storage room so Sanji can have someone to stand down there and tell him what is running low."

"He even hooked up an intercom into the music room so that I can play music for you all day long! My heart is so touched it is almost quivering with joy…oh, but I have no heart YOHOHOHO!"

How do you connect to the room you want?"

The entire room turned to look gaping at Luffy, his cobalt eyes large and innocent as everyone pondered the same question on how the young captain had kept his attention span going for such an extended amount of time and was currently directing a reasonable question to the crew's resident sniper/inventor.

"Uh," Usopp stammered as he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts and get back on track "right, well say you wanted to turn on the intercom and listen to what's going on in the music room, you just press this button."

Walking over to the wall, Usopp demonstrated by pressing a button and opened his mouth to continue talking but no one expected to hear sounds coming from the music room.

Thumping noises resounded from the speaker hanging on the wall, and a low voice muttered to himself as he moved around within the chamber "Where'd I put it…uh…oh, it's here."

Nami slowly blinked "What…is Zoro doing in the music room?"

Usopp shrugged and looked at Franky who in turn also had a clueless look "I don't know either, don't look at me."

"What's the marimo doing in the music room anyway?" Sanji muttered putting the plate away and coming to stand with the crew.

Suddenly soft twangs, signaling that someone had picked up a guitar and was holding it by its neck, filtered through the speaker and the Straw Hats almost held their breath, waiting for the impossible to begin.

"You don't think that he's going to-" Nami whispered to Robin before getting promptly shushed by Luffy.

The creaking of a floorboard being pulled out and paper getting shuffled as it was withdrawn from its hiding place cut through the silence, while the pirates waiting, expectation building to staggering heights.

"Ok," Zoro's voice mumbled softly as guitar strings were tuned carefully "let's see if we can make any more progress today."

Fingers strummed a chord and then a voice began to sing, rough and husky, yet it contained a beauty in its vibrato that caused many of the crew to close their eyes with impressed awe.

_Tick tock hear the clock countdown  
Wish the minute hand could be rewound  
So much to do and so much I need to say  
Will tomorrow be too late_

_Feel the moment slip into the past  
Like sand through an hourglass  
In the madness I guess I just forget  
To do all the things I said_

_Time passes by  
Never thought I'd wind up  
One step behind  
Now I've made my mind up_

_Today I'm gonna try a little harder  
Gonna make every minute last longer  
Gonna learn to forgive and forget  
'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it_

_Today I'm gonna love my enemies  
Reach out to somebody who needs me  
Make a change, make the world a better place  
'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late  
One day too late  
One day too late_

Sanji began to tremble as he realized that Zoro's song was speaking about Thriller Bark, and eventually the day Kuma separated them on the archipelago, and as much as it ticked the cook off, he knew that Zoro felt responsible for it. He felt that he was too weak to protect his crew, and them being separated was his fault. It was enough to make the cook's insides boil with rage, because that couldn't be further from the truth, they would have been separated eventually with or without Zoro being injured from Thriller Bark.

However now without the swordsman's knowing it, Zoro was putting on display to the entire crew his newfound love and loyalty to the crew. He had always been loyal, and loved them as a family, but it seems that their two years apart had made him have a better understanding and need to spend more time with them as a family and not so much strangers on the world's strangest cruise.

_Tick tock hear my life pass by  
I can't erase and I can't rewind  
Of all the things I regret the most I do...  
Wish I'd spent more time with you_

_Here's my chance for a new beginning  
I saved the best for a better ending  
And in the end I'll make it up to you, you'll see  
You'll get the very best of me_

Nami felt tears drip down her cheeks, and she turned to grip Robin's arm in her hands, and buried her face into the older woman's shoulder. Robin patter her head, and looked to the right, only to see Luffy staring at the speaker in pensive confusion, but his eyes made her stomach flutter with anxiety. The cobalt eyes were ever darker with suspicion, and the Archaeologist could almost see him putting the pieces together that something very important had happened, and he had not been told. Robin gave a small sigh, and sent up a silent prayer that when those beans were spilled, Luffy took it better than they thought he would.

_Your time is running out  
You're never gonna get it back  
Make the most of every moment  
Stop saving the best for last_

_Today I'm gonna try a little harder  
Gonna make every minute last longer  
Gonna learn to forgive and forget  
'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it_

_Today I'm gonna love my enemies  
Reach out to somebody who needs me  
Make a change, make the world a better place  
'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late  
One day too late  
One day too late_

Franky was outright crying into one arm, and before he even processed what was going on, the architect had left to run to the music room. The entire crew followed him, and soon they were all gathered outside the door, waiting for the swordsman to exit.

Zoro opened the door, happy with himself that he had finally finished writing that song, which surprisingly was suggested be done by Mihawk. The current World's Greatest Swordsman had told him that music had a way of cleansing the soul and healing past regrets by pouring them out in music written by your own hand. For the longest time Zoro refused to take that thought seriously, but as his PTSD over the separation grew worse, Zoro knew he had to try something, lest he lose his mind.

But he never would have done it if he knew that he would be ambushed by his crew, or tackled to the ground by a bawling Chopper, Usopp, and Franky to be most accurate.

"Wh-What are you doing here?!" Zoro sputtered his face a red mask of supreme embarrassment.

"We heard you Zoro-bro!" Franky blubbered, hugging the green haired man tightly, making Zoro do an amazing impression of a cat trying to escape from its oversize owner "We heard your beautiful music that came from your heart and we…WE HAD TO COME SEE YOU!"

The swordsman gave a groan that was almost sobbed whine "I thought this ship was supposed to have better soundproof walls?!"

Luffy pointed at the sniper "Usopp installed speakers,"

"Wait…" Zoro stopped struggling in Franky's grasp long enough to process these words "so you're saying that…everyone heard?!"

"Yep," Sanji smirked as his lighter illuminated the darkness of the hallway for a brief moment to show Zoro his _entire_ crew standing there "everyone heard you, and I must say I'm surprised to hear a song so beautifully written come from a meat head like you."

Zoro felt a vein throb in his temple as he sent a venomous glare across the space separating them "You will die," he hissed softly "I'm going to kill you myself."

"Zoro,"

Once again silence reigned as all turned to see Luffy, only their usually flamboyant captain was glaring sternly at his swordsman "What were you talking about in your song? There was something you were saying, but I can't figure out what it is, and I have a feeling everyone else knows except me."

Zoro felt his heart leap into his throat, and he sent a pleading glance to Sanji, the only other person that as far as he knew had knowledge of that fateful night on Thriller Bark. The blond visibly blanched, and gave his rival a look of sincere sympathetic apology. Finally the swordsman sighed, and looked back to his captain.

"I'll tell you, but alone, where no one else can hear, will that suit you?"

Luffy gave a firm nod "I'll be waiting in the crow's nest."

The rubber man immediately turned on his heel and marched away, leaving Zoro feeling like he couldn't breathe like he was drowning and couldn't get back up to the air. Sanji clapped a hand on the green haired man's shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly.

"You always knew that this was going to happen one day," he sighed "it's better that you can talk to him alone instead of it coming out in a much worse way that would make Luffy feel betrayed."

Zoro nodded, grunting his reply that Sanji was right, and began to walk towards the crow's nest, every step heavy with dread almost as if he were a prisoner walking to the chopping block.

…

Four hours.

Sanji, Robin, and Brook sat around the table, and the cook puffed away on his cigarette with increasing irritation.

"This should not be taking this long," he snarled crossing his arms on the table in front of him and placing his chin on his hands "I mean, I was there and I can honestly say that telling what happened doesn't even take one hour, much less four!"

Brook nodded in understanding, for they had the proof of it, Robin had told the entire crew just three and half short hours earlier what Zoro had done, and it was over and done with relatively quickly. But if he knew their captain, Luffy would not be satisfied with such a succinct answer to his question, and no doubt wanted a more complete and detailed reply.

Almost as if they had heard their complaints, the door to the crow's nest opened, and shut, and the crew listened to the heavy footsteps of their swordsman climb down the ladder. With hearts thudding wildly in their chests, the straw hats listened to him approach the galley, and with a soft squeak, the door opened.

Zoro walked into the galley, his shoulders slumped with fatigue, and his eyes sporting dark rings from the sheer emotional and physical toll it had taken to impart the happenings of sacrificing himself to Kuma had taken on the man. But the most striking thing was the large purple bruise on his right cheek, and the now visibly broken nose. Looking up at his crew, Zoro gave a weak smile at his crew before heaving a heavy sigh.

"I'm going to call it an early night, ok?"

The crew nodded, and as Luffy eventually bounded into the room, though his energy somewhat muted by the events of the evening, the Straw Hats breathed a sigh of relief. Things would be awkward for a couple days, but thankfully the tension caused by keeping a secret from their captain was resolved, and though Zoro definitely got a punch for making that decision, they all knew that Luffy was neither angry or bitter at Zoro for his choice, because after all, he would do the same for his crew, and so would they.

**Did this make you happy? This was meant to be a fun chapter where the crew discovers Zoro can sing, and then all of a sudden it turned serious!**

***sigh* Oh well**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Lineage3 AU

**Things are heating up now, aren't they? Let's get back to the story and see how this goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, and never have.**

Sanji slammed his feet into the bars of the cage, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he struggled to create a hole wide enough to crawl through "Come on," he grunted with a desperate sob "stupid. Cage. BARS!"

"SANJI!"

The cook stopped kicking when he heard his captain's voice, and gave a strangled shout, his voice cracking with relief "LUFFY!"

"He's up here!" Nami screamed, suddenly appearing in the doorway "Sanji, you're ok!"

"Thank you Nami-swan for worrying about me," Sanji crooned "I don't deserve your kindness."

Nami smiled at him, giving a tolerant shake of her head as she picked the lock of the cell "Who took you?"

Sanji immediately snapped out of his lovesick daze when harsh reality landed a solid punch in his gut "I don't know his name, some Marine Colonel, but that's not the worst part," the cook scrambled on his knees, dragging his chained legs behind him, hurrying over to Nami so to cast panicked blue eyes directly into her brown ones "he took Zoro, and he's planning on auctioning him off as a slave to the Celestial Dragons!"

"WHAT?!" The navigator froze in her movements to cast a shocked gaze on their cook "How is that even possible?!"

"Look, I'll explain everything to everyone on the ship," Sanji pleaded, his bony hand covering her smaller one "but right now time is of the essence and we need to leave _now_!"

Nami's surprised look was quickly replaced by determination and she made quick work of the lock and was working on freeing Sanji's legs when Luffy came rushing in "Nami I found Zoro's swords!"

"Luffy," Nami growled, a glare firmly pointed at the lock chaining Sanji's legs which was refusing to release the cook "Zoro's in trouble, and he needs us to hurry to the ship so we can rescue him."

Luffy's grin disappeared like the morning mist, and a fiery rage blazed in his cobalt gaze turning them into twin hot coals "Zoro's in trouble?"

"Yeah," Sanji nodded "a marine Colonel is planning on selling him into slavery at a secret Celestial Dragon auction house."

The words 'auction house' and 'celestial dragons' caused Luffy's jaw to clench so hard his teeth creaked from the pressure, and the spare hand not currently carrying swords balled into a fist so tight, blood soon leaked between his fingers.

"Hurry and release Sanji," he snarled to his navigator "because we're going to rescue Zoro, and I'm going to beat up the people who took him."

Nami grinned maliciously, wholeheartedly agreeing with her captain as the lock gave a satisfying click signaling Sanji's freedom from his chains "Let's go get back Zoro!"

…..

Back on the ship, Sanji had just finished telling the story about his and Zoro's capture, from the first injection, to the swordsman's lineage being revealed by the Colonel, all the way to how wings had sprouted from Zoro's back leaving the green haired man too weak to fight against the collar being placed around his neck.

The crew sat in horror, and Robin was the first to break the shocked silence "I know which island you're speaking of, and the auction house as well, it will be tricky but I believe that we have a very real chance at rescuing Kenshi-san."

"Really?!" Luffy turned relieved eyes to his Archaeologist "You can get us there?"

Robin nodded "It isn't too far away, if we go up three islands and then follow the left logpose the rest of the way, we'll make it to the island."

Nami grinned "Leave it to me!"

Sanji sighed as Chopper checked over his legs for bone or muscle damage from the chains, lighting a cigarette, he cast an impatient gaze out to sea "Just be patient Marimo," he murmured softly "we're coming, and we're going to beat every single stinking Celestial Dragon and Marine into a bloody pulp."

….

Zoro opened his eyes, his back feeling like it was on fire, and a small groan escaped his lips. In slow painstaking movements, he made his way up until he was on his feet, though leaning heavily against one wall for support and the rocking of the cold metal floor revealed to Zoro that he was being held captive on some kind of ship. Suddenly the memories of the previous day, for he could tell by the way his body felt that he had slept a long time and surely it was already the next morning, came rushing back and the swordsman grasped his head with one shaking hand before it slowly traveled down to his neck to rest on the collar lock securely around his throat.

The hand bracing him against the wall curled into a tight angry fist, and Zoro gnashed sharp teeth as sheer and utter helplessness afflicted his heart, but giving a resolute shake of his head the swordsman slapped himself on the cheek a few times to fight against the depressing feeling.

"Can't think like that," he growled "can't afford to think like that, I'm going to be rescued, Luffy will come get me and then we'll all go back to fulfilling our dreams on the _Sunny_."

"Ah, looks like you're finally awake!"

Zoro turned to see the Colonel entering his cell, and fury surged through his veins "_You,"_he snarled menacingly _"let me go, now!"_

Lunging forward, the man raked what he just realized were clawed hands through the air, and aimed for the Colonel's throat, but the Colonel suddenly whistled and a sharp pain stopped him. Zoro hit the floor with a resounding slam, the sound echoing throughout the cell, and his body twisted and convulsed as electricity danced along his body, shooting burning pain into every nerve ending attached to his nervous system. The Colonel watched with sadistic glee, turning up the voltage ever so slightly until he heard the desired scream burst from the swordsman's gaping mouth.

All was agony, burning horrendous pain jolted him, making his spine shriek from the sheer torment of the collar until finally the torture ended, and Zoro lay panting on the ground. Looking up from where he lay, the swordsman growled at the man "Don't think that a little shock will make me stay down."

Once again he rose, and stalked towards his captor until one muscular hand gripped his throat and began to squeeze "You will release me," Zoro hissed "and you will release me now."

The Colonel gave an unsettling calm smile to the swordsman "This seems like a fun game," he gasped "how about I try?"

Before Zoro could blink the man snapped his fingers and the collar immediately began to shrink, causing the swordsman to claw at his throat while he choked and coughed. Blackness started to eat away at the corners of his vision, and he fell down to his knees as the collar continued to diminish ever tighter, cutting painfully into his trachea.

"Pause," the Colonel murmured with a smug grin.

Zoro felt the shrinking stop, and even though he still was being choked, at least it wasn't going to tighten any smaller. A harsh grimace twisted his features as he struggled to drag the minimal amount of air into his lungs through his crushed windpipe, and the Colonel laughed.

"A Roronoa, let's face it, you will never escape. While this collar proves as a good tool for reminding slaves just what their place in society is, to be honest, I don't even need the little toys that come equipped with it."

Zoro's brow furrowed in confusion as the man knelt in front of him and reached out to press a small button that was nestled on the front of the collar. A red light began to pulsate from the button and suddenly the swordsman felt far away, almost like he was disconnected from his body somehow. He was still choking, and his airways were still constricted, but as soon as the light turned on signaling the collar's true purpose had been activated, the green haired man's hands had fallen to his sides.

Standing back up, the Colonel sneered at the proud swordsman, "Stand up," he barked.

Without so much as a twitch of defiance, Zoro's body straightened into a stand, even as he wheezed from lack of air, and the swordsman felt true and honest terror grip his heart as he realized what the collar could do.

"You see Roronoa, or should I say, slave," The Colonel laughed with satisfaction "With this collar that is synced specifically for Draconian DNA, I don't have to break you, or chain you up, this collar does all that for me. I have full control of your body, and you have no choice but to obey. You're nothing more than a slave to my every whim."

"…Ps-Psy-cho…" Zoro gasped, the smallest bit of his will coming through despite the collar's influence.

"Oh, you're quite the strong one, aren't you?" The Colonel smirked "that's unfortunate, because it means I will have to take precautions, take away your reason to live. And as you finish your transformation into a full Draconian, the collar's hold on you will grow stronger, and by the time we reach the auction house you will be complete."

The swordsman gave the barest hint of a snarl, it being held back only by the mysterious power of his collar, and the Colonel grinned evilly "If you keep acting like that slave, I might just sic you on your precious friends before giving you to the Auction house. Maybe having your hands stained with their blood will teach you to be a more obedient dog."

Zoro's world went sideways as he fought against the turmoil of emotions crashing through his heart. Anger, bitterness, fear, loneliness, but most of all sheer helpless grief that he could not fight back or change even the smallest thing lest he be sent to execute his nakama made the swordsman want to slam his head into a wall and weep. His knees trembled, threatening to buckle from lack of oxygen, and the Colonel gave a frustrated sigh "Release," he snapped.

Air rushed back into his lungs, and the man became temporarily dizzy as sweet relief swept through his system. A small cough came from the now bruised trachea, but Zoro had not the ability to do much more than stand there in utter misery. The Colonel circled him, eyeing the transformation's progress.

So far the Marimo's hair was to the small of his back, glossy as it tumbled down past his broad shoulders in silken waves. His eyes had become more narrow, and tilted up ever so slightly while flecks of gold and silver now danced among the emerald green, but the amazing thing was that his scarred left eye was healed and fully open, but instead of a pupil there was a reptilian slit going down the center of it. Sharp fangs glinted in the light, and the glistening green scaled wings stood proudly on either side of him. His nails on his hands were sharp claws, and his muscular form only helped accentuate the raw power flowing through the swordsman that had been awakened by his Draconic blood.

"Yes, you have turned out quite handsomely," The Colonel purred "I'm sure that you will fetch quite the sum from the lucky Celestial Dragon that gets to take you home. In fact I'm sure that your price will go through the roof from all the Celestial Dragons that will surely be fighting over you, and in their fervor to win possession of you do everything in their power even if it means emptying their vaults."

Zoro raged in his head, pounding his fists, and screaming at the top of his lungs as he attempted to rip control of his body away from the madman and back to himself, but it was all in vain. The Colonel, almost as if he sensed the swordsman's fury, gave an evil grin full of malice.

Pointing his finger at the collared man, the Colonel barked "Bow to me slave!"

"_NEVER!"_ Zoro screamed in his mind.

But his body would not obey, under the collar's influence, the swordsman's body dutifully knelt to both knees and bowed its head until it touched the floor. The Colonel laughed uproariously, delighted at the man's 'obedience'.

"You will call master," The Colonel sneered "until the day that I collect my money and sign your life over to your new master as their property, do you understand me slave?!"

"Yes, m-m-ma…" Zoro's body stuttered as the swordsman thrashed within pouring every ounce of self will and sheer stubborn power into keeping his body from saying that disgusting word.

The Colonel shrieked with rage, and ran up to kick the swordsman square in the ribs, sending the large form flying into the wall. Zoro heard his body give a pained grunt due to not having blocked, or even braced itself for such an attack, and his ribs throbbed painfully.

"Say it," The Colonel snarled grabbing Zoro's body by the long green hair and giving him a rough shake "you _will_ call me master, you piece of trash. You're a slave, that is all, and you can kiss your dreams good-bye. Everything you love, everything you hoped to achieve, you will never see it again, you will spend the rest of your life till the day you die serving the Celestial Dragons. Now call me Master, filth!"

Zoro felt the collar's control on his mind tightening, and as one solitary tear trickled down the tanned cheek, his mouth betrayed him and sent his soul into the depths of his own personal Hell "Yes…Master…"

**I am SO mean to ZORO! I mean it, I gotta stop this!**

**Oh well…**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Lineage4 AU

**I have NOT forgotten about Childhood friends. But Lineage has literally grabbed me by the throat, and I'm hanging on for dear life!**

**ENJOY!**

"So let me get this straight," Franky said lowly, his face a tight sneer of disgust and anger "this Colonel put a collar on Zoro like he's some kind of dog?"

Sanji sighed blowing a cloud of cigarette smoke out across the table, uncomfortable under the furious stares of the crew, particularly Luffy's "Yeah, but what I'm worried about is what the Colonel said it could do, he said that once he put the collar on Zoro that he wouldn't have any opinion on being a slave any longer, and I might be reading too much into it but the way he said it makes me uneasy."

Robin perked up at the information given by the cook, her blue eyes growing wide with alarm "Did he say anything beyond that? Did you see the collar?"

"No," Sanji shook his head before nodding it "and yes. It was metal, with only one red button on the front in the center."

Robin sat forward, wrapping her hand over Sanji's, the urgency in her gaze being the only thing that kept Sanji from melting into a round of Mellorines "Please Cook-san," she whispered in the closest thing the crew had ever heard her come to panic "was there anything else he said about the collar, anything that made it special?"

"Uh, yeah," the blond gulped heavily "he said something about how the founder of the Celestial Dragons used a special kind of obedience collar that was synced to Draconian DNA to control the kingdom, and he was using the same kind of collar."

Robin's eyes closed and she gave a pained grimace "This is not good," she murmured.

"What does that mean?" Luffy growled making Robin flinch from the amount of blood lust sparking in the cobalt eyes.

"I can't be sure, it might only be a guess," she replied softly.

Luffy stood up, crashing a tense fist down onto the tabletop, his face shadowed as a fiery aura of outright rage flowed of him "What," he snarled "are they doing…to _my _swordsman?"

The archaeologist gave a grieved sigh then turned sorrowful blue eyes to her captain "It's very likely that the collar they have put on Kenshi-san will take his very freedom away from him. He is nothing more than a puppet now, they can order him to do anything and he will be forced to obey, the collar will take control and move his body for him. The swordsman we know is locked away deep inside his own mind."

Sanji felt bile rise in the back of his throat, while gasps and shocked cries rung out around the room. Luffy gnashed his teeth, while the haki from his anger caused the wood under his fist to begin to splinter and disintegrate "They took away Zoro's freedom, his dream?" he said in a harsh growl.

"Basically, yeah," Sanji spat his stomach still convulsing from the effort it took not to dry heave "they plan on selling him as a slave, so they are stealing his dream from him."

"That's horrible," Nami murmured, cuddling a now weeping chopper close in her arms "that's just…I can't even find the words."

"Zoro, collared and chained up like an animal," Usopp groaned burying his face into his hands, his features twisted as sorrow squeezed his heart "that's just so…wrong."

Brook nodded, the normally chatty skeleton suddenly dark and quiet, and Franky placed a comforting hand on the musician's shoulder "That's why we're going to save Zoro-bro,"

"That's right," came the menacing snarl from the end of the table bringing everyone's attention back to Luffy as the captain turned burning eyes to his navigator "Nami, how long till we arrive?"

Nami glanced down at her log pose, and considered for a moment "They have half a day on us, so we won't be arriving until almost a full day behind them, so within the next two days."

"You and Franky make us go faster," at the navigator's nod twin hot coals turned back to face Robin "When will the auction go down?"

The archaeologist opened her mouth, hesitated as she set her thoughts in order, then continued "They usually allow potential buyers a day in advance to look at the merchandise, so we would have at least a twenty-four hour period to get in and rescue Zoro."

"Then let's get there, and bust him out," Luffy cast his fiery gaze out to the horizon as blood lust filled it with a predator's gleam "and we'll make that Colonel regret even thinking about messing with our nakama."

….

"Wake up!"

Zoro jerked awake, his head throbbing from the sudden change between sleep and wakefulness, and he looked through baleful eyes at his captor. On the inside however, his gaze could have melted a diamond, so heated was the glare that he was directing at the man who had collared him and locked him in the small cell.

"Stand up," the Colonel sneered.

'_I hate you_,'Zoro screamed in his mind even as his body complied with the Colonel's demands _'and when Luffy gets here, I'm going to cut you into pieces so small, your body could fit through a straw!'_

The Colonel looked him up and down and then nodded with approval "It appears your transformation is complete,"

Snapping his fingers, the ninja strode forward and removed the bandages, revealing the formerly mutilated back now clean, and free of any marks "Ha!" the Colonel barked "your transformation healed your injuries, how interesting."

Turning Zoro, the man cast gleaming eyes on his chest, only to rear back in disgust "But apparently not _all_ your injuries."

Still as clear as day, the scar from Mihawk arced its way proudly across the man's chest and Zoro gave a smug grin inside his mind. He may have been forcibly transformed into a full blooded Draconian, and he may even be currently held as a prisoner through the collar, but it appears that even his body had its own way of rebelling against the Colonel. The swordsman breathed a small sigh of relief, because while he had lost any concern over personal looks years ago, he would have genuinely mourned the loss of that scar. He earned it, and it was a memento of his promise to both Kuina and Mihawk, so he definitely didn't want any unwanted transformations to take away the badge of honor he wore with pride on his chest.

"Alright," the marine said with a longsuffering sigh "we'll move him to the auction house and prep him for viewing."

Zoro growled in his mind as his body obediently followed the Colonel out into the hallway and towards the auction house, and sat back with a huff as he crossed his arms. Looking around, he got his first real look at his cell in his mind where his consciousness was being held captive.

Ironically it was his old dojo room, almost as if his subconscious was trying to make his imprisonment as comfortable as possible, either that or this was his mental "happy place". Unfortunately he could not go any farther than the room, and every door he walked through to go further into the house resulted in him ending up right back where he started in one endless loop. The sliding wooden doors that normally led out to the lawn were serving as his window to what's going on with his body outside. He saw things happening through his own eyes, so to be honest, he didn't really know what he looked like now but he didn't really care. He was more concerned about the upcoming auction.

The Colonel led Zoro's body off the ship, and through the docks, the swordsman looking at all the sights hungrily his green eyes searching for the iconic Lion Head on the prow of his ship. But he saw nothing, and the man's heart sunk, making a large wad of emotion to ball up in his throat. Locked in his mind, Zoro gave a sorrowful growl, his now shaking hands reaching up to grip his hair and tug at it. He hated feeling helpless, helpless meant weak, and the last time he felt like this was when Kuma separated them and flung them to the farthest corners of the Earth.

Suddenly the swordsman's heart sped up, and he felt his breath hitch as he began to hyperventilate. The mental room built around him began to melt, then shift as memories assaulted his mind, and out of the floor of the room rose Kuma his terrifying power held in one paw that was stretching out to him. Zoro's hand flung to his hip only to find it empty, and horrified eyes went back to the hulking mass.

His shoulders began to shake violently, and his breath grew even more short and ragged, but the man raised a trembling hand and slapped himself across the face with enough force to knock himself to the floor. He lay there trembling, before opening his eyes and seeing his mental room back to normal. Taking in a deep breath, the man sat up and scrubbed his face with both hands.

"I thought I had that under control," the man growled as he angrily considered his PTSD and the most recent panic attack "looks like it's more dangerous _inside_ my head than out of it too, I'd be willing to bet if I die in here than I'm a vegetable out there."

Thinking carefully, the man pursed his lips, as he pondered that if he could control his environment enough to induce or stop a panic attack resulting in a physical(technically) manifestation of his greatest fear; then maybe he could make other changes, such as go deeper into his mind into various rooms.

Adopting a meditative stance on the floor, the man evened out his breathing and cleared his mind. A small thump on his right caused his mouth to twitch in satisfaction, and Zoro stood up in one fluid motion to approach a newly added closet. Opening the door, he chuckled softly as he saw his old bamboo training sword resting within the small space. Reaching down, the swordsman smiled as a feeling of nostalgia enveloped him from the sight of the sword that he practically worked, ate, and slept with for many years; he'd been aiming for his three swords, but apparently he was only capable of this much…for now.

"Strip him,"

The Colonel's voice caused Zoro to jump, and he turned angry horrified eyes to the doorway and watched as servants began to strip him of him clothing.

"_Hey!" _Zoro raged _"What are you doing to my body?!"_

The servants removed him of all clothing and then led him into a large bath, scrubbing his body down with various soaps and shampoos, working all the grim and grit out of his hair and off his skin. The swordsman snarled in anger, even as embarrassment caused his face to flush a deep red at how the servant women scrubbed every inch of his body.

"_This is gross, and inappropriate!"_ Zoro shrieked stomping his feet _"Tell them to stop!"_

But of course no one heard, and so his demands went unrecognized. Zoro suffered through the treatment, curling up on the floor and wrapping his arms around his legs, he sulked until the end of the bath. Though he lost all control when the women began to comb his now long hair, and wrapping half of it up in an ornate top knot while leaving the rest hanging down his back, though the breaking point was when they sprayed him with perfumes.

"_You disgusting piece of trash!" _Zoro screeched jumping up and down and hitting various things with his bamboo sword _"The world's greatest swordsman does NOT smell like a GIRL!"_

Eventually the women dressed him in flowing white pants, leaving his torso naked, before looking at the Colonel "Sir," the woman spoke softly "would you like us to use makeup on him?"

"_NO MAKEUP YOU EVIL WITCH!"_

The Colonel pursed his lips, considering her request before shaking his head "No, let's leave him in his natural state, we are selling him as household meat, gladiator, or personal bodyguard, and makeup would mess up that image."

"Aw," the other servant woman whined with an unhappy pout "not even some nice henna tribal tattoos?"

"_Do I LOOK like a BARBIE DOLL?!"_

The Colonel smirked when he noticed the barest imperceptible twitch on the swordsman's face "Maybe just on his forehead and a little tattoo work on his shoulders and chest."

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

The servant women smiled happily "We'll make him look fabulous!"

**I know…I'm mean to Zoro. Can't help it.**

**REVIEW!**


	22. Movie Night

**Ok, I was watching Big Bang Theory, and apparently as I was listening to the guys talking I heard them say something that got my attention and made me want to write this. So…ENJOY!**

The _Sunny _swayed with the tide from where it was docked, while birds chirped high in the trees of a peaceful island, and a gorgeous breeze blew through the sails and rigging. The Straw Hat pirates were not however enjoying this day, they were instead sitting in the galley, lying on the table looking very bored and morose. Why were they this way? Well, the short story was quite simply that Nami and Robin were going out for the weekend to spend time at a spa, and the boys were left to fend for themselves.

At first the guys were thrilled, even Sanji surprisingly, and were psyched for a guy's night. However they were unfortunately stumped on just what they were going to do. At first they were excited about being allowed to be as noisy and rude as they wanted for a night, but now they couldn't help but sit and stare at each other, their minds completely blank on what they were going to do on their "Wild Night". So they just settled on having a movie night.

"Maybe a science fiction movie?" Franky suggested.

"A cartoon… about animals," Chopper smiled innocently.

"A musical!"Brook yelled.

Sanji shook his head "Romance,"

"I'm numb with surprise." Usopp groaned sarcastically "No, I vote that we watch a western!"

Zoro gave a thumb down at the sniper's suggestion and threw in his own thought "Action,"

"GAH!" The cook yelled finally his hands gripping his blond hair "We're never going to agree on a movie, besides marimo, what do _you_ care? It's not like you ever stay for movie night anyway."

"I do too!" Zoro retorted.

"Oh yeah, whenever we watch a boring samurai movie," the cook bit back "but any other time you just drink yourself into a coma up in the crow's nest."

"Why you-!"

"I know a movie that everyone would like," Luffy muttered in a bored tone "and it's even Zoro's favorite movie, so no one will sneak out."

Zoro's jaw dropped as his face pales with fear while Sanji scoffed "Please," the blond sneered "how could Zoro's favorite movie be anything I would want to watch?"

"Because," Luffy began "His favorite movie is-"

"Luffy don't you dare," the swordsman growled.

"What?" Usopp wondered aloud "You like action movies, what on earth kind of action movie would be your favorite that is embarrassing to you?"

"Unless it isn't an action movie," Franky said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hey!" Zoro yelped indignantly "It IS an action movie, and a classic to boot!"

"Then what is it?" Brook asked curiously.

"None of your business!"

Sanji smirked, striding up to wrap an arm around Zoro's neck "Now come on Marimo, it can't be that bad, you can tell us, right?"

Zoro glared at the blond headed demon, a snarl rumbling in the base of his throat "Actually, I don't think I can."

"It's Princess Bride!" Luffy exploded causing the whole room to fall into dead silence.

Sanji's jaw was scraping the floor while his eyes bugged out comically at Zoro "Pr-Princess Bride is your favorite movie?!"

"So what about it?!" Zoro defended his face as indignant as it was red from his blush "It has fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, true love, miracles, it's a great movie!"

"Well yeah," Sanji nodded "I love that movie, it's one of my favorites, but I just want to know how a muscle headed idiot like you ever watched a masterpiece like that?"

"I read the book, and then watched the movie, ok?!"

"So who's your favorite character?" Brook asked.

Zoro blushed under everyone's scrutiny and ducked away from Sanji and stood apart from the group, folding his arms as his bottom lip jutted out in an unhappy pout as he muttered an incoherent answer "…."

"Huh, I didn't quite catch that?" Franky said cupping one ear with a large hand.

Zoro groaned, seeing the determination painted on his comrade's faces and plowed forward, his head ducked with shame even as it turned an ever deeper crimson "Wesley,"

"Wesley?" Usopp laughed "Why him? I thought that you would prefer Inigo Montoya!"

"That guy was pretty cool, especially he has studied every form of swordplay, and fights to keep a promise to his father," Zoro nodded but bit his lip in indecision before spilling his deepest secret in a rush of beans "but Wesley is a strong swordsman, and a really cool pirate, and…he…he gets to save the princess."

Sanji blinked in shock a couple times, along with the other guys, before a small smile lit his face "Well let's put it in then, I could use a good classic."

The swordsman's head popped up as his jaw fell open in shock when the insults he fully expected never came. As he stood in a blank daze, he was quickly ushered down the stairs into the men's quarters, and sat down as Franky arranged the movie. Soon enough the movie had begun and all were gathered around watching the scenes progress, and quoting different lines from the movie.

"Fezzini, he can really…fuss," Usopp said along with Inigo.

Franky snickered "Maybe he likes to scream at us,"

"Hey Fezzik, are there rocks ahead?" Sanji cackled.

"If there are, we'll all be dead," Zoro finished.

"No more rhymes now, and I mean it!" Chopper yelled while giggling.

"Anybody want a peanut?" Luffy yelled, bringing a bowl of peanuts into the room.

The group of young men paused, their eyes blinking at their captain before raucous laughter echoed through the room "What, I was serious?" Luffy muttered, confused by the laughter.

Zoro sat on the floor, a pillow clutched in his arms as he watched with a wide eye "This is one of my favorite parts," he whispered as Inigo and Wesley began to fight on the ruins of the Cliffs of Insanity.

"I know," Usopp whispered back, his eyes equally wide "mine too."

"Hey," Luffy said softly "in a fight, who would win, Zoro or Wesley?"

The group didn't even hesitate in their answer "…Zoro…"

…

Nami and Robin lounged in their hotel room, only to discover that they had left behind their second bag of money needed for the next day's activities "We could wait to retrieve it tomorrow, Navigator-san," Robin murmured absently.

"No," Nami groaned "we need to pay up front, so we have to get it now before it gets too late."

Robin nodded, and the two left the room, and walked through the city back to their ship only to find their group of tough men huddled together like a pile of puppies, watching a sappy movie.

"He…" Chopper wept softly "he's dead?"

"Yeah," Franky sniffled "this part always gets me."

"Uh," Nami began slowly "What are you all do-?"

"SHHHHH!" was the abrupt interruption.

"This is a serious part!" Usopp hissed.

Robin chuckled softly "It appears they are having a movie night."

"No kidding," Nami replied shaking her head "and acting more girly than some females I know."

"Are you gonna talk, or watch the movie?!" Zoro snarled never tearing his eyes away "Because you're making us miss the best parts!"

"No matter how many times I watch it," Sanji murmured softly his eyes wide from the movie "I always worry about whether he'll make it to Buttercup in time and share True Love's kiss."

"Shh," the green haired man hushed "they're about to bring him to Miracle Max."

The two women smiled at each other and decided to sit down with their crew, putting their 'relaxing weekend' on hold long enough to enjoy a movie night with their nakama.

…..

Time passed, and the crew oohed and ahhed over the movie. Sanji melting into Mellorines when Wesley admitted in his 'mostly dead' state that the reason why he still clung to life was True Love. Zoro laughed when they used Fezzik as a makeshift Dread Pirate Roberts, scaring the pants off the guards. The girls giggled over the priest's voice as he officiated the wedding. And all gasped when the wedding finished without Wesley intervening.

"But, Buttercup is going to kill herself," Nami worried "and Wesley didn't stop the wedding!"

"He'll get there in time," Robin assured the navigator sending a wink to Franky.

The moment came when the princess sat at the desk in her room, and produced a sharp dagger, preparing to drive it into her breast "No!" Nami cried grabbing Zoro's arm "She's going to kill herself."

But any death was forestalled by the sound of Wesley's voice stopping Buttercup from her terrible deed, and the navigator sighed with relief "Whew," she breathed with a smile "I was worried for a minute there,"

Zoro looked at her questioningly "Have you never seen this movie?"

Nami pouted, letting go of the swordsman's arm and crossing hers with a huff "No, I never had time to watch movies while I was in Arlong's service."

"Oh," Zoro blinked with surprise "well it's my favorite, so it's bound to be awesome. Don't worry, no one good dies."

The navigator felt her mouth twitch in mild amusement at Zoro's softer side "Thank you, I'm glad that they don't."

"It's the best part!" Zoro suddenly exclaimed bouncing slightly in his seat.

In the movie, Inigo Montoya was fighting, and being defeated by the six fingered man, the swordsman watching his every move with a keen gaze "You can do it," he urged "avenge your father!"

But the Spaniard was driven to the ground, stabbed in his arms, and the whole room gasped in shock when the six fingered man hurled a dagger across the room and into Inigo Montoya's stomach, causing the man to fall against the wall clutching the blade protruding from his side. The navigator gasped, and slapped Zoro's arm, her face a mask of indignant rage.

"How dare you," she whispered harshly "you said that no one dies!"

"Shh," Zoro hushed with a playful smirk "watch the movie."

Nami glared at him, and went back to watching, her face fuming with supposedly being duped. But as the movie progressed, she realized that Inigo was not down for the count, quite the opposite in fact, because within record time he was standing on his feet and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"My name is Inigo Montoya," Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Usopp shouted along with the movie their arms waving around mimicking fighting with a sword "you killed my father, PREPARE TO DIE!"

Nami and Robin grinned, watching the boys enjoy their movie, and the inevitable cheer when Inigo gave the finishing stab, killing the six fingered man and avenging his father's death "Who knew movie night would be so much fun?" Robin chuckled softly to herself.

Finally the finale came, with Wesley declaring his judgment on Prince Humperdink, and the group flying from the castle. The team watched with joyful tears in their eyes as Wesley and Buttercup rode on their horses into the sunset, eventually joining to share True Love's kiss. The credits began to roll, and the crew sighed.

"Now that was a movie," Usopp nodded sagely.

"I know, right," Franky smiled "it has something for everyone."

"It was awesome!" Chopper squealed happily.

"Yeah," Sanji chuckled before throwing Zoro a conspiratorial grin "who knew that this would be the idiot swordsman's favorite movie?"

Zoro pouted then gave an offended huff "Whatever, I'm allowed to like quality stuff, just because I'm a swordsman doesn't mean I'm an idiot incapable of appreciating a well told story."

The crew smiled, finally understanding the truth in that statement now that they knew about Zoro's addiction to reading "Well my favorite part was Miracle Max," Luffy giggled "he was funny."

"Yeah, but his wife was a harpy," Zoro snorted snickering when he sent a mischievous glance at the navigator "reminds me of someone I know."

"Hey!" Nami cried indignantly "At least she was able to get her no account lazy lout of a husband to make the pill, otherwise Wesley wouldn't have been saved!"

"Her husband wasn't lazy, he was being cautious because of the crazy tyrant prince, she was just being loud and obnoxious, she served no purpose," Zoro shot back.

"Yeah, funny how people who have the ability to serve a purpose are usually lazy and avoid responsibility, just like miracle max, and require their wives to tell them what to do!" Nami screamed her teeth sharp daggers and her eyes narrow.

Brook would have raised an eyebrow if he could, but instead allowed a dry chuckle to slip through his skeletal mouth "If I didn't know better, it almost sounds like the two of you are proposing to each other."

The bickering immediately stopped and Nami and Zoro felt their jaws drop as a blushed crept up their faces, while Sanji began to fume his way up into an all out fit

"_MARIMO"_ Sanji intoned maliciously.

"Shut up ero-cook, I wouldn't marry that witch even if you paid me Luffy's entire bounty!"

"You Jerk! I'm raising your debt by 200%!"

**I'm a terrible person, but I promised fluff and cuddles so to give you guys a small break from Lineage angst.**

**REVIEW!**


	23. Lineage5 AU

**Lineage continues! Ok guys, I understand your devotion to Zoro, we have all been traveling and rooting for him for the past decade, however, please understand that this is a fan fiction, and I will take some artistic liberties, but be assured that I won't do anything too horrible to our favorite swordsman. To those who wish that I calm down on the Zoro torture, I can't promise that, because this story is meant to be pretty intense.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**ENJOY!**

"So what's the plan?" Usopp asked his usually fearful gaze completely clear of said emotion and now narrow with determination.

The crew was all looking expectantly at Robin, the woman whom they all knew was exceptional at making plans, and the raven headed archaeologist merely chuckled as she cast her own gaze to her captain "What do _you _think the plan is?"

Luffy gave a mercenary grin, pounding one fist into an open palm "We bust in there, get Zoro, and kick their butts for taking our nakama."

"Then that is the plan," Robin replied with an elegant wave of her hand, aquiline eyes sparkling with unconcealed amusement.

Sanji chuckled, taking out his cigarette from his mouth, and breathed a cloud of smoke across the table "Normally I'm not all for the whole 'Knock-the-front-door-off-its-hinges' approach, but this time, it's validated."

"Agreed," Nami said with a firm nod.

"Zoro-bro is always the one protecting us," Franky said as he tightened one titanium fist "but this time _we_ get to rescue him, and show him that he's nakama worth rescuing."

"Hear, Hear!" Brook cheered.

"We're going to show those jerks that the Straw Hat pirates don't get sold into slavery," Usopp growled with his own malicious smile full of evil intent "especially not to any stinkin' Celestial Dragons!"

"Let's save Zoro!" Chopper yelled flinging his tiny arms into the air.

"YOSH!" Luffy bellowed his cobalt gaze gleaming like twin coals as a reckless grin split his face "We're going to save Zoro, and destroy that Auction house!"

"YEAH!"

….

Zoro sat on the floor of the dojo room within his mind, his eyes closed, and his legs crossed in a meditative stance. So far he had reorganized the room, and even brought back some odds and ends from when he was a teenager, during the years when he felt a little more comfortable decorating his modest space where he slept. It wasn't much, just a few calligraphy scrolls that stood for 'Sword', 'Strength', and 'Promise', as well as his favorite bed mat and pillow, but it felt like a major accomplishment to him.

Right now he was focusing on opening the door, he had been trying to get his three swords, but they refused to come. He felt a tug, like they were trying to race to his side, but they were always blocked by something restraining them from obeying his command. Zoro had a feeling that the collar, and his imprisonment, had something to do with it. So the swordsman put all his strength and willpower into opening his bedroom door further into the house.

Suddenly a soft groan echoed outside his door, and Zoro felt a thrill of excitement flutter in his chest. Standing up, the green haired man moved to open the door, hesitating just for a moment before sliding it to the side. A hallway greeted him and Zoro stepped out of the space, a large grin splitting his features when he realized that he was not flung back into his room in one endless loop, and he pumped a fist with a shout of victory.

"YES!"

Zoro squished down the urge to dance happily, schooling his features back into their neutral expression (although he still had a smirk from his success), he strode down the hallway and out into the open area of the house. A thousand memories accompanied by smells, sounds, and emotions assaulted his mind, making the swordsman slightly weak in the knees. Looking to his right, he saw the familiar porch where he used to sit with Koshiro sensei and talk for hours and hours about the world and the swordsman who lived there.

Zoro felt a lump form in his throat over the thought that his beloved sensei had passed from this world, and as he rode on the tidal wave of grief brought on from that piece of knowledge, Zoro slowly felt his gaze slide from the porch, beyond its polished wood surface, and land on the last things he wanted to see, even though he knew they would be present in his mind, to the dojo stairs where Kuina died.

With a thump, he plopped down onto the floor, and Zoro finally allowed himself a moment of pure grief and mourned his lost family members. Tears dripped off his face, even as he felt the all too familiar wood grain biting into his knees. He knew that none of this was real, that he wasn't home, and could not visit their graves with a bottle of sake. However it felt real enough for the swordsman to give into the grief afflicting his heart and show a moment of respect for the people who had impacted his life so powerfully.

Time passed, and the heart wrenching sobs died down to shuddering gasps, and the man took a deep cleansing breath as he wiped his face free of moisture. He didn't allow himself to cave emotionally, he was nothing if not strict when it came to what emotions he deemed worthy to touch the surface, much less grace his features. However being in this house, even if it was just a mental projection in the depths of his mind, it gave him a feeling of sanctuary. It made him feel safe, and it made him realize just how homesick he felt, so he let this one moment of weakness pass with nothing more than a sniff and a cough to clear his throat. It was time to go back to exploring this world within his mind, and find any clues he could about how to shut down the collar and escape from the impending auction.

Standing back up, he walked through the main living area where they would talk and eat, only to pause. One eyebrow rose as he looked across the room into a small corner, and what he saw made his stomach churn in excitement, a staircase leading down to a basement that never existed. A smile flitted across the swordsman's face, and he strode purposefully across the space and towards the steps.

If this dojo was his happy place, Zoro reasoned within himself; then surely this basement would be the darker areas of his heart where he kept his secrets, dreams, and most treasured memories.

Zoro paused however when he suddenly realized, that down there would also be the resting place of his greatest fears, but he shook his head against the anxiety boiling in his gut as he listened to the Colonel's whining voice giving his body various commands and his motivation to destroy the collar's hold on him was revitalized.

The green haired man remembered the story the Colonel told them after his first injection, but one piece of information that he remembered best was that the Draconians had escaped, and found a way to throw off their collars. Zoro felt his heart thrum with angry determination, and he began his descent down to the deepest parts of his heart, he would not be defeated by this, nor would he sit back and allow himself to be sold into slavery. If his ancestors found a way to beat the collar, then so would he!

After an eternity, the man finally came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, finding himself in front of a simple wooden door that looked oddly like the galley door of the _Going Merry_. Smiling nostalgically as he allowed his fingertips to caress the familiar wood, he finally flattened his palm against the thick oak, and pushed it open.

Stepping through, he saw what looked like a hallway, leading far down into a darkened distance. The floor was wooden planks, while the walls were a cheery cherry wood, and flaming torches (much like the ones at Mihawk's castle) lit the way. On the walls were picture frames, but instead of pictures inside, the man saw only little windows of the outside world. Visions of what his now collared body saw dancing through the frames, surrounding him in an eerie glow. Zoro suppressed a shudder at the overall creep factor, and began the long walk down the hallway.

He started his trek at a brisk walk, but eventually he ended up in a dead sprint. Not because he was scared or anything, but he was certainly more than a little desperate to find out where this hall lead so he could find the answers he needed so badly.

He ran for what felt like hours, until he came to the next door, it was wooden as well but was painted in the colors of the crow's nest onboard the _Thousand Sunny_.

Suddenly Zoro's stomach cramped, sending a shot of pain through his abdomen, and the swordsman immediately stopped. This was his sign that something truly horrible was ahead. He couldn't explain it, other than to describe it as being a genuine gut feeling, but this pain always served as a warning which he had learned to heed and thereby avoided many traps and problems that had come his way.

Opening the door just a crack to peek inside, Zoro felt his mouth twitch in amusement at the state of the room. Green grass flowed along the floor, and a bright white railing decorated the walls of the circular space. Along the edges of the room were statues of his crew, each one with hundreds of pictures of their adventures together pasting the walls, looking much like wallpaper because there were so many. But the green haired man's heart dropped to his stomach when he caught sight of something that most certainly wasn't welcome in this room, though he knew in his heart he would face it eventually.

Kuma.

The large man, the very essence of Zoro's fears, and the root of his PTSD stood on the other end of the room, his beefy arms crossed over his barrel chest. The swordsman ducked back behind the door, closing it as quickly as he could, and fell against the wall a cold sweat breaking out across his forehead.

His hand flew to his abdomen, where phantom pains still ached from the night he took all of Luffy's fatigue and injuries, and an agonized groan slipped from his lips as flashes of memory from that fateful event flashed before his eyes like a deathly play. His body began to tremble violently, and Zoro had to fight the urge to puke as he slid to the floor, and placed his head between his knees. Heaving deep breaths of air, the man scrambled to recollect his shattered calm, and bring back the strength he needed to regain control of his body.

"It's ok," Zoro gasped in a weak quavering voice "everything is ok, we've defeated Cp-9, and we've seen that Kuma wanted to protect us. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Leaning his head back against the wall, the green haired man took a long deep breath, struggling to rein in control over his haggard breathing and calm the shaking afflicting his frame. He could do this; he could walk into that room, and find out what lay beyond that figure, and that room. All he had to do was take the first step.

Standing back up, Zoro grimaced at the trembling in his fingertips, and squeezed his hand into a tight fist before once again reaching for the doorknob. Twisting the cold metal, he pushed the door open, and walked in with his head held high, any traces of his panic attack now completely absent from his features. Gripping the training sword that he had attached to his hip for comfort, Zoro strode toward the hulking figure; his eyes narrow with determined strength.

"Kuma," Zoro growled in his low baritone "what are you doing here?"

The figure looked down at the man, his voice echoing in the circular room "I am what your mind knows to be your deepest fear, as well as your most difficult obstacle keeping you from your dream. Mihawk will fall by your blade, it's only a matter of time as he will eventually grow old and become weaker, but I am immortal, I am the ghost that haunts you in the darkest nights, and my memory will continue to live in the shadows of your mind tormenting you until you deal with me yourself."

Zoro nodded his understanding before cocking his head "Do you know anything about the collar?"

"Yes," Kuma nodded "your ancestor's discovered that everyone's heart has various rooms, but there is one room that holds the items that make up everything that you are, your core, so to speak. The collar has locked in on that room, and holds it hostage. But if you were to defeat the defenses the collar has put up against you, and take back that room, the collar would no longer be able to control you, and you would be free."

The swordsman paused, pursing his lips. He understood what Kuma (or the fake Kuma at least) had said about rooms. The first room from the stairway, the one that looked like it belonged on the _Going Merry_ symbolized the first room he had built in his heart, making space for the hope of friends with whom he could share adventures with, and who would cheer him on as he fought for his dream. This second room was a representation of the _Thousand Sunny_, with the statues and photographs showing how he had gone from friendships, to having a full fledged family, and the stone statues of his crew symbolizing that they could not be removed or destroyed so easily.

"Then," Zoro murmured softly "the next room is most likely my core?"

"Yes," Kuma replied.

"So how do I take it back and make the collar release its hold on me?"

The large bear-man merely lowered his arms, clenching his hands into tight fists "You must defeat me, defeat your greatest fear, and the room will be given back to you. That is the key to destroying the collar's control."

Zoro looked at the ground, and then smirked before once again turning an impish gaze on Kuma "Well I knew I would have to deal with you sooner or later," he sneered "seems like now's a good time as any."

"Then I shall prepare to fight?"

"No," Zoro snarled his eyes becoming glowing green chips of ice "you will prepare to die!"

"ONI GIRI!"

**Ooooh, I'm SO mean, aren't I?**

**REVIEW!**


	24. Lineage6 AU

**Lineage, ah it rocks, only because I'm sadistic…**

**Enjoy!**

"Get the slave to the Auction block!"

The Colonel walked in front of Zoro, his dark eyes critical as they assessed the man. He was fully transformed, his muscles rippling along his lithe form, the green hair long and shimmering as it tumbled down his back in glossy waves. His eyes were piercing emeralds, glowing green orbs that practically glowed in the dim lighting of the cell, while henna tattoos swirled and danced up his arms, across his chest, and decorating his forehead looking much a crown made by the elves back in Ancient times. His wings were long and broad, reaching over a ten foot wingspan, and they trembled at the slightest gust of wind almost as if they had a consciousness of their own that yearned for the freedom of flight.

The Colonel gave a derisive snort "Not that its likely he will _ever_ learn to fly," he chuckled to himself "it's far more likely that his new master will cut off his wings in the aim of breaking his spirit and putting him in his place as their personal pet."

"Slave," the man suddenly yelled turning around to face his prize "follow the servants and be prepared for viewing."

…..

Zoro fell against the ground, panting heavily as Kuma continued standing solidly in front of the last door that lead to his core.

The problem about this being a mental projection, made specifically by his mind, is that the blows hurt. He knew that they shouldn't, that he could probably even find the ability to sustain no damage at all, but because he had endured beatings before, that meant he had intimate knowledge of what pain felt like; which really didn't help him because the last thing he wanted was to feel pain in a place where he really should be able to exercise mind over matter. Unfortunately his mind was very insistent on the fact that blows equal pain, and no matter how he tried to get into a zone to drown it out, he wasn't able to.

"Ku-Kuma," he panted "Why can't I beat you? I've defeated a Cp-9 since training with Mihawk and I can't remember the battles being this difficult."

"I'm as strong as you allow me to be," Kuma rumbled in a deep monotone "in your mind I am much stronger than my physical counterpart only because of the fear you hold in your heart of me and what I can do."

"It's _NOT_ fear," the man snarled.

"It is, whether you acknowledge it or not," Kuma shot back "even an animal when severely injured learns to avoid the thing that hurt it, and will automatically be on guard and defend itself. If a man is beaten by a gang, he will be alert and wary of large crowds without knowing he is doing so. The damage you sustained when you took on your captain's pain has permanently scarred you, causing you to view me as an insurmountable threat, one that can hurt you, and most importantly, hurt your nakama."

Zoro gnashed his teeth in frustration "Even a tic can be controlled, and while I know you to be a threat, I don't fear you."

"You're inability to land a solid blow says otherwise," Kuma sighed "you fight me with a training sword, which shows that your confidence in yourself has been shaken, and your attacks are less than convincing of your determination to win. It almost makes me wonder whether or not you have given up on your dream."

Zoro's eye sprang wide as his deepest secret reared its ugly head "I haven't given up," he said in a pained whisper "I just…realized how hard it is to achieve."

Kuma looked down at him "Until you have your motivation to accomplish your dream, and the determination to power through this battle despite your fear and doubt, you will never take control of your body back."

Zoro felt his head bow as his heart constricted with despair. He couldn't say when it started, but somehow between Kuma giving him the pain bubble, almost dying at the hand of Admiral Kizaru, and then the horrifying instant when the Straw Hats were separated to various corners of the Grand Line for a period of two years, he had begun doubting himself. It was strange, because it had never happened before.

Normally Zoro felt nothing but confidence in his battles, even after his defeat at the hands of Mihawk, and he never doubted that he would become the next World's Greatest Swordsman. However the man had the seed of doubt planted deep in his heart, especially after he was too weak to fight alongside his nakama on the Archipelago against Kizaru and the other marines, and he could only lay there helplessly as his crew suffered from his life being threatened. He hated being the cause of suffering that didn't originate during a fair duel or contest between two swordsmen. Now he often caught himself considering whether he really had it in himself to be the World's Greatest, and if he had truly kept his promise to Luffy about never losing again.

"How do I fight," the swordsman sighed "against myself?"

…

"The Island is in sight!" Nami shrieked.

The crew fell into their positions to prepare to dock the ship, and Luffy stood on the Lion figurehead, his face stern and one hand held his iconic hat in place as the wind threatened to blow it off.

"We're coming Zoro," the captain growled "just be patient."

….

The Colonel walked down the hallway, his servants and the body of the swordsman obediently plodding through the narrow space just ahead of him, and finally the exited through a doorway which led to a brightly lit stage.

"Slave," the Colonel sneered "stand on the block so that our buyers may see you."

"Yes master," was the robotic reply, and the green haired man walked to the step stool located in the center of the platform.

"Now," the Colonel called with the bravado of a showman as he turned to face the audience "we have here a full blooded draconian, who also happens to the swordsman serving under the famous Pirate Straw Hat Luffy. The opening bid starts at Five hundred million Belli, yes, five hundred at the back…Five-fifty by the gentleman in the front…Six, we have six hundred by our dear madam in the box seat…."

…

Zoro listened to the bids being called, and he felt anger rise like burning acid in the back of his throat. What was he doing wasting time like this? If he didn't win this battle now, he was going to die, yes his body would still live but he would personally commit seppuku before allowing himself to become the personal livestock of a celestial dragon, which would render his body nothing more than a vegetable. He needed to move, and it needed to happen _now_!

Once again clambering to his feet, the swordsman burst forward with a roar of determined anger, he would not go down like this, not after everything he's been through, he had to win!

…

"SOLD! For Nine hundred and fifty-five million Belli to the gentleman on the front,"

The Celestial Dragon in question stood up, his face stretched in a wide grin full of malice while his eyes greedily assessed his prize "Yes," he rasped "yes he will do nicely,"

The man quickly signed the papers, his hands shaking with excitement at his newest acquisition, and the Colonel smiled happily at the check currently resting in his hands "I hope you enjoy your new slave," the Marine smirked "but I must warn you, he's a willful one. Almost was able to throw off the collar's influence."

The Celestial Dragon frowned at the information before letting loose a shark's grin "Then I will just have to show him who is boss from the very beginning, he's a swordsman you say?"

The Colonel nodded, "According to our sources, he's an extremely honorable one, caught up in the traditions accompanying the life of a sword so to speak."

"Then what would you do," the buyer said softly though his eyes held a maniacal gleam "to break the spirit of a swordsman?"

"Well you know what they say," The Colonel snickered "the most disgraceful thing that a swordsman can have is a scar on his back."

The Celestial Dragon barked out an impressed laugh before turning to the body of the green haired man "Bow to me slave!" after the body was prostrate on the floor the World Noble turned to find another servant "Fetch me a whip, as nasty a one as you can find!"

…..

"AAAUUUGH!" Zoro screamed as he felt horrendous biting pain enter his back, and he staggered away from Kuma.

The noises of cheers, jeers, and whistles caught his ears, and the man paused long enough to look into a mirror and see the outside world which showed that he was being whipped. Shame seared across his cheeks as he felt another lash catch him between his shoulder blades, and he let out a bellow of agonized fury. However his cry was cut short by another biting sting slice him along his ribs, causing him to fall to his knees on the soft grass of the second room. He knew there would be scars, the way the pain shot through his system told him so, and the swordsman bit his lip so hard it bled.

"**HEY!"**

Zoro's head ripped up so hard his neck throbbed at the voice, and even he with all his pride did not try to hold back the relieved tears that sprung to his eyes at what he saw in the mirror. Slightly shadowed by the beaming light behind him, the swordsman could only grin at the unforgettable, undeniable silhouette that was most assuredly his captain.

"**Get your filthy paws off my swordsman!"**

….

The Colonel snarled in anger when he saw the Straw Hats standing in the back of the auction house "YOU!" he shrieked "How did you find us?!"

"Heh," Sanji scoffed as he lit a cigarette and directed a glare at the man who had caused them so much trouble "never underestimate a pirate, especially this pirate crew."

"Y-Y-Yeah," Usopp quavered as he struggled to remember just where his previous courage had been left "what he said!"

"How fascinating," the Colonel sneered "and you've come all this way just so you can tell your friend farewell, isn't that touching?"

"No!" Luffy snarled "We came to save him!"

"Well that's unfortunate," the Colonel sighed with very obviously faked grief "because he's already been sold and paid for, behold his new master who stands next to me. Your friend doesn't belong to you anymore."

"Like some piece of paper is going to stop us from getting our bro?" Franky said with an incredulous laugh.

"Bought and paid for huh," Nami said with a thoughtful pout "how much did he go for?"

"I paid Nine hundred and fifty-five million Belli for my new slave," the Celestial Dragon said haughtily "and you can bet that you won't be leaving this place alive, much less with my new toy."

"N-Nine…hundred…Belli?!" Nami's eyes cashed in on that amount as they turned to Belli signs and she swooned rapturously "Sanji! Get me that check!"

"HAI Nami-Swan!" Sanji sang as he activated his Devil Leg technique "Right after I beat these two jokers bloody for hurting Zoro,"

The audience began to scream as various buyers sent their personal bodyguards to charge the pirates, only to watch those same bodyguards end up flying across the room and through various walls. The Celestial Dragon who had bought Zoro glared at the Colonel, his voice dripping with strained poison.

"Do NOT let those-those…HOOLIGANS steal my prize!"

"Of course not sire," The Colonel purred before turning burning eyes to Zoro's still prostrate body "Slave, stand up immediately!"

The Straw Hat Pirates gasped and snarled as they watched Zoro obey without a word, and the Colonel gave them a triumphant grin "Now Sire, allow me to give your new little toy soldier his first test run under your command, that way you can see what he can do."

"Of course," the Celestial Dragon huffed "whatever you want, just get this trash out of our auction house!"

The Colonel swung around back to Zoro's body and yelled a command that made everyone's blood run cold with fear.

"Slave, slaughter every member of the Straw Hat crew, and bring me their heads."

***Le GASP!* I'm so mean. So, glued to your seat yet?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter….sometime within the next few weeks…**

**REVIEW!**


	25. Lineage7 AU

**Ok, this should prove to be the last part of Lineage. Thank you for staying with me on this, and I am going to be putting up more one shots.**

**Though any requests or ideas will always be appreciated, I can't be awesome on my own ;)**

**ENJOY!**

"NO!" Zoro screamed as he watched his body through the mirror begin to move towards his crew.

"_**Give him a sword,"**_ the Colonel's voice floated through the space and the swordsman watched as an unseen figure handed his body a sword.

"No, nononono!" The green haired man scrambled across the grass and took the mirror in his hands "STOP! Don't do this!"

Kuma sighed "That will do no good Zoro, and you know it."

"You're right," the swordsman paused, his face becoming hard "I have to defeat you, that's what will stop this!"

Kuma gave an impressed huff "Seems like you've finally found your determination, but will that help you conquer your fear?"

A violent wind began to funnel around the swordsman, and as he once again pulled his weapon from his sash, he grinned when he saw shining steel instead of bamboo wood "What do you think?"

…

"Watch out!" Usopp shrieked as he ducked and dodged.

The body of the swordsman moved with fluid grace as he fought against his nakama, and even though he only had the one sword, he was still proving more than a challenge for the entire crew to handle. Robin sprouted arms all over his body intent on incapacitating him and rendering him motionless, but Zoro sliced them to pieces before the raven haired archaeologist could send the command to her extra limbs. With one swift movement, he prepared to slice Robin, but Sanji stepped to her rescue and stopped the blade with his shoe.

The cook grunted at the sudden impact, thanking heaven for the fact that if the blade had been cared for the way it should have been, it would have been sharp enough to slice through him like melted butter.

"Come on Marimo," Sanji growled as he struggled to keep the blade aloft "I know you're in there, so _fight back_!"

…

"I'M TRYING!" Zoro screamed at the mirror pausing just long enough to snarl his anger at the cook's image before turning back to the battle at hand.

"Eyes forward Zoro," Kuma growled before slamming a fist onto the ground in the spot where the swordsman had stood before he dodged.

….

Sanji managed to kick the blade away, knocking Zoro's body off balance, and tried to slam his heel onto the green head. However that was foiled when the hybrid dragon caught the leg and then brought his other hand up only to show claws that were lengthening and growing sharper. Sanji paled in fear and let out a small yelp just as they raked down in a downward sideways arc, sending the blond flying into a row of cushioned seats.

"Well," Sanji said in a pained gasp as one hand clutched his now bleeding chest "that's a new trick,"

"Come on Zoro-bro," Franky growled his face an agonized grimace "I really don't wanna do this, but I will if I have to."

Now both hands had extended claws, and the body gave a feral snarl, making the cyborg groan in frustration "Fine, be that way."

"STRONG RIGHT!" the cyborg cried.

Zoro's body dodged and slashed down, his claws neatly breaking the chains that connected Franky's fist to his arm. Franky cried out, more in dismay than pain, and had only a millisecond to register the swordsman's leg sweeping across the floor and knocking his legs out from under him. The large metal man hit the ground with an impressive slam before rolling down the steps of the aisle leading down to the front of the stage.

Usopp hid behind a row of theater chairs, a frightened squeak drifting over the cushions, Zoro's body merely ripped the chairs away and punched the sniper sending him reeling, before turning around and doing the same to Brook and Chopper who was rushing him in Heavy Point. The two were flung screaming to opposite sides of the room, while Nami stood next to Luffy her eyes wide with horrified terror.

"L-Luffy" she gasped "I c-c-can't, I just…_can't_."

"It's ok Nami," Luffy replied seriously, his hat shadowing his eyes and his mouth a grim slash across his face "let me handle this."

…

Zoro froze, his eye wide and his face slack with shock "No," he growled "not yet, I have to end this before I fight Luffy!"

"Zoro, your fear is keeping you from fighting me seriously," Kuma intoned "your nakama has provided you with the determination to defeat me, but what of your fear that I may hurt them?"

"Oh SHUT UP!" Zoro screamed "I'm more terrified that I'M going to hurt them, you're not a threat anymore, you're dead and gone, and I need to get past you before I hurt my captain!"

"Then do it already!"

"FINE!" Zoro darted forward, his face a mask of rage and desperation.

….

Zoro's body walked forward, bending down in one smooth motion to pick up the discarded sword, before approaching the young captain of the Straw Hats.

"I know you won't hurt me Zoro," Luffy said in a tone barely above a whisper before turning burning cobalt eyes on his first mate "You never have, and you never will, I trust you."

The lumbering form wordlessly raised the sword above his head, muscles rippling across his arms, chest, and back. Luffy just continued staring at him with an apathetic gaze, trust and loyalty radiating from every fiber of his being. The body of the swordsman didn't even flinch from the innocent eyes boring holes into him, but merely swung the sword. The entire crew screamed in horror, their eyes wide as traumatizing memories of when Zoro was about to die at the hands of Kizaru flashed before them, but this time it was their captain and the person about to do the killing was their own family.

"NO!"

Time stopped as a gust of wind blew the straw hat behind Luffy to dangle on his back from his neck, and the crew gasped as they noticed the menacing blade barely an inch from their captain's face. Zoro stood, his features no longer passive and neutral, but his shoulders were heaving from labored breaths while his face was tight with desperation and fear.

"L-Luffy, I…I'm so-"

"You're back!" Luffy grinned knocking the blade aside and throwing his arms around his first mate's neck.

"Y-Yeah, I am," the man gasped breathlessly.

Sanji limped over to his rival, and relieved smile on his face "Man Marimo," he snickered "you had us worried for a minute there."

Zoro looked over to the blond, his Adam's Apple visibly bobbing as he swallowed the bile rising in his throat at the blood on the cook's chest "…I…cut you..."

"Well technically this is just a scratch," Sanji said with a careless shrug "considering you actually used your…claws."

"Scratches don't bleed that much," Zoro growled "you can't call those scratches,"

"Well that's the pot calling the kettle black," Usopp muttered as he drug himself out of chair rubble "especially considering how much _you_ usually bleed from these 'scratches'."

That's when the swordsman got his first look at the crew and how battered they were "Oh God," he murmured with a wince of guilt "I'm so…"

"Don't apologize," Robin chuckled softly her eyes soft as she tried to comfort Zoro "if anything the most we have suffered is shallow flesh wounds, even in your collared state, your body could not bring itself to use its full strength on us. Kenshi-san, you have done nothing to be ashamed of least of all to us."

The man grimaced as one hand drifted up to his collar, before his features twisted into disgusted rage. Fumbling with the apparatus for a few moments, he finally found the clasp that kept it latched around his neck "Get this…_**thing**__…_offa me!"

With one final feral snarl the swordsman ripped it off himself, and threw it down onto the ground, his muscular shoulders rising and falling as he panted from the effort it took not to scream with victory, relief, and sheer infuriated aggravation. Luffy merely gave a wolfish grin at the swordsman before picking up the collar.

"Hey Sanji," he yelled "go long!"

The cook laughed happily before running back about ten steps as his captain threw the collar towards him, and swung his leg in a mighty kick before it connected to the collar sending it flying across the room and through the roof. The crew cheered as they watched it soar into until it was merely a speck in the distance.

"Hey Zoro," Luffy said happily "Let's go home."

Zoro sighed as relief made his muscles feel like hot wax, and he swayed where he stood making Sanji grab his arm so to support him and stop him from keeling over "Home sounds…nice."

…

"Come on, you gotta flap 'em!"

Zoro turned around to glare at the cook, it had been almost a month since his rescue, and they had found a peaceful island with lots of hills and open meadows. Since coming here, the crew had gotten it into their heads that Zoro needed to learn how to fly, and the swordsman was less than enthused.

In the days since being liberated from the auction house, Zoro had gotten a haircut, and even mastered transforming his body making the wings disappear and claws turn back into regular finger nails. So he looked like his normal self most of the time, however the men of the crew knew that he would turn back into the Draconian when he was sleeping, and he honestly had never considered learning how to fly. Of course that didn't stop the crew from making him try.

"Yeah Zoro!" Nami giggled next to Sanji and began flapping her arms in demonstration "You have to flap your wings so you can fly, like a bird!"

Zoro groaned as he stood high on the small cliff overlooking the meadow "I don't think this is a good idea,"

"Sure it is!" Luffy exclaimed "Your wings are so cool, it's stupid not to learn to fly."

"FLY ZORO, FLY!" Chopper, Usopp, and Franky cheered doing their own interpretive dance.

"If you are afraid to jump, Kenshi-san, none of us would blame you," Robin laughed softly.

"I'm not afraid!" Zoro snapped, his face an angry pout.

"Then JUMP ALREADY!" Sanji cackled giving his rival a solid kick to the back sending him tumbling over the edge.

"SANJIIII!" Zoro shrieked in rage.

"Just fly you idiot!" The cook guffawed.

"Flap your wings!" Nami and Luffy screamed as they waved their arms.

Zoro grit his teeth, then tentatively spread his wings just before he was supposed to go splat on the ground, but a sudden tug jarred his shoulders and caused his eyes to pop wide open in shock. He wasn't going to crash, he was skimming along the ground like some kind of green missile!

Tilting his wings, he flew up into the air in a wide loop-de-loop, a scream of joy ripping from his mouth from the feeling of exhilaration "This is AWESOME!"

He heard the laughter of his crew below him, but he didn't stay in that area for long, he immediately flew up into the air far above the clouds until he couldn't go any higher. He paused in the air long enough to close his eyes before plummeting back down to through the atmosphere back towards the ground, only to snap open his wings and shoot back across the meadow. Cheers and whistles greeted him, while Chopper and Luffy exclaimed on how cool he looked.

Pumping his wings in powerful strokes, Zoro found himself grinning. Yeah, he had come pretty close to losing there. He had been chained, collared, tortured, and even experimented on by a mad Colonel who transformed him into a full blooded version of his paternal lineage. But despite all that, despite almost becoming the slave of a Celestial Dragon, he was able to laugh aloud at how everything worked out in the end. His crew saved him, and the swordsman could not deny the irony of the role reversal.

They came for him, just like he had come for them multiple times, and in this moment he couldn't have felt happier or more free. He was a Straw Hat Pirate, he was the future World's Greatest Swordsman, he had conquered his fear of Kuma, and now as a newly turned dragon hybrid he was going to continue his adventure to accomplish his dream.

He couldn't be more excited…

**End of Lineage! YAY!**

**REVIEW!**


	26. Moments

**Has anyone else wondered what may go on when the girls aren't around and no one is posturing, they are just relaxed and having fun? Me too.**

**Disclaimer, I own nothing.**

Zoro and Sanji stood side by side at the sink, both in the midst of their morning routine, the swordsman had a towel hanging around his neck his hair still moist from his shower, while Sanji's shirt hung open while he shaved showing the white tank top he wore underneath. Both reached down wordlessly grasping their toothbrushes, the cook reaching for the toothpaste and putting it on the bristles of his brush, before turning to the waiting swordsman and putting toothpaste on his brush as well.

As the blond put the toothpaste back in its designated spot, Zoro began to vigorously scrub his teeth, Sanji joining in as well. A few seconds passed, with a companionable silence broken only by the sound of scrubbing before suddenly Sanji began to hum, dancing a little in his spot, and then he softly started to sing.

"_What you want, baby I've got it,"_

Zoro smirked around his toothbrush before shooting back _"What you need, you know I got it,"_

Sanji bobbed his head in time to the music in their heads _"All I'm askin',"_

"_Is for a little respect!" _the green haired man finished.

The two did a little hop, dancing in place each singing after the other.

"_Just a little bit," _Sanji sang into the bristles of his toothbrush.

"_Yes sir,"_ the swordsman sang holding his toothbrush in his mouth rotating his arms in front of him as he danced.

"_Just a little bit," _the blond continued.

"_Hey baby," _Zoro echoed.

Without warning, Franky and Usopp burst through the door, wiggling their hips, and bobbing their heads as they sang in unison.

"_R. E. S. P. E. C. T, find out what it means to me, R. E. S. P. E. C. T, take care, TCB,"_

Zoro started swinging his hips and head from side to side while Sanji held his toothbrush between his teeth and did mock punches at the mirror.

"_Sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me,"_

"_Yeah, a little respect!" _Zoro sang loudly.

Suddenly Sanji grabbed his toothbrush and ripped it out of his mouth to sing into it a loud off key wail, making the entire bathroom stop and give pause, watching as Sanji continued to sing before the cook's voice eventually faded away when he realized he was the only one still doing so. His face grew red as he saw their wide eyes, and he went back to brushing his teeth.

Zoro however began to snort, and then snicker, before an all out guffaw burst from his lips.

"That really sucked,"

…..

Sanji and Brook sat in the kitchen, chuckling over some story the skeleton had been telling before Zoro burst through the doors and around the counter of the kitchen only to duck behind it. The cook and musician exchanged looks of bewildered amusement before both stood in unison and walked over to where the swordsman was currently hunkered down.

"Uh…" the cook tried, suddenly unable to keep the chuckles at a minimum "Something wrong?"

"Quick," Zoro said in a hissed whisper "hide me!"

"From what, Zoro-san?" Brook ventured before a bellowing voice answered his question.

"ZOORROOO!"

Zoro winced at his captain's yell and sent a pleading gaze to his crewmates "Please, I'm begging you, don't let him find me!"

Sanji opened his mouth to say that maybe he should let Luffy find the man, but something in the green haired man's eye told him not to. So with a longsuffering sigh, the cook opened a cabinet "Get in here, moss head."

With a speed not before seen, the swordsman slithered across the floor, and crawled into the cabinet, somehow making his hulking mass fit into the small space. Sanji bent down and pile various items in front of the man, hiding him from view when he heard the door to the galley bang open, making the cook straighten up and nonchalantly kick the cabinet shut.

"Where's Zoro?!" Luffy asked, his eyes as bright with an evil gleam that glittered just below the surface.

"He's not in here," Sanji shrugged "have you tried the crow's nest?"

"Yes, I've tried everywhere, but Zoro's gone!" Luffy pouted as he suddenly began to ransack different cabinets as he searched for his swordsman.

Almost in slow motion, Sanji watched Luffy dive for the cabinet Zoro was hiding in, only to see the boy leap back with a disgusted snarl "Yuck," he spat "vegetables."

"Yep," Sanji nodded his heart thudding in his ears "vegetables."

"Hey look," Luffy suddenly broke in, cocking his head with vague interest "this vegetable has green hair."

Sanji felt his jaw drop and he realized that not all of Zoro had been hid, but you could see the top of his head hidden within the piles of cabbage and lettuce "Uh…" he chuckled nervously before an idea struck his brain "Yes! That is the…incredibly rare…MOSS VEGGIE!"

"What's a moss veggie?" Luffy asked turning innocent eyes to his cook.

"It's a special kind of vegetable," Sanji said slowly desperately grasping for an explanation that would drive Luffy away "that is incredibly nutritious for you because…because…the inside is made completely of cooked spinach!"

Luffy recoiled, slamming the cabinet door shut with a look of supreme disgust "I hate spinach!" He declared standing up so to point a finger at Sanji "I hereby order you never to serve this vegetable at any of our meals!"

With an indignant huff, Luffy went back to search for his swordsman elsewhere, and Sanji finally was able to open the cabinet once the captain had left "Coast is clear, Marimo."

Zoro slowly crawled out of the cabinet, sending heads of lettuce rolling across the floor, only to send an amused glare up at the blond "The incredibly rare moss veggie, made of spinach?"

"Hey, don't complain when it worked on making Luffy go away." Sanji sneered

Zoro's mouth was suddenly twitching violently, and the cook watched as the swordsman bit down on his lips and ducked his head, before his shoulders started trembling as well. Before the blond could ask what was wrong, guffawed laughter rang from the moss headed man from where he was still on his hands and knees. Sanji tried not to join in, he really did, but there was something about Zoro's laughter that made it infectious, and soon both men were laying on the floor laughing their heads off, and kicking their legs helplessly as they were afflicted by their immense mirth.

"T-The…the moss veggie…?!" Zoro cracked up "Maybe you should save the lying for Usopp!"

"Luffy looked so mortified!" Sanji cackled.

Both paused remembering, or in Zoro's case imagining, Luffy's face, before they once again melted into another round of laughter. This continued for almost five minutes, before the cook and swordsman calmed, wiping tears away and rubbing sore stomachs.

"So," Sanji snickered "what was so bad, you were willing to hide in a cabinet?"

Zoro winced, giving a small shudder "The girls are gone shopping, and Luffy is raiding their clothes playing dress up with Usopp and Chopper. They wanted me to join in, and while I don't mind playing the occasional game, _that_ is where I draw the line."

Sanji gave a gagging sound "Ew….I did not need that image…just, no…no…"

"What image? Luffy in a dress?" Zoro asked.

"Nah, the idiot is stupid enough, he could probably get away with it, but you in a dress? That image is worthy of nightmares!"

Zoro felt his mouth twitch again as he and Sanji turned to look at each other in unison, and once again the kitchen was drowned in helpless laughter.

….

Usopp turned over in his bed, the mattress not as comfortable as it usually was, and his pillow mysteriously lumpy and suffocating. He couldn't sleep. Not that he wasn't trying, but due to a certain part of his environment not being present, he was finding sleep elusive at best.

Turning over once again, Usopp met the eyes of Chopper and Brook, both wide awake and suffering from the same malady apparently. With a resigned sigh, the sniper sat up and opened his mouth, only to hear their captain voice what everyone was thinking;

"Neh, Sanji," Luffy whined "I can't sleep,"

The cook let out a frustrated growl "I know Luffy, no one can. Just try your best to go to sleep, ok?"

Luffy was silent for a moment before his voice once again broke through the dark silence of their room "It won't work, Zoro isn't here, so I can't sleep."

Usopp braced his chin on his fist, his elbow resting on one knee as he considered the blatant truth of their predicament.

To be perfectly truthful, no one could sleep because the snored lullaby provided by a certain swordsman was not currently echoing throughout the men's quarters. At first the sniper, and a couple others, had been annoyed by the chainsaw that usually accompanied Zoro when he slept, but by now in their adventures, they had all grown so used to it, none of them could sleep peacefully without the calming strength exuded by the moss headed man.

And it looked like they wouldn't have it back for a while.

Earlier that day, the straw hats had been in the midst of an intense battle, and Zoro had done what they had seen him do dozens of times, he protected his nakama. Someone had thrown a bomb towards Chopper, and the little reindeer had nowhere to escape to. Chopper had given in to the thought of death, but a green blur had jumped in, throwing the animal like a football before catching the full affects of the impending explosion.

The swordsman had been thrown a few yards, landing roughly on the ground, with a large piece of metal shrapnel sticking jaggedly out of his ribs and one broken arm. The crew finished the fight with renewed gusto, ending it in record time and rushing out of the way so to ensure that their doctor had direct access to the infirmary.

Suffering from multiple fractured ribs, a collapsed lung, broken bones, and a concussion, it came as no surprise that Zoro would be in the infirmary for a while. Which of course led to their current problem, the entire men's quarters unable to sleep, both from worry over their nakama, as well as the keen understanding that something very important was missing from their room.

Eventually Luffy gave a heavy sigh, grabbed his pillow and blanket, and left the room. Usopp felt one eyebrow raise as Chopper soon followed, and then Franky, and then Brook, and shockingly even Sanji. With a chuckle at the dynamics of their odd family, the sniper joined them not forgetting his blanket and pillow.

The next morning Nami and Robin walked into the kitchen and were shocked to see not even a single person awake or around. Exchanging confused looks, they decided that maybe they should check and see if Chopper was awake and in the infirmary taking care of Zoro. Technically they were half right, but they never would have expected the sight that greeted them.

Within the infirmary lay Zoro, still unconscious, his face still slightly sweaty from the fever that was raging the day before, but snuggled into his sides were Luffy and chopper. At the foot of the bed lay Usopp, and along the side of the bed, his head resting on his arms on top of the mattress, was Sanji. Brook and Franky were propped up against the wall on the far side of the room, each sleeping contentedly near the swordsman.

With a giggle, the girls straightened blankets, and distributed pillows before once again sneaking out of the room. They were a family, of that there was no doubt, and as they walked into the kitchen for an early morning cup of tea, the girls found themselves smiling softly as their hearts thrummed with warmth at the bond they shared as nakama.

**So…Fluffy?**

**Let me know!**

**REVIEW!**


	27. Lefty

**I will get back to childhood friends…but this one kind of slapped me across the face.**

"Zoro, watch out!"

The swordsman barely registered Nami's scream when he was suddenly thrown violently by the force of a bomb that had landed a few yards away, and he knew judging by the blurred scenery zipping by he was most definitely headed for the edge of the cliff, only to plunge thousands of feet and splat on the ravine floor below.

Zoro heaved a sigh as he felt gravity once again claim its rightful hold on his mortal flesh, and plummet to what would assuredly be his death should fate choose not to intervene, but the swordsman knew that that would not be the case. Because just as he disappeared over the lip of the cliff, he felt a rubbery arm wrap around his waist and snap him in one fluid movement out to sea towards the _Thousand Sunny_.

Honestly the occurrence was so normal, it was almost a regular routine being grabbed by Luffy and flung to God knows where, unfortunately though this particular instance would not end with him walking away with only a lump and bruises. No, today just begged to be the one in a thousand chance where Luffy put a little too much power behind his throw, and his concentration was off just enough to make the aim go wild, and the result was a swordsman lying on the deck gripping his left arm, moaning in soft, but still utterly agonized, pain.

"Hey, why is Zoro acting like he's hurt?" Luffy asked obliviously after he and Nami had made it back to the ship.

Chopper glared at his captain, something he was only capable of in the blue moon moments where he unconsciously hurt his nakama "Because you threw him into the mast Luffy," the diminutive doctor sighed "and since this ship is made of Adam wood, _it_ didn't break but Zoro's arm _did_."

Luffy looked at his swordsman with wide eyed innocence before his signature grin split his face "Sorry Zoro,"

The moss headed man sent a pouting glare at his captain before groaning in resigned defeat "Its fine, Luffy."

The captain smiled before screaming "Hey Usopp, wanna play tag?!"

Chopper shook his head at the young man before turning back to Zoro and dragging him down to the med bay to fix a cast onto his arm all the while tutting over the damage "It looks like your arm is broken in two places with a hairline fracture in your hand, sorry Zoro, but you're going to be out of commission for at least six weeks, and that includes any battles we come across."

A growled sigh of disgust slipped from the man's lips as he stood up and gave a death glare at the thing now adorning his left arm "I can still fight with my right hand, besides, haven't you forgotten I use _three_ swords?"

The reindeer gave a vehement shake of his head "No Zoro, I'm not doing this because I think you're weak, I'm benching you because I don't want you to get hurt worse than you already are, though breaking your arm is not all that serious, if the injury is aggravated in the middle of recovery, it could heal wrong and you may never be able to use that arm as efficiently in battle ever again, much less daily activity."

"But this isn't an injury sustained from battle," Zoro pressed as the reindeer wrapped a sling around his arm and tied it around his neck "its collateral damage from just being on this crew."

"Nope, you're still benched,"

"Aw come on, Chopper!" the swordsman bellowed "I'm not sitting around for six weeks doing nothing!"

"I didn't say you had to do nothing," The reindeer shook his head "I'll allow you to train since you only broke your arm, but I will be taking care of making sure you don't overdo it."

"GAH!" The swordsman stomped away throwing his one good arm into the air in frustration as he stormed back onto the deck of the ship "This is ridiculous!"

"We have a captain made of rubber," Nami said from where she lay sunning herself, a playful gleam in her eyes as she attempted to console the moss headed man and distract him from his current injury "a doctor who's a reindeer, a sniper who's a coward, and shipwright that's a cyborg. I think ridiculous comes with the package of being a Straw Hat Pirate."

Zoro let out a derisive snort, but smirked at the woman to let her know that the intention in her joke had been acknowledged and understood "Ya got me there; I'm gonna go get a drink."

The navigator giggled before standing up and waving her arm yelling after Zoro "Oh, and did I mention the musician that's actually a skeleton who's been dead for the past fifty years?!"

Zoro threw his head back as an unexpected laugh exploded from his lips, and as he pulled open the galley door he sent a large grin to the ginger headed woman before going through the portal. Nami stood in her spot, her skin buzzing with pleasure.

She loved the fact that she could get Zoro to laugh like that, only a few people could, and she was very protective of her spot in that selective group of people. Plus, other than Luffy, she knew Zoro best. She was one of the first to join the crew, along with Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp, and she was one of the few people who honestly had an understanding of how those particular crew members worked. It was probably one of the reasons why she was able to get away with so much when it came to bullying them, but she just reasoned that they were a family and she had fully embraced her role as the spoiled but protected younger sister.

Zoro stomped into the galley, lowering himself into one of the chairs surrounding the table with a frustrated huff "Oi cook, get me some sake!"

"Jeez, you're starting early," Sanji grumbled but one look at the swordsman's dark mood combined with the arm cast currently resting in a sling washed away any more arguments that the cook had against his rival getting a drink.

"Wouldn't you?"

The blond shook his head, placing the small cup and bottle in front of his friend with a sympathetic smirk "Well, I can't say that I blame you, if that's what you mean."

Zoro grunted his reply, not feeling like getting any deeper into a conversation, choosing rather to drown himself in his drink but an odd occurrence happened that made both men give pause. The swordsman had reached down to retrieve his cup but instead fumbled, flipping it over, and spilling the alcohol across the table.

"That's…never happened before," Zoro muttered.

"And what was that exactly?" the cook asked.

Zoro shrugged "I guess it's because I'm not used to using my right hand."

"You…you're a lefty?" Sanji asked in shock as he set a sake bottle in front of the man.

The swordsman nodded picking up the cup with slow deliberate movements, concentrating on not dropping it before reaching over to pick up the bottle and attempting to fill his glass. But the vessel wobbled, causing the drink to hit more of the table than the inside of the small cup and Zoro slammed the bottle back onto the table with a huff of frustration. Sanji just stood there in shock, his jaw hanging comically as he processed the new information.

"But, you fight with three swords," the blond queried "shouldn't that training make you ambidextrous?"

"Yeah, with a _sword_," Zoro shot back his green eye twitching with barely suppressed irritation "but I've never tried using my right hand for normal stuff."

"…Huh…" Sanji merely replied after a moment's thought "The next six weeks should be interesting then."

Zoro's eye popped wide open at the thought of what the next six weeks might entail, and if the problem he just encountered was any indication, the next six weeks were going to prove more than interesting, they would be downright torture! Heaving a groan, the man allowed his head to fall to the table in a show of frustrated despair.

"This stinks,"

…..

"Zoro's a lefty?" Usopp asked his cheeks stuffed with boiled potatoes and meatloaf.

"Yup," Sanji nodded.

They were all seated at dinner and the topic of conversation was the latest piece of information concerning their green haired swordsman, something that Zoro did not appreciate in the least as it drew more attention to the fact that he was having a hard enough time using his fork with his right hand without everyone staring at him.

"Well that definitely answers some questions," Nami murmured as she stared at Zoro with a thoughtful gaze.

"Like what?" Luffy asked his cobalt eyes wide with curiosity.

"It's said that left handed people tend to have a harder time with directions and get lost more easily," Robin supplied "plus they tend to do things backwards. What would be one way for right handed people is usually directly the opposite for lefties."

"Oh!" Luffy said face bright with understanding "I get it now!"

Zoro directed an angry pout at his dinner, one eye narrowing as the baby potato refused to be impaled on the tines of his fork, choosing instead to skitter all over his plate while the conversation flowing around him only proved to make the moss headed man even more irritable as hot anger laced with embarrassment burned its way across his cheeks.

Franky found himself nodding "Now it makes sense, when I think about it Zoro always uses his tools for cleaning his swords backwards, and when he secures the sails his knots are always backwards too."

"Ha!" Sanji barked out a laugh "That's not the only thing he does backwards, have you ever seen the guy stack dishes? I've never seen someone have so much trouble with putting the large plates on the right side."

The crew burst into laughter, and Zoro couldn't take it anymore, pushing his plate and the traitorous boiled potato away from him he jumped to his feet heedless of the fact that he had knocked his chair backwards onto the floor. His face flushed with shame and fury, the man snarled at his crew.

"Have you idiots ever considered that _you're_ the weird ones?!"

Without another word, or even a backward glance, the man stomped away from the table and towards the door only to find himself struggling with the knob as he tried to twist it open. After a few seconds of muttered snarls and curses, plus a couple kicks to the bottom of the door, the man finally grappled the knob to obey his wish and barreled through the door. Nami felt her jaw drop in shock at what was probably the first time she saw Zoro genuinely embarrassed or upset about their teasing, and quickly stood to follow him out the door.

"Zoro," she called as she rushed through ignoring Sanji's plaintive cry "Zoro we were only joking we didn't mean to…hurt you…"

But the deck was empty, devoid of a certain green haired swordsman, and the woman found herself sighing "Great," she muttered slapping her thighs helplessly in frustration "this is just great."

Walking back into the galley the woman sat down with a dejected groan pinning her crew with chocolate brown eyes swimming with guilt "Guys, I think we need to apologize."

"Why?" Usopp asked softly "It's not worse than any other time we've teased him."

"I think that's the problem though," Nami murmured her delicate fingers tracing the lines on the wood table "I mean teasing and having fun is great and all, but why do we always resort to slamming each other all in the name of humor? I've never realized this before, and I know this is weird coming from me, but do we have to be mean to each other all the time? Plus, Zoro kind of gets the brunt of our jokes."

The whole crew fell silent, and not for the first time since they teamed up together did they begin to gain a deeper understanding of not only what it meant to be a crew, but what it meant to be a family. Franky pursed his lips softly before his face cracked with a wide grin.

"I think I know just the thing to make it up to the guy,"

**Yup, this is gonna be a multi-chapter.**

**Now yes they will apologize, but the next chapter will be about Zoro adapting to life using his right hand instead of his left, so I NEED YOUR HELP.**

**Anyone who reads this and is a lefty, can you tell me in your reviews some things you find difficult? I want to make this accurate, and also show the struggles that South Paws deal with. My grandmother is a lefty, and so is my niece, and I feel bad for them when we go out to dinner that they always have to sit on the corner of the table so not to bump elbows with people or that cutting things with right handed scissors is hard.**

**So lefties, let your voice be heard and tell me, what are some things you deal with as a South Paw that you think may apply to Zoro!**


	28. Childhood Friends4

**So we're back to Childhood friends **

**Enjoy!**

Zoro slowly came to, his chubby arms rising above his head as he stretched and he turned over in his spot to see his friend Sanji still contentedly sucking his fingers in his sleep. The moss headed child giggled softly at the sight, and then snuck out of the hammock they had been occupying to find what he hoped to be a snack waiting for him in the galley with the nice ladies.

Walking out on the grass, the young boy saw the crew as lively as ever, the various members scattered about on the green as they went about their daily activities. Zoro wandered out further into the sun, a bright smile decorating his face as he enjoyed the fun atmosphere that seemed to travel with this odd group of pirates.

"Zoro-bro, did you have a good nap?"

The little one turned around to see the cyborg standing behind him, and gave a happy nod while lifting his arms so to be picked up. Franky chuckled warmly at the trust now gleaming in the boy's eyes and gladly bent down so to scoop the miniaturized swordsman up into his arms and place him on his shoulders. A trill of delighted giggling burbled from the child's mouth as he wrapped his arms around Franky's head, his green eyes wide as he gazed on his surroundings from a much higher view.

Leaning down to the cyborg's eye level, Zoro grinned at the man "You're really big Franky,"

"That's because," Franky said rolling his arms before thrusting them over his head in his signature pose "I'm SUUUPERRRR!"

"SUUUPERRR!" Zoro echoed in his childish voice, raising his own arms to copy the cyborg.

"Ow!" the shipwright cried as he began to dance, doing the occasional pose, Zoro joining him from his post on the large cyborg's shoulders.

"Franky, don't teach him bad habits!" Nami scolded from her tangerine grove, one hand cocked on her hip.

"Aw," the man pouted "but we're just dancing."

"Yeah, we're just dancing!" Zoro yelled but ducked behind Franky's head with a nervous giggle when the navigator turned her eyes on him.

"Oh really, so that's how you wanna be?" The ginger headed woman smirked "Robin, can you get Zoro for me, I think he needs to learn a lesson."

Suddenly arms sprouted from Franky's shoulders pulling the child up and off, and Zoro shrieked in laughter as he lurched forward trying to grab onto the cyborg "Franky, SAVE ME!"

"Well that's two words I never thought would come out of your mouth," the man chuckled drily before lunging to catch Zoro "Be gone foul monster," he laughed loudly tugging the boy back towards his chest "this child is under my protection!"

The arms hesitated before attacking the few flesh tickle spots available to them, and Franky dropped Zoro, falling to the ground cackling in breathless laughter "N-NO! STOP! Th-That's NOT FAIR!"

"Franky!" the child cried as arms sprouting across the deck carried him towards the navigator "Franky help, they've got me!"

"So-Sorry kid," the man hooted and guffawed as the tickle attack continued "but you-you're on your own!"

"Nooo!" Zoro squealed before he was caught up in a different pair of arms.

"Gotcha!" Nami giggled holding him hostage against her chest "Now what to do with you?"

"Gimme a snack, and let me go!" Zoro yelled a mischievous grin adorning his face.

"Huh," Nami deadpanned her own eyes glimmering with mischief "did you say 'tickle me to help me grow'?"

"NO!" the child shrieked as he began to writhe and buck, high pitched laughter echoing across the deck "No tickles!"

"Oh yes, tickles!"

The ginger headed woman dove down and prepared to assault the poor boy's ribs and stomach, but a black and yellow blur ripped the child from her arms "Fear not, for the great Captain Usopp has rescued you!"

Nami smirked as she looked up to see the sniper standing with one fist planted on his hip, while the other held Zoro firmly in its grasp, but the thing that made Nami have to fight the urge to coo was the fact that the small swordsman was looking at the man with something akin to complete adoration.

"You saved me," Zoro giggled hugging the man around the neck.

"Of course I did, I'm your big brother!" Usopp replied gallantly though no one could mistake the way his chest swelled with pride.

"Yep, you're my big brother," the child nodded "and big brothers protect their little brothers."

"That's right," the sniper said with a decisive nod "but you know what else big brother's do?"

"What?"

"They take their little brothers out for ice cream and then to play at the park."

Zoro's eyes widened "Really?"

With a nod from the young man confirming his words, a long stream of happy giggles burst from the small mouth as the child clapped his hands happily "Can we go now?!"

"Wait for me, wait for me!" yelled a small voice and soon it was backed by a small blond head as he pelted across the grass and pounced on the sniper grabbing onto his legs "I need ice cream, I'm gonna die!"

"What, die?!" Usopp said with a mock gasp "Well, we can't have that, can we?"

"No!" both boys shook their heads vehemently.

Usopp laughed gaily "Well then, let's go into town and find some ice cream."

The boys quickly looked at Nami, their eyes big and pleading, hope swimming in their depths and Nami could only sigh before nodding her head "Go have fun, we'll be waiting for you here."

"YAY!" came the unanimous cheer.

"We'll see you in a bit," Usopp waved as he and the kids began to walk down the gangplank, or more specifically the sniper walked, Sanji rode by hanging onto one leg, and Zoro was being carried under Usopp's right arm.

The trio made their way into town, the boys giggling as the sniper took over exaggerated steps, grunting and groaning as if he were carrying an immense weight. Eventually the group made it to a local ice cream shop, each barreling through the door, and looking at the menu before the blond boy began to tug on the sniper's pant leg.

"Usopp," Sanji whispered waiting until the young man had knelt next to the child "I can't read."

Zoro cocked his head "You can't read?"

Sanji pouted "No," he whined and held up five fingers "I'm only five."

"So," Zoro shrugged "I learned the alphabet when I was four, mommy taught me."

Sanji's eyes filled with tears and his bottom lip pushed out "I'm not stupid,"

The green haired boy's eyes widened and he hugged himself as anxiety danced in his stomach in fear that he would lose his first real friend "I didn't call you stupid,"

"My mommy doesn't play with me a lot. She didn't teach me…" The blond hiccupped "my daddy, calls me stupid, and I ca-Can't READ!"

Zoro paused, stepping forward tentatively, his arms shaking nervously as he prepared to do something that until recently he had never been allowed to do; physical contact with another human being other than his parents. Walking over to the crying boy, the miniaturized swordsman wrapped his arms hesitantly around Sanji and pulled him forward in light trembling hug.

"You're not stupid," Zoro whispered in childish wisdom "you're my friend."

Zoro's brain was whirling. He was terrified.

Before when he had ever attempted human contact in his home village, he had been slapped away by a nearby adult, immediately rebuked for touching their child. He had been spit on, endured abuse both physical and verbal, plus the pain of being run out of town because he was a curse on the village. Now he was hugging someone who was neither his mother nor his father, and while his instincts screamed to run away because this would inevitably lead to pain and hurt, the past day and a half of nice people allowing him to touch them without getting angry had given him the courage to give his first best friend the kind of hugs that best friends were allowed to give.

In truth, before he had boarded the pirate ship, before he had met the strange blond boy who aspired to be a cook, he had lived in abject isolation. The first time the Nami woman had pulled him into her arms, Zoro almost had a panic attack because he thought for sure she was going to hurt him the way all the villagers used to. But as time passed, he found the terrified flutter of butterflies in his stomach would calm down each time one of the Straw Hats would hold him, or tickle him, and suddenly Zoro found that he was starting to be less afraid of physical touch, but that he craved it more than ever.

Sanji's eyes were wide, and he felt Zoro's body shaking as the small boy hugged him, and with a sob the blond wrapped his arms tightly around his new best friend bringing him closer then buried his head into the child's shoulder "I'm not stupid?" he asked in a quivering whisper.

Zoro shook his head roughly "Nope," he replied "you're smart, you have to be smart to know how to cook."

A small giggle came from the blond as he leaned back and scrubbed his eyes free of tears "Will you teach me?"

The small swordsman paused, pleased surprise causing his face to go blank before a grin worthy of Luffy split his features "I can teach you how to read."

Usopp smiled, shaking his head softly at the children.

How strange it was, the sniper pondered, that two rivals who apparently hated each other's guts would become inseparable childhood friends. With a happy sigh, the young man took the children's orders, then after paying, proceeded to walk them to a nearby park. The boys gulped down their child size cones, then ran onto the park, climbing across the bouncing bridge and rushing down the slide.

"Sanji, catch me!" Zoro yelled as he ran across the playground.

The blond quickly followed suit, the green haired child shrieking in laughter as he ducked under swings and ran around trees. Eventually Sanji caught him, literally tackling him to the ground, and the two wrestled on the ground before the small cook sat up.

"Hey! Let's play super heroes!"

"Ok!" Zoro lifted his arms running while making whooshing sounds and then yelling in a deep voice "Look over there! It's a fire, let's go save the people!"

"SUUUUPERRRR SPEED!" Sanji yelled before running over to a jungle gym and racing around it in circles "I put out the fire by running around it!"

The green haired swordsman 'flew' over to the jungle gym, climbing up onto it and began to 'drop down people' for Sanji to catch "Quick, get these people to the hospital, they need band-aids and ice cream!"

"Right!"

Usopp couldn't take it anymore, he was sitting on the bench cackling his head off at the strange sight that he was privileged to watch. Never in a thousand years did he ever think to see the swordsman and the cook behave as best friends, but now as children the actions seemed all too natural, what with playing superheroes and all. Standing up, the man threw away his plastic cup, and wiped his damp hands on his pants.

"Hey! Don't forget Captain Usopp!"

The sniper prepared to move forward and join the two, but suddenly something fatally familiar poked into his back, and the young man froze.

"Hello Straw Hat," a menacing voice growled behind him shoving the barrel of the gun further in between Usopp's shoulder blades threatening to pull the trigger should the sniper make the wrong move "my boss asked to see you and the kids, I'm to bring all of you to him directly."

Usopp felt his body quiver in fear and he gave an audible gulp "wouldn't want to disappoint him, now would we?" he said in a valiant attempt at bravery.

"No, you wouldn't," the voice chuckled "especially when the safety of those kids depends on your cooperation."

At that moment Usopp heard the boys give screams of terror, both voices full of pleading for their new big brother to save them "Usopp! HELP!"

The sniper felt his heart drop, and he dared a peek around him, seeing well over thirty people surrounding them, and the children being held in the arms of two of them. With fear, but also a good deal of fury and shame the man ducked his head and snarled his reply.

"Fine, we'll come with you."

**Dun…Dun…DUUUUN!**

**So it looks like trouble has found our boys, as it so often does. Stay frosty, and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!**


	29. Childhood Friends5

**Hello everyone! So even though I would love to continue Lefty I want to make it up to you for neglecting Childhood Friends by giving you another chapter of chibi Zoro and Sanji.**

**ALSO! I'm considering writing another AU transformation arc where this time Zoro gets bit by a werewolf, it's because I've been reading a hilarious fic called Yellow Eyes and Green Tail by pingo1387, and I need your opinions on whether or not I should do so.**

**Let me know!**

Usopp was partly led, partly dragged up into the pirate ship, and he craned his neck to look over his shoulder, his dark eyes wide as he scanned for the kids. His heart lurched with fear when he didn't see them right away, and he began to thrash between the two thugs who were hauling him up the gangplank, struggling to reassure the safety of his little brothers.

"Zoro?! Sanji?!" he screamed "Where are they?!"

"Shut up, and keep moving!" thug #1 snarled slamming the butt of his gun between the sniper's shoulder blades, causing him to stumble forward a few steps.

Usopp grit his teeth as fury bubbled up from his gut and sent a spike of red tinged adrenaline straight into his brain, and he swung his cuffed hands around effectively bludgeoning the man who had hit him "I'm not giving you my cooperation unless you show me those kids are safe!"

Thug #2 sneered at Usopp, but his gaze held a small flicker of respect for his obstinate courage "They're fine," he growled, jerking his thumb in the kid's general direction "see for yourself."

The sniper whirled his head, dark eyes following that line of direction and Usopp had to bite back a sob of relief when he saw the two people he was in charge of protecting were safe, and being held by members of the crew who were abducting them "Good," the man replied with as much of a menacing snarl as he could muster "and they better stay that way…for your sakes."

Thug #2 assessed the man before him, a sniper in reputation and a member of the straw Hat pirates, he could honestly say that he wasn't disappointed to discover that even the rumored weakest member of the crew held a fire and determination that honored the captain he so loyally followed. Somehow in the span of knowing him for just the past twenty or so minutes, Usopp had forced him to acknowledge both his strength and courage, and that wasn't something easily accomplished.

"Heh," Thug #2 smirked as he thrust out his hand "you're a pretty brave kid, you do your crew proud. My name is Hitoshi, and I expect you to remember it."

Usopp cocked one eyebrow, slowly raising his cuffed wrists so to shake his captor's hand "Usopp, my name is Usopp."

Hitoshi grinned at the sniper "Now that we've introduced ourselves man to man, I won't have any regrets if we're forced to fight each other, you know it's bad form for two sea warriors to duel without a proper introduction."

Usopp felt his chest swell with pride as he suddenly realized that the man who was holding him captive was in some small way recognizing him as a worthy adversary but he promptly turned around, cough into one fist and lifting his nose into the air "True, but don't we have your boss to see? I would hate for us to keep him waiting."

Hitoshi threw his head back and gave a long bellowing laugh "You're right young one, and I almost hate to take you to him, but maybe if fate favors us we'll be able to have our battle."

The sniper smirked, but the smile quickly withered to a sigh as he was once again prodded into motion "I hope you're coming Luffy, because we need you." He whispered.

Without another word, the trio were led the rest of the way up the gangplank and up towards what Usopp could only imagine to be the captain's quarters, and possibly his own demise.

….

Sanji watched the men carry him up onto the massive ship, and he felt a shudder of fear roll through his body. He didn't like pirates, the strange people who had been taking care of him were the exception, but according to the small blond all other pirates were bad. The man currently holding him in his arms smelled bad, and his grip was tight enough to make the miniaturized cook whimper in pain, a sound that was echoed by the small swordsman to his right.

Sanji looked over to the boy, one small hand reaching out in an attempt to comfort his best friend "Zoro!"

Zoro looked up through tear filled eyes and stretched his own hand out their fingers grappling to catch one another "Sanji, I'm scared!"

Giving one last lunge, the blond was finally able to snatch the moss headed boy's hand, and held on tight "Me too," he sobbed.

"Hey!" the thug holding the small swordsman snarled giving a mighty tug detaching the boys "Let go and shut up!"

"NO!" Sanji screamed once again reaching out to his friend as the man holding him began to take him down a flight of stairs "Zoro, come back! I don't wanna be alone!"

"Sanji!" Zoro wept wriggling in his captor's arms as the man began to walk away and down into the lower decks of the ship "Stop! I want my friend!"

But the man merely walked down through a maze of hallways until he came to a cell and threw the child in it, boxing his ears angrily "Maybe some time alone will teach you to be quiet!"

Zoro scrambled into a corner, tears welling up in his eyes and streaming down his cheeks. Drawing his legs up to his chest, the child hugged his knees, sobs shaking his body in harsh wracking waves, his weeping broken by painful hiccups hitching his breath.

"M-Mommy," he sobbed "D-D-Daddy, help…please…"

The boy's head was suddenly filled with visions of a wide grin topped by a straw hat, a ginger headed girl who smelled like tangerines and gave the softest hugs, a robot with the hands of a giant but held him as gently as a cloud, the reindeer who reminded him of a teddy bear, his big brother who played with him and held him when he cried, and most importantly his first best friend Sanji who was probably just as scared as he was.

"L-Luffy," Zoro hiccupped "Nami, F-Franky, Chopper, Us-ssop, somebody…"

The cell was filled with the weeping of a small child and echoed down the hallway where just a few cells down, Sanji sat contemplating his own misery.

"Usopp!" He wept loudly "Zoro! I don't wanna be alone. Give them back! I want my brother! I want my friend!"

The small cook collapsed on the floor, small fists scrubbing his eyes even as more tears sped down chubby cheeks "Somebody…anybody…I'm scaaaared!"

"Sanji?"

The blond paused, his tear streaked face jerking up as he crawled to the bars of his cell "Zoro, is that you?!"

"Yeah," Zoro hiccupped "I'm here,"

"I wanna go back to the ship with Usopp," Sanji cried miserably "I don't wanna stay here!"

The moss headed child merely sighed in reply, his thoughts echoing that of his friend "Do you think Usopp will get us out?"

"I hope so,"

Suddenly stomps echoed outside of the cells, and two pirates swaggered their way towards the children each carrying a plate of food, menacing sneers decorating their faces as they split up so to deliver the rations to their prisoners. Sanji hid his face in his knees, his heart rate speeding up as he listened to the bottom of the plate scrape across the floor as it was slid through the small hole in his cell door.

The other thug approached Zoro's cell, his face twisting up in disgust at the trembling child located within "_This_ is the Demon of the East Blue?!" he spat "This is just some crybaby kid."

"Come on Koku," the other man said with a dry chuckle "you've been on this crew for over a year, and you know how the captain operates. He turns infamous pirates into children and turns them in for their bounties; of course this kid doesn't act like the Pirate Hunter."

"Shut up, Martin," Koku snarled "I'm not an idiot. What I mean is I thought that Roronoa Zoro would be just a little bit more, I don't know, impressive."

"Please," Martin waved off "a five year olds a five year old! Doesn't matter who it is, nobody is impressive when they're five, I bet even Gold D. Roger was less than impressive at that age."

"HA!" the other man barked before returning his condescending gaze back to Zoro "too bad we can't put money on that, however for now I think I'm going to have some fun."

Martin snorted, seeing where this was going "What Koku, you're gonna bully some poor defenseless kid?"

"Not defenseless," Koku scoffed "I actually had a run in with this guy, he was hunting my old captain over three years ago and he passed me over because my bounty was barely over One Hundred Belli, but I remember how he fought and I earned a little retribution on his sorry hide."

The second man smirked "But taking it out on him when he's just a kid, isn't that a tad…unmanly?"

"Maybe it's unmanly, but if the great Pirate Hunter regains his true age with a deep fear of some lower class pirate, wouldn't that be sweet?"

Martin bellowed a long laugh before opening the cell door "Well then, after you."

Koku strode into the cell, his sneer becoming more malicious as he stopped in front of the small child "Well, well, well," he cackled evilly "Roronoa Zoro, never thought anyone as scary as him would start out so puny and pathetic."

Zoro ducked his head, cheeks flushing with shame even though he didn't fully understand what the words the man used meant. Scooting back as far as he could go, the boy tucked his knees under his chin and hugged them to his chest, burying his nose in the gap between his knees.

"Go away," he quavered in a less than convincing yell.

Koku snickered softly "Oh no," he murmured "I'm going to enjoy this,"

Reaching forward, the man gripped the boy by his hair and yanked him up roughly, smiling when the child gave a pained whimper "Now let's see just how tough you really are."

…

"Captain, we brought your guest."

Usopp was led into the captain's quarters, his heart thudding as he snarled at the men holding him "Where did you take my nakama?!"

"Be calm sniper," a voice growled from one end of the room "your crewmates are safe, and being held in the cells below decks, I even ordered that food be given to them."

The young man whirled to face the source of the noise, his face tight with fear though he struggled to school it into what he hoped was a menacing glare. True, the sniper acknowledged that Zoro may not give his nod of approval for how scary it might be, but he might earn some points for trying. Suddenly the dark haired man brightened as he got an idea, visualizing how Zoro would act in this situation he lifted his chin, and Usopp gave his best at looking intimidating by striding over to a nearby chair and draping himself across it.

"So, you had your men cuff me up and drag me all the way here, took my nakama away from me, and now I'm being held against my will and probably will miss dinner," he growled "give me one good reason why I shouldn't destroy this entire ship."

An uncomfortable silence stretched out in the cabin before the hulking figure behind the desk began to laugh, his guffaws literally making the windows rattle "You're funny kid!" he chuckled shaking his head from side to side.

Usopp grit his teeth, fury bubbling up in his gut as an overload of information reassured his brain that he actually did have the capability to destroy the ship, and no he did _NOT_ appreciate the fact that no one was taking him seriously; and instead he looked at the man sitting across from him and focused on his Zoro persona.

"I could be funny," he murmured in soft snarl "depends on who you are, and trust me when I say that your current position isn't all that funny."

The captain answered with another bellow of laughter, sending him a gleaming grin from across the desk "You've got guts," he laughed as he stood up and walked around the desk "I'll give ya that, but it won't save you, that's for sure."

Usopp's eyes widened as the hulking mass loomed over him, the familiar form of the man who had turned his nakama into children "You," he gasped "what do you want with us, haven't you done enough?"

"No," the captain smirked "not nearly enough,"

**REVIEW! I want to know your thoughts!**


	30. Lefty2

**So apparently Lefty is gaining fans! Wow, who knew that so many South Paws read this humble little drabble!**

**Enjoy! **

Zoro was bent over the table top deep concentration causing his brow to furrow, and the tip of his tongue sticking out on one side of his mouth, while his right hand trembled with effort. Green eye narrowing determinedly, the man once again lowered the object held tightly in his fist, and breathed out a long sigh as he sharpened his focus on the task at hand. Hand shaking violently, the swordsman grit his teeth, and struggled for perfection as sweat dripped down from his temple and streamed down his cheek.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Zoro let out a small undignified yelp when he shot up to see Nami standing over him, her delicate hands clasped behind her back as she looked over his shoulder, giving a sullen pout the man turned back to his current occupation and growled his reply "Training,"

Nami blinked before returning her gaze to what was causing Zoro to hide away in the library "Looks like you're doodling on a piece of paper to me,"

"I'm not doodling!" Zoro snapped "I'm practicing my handwriting!"

"Oh…"

Nami didn't have anything else to say to the man, for fear of causing that look of shamed hurt to once again darken his handsome features, a look that she admitted had torn her heart to pieces because of the fact that it just didn't belong there, especially on Zoro. But to be perfectly honest, the paper set in front of the stern swordsman didn't hold anything that looked remotely like handwriting, in fact it looked more like the drawings of a small child. Zoro must have felt this to be her thought process because the tips of his ears flushed red, and a blush spread across his cheeks.

"I'm not used to writing with my right hand, ok?!" he muttered miserably returning to his endeavor.

"Zoro," Nami began, guilt and sorrow causing her words to slow with almost fearful hesitation "you don't have to train to become ambidextrous just because we were being mean to you."

Those words caused the moss headed man to pause before heaving a sigh "I'm not doing it for you," he grumbled "I'm doing it for me."

"I realize that," the navigator murmured as she drug over a chair so to sit next to the hulking man "but it doesn't make our words last night any better."

Zoro once again stopped, his pencil hanging in the air, the tip wavering almost as if it were a representation of how he felt about the apology coming from the ginger headed woman, and Nami felt the need to continue as she suddenly felt an urgent need to reassure the man that she was sorry for what they said and that he was invaluable to the crew.

"I mean I know we tease you a lot, so this probably doesn't make up for everything," she spluttered "but I kind of realized that last night, that you get the brunt of our jokes, and it probably doesn't give you a very good impression of how we think of you."

The navigator let loose an aggravated sigh when the silence continued, one hand reaching up to the fingers through her hair "Look, I'm sorry." She finally growled thinking that Zoro was being quiet because he was blaming her "yeah, we were rude last night, and we want to make it up to you. I'm not really sure how, but Franky has some harebrained scheme, so I guess I'll just hope for the best on that; but the fact remains that you broke your left arm and whether you like it or not, you're stuck using your right for the next six weeks. So don't hide away just because we were being stupid, ok?"

Nami stopped her rambling, face screwed up in an adorable pout as she crossed her arms with a huff and sat back in her chair waiting for a reply. But once again only silence pervaded the room, and Zoro continued scratching on his paper, and Nami had to use every ounce of self restraint not to scream in frustration. Finally after what felt like an eternity, the woman heard the sound of the chair scraping backwards as Zoro slowly stood up and walked around the desk. Pausing for just one second, the man looked as if he were trying to decide to look over his shoulder, his mouth opening slightly as if a reply were waiting on the tip of his tongue to be released into open air. But Zoro was nothing if not consistent, and he once again chose the silent road rather than to speak aloud what he felt.

Nami watched him leave the room, and she slumped down onto the table with a grief stricken moan "Of course he's still mad," she sighed "it's going to take a lot more than a simple apology to make it up to him."

But as the navigator stared into the abyss across the table top, she noticed something on the piece of paper that Zoro had been scratching on so persistently. In a messy, but somehow still legible scrawl, the swordsman had left her this message.

'_**I forgive you'**_

Tears pricked at the corners of Nami's eyes, and the woman released a chuckle laced with a sob that was brimming with an unexplainable relief, he had forgiven her! Straightening back up, and filled with newfound motivation, the woman gripped her hand into fist and gave a happy grin. Oh yes, she would find a way to make it up to him, but for now she could take solace in the fact that he wasn't as angry as before. And that was enough for her…for now anyways.

…..

The chopsticks shook and trembled as Zoro slowly brought them to his mouth, begrudgingly acknowledging Sanji's ranting at him for missing lunch, part of him somewhat pleased that the jerk cared enough to nag, the other half annoyed that he wasn't allowed to eat his meal in peace. Almost as if the universe was joining in on some kind of cosmic joke, the piece of tempura fried shrimp dropped from his chopsticks and landed back on his plate, causing Zoro to give an unhappy growl.

Dropping his eating utensils in disgust, the man scrubbed his face as a fresh realization washed over him about how difficult it was to do daily activities without your dominant hand, and to make matters worse the man noticed Sanji and Usopp were staring at him with looks almost akin to pity. Any good feelings Zoro may have had after Nami's apology was effectively swept away by a torrent of aggravated irritation.

"I'm not some kind of cripple!" He spat "so stop looking at me like I am!"

The two crewmates gave a startled jump, and immediately returned to their previous occupations, each listening to the sounds of the swordsman as his snarls became more and more pronounced from the lack of cooperation he was getting from his lunch. Suddenly, with an apprehensive gulp, the sniper dared a glance up at the man he had long admired, and opened his mouth to squeak.

"Try something you're good at,"

"Huh?"

Usopp winced, shrinking away from the demonic look of incensed anger painted across the swordsman's features "Whe-Whenever I'm trying to do something that's hard at first," he babbled "sometimes I get aggravated because it isn't working the way I want it to. So whenever I hit a brick wall, I do something I know I can do really well, almost as if to reassure myself that I'm not defective, it helps to clear my head and go back to what I was doing without getting upset with myself."

Zoro gave a slow blink, and at first the only sound that echoed in the galley was the soft clink of glasses as Sanji dried and put them away. Finally with a resigned sigh, the man stood up, a blush dusting his cheeks as he sensed his audience giving him his full attention. He ran his hands over his three swords, easing past the cursed blade (because who knew what could happen if he handled that blade with a broken arm, it was a problem child on a normal day when he was at his best, no need to test fate any further) and immediately gripped Wado. Pulling it from its sheath in one smooth movement, the man proceeded to whirl it around his body, the steel gleaming in the late afternoon sun, making silence fall in the chamber broken by only the whistle of a blade as it danced around its master's body.

Usopp and Sanji watched in stunned fascination, they knew that Zoro was skilled, had seen his monstrous displays of strength and tactical genius in battles more times than they had fingers and toes to count. But this, this was Zoro showing off to prove to himself that he was still a swordsman to be feared, and apparently by Zoro's standards, it took a lot to impress himself. Time seemed to stop, and both crewmates were observing the flying blade with wide eyes and slack jaws, until all too quickly the display was over and Zoro had sheathed his blade, and once again sat down to lunch only this time the chopsticks didn't waver nearly as much.

Giving a small grunt, Zoro addressed the sniper without looking up from his plate "Looks like it worked."

Usopp could only stare at the man who defied death on multiple occasions, saved his butt and many of the crew's as well, and had dared to challenge the World's greatest swordsman to a duel and live to tell the tale; sit down to continue eating his food calmly and casually as if he had never stood up and gave the most impressive display of blade handling this side of the New World and probably the Grand Line.

Usopp could only manage a strangled squawk "That's great,"

Behind him Sanji burst out laughing, his blond hair shifting as he shook his head from side to side "You are certainly an enigma," he murmured.

Zoro's eye twitched "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Only that you're capable of something as amazing as that," Sanji replied giving his rival a petulant grin "and yet you still struggle to use your right hand for normal things. I don't know, I guess it makes you seem more…human."

"I've always been human, nosebleed," Zoro pouted stuffing his mouth with rice and shrimp and giving a dry chuckle "unless this is you admitting that my strength intimidates you, getting scared over there Dartboard Brow?"

"HA!" Sanji barked out a laugh his grin softening in relief as he saw that his adopted brother's bad mood had been drained away and returned to his normal state of self "The only thing I'd need to defeat you is a pair of chopsticks and a door knob!"

"What'd you say?!"

"Ooh!" Sanji sang mockingly "I'm so scared! The one armed swordsman is coming to get me!"

"I can still use two swords you know," Zoro snarled leaping from his spot and drawing his blade.

"Breaking your arm has really had an effect on you Marimo," Sanji laughed gaily "you're down to half the size, half the strength, and apparently…half the brain."

"You're DEAD!" the swordsman screeched "COME HERE!"

Usopp shook his head in wonder at the two rivals, how he was always here to witness their more than epic bickering was beyond his comprehension, but by now in their voyage he had grown used to it and even found himself viewing it as a form of entertainment. Of course he would never get in the middle, or involve himself to the point of becoming a target, but the sniper certainly loved his crew of that he was sure.

Even though most of them were monsters…

**Whew! Two thousand words in less than three hours! How I managed that… I have no clue.**

**REVIEW!**


	31. Childhood Friends6

**Hi everyone! Ok, so I was getting ready to start writing this and when I got up I fell and dislocated my knee. So I was trapped in the hospital, and had to have my knee cap popped back into place, plus I was pretty drugged up. So now I'm writing this chapter with my leg in a cast, and trying very hard to make it through this without taking any painkillers (they make me loopy).**

**So back to the story, the kids are in trouble, and Usopp isn't too far behind. Let's see what happens!**

"Why?!" Usopp barked, his features a mask of rage "You turn my nakama into children, and then capture us, what's your plan?!"

"Let me assure you," the captain sneered as he poured himself a glass of wine "I couldn't care less about your nakama, though the swordsman _does_ have an impressive bounty, him being a supernova and all, _but_ the point remains that I was originally aiming for your captain."

Usopp felt his jaw drop as he considered what the man said, and his face paled as he imagined a younger version of Luffy before he shook his head violently "So where does that leave us?"

The man slowly blinked at Usopp before cracking a toothy grin "I'm sorry, where're my manners?" he chuckled warmly taking a sip of his drink "Here we are about to discuss business, and I haven't even introduced myself properly. My name is Rogue, Captain Habersham Rogue."

"Pleased to meet you," the sniper mumbled before snarking off again "but you didn't answer my question, _where_ does that _leave_ us?!"

Habersham sighed, placing his cup down on the desk and turning to the young man "To put it simply, I called you here to make you an offer. Either I will sell you and your comrades to the marines, collecting your bounties, or I will allow you to leave and in return you find a way to lure your captain out for me to capture. So the choice is yours, be handed over to the marines, or you can live to fight another day only without your captain."

Usopp sent a snarl to the opposing man, "I won't, I refuse, to give up my captain,"

"Well then," Habersham sneered "how about I just have my men escort you down to your nakama? I'll give you twenty-four hours to think on my offer, and then I'll ask you one more time. Let's hope you make a better decision, yes?"

The pirate captain snapped his fingers, then gently waved his men away, two of the burliest ones reaching forward so to grab the Straw Hat and roughly drag him away. Usopp thrashed between the men, his features a sharp grimace of desperate fury, before he suddenly pinned a glare at the man who had spoken to him earlier.

"Are you satisfied Hitoshi?!" the sniper spat, craning his head over his shoulder as far as it would go, a slight wince as the muscles and tendons protested the action, but persisted nonetheless "Is this your dream?! Extorting people and turning them into scared little kids who don't understand why they're being mistreated only to sell them to marines so that they can live a whole lifetime behind bars never knowing the reason _why_, is that your life's ambition?!"

Hitoshi jerked back as if he had been slapped, opening his mouth to answer but was abruptly cut off as Usopp continued his rant as they walked below decks and began to venture down the hall towards the cell block "The reason I became a pirate was so that I could have the freedom to choose my future, and no one would be able to decide my dreams but me, but you? You're _stealing_ futures, you're taking the dreams of others and ripping them to shreds all just so to fill your wallet! Are you _proud_ of yourself?!"

Hitoshi grit his teeth, a pin prick of pain stabbing at his heart as the sniper's words washed through him, and gripped Usopp's shirt shoving him roughly into his cell "They don't stay children forever, it's temporary," the man hissed through gritted teeth "the captain returns them to their rightful age after they're put into custody. As far as my dream goes, it's none of your business why I choose to follow Habersham."

Usopp's eyes widened, surprise at the sheer amount of pain evident in the undertones of the man's voice, but his gaze once again narrowed as he remembered his current position "Fine, your decisions are none of my business," he murmured "but the question remains, are you sure that this is something you want to be a part of? Is this something you can find pride in?"

Hitoshi's lip curled but before he could answer a sharp cry cut him off, causing the man to whirl around, his eyes widening with shock at what he saw. Koku, a fellow shipmate who had only recently joined a little over a year ago, was beating a child with his belt, his strong arm whipping through the air bringing the leather down hard enough to make it whistle resulting in a pained scream from a moss headed kid. The man felt his chest heave as nausea caused his stomach to churn, and he fought the overwhelming urge to puke.

"Stop it!"

The scream jolted Hitoshi out of his reverie and the man cast his almost horrified gaze onto the man he was imprisoning, the same man who was now shrieking at the top of his lungs at the man who was abusing the miniaturized demon of the East Blue.

"Let him go!" Usopp screamed.

Fury bubbled up in Hitoshi's gut, and the man felt his hands clench into tight fists as he walked away from the caged sniper and into the cell where the child swordsman lay. Planting a fist onto his crewmember's shoulder, Hitoshi flung the man away, only to rush up to him and savagely push him against the wall, both hands gripping handfuls of Koku's shirt. "Why are you beating this child?!" he snapped.

Koku gave a heavy gulp, but did not even have the grace to appear ashamed as he looked down at his crewmate "Because the brat deserves it, he slaughtered my captain and collected his bounty, he put me out of a job, and so I think I deserve to get back at him for what he's done."

"It would be one thing if he were an adult," Hitoshi hissed "but he doesn't even know who he is, much less what he becomes, how is that right?"

Koku sneered at the man holding him "What's your problem? We always beat on the kids a bit, make them mind us, what so different about what we're doing now?"

Hitoshi felt his eyes widen in horrified disgust as the man's words rang true, and he slammed Koku against the wall once more before letting him go "You shame yourself," he muttered almost to himself as he turned away "now get out of my sight you disgusting piece of filth, or so help me…"

Koku and Martin scrambled from the cell, running up the stairs and on deck, leaving Hitoshi alone with the prisoners. With a heavy sigh, the man bent down to touch the boy's shoulder but winced when the boy flinched away from him, his face firmly hidden behind two crossed forearms. Wordlessly the man went to pick up the child tolerating the immediate thrashing and sobbed screams, before walked him across to where Usopp was held captive. Opening the cell door, Hitoshi deposited the small boy into the sniper's arms before returning the cell door to its locked state.

"Wait!" Usopp called, holding the disconsolate child close "I need my bag, there's a first aid kit in there that I need to use for his injuries."

Hitoshi opened his mouth to deny his request, but immediately slammed it shut, remembering that it was partly his fault for the boy being like that in the first place. Giving a silent nod, the man quickly walked to the storage closet where they kept the possessions of their prisoners and then handed it through the bars. Usopp immediately opened it, expecting to see his most valuable objects missing, but was shocked to find that his weaponry was still snug in their usual spots in his bag. He almost questioned it, but shrugged it away, knowing better than to alert his enemy of the fact that he effectively just armed him.

"Thank you," the sniper murmured.

Hitoshi turned to walk back down the hallway and towards the staircase, but paused as he quickly opened Sanji's cell, and deposited the other boy inside along with Usopp and Zoro. Hitoshi's eyes were dark with regret and his shoulder hung heavy with guilt, but as he proceeded to leave his prisoners on their own, he did manage one last thing.

"You're welcome,"

…..

Zoro clung to Usopp, his thin shoulders shaking violently with each sob, and the sniper could only sit on the floor hugging the small boy while Sanji petted his head comfortingly. Giving the blond a weak smile, Usopp opened his other arm, and the little cook immediately joined the huddle, snuggling into his new big brother as much as he could while pulling the crying boy into a second hug. The tears streamed down grimy cheeks at an even faster pace as Zoro leaned into the arms surrounding him, and a fresh onslaught of uncontrollable weeping took hold.

Usopp wrapped his arms around the children, his own heart troubled and confused. He was thankful for Hitoshi's kindness, even as he was still furious with Koku for his blatant cruelty to his nakama, but now the sniper had been granted a gift that he was considering very carefully just how to use and that was causing the usually flamboyant man to sit in silent contemplation.

Sanji sighed, his little heart hurting with grief over his friend being beaten up by the big pirate, and he knew all too well wheat it meant to be hurt by an adult. Squeezing his friend ever closer the blond boy whispered softly to the disconsolate child.

"Are you gonna be ok?"

"Y-Yeah," Zoro sniffled wiping his eyes with little fists and leaning further into Usopp's broad chest while the man dug around and began pulling out bandages and various other things.

Sanji wasn't quite sure whether to believe the boy or not, but he merely watched in silence before nodding his head and closing his eyes. The sniper felt the blond boy's body began to sag as sleep took over, and swiftly laid him on the ground giving him the bag as a pillow. Sanji was out like a light, and Zoro wasn't too far behind, so Usopp quickly set to the task of applying poultices to the many red welts and bruises forming on his small body.

Zoro was brave throughout the treatment, and only whimpered once or twice when Usopp hit a particularly tender spot, but all in all he was relatively silent. Once finished, the sniper lay down on the floor next to Sanji, placing his head on the bag as well, and pulled the boys close in a protective hug. He didn't know what to expect, he didn't even know if they would make it out alive, but he did know one thing, he would protect these boys even if it cost him his life. With that one last thought echoing through his mind, Usopp finally allowed his tense muscles to relax as he drifted off into a troubled sleep full of hopes, fears, and just maybe…a plan of escape.

**Sorry it's not all that long, but my knee is literally shrieking at me** **to stop and take a break. I'll try to get a new chapter up soon.**

**REVIEW!**


	32. Healing Hugs

**So yeah, I was in the mood for a bit of family fluff, because I know you guys are just as addicted to it as I am.**

Luffy:

The rubber boy was never one to deny hugs, to him the crew was his family, and hugging was a way of showing affection. So in all honesty, he gave them out liberally amongst his crew, making sure that everyone felt loved and cared for. Of course the way that Luffy showed affection was most definitely not the most normal, him being the Captain of the Straw Hats and all, but the pirate crew welcomed his random hugs and broad smiles because in truth they felt the same way about him, they were family and nothing would change that.

However today was proving to be a day when the boy captain noticed that one particular member of his crew needed special attention.

Zoro was mysterious about his emotions at best, and a steel trap at worst, so reading him sometimes proved difficult, but Luffy _knew_ Zoro in a way that most of the crew didn't, a genius the captain most certainly wasn't but he knew how to read between the lines with Zoro. So on a day once a year where the swordsman practically shut down, and wandered the ship like a zombie, the dark haired teen made it his mission to give a special effort to impart that loving care he wanted so badly to flow through his crew into his first mate.

The morning broke with Luffy walking out of the men's quarters to find his swordsman sitting on the railing of the ship, his face drawn and his one good eye filled with a pain that Luffy now knew all too well. So caught up was he in his thoughts, he didn't even notice his captain behind him, keen cobalt gaze noticing every single time the swordsman's Adams apple bobbed with the weight of heartache being swallowed and the way his eye glistened with tears being held firmly in check though they trembled on the very brink of tumbling down his cheek.

Walking up quietly, the captain wrapped rubbery arms around the man's neck and felt his first mate give a startled jump before relaxing into the familiar embrace "Don't worry Zoro," Luffy murmured, his own heartache throbbing in empathy with how his nakama was feeling "it hurts now, but you're not alone."

Zoro let his head fall back to rest on the black haired head resting between his shoulder blades in his own way of returning the hug "Thanks captain,"

….

Nami:

She knew something was up, because while Zoro was normally quiet while eating, he usually took part in some way in the meal festivities. But today, the man ate like every bite was a horrendous effort, his movements stiff and robotic and his face was dull but had a sharp edge to it like some darkness hung right underneath the surface threatening to drive the man over into an abyss of torment. Nami knew that face though, it was the one she saw every morning in the mirror after her adoptive mother Bellemere was killed, and she remembered that before they had been separated there had been a day like this before where the swordsman seemed…off.

Finally with a soft sigh, the man shoved his still half full plate towards Luffy, watching as the boy gobbled up the remnants, then stood and washed his dish in the sink before exiting the room. The red headed woman looked around and pursed her lips thoughtfully before asking softly "Does anyone know what's up with Zoro?"

The group paused, and each one shook their heads, or giving some sort of negative on their having knowledge concerning Zoro's odd behavior, that is everyone except Luffy. The boy captain merely gave a sad smile his dark gaze falling to his plate as he paused in his eating.

"Zoro," the captain replied gently "he needs hugs from his family today."

Luffy left it at that, and Nami released a sorrowful sigh before nodding "Aye-aye, Captain."

With that the navigator wandered out of the room, her brow puckered as she contemplated just how to comfort their resident swordsman without making him feel uncomfortable, but as always the weather provided her an answer when they suddenly met a winter climate in the middle of the water. Quickly gripping her bare arms, the girl ran to her room and pulled on a sweater before an idea popped in her brain causing her features to brighten. Grabbing a spare blanket from the linen cupboard, Nami tried to walk as casually as she could across the deck and up the ladder leading to the carousel room.

Zoro looked up from where he was watching the snow fall, one eyebrow raising as the navigator walked up to him and then tucked a blanket around him "It just got real cold," she mumbled in way of explanation "you can't pay back my debt if you catch your death sitting up here, but the blanket is gonna cost you extra just so you know."

A green eye darkened by sorrow and heavy with pain brightened just a fraction as it met chocolate brown eyes and a weak smile quirked the normally smirking lips "Thanks Nami,"

The navigator blushed but quickly stood back up and turned on her heel to stalk out of the room leaving the swordsman fingering the blanket before clutching it more tightly around himself as he returned to his silent vigil. It wasn't quite a hug, but he had caught the sentiment, and it helped warm his frozen heart.

…..

Usopp:

"Hugs?" The sniper questioned his captain after Nami had left the room.

Luffy merely nodded, and continued his rampage across the table, decimating any and all things edible. Usopp paused, not really sure how to take it, but understanding nonetheless that something was up and it most assuredly involved their swordsman.

But if Zoro needed affection and support from his crew today, the sniper was determined to be there and give it, even if the idea of actually hugging the man made Usopp shiver in fear. But the sniper was not to be deterred, and he quickly made it his personal mission to obey his captain in some way shape or form. Though now the question was, how?

Jumping up from his spot, Usopp washed his dish, and made his way out of the galley only to be followed by Chopper "Usopp," the little deer chirped "what are you planning?"

"I don't know yet, but whatever it is, I hope it shows Zoro that we're here for him,"

The sniper jerked to a sudden stop, rolling his tongue around his mouth, tasting the foreign words "Wow," Usopp wondered aloud "those are words I never thought I'd say."

Chopper gave a sullen nod "Yeah," the small doctor sighed "Zoro is always there for us but we've never been needed by him before."

"Well," Usopp murmured thoughtfully as he hopped onto his bed and began to rummage through his bag "there _was_ that time with the letter when we did that funeral service for his sensei, he needed us then."

Chopper cocked his head "True," he replied softly tears welling up in his eyes "but even then we didn't find out until Sanji told us, I wish Zoro would trust us with his feelings more."

"Yeah," Usopp agreed before his eyes brightened "I think I got it!"

Shrugging on a coat, the man ran outside, holding a small box that was wrapped in colorful paper. Approaching the carousel house, the sniper bent down and scribbled a note on a piece of parchment, before rolling it up and tying it together.

Standing back, the young man gathered some stones that he had collected on his travels and kept in his bag in case he needed a diversion or distraction, and proceeded to chuck them at the window. He listened to them tap against the glass of the window, waiting on pins and needles, until the window was slowly opened by a familiar muscular hand. Usopp knew not to expect the man to lean out of the window, he probably wanted his space, but nonetheless was encourage by the fact that Zoro had opened it in the first place. Drawing his arm back, the sniper took careful aim and then threw the package.

The swordsman caught the package, his one eye furrowing with suspicious curiosity and he unrolled the parchment, scanning the words.

_**Hey Zoro,**_

_**This was originally supposed to be your birthday present this year, but I thought you might like to have it now, just in case something happens and you need a spare.**_

_**Usopp**_

Opening the box, the man found a weak smile finding its way to his lips as he picked up the small items lying in the wrapping. Three gold earrings, looking much like the ones he wore, glistened in the box, but there was one small detail that was different from the originals. On the gold was delicately carved kanji, and each had a different story to tell. One said _Dream_, the next said _Loyalty_, and the last read _Family_.

Usopp stood under the window, shivers wracking his frame, but unwilling to step away until suddenly his patience was rewarded by a small paper airplane floating down from the window to land in the sniper's waiting arms. Unfolding the parchment, Usopp felt a wide smile stretch his face and he marched away humming a happy tune, for on that piece of paper was just a simple **"Thanks" **but it meant the world to the sniper and assured him of a job well done.

…..

Robin was more subtle, she didn't feel any discomfort any giving what she had to offer, especially considering that she had no problems with closed doors.

And so her obedience to the Captain's suggestion was as short as it was simple. Zoro was leaning against the wall, watching the snow fall, his mind drifting back to that fateful day when he had received the news about Kuina's death. He didn't normally take it as hard as he was today, some years he felt motivation to train, but for reason after the past two years separated from his crew and the sheer amount of pain he had endured, it made his life look so much more fragile than it had two years ago. The affect that this had on his mind was profound, and suddenly he realized he had a deeper connection to Kuina than he had before.

His teacher had said it himself, people are more fragile than they look, and Zoro had learned that lesson not only with Kuina but also with his own body, which made this day suddenly so much harder than it ever had been before. Another year wasted, another year since he made his promise to Koshiro sensei and ultimately Kuina. The swordsman let out a sigh laced with frustration and disgust, giving a heavy swallow as he hunched forward and buried his face in his hands.

"I'm so pathetic,"

Suddenly a pair of disembodied arms grew from the wall, pulling him towards them, and Zoro felt a tear drop from his good eye as his sinuses burned and the man swiped at his face drying his cheek of any evidence towards his breakdown. The swordsman shook his head, struggling to pull free from the arms.

"No Robin," he said in a growl laced with a sob "I don't deserve this, I appreciate what you guys are doing, but it shouldn't…I don't…you can't understand."

A Robin clone appeared out of the wood, tightening her arms around the man "Then help us to understand."

In a flurry of petals, she disappeared, leaving Zoro alone. Heaving a sigh, the man wrapped his arms around his torso and turned his face back to the window.

…

Sanji:

The chef was more observant than people gave him credit for, especially when the swordsman was involved. There was an old saying that a warrior could learn everything he needed to know about his opponent simply by trading blows, that their hearts and souls would connect, and both warriors would become closer than even best friends could ever achieve. Sanji had fought Zoro more times than he had even tried to count, and he could even say that he probably knew the man better than most, with the exception of Luffy of course.

So it was today that he was considering just what was bugging the hulking mass that usually spent this part of the day lifting some ridiculously overblown weight in the fight for his dream.

Turning to where the captain was currently watching his every move, Sanji stuck a spoon in the soup he was preparing for lunch and proceeded to stir as he spoke the question that had been bugging him "Hey Luffy, you know what's bugging moss head?"

Luffy pursed his lips, considering what to say before whispering "Someone he cared about died today years ago, and Zoro is still sad."

With uncommon seriousness, the captain left his cook with one last piece of information "That kind of pain doesn't go away…not for a long time."

The teen captain left, and Sanji pondered his words carefully as he spooned the stew into a bowl, and tossed a couple of freshly baked rolls plus a small cup and bottle of sake before making his way across the deck and deftly climbed up the ladder to bang on the door of the carousel room.

"Marimo, open up, I'm freezing my butt off and this tray is getting heavy!"

There was a moment's pause before a sigh rumbled through the wood, and clomping footsteps approached the hatch only to throw it open and make their way back to his spot near the window "Maybe you should consider working out." Zoro growled.

The cook pulled himself higher up the ladder, placing the tray on the floor and sliding it further in before climbing into the room and shutting the hatch "Had a feeling based on this morning you were going to be an antisocial moron, so I decided to be generous and bring you lunch, not that you deserve it."

Sanji had meant it in banter, but the grimace full of hurt and shame that seared across the swordsman's features made the words on the chef's tongue wither away "You're right," Zoro murmured "I don't."

The green haired man refused to look at his rival, merely keeping his gaze glued on the ocean beyond the window, and suddenly Sanji felt uncomfortable. He knew that Zoro had off days, be it from a particularly traumatic nightmare or some other means of dredging up history that should be by all rights left in the past; but it never ceased to unnerve him when he actually saw the seemingly unbeatable monster give in to the depression that wanted so badly to devour his dreams, heart, and soul.

"This is about Kuina, isn't it?"

Zoro flinched, pulling the blanket that had been discarded on the seat around his shoulders, almost as if it were a shield protecting him from the concern of the crew and kept his green eye on the ever shifting waves. Sanji sighed, ever since that experience where they were stranded on a beach when Zoro had appendicitis, he had been allowed that privileged information concerning Zoro's childhood friend and rival. And after the letter, he had been able to see a side of the stoic swordsman that not many people were given permission to view. If it were just a few months ago, the man would have said that never in a thousand years or lifetimes would he consider himself Roronoa Zoro's friend, but at this point in their lives, the chef had finally come to the understanding that when Zoro chose a rival he was choosing a sibling and a trusted companion that he was willing to chance showing his weakness to all in order to grow.

The blond had never considered that the position the green haired man had given him was an honor, but now after all he had seen and learned Sanji understood it all too well as such. Heaving a sigh, the man picked up the tray and placed it in front of the swordsman, giving his closest friend a concerned but stern glare.

"I expect you to eat, starving yourself won't help you attain your dream any faster, if anything it will just delay it."

Suddenly Zoro's shoulders deflated and his head slowly tipped forward until it rested on the cold glass "Why can't you all just stop?"

"Nope, can't," Sanji shook his head "besides, they don't know why you're holing yourself up in here. I mean, Luffy knows, but that's because he's the epitome of a 'mystery thing', but everyone else just knows that you're upset and they don't know how to help."

As he considered his rival's words the swordsman's breath fogged up the glass, obscuring his view from the ocean, and suddenly a wave of sorrow enveloped him covering his heart in icy darkness all over again "They can't do anything," he rasped "it's just like this glass, every year that goes by it's harder and harder to see my dream. I'm wasting so much time, and all these years, the only thing I have to show for it is the same thing I had when Kuina died…weakness."

"You know what? You're right, you are weak."

Zoro's shoulders hunched, as Sanji confirmed his deepest sorrow, but the chef continued "You're weak because you _tell_ yourself you're weak. Plus the fact that you're breaking your promise you made to me by beating yourself up for this all over again."

The moss headed man trembled as the depression claimed an even tighter grip on his soul, causing him to feel like he was floating in ice cold water without a hand to save him "Keeping that promise…is harder than I thought."

"Well so is becoming the World's Greatest Swordsman, but you've never shied away from working towards that!" Sanji shot back "You keep your promises Zoro, that's something not every man can say about himself, but the problem is you beat yourself up to a bleeding pulp when you feel that you aren't doing a good enough job keeping them. So I'm telling you to stop, because if there is anyone who can become the World's Greatest Swordsman, it's you but first you have to stop convincing yourself how weak you are or you'll never attain that dream. You've defeated yourself before you ever stepped on the field!"

Muscular fingers tightened their hold on the blanket, and a large hand quickly swiped away the liquid that spilled onto his cheeks before it was noticed "I never realized before how hard it was."

"Yeah, it's hard," Sanji nodded his heart thundering with terror as he realized he was effectively scolding the man who could slice him into sashimi but kept pressing forward "but according to some old fart who lived hundreds of years ago 'If a dream doesn't intimidate you, then it's not worth having', if you don't feel scared, or the smallest bit of doubt about your dream, then it isn't worth the fight, but your dream is worth it, isn't it?!"

Zoro's Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed his grief and croaked "Yeah, yeah it's worth it."

"Then stop wallowing in self pity and fight for it, that's what the Moss head I know would do."

Without another word, the blond stood up and prepared to leave, but not before clasping Zoro's shoulder and giving it a firm squeeze. They didn't do hugging, they were rivals, and in the best of circumstances sometimes bickering brothers, but there were some lines they didn't cross and hugging was one of them. However Sanji felt that that small amount of contact would at least convey that he cared, not that he would say it out loud, but in the deepest reaches of his heart the cook had somehow adopted the younger man as a troublesome brother.

Opening the hatch, the blond began to climb down, but left one last piece of advice "We'll leave you alone, but you should really come to dinner, the way you're making everyone worry is getting on my nerves."

With a thud, the hatch closed, and Zoro once again found himself in the silence of the carousel room. Picking up the bowl, the swordsman sniffed the contents, and his mouth immediately watered in response. A creamy broth with chunks of potato, chicken, and just a tiny bit of cheese tempted him to taste it and Zoro finally gave in to the rumblings of his stomach. Might as well let it not go to waste, considering it was already there.

…..

Brook:

The skeleton wandered across the deck, his hollow gaze following the ladder up to land on the carousel room and the man gave a small sigh.

He still did not know the crew as well as he would like, what with their being separated so quickly after he had joined the crew, but he still wanted to be a part of their family. Whatever was tormenting their swordsman grieved the crew, and Brook was no exception. Luffy had said that the moss headed man needed affection and support from his crew, and so though he had yet to truly form that bond with Zoro, the skeleton wanted very badly to offer him comfort.

Standing underneath the carousel room, Brook pulled out his violin and struck up a tune.

_**We're not acquaintances.  
We're not friends...  
We are family!(While we're out at sea!)  
We're not relatives...we're not even siblings!  
We are family!**_

_**Try looking all over the biggest map you've ever seen...  
You'll never find guys like this!  
Only the very best good-for-nothings...  
Board our mother ship!**_

Zoro listened to the song, his chest heaving as he struggled to keep his emotion in check, the skeleton continued the song, his bright voice singing in a happy tone that the man didn't feel. But looking at the setting sun with a sigh, he acknowledged that he should go down to dinner and help make sure his crew stopped worrying about him.

…..

"Good evening Franky-san," Brook greeted as he passed the man on the deck and walked towards the men's quarters.

"Yo!" Franky waved but stopped short when he noticed a familiar figure standing near the railing of the ship.

Due to being mostly metal, he wasn't the quietest walking up behind the swordsman, but he still somehow managed to scare him making him jump with a barely repressed yelp "Zoro-bro, how ya feeling man?"

The swordsman turned away, a blush flushing his cheeks "I'm fine," he mumbled.

Franky gave a slow nod before turning to face the oncoming twilight, his large hands folding on the railing as he waited for the swordsman to speak, patience being one virtue the carpenter and shipwright had in abundance.

"I don't…" Zoro began slowly, sighing as the low undertone of a frustrated growl snuck in "how do you keep going?"

"You mean after running away?" Franky grinned.

The swordsman's one good eye popped open to comical proportions and the blush increased tenfold as a small pout pushed his bottom lip out, and it made Franky give a warm chuckle "Hey, you're talking to the guy who ran away from home and disappeared for years!"

"So," Zoro took a deep breath and gave a soft exhale "was it hard? Going back?"

"Yup," Franky nodded "one of the hardest things you can do is go back after you ran away from a problem, not because of the people you're going back to, but because you feel ashamed."

Zoro nodded in understanding, feeling very much like that. He was embarrassed and ashamed because he had hid upstairs from his crew like a child, and even though he didn't feel even slightly ready to face people, he knew he had to in order to conquer the depression and keep the promise he had made about getting over this. It wasn't easy, but it had to be done.

"Right," the swordsman sighed.

"If there is one thing I can tell you bro," Franky said with a soft smile as he stood back up with a small groan "is that if you're going back to people who really love you, no one will reject you or make you feel unwelcomed, and I can assure you that we do."

The cyborg rested one large hand on the man's back, careful not to hurt him, but left it there long enough to show that he meant what he said before turning around and heading to the galley. Zoro eventually followed him, walking up the stairs with hesitant footsteps, and pausing outside the galley door. But with a resolute shake of his head, and a deep breath, the man twisted the knob and entered the cacophony of voices that usually accompanied dinner.

…

Chopper:

"Zoro!"

The small reindeer's head snapped up at his captain's shout and his eyes brightened when he saw the swordsman standing sheepishly at the door. With his discerning eye, the small doctor could see that there was still something very wrong with their moss headed crewmate, but the effort it took in coming here was appreciated by the animal and Chopper decided not to nag at Zoro concerning how he felt.

"Hey," the swordsman's deep baritone rumbled as he waved to his crew and sat down at the table.

"Good, you're here, moron," Sanji snapped good naturedly, though it was all a façade to hide the relief that danced in the corners of his eyes as he slammed a plate down in front of the man "you better believe that I'm not letting you go for insulting my cooking by skimping on breakfast and skipping lunch, I expect you to eat every last bite you hear me?"

Zoro looked at the cook, wide eyed and speechless, looking much like a child that just got scolded by an older sibling before giving a mute nod. The reindeer smothered a giggle, knowing full well the chef had brought Zoro food during lunch, and was just trying to cover up that fact by yelling at the man. However as Chopper glanced around the table he could tell just by looking that the crew was noticing how Zoro still acted a little off. With a quiet snicker, the reindeer put the plan that he had thought of to cheer up Zoro into action.

"Hey!"

The table turned to face the diminutive doctor, giving him their full attention, and Chopper merely gave a large grin "I made a new type of rumble ball, it's supposed to boost our abilities, but I wanted to make it taste like candy. You mind trying them?"

The crew shrugged, this was new because Chopper had never made rumble balls for normal people, but they trusted his abilities and each crew member took a small bite out of their rumble balls after the reindeer had passed them out and chewed tentatively.

"I don't feel any differ…ent?"

Sanji's eyes popped wide open when halfway through the word, his voice went extremely high, making him sound like a chipmunk "Chopper," he squeaked in his now high pitched helium voice "what did you do?"

"Oh my gosh!" Nami squealed "Its happening to me too!"

"BAHAHAHA!" Franky guffawed in his own high voice "this is too funny, we sound SUUUPERRR crazy!"

"WOW!" Luffy shrieked "It's a mystery ball!"

"Chopper, it's not funny!" Usopp complained in a high pitched whine.

Chopper however was rolling with laughter "I switched these out, I made real rumble balls for you, but I switched them with these dummies as a prank!"

"This better be temporary," Sanji squeaked "otherwise I'm putting you back on the menu!"

Chopper had opened his mouth to answer, but a blessed occurrence happened that made him pause, and it was just the reaction he was hoping for.

Zoro was at the other end of the table, uneaten rumble ball in hand, snickering into one fist. His shoulders shook with the effort it took to contain his giggles, but it was all for naught, especially when Sanji noticed the man smiling for the first time all day and quickly took advantage of the situation. Shoving his blond face as close as he dared, Sanji tried his best to look as irate as possible, and shoved his voice up a couple octaves in his squeal of fury.

"You think something's funny moss head?!"

The desired reaction was immediate and suddenly the swordsman melted into helpless guffaws, laughing harder than any of them had ever seen, so much so that tears began to stream down his face as his features turned red from lack of oxygen. Luffy began to laugh along with him, and with their captain sounding like a chipmunk that was high on crack, the crew couldn't help but follow along. Soon the entire room was laughing, arms went to rub sore ribs, and tears speckled the table top as the mirth took over the galley.

….

Zoro:

The swordsman felt the chuckles slowly die in his throat as he listened to the helium wear off and the crew's voices returned to normal, though his chest ached from laughing so hard, somehow he felt lighter. He wasn't quite sure how to explain it, but it was like the heart that felt so heavy and cold that morning, now felt full of warmth and light as a feather.

"That was a good one Chopper," he smirked at the reindeer, chuckling again as the animal began his usual dance at the compliment.

"Don't think that compliments will make me happy idiot!" he giggled before turning serious "I just remember reading an old saying once that said 'Laughter does good like a medicine', and I wanted to cheer you up so I made the helium balls."

The swordsman drew back, feeling like he had been slapped and guilt over making everyone worry hung heavy on his shoulders "I apologize," he murmured "I didn't mean to make you worry."

"We understand pain," Nami mumbled, her face downcast with hurt "we just wish that you would trust us more. We practically had to drag you out on the beach when your sensei passed away, why won't you let us be your family and be there for you?"

"Yeah," Usopp shrugged "I mean, if you need us, tell us. We won't think less of you for it."

"Please Zoro," Chopper sniffed turning his kicked puppy eyes onto the swordsman, eyes the doctor knew Zoro couldn't refuse no matter how badly he wanted to "let us support you?"

The swordsman felt his chest grow tight, and he found himself looking at the cook, Sanji merely lit a cigarette acting like he didn't notice and Zoro drew a long breath.

Steadying himself at the table, the man cast his gaze downward and proceeded to tell the story of his childhood, of how he had joined the dojo, and most of all Kuina. He described the trials and training he endured just to try to become stronger than her, and the frustration he felt when she beat him over two thousand times. Then with a halting voice, and grief filled tones, the man told them of Kuina's unexpected death, and how he felt it was his fault. Sanji had snorted at this, something Zoro ignored, knowing that it wasn't the case but the chef allowed the man to tell the story his way because it really was a very large step for Zoro to take.

At the end, the room lay quiet, and Zoro sat gently caressing his white sword "That's why," he rasped "that's why today is so…difficult, because she should've been the greatest not me."

"I don't believe it's your fault," Nami said suddenly casting fiery chocolate eyes to the swordsman "it was horrible and extremely sad, but her death isn't on you."

"I agree," Brook murmured in his usual gentle tone "I do not believe she would blame you at all."

"Besides, in way she's still fulfilling her dream," Usopp smiled "you're using her sword, so it's like you found a way to let both of you be the greatest. Sure the circumstances stink, but she's still going to be there by your side when you fulfill your dream."

"That's SUUUPERRR true Zoro-bro," Franky grinned "you've honored her memory by training so hard, she would be madder at you for still feeling guilty all these years later for something you had nothing to do with."

"Indeed swordsman-san," Robin chuckled softly "these feelings of guilt will only block you from attaining your true purpose."

"You get what they're saying right? Or are you still in a funk and acting like a moron, moss brain?" the chef scoffed.

Luffy grinned "We're family Zoro, its ok to tell us when you're sad."

The swordsman merely gave a grateful smile to his crew and nodded his head "Yeah, I understand, and I promise to do better,"

"You better, idiot," Sanji snarled "otherwise I'll kick you off this ship myself."

"I'd like to see you try," Zoro sneered.

"Hey Zoro!" Luffy yelled "Take a bite of your mystery ball! I wanna here your voice go squeaky!"

"No…"

"Aw! Why not?!"

"No!"

"Please?!"

"For heaven's sake Luffy I said NO!"

**WOW! Loooong chapter.**

**Please review and tell me what you guys think!**


	33. Childhood Friends7

**Hello Everyone! So I just got back from the doctor and I need to have the cast on for another three weeks before I can start doing physical therapy. I think I now know why Zoro is such a bad patient, and it's taking all the self control I have not to be one myself.**

**READ THIS!**

**Ok! So I'm considering doing a chapter with twenty questions. The first twenty reviewers who post a question with their review I will answer it in that chapter. The questions can be about me, about my writing, or even to one of the crew.**

**ENJOY!**

Sanji woke up braced against the right side of Usopp's chest, his baby blue eyes fluttering open as he gave a sweet sigh and stretched small arms above his head. Looking up at the man currently holding him, the miniature chef giggled at the way Usopp was snoring, with his hat pulled down over his face the brim of the hat would flap every time the sniper exhaled.

Sanji watched for a few moments, his little fists clenched in front of his mouth to stifle his giggles before he reached over and poked his new best friend "Zoro," Sanji whispered "Zoro, ya gotta see this!"

The green haired child's eyes opened slowly to glare blearily over his thumb that he was sucking contentedly "See what?" he mumbled around his mouthful.

"Look at Usopp's hat," Sanji snickered "it's so funny!"

The mini swordsman arched his neck as he strained to see what his friend was talking about before a smile broke out on his face and he began to giggle. The two friends continued to watch the hat flap up and down, before Usopp suddenly gave a surprised snort and jerked up to a sitting position. The hat fell down onto the floor, revealing an only half conscious man, and Usopp rubbed his eyes before regarding the children sitting in his lap. Zoro and Sanji gave what they hoped were innocent smiles, and suddenly their guardian felt more than a little suspicion concerning possible activity involving the two miscreants.

"And what," he grumbled with a tired frown "are you two doing?"

"Um," Zoro looked at Sanji.

"Nothing," the blond finished looking back at Zoro.

"Why don't I believe you?" Usopp questioned his eyes narrow.

Suddenly the two couldn't hold it back anymore and they burst into helpless giggles, Sanji falling over sideways to rest his head on Zoro's shoulder, but only managed to send the boy tumbling to the floor, taking the blond with him and the duo cackled on the wooden planks their faces slowly becoming red as their laughter stole all oxygen. Usopp struggled to give them his best "scary" glare, but found that he was defeated when the boys became quiet in an attempt to calm down, but one small snort from Zoro caused them to once again fall into a state of mirth.

"May I ask what is so funny?" Usopp finally sighed with a fond smile.

"Your hat," Sanji giggled.

"You were snoring," Zoro continued in a sweet laughing tone as he acted out how the sniper's hat was flapping with his hands "and your hat kept doing this, it was going up and down!"

"Yeah!" Sanji cackled "It was funny!"

Usopp paused, the image of his hat fluttering in time to his breathing growing in his mind before he too snorted and fell into a flourish of laughter "You're right, that is pretty funny!"

The trio giggled as a group when suddenly the Sniper dove down to gather the boys in his arms, blowing raspberries on their necks and cheeks, and attacking their ribs with tickling fingers making the boys shriek with giggles. With a happy sigh, the man held the children close, hugging them as tight as he dared wishing desperately that they weren't in the situation that they were and that he could be filling this time with happy memories of family and not more memories full of fear. Sanji and Zoro felt the mood change, and instinctively curled into their adopted brother's chest, each smiling sweetly at each other as they returned his hug, feeling safe and cared for despite sitting in a cell.

"Love you Usopp," Zoro sighed snuggling closer.

"Me too," Sanji chirped throwing his arms around his stomach.

The sniper felt a large wad of emotion lodge in his throat as he cuddled the children "You know that I'll always be there for you, right?" he rasped.

Zoro beamed up at Usopp "We know, because you're our brother, right?"

The sniper sniffed back a few tears, and wiped his eyes with his wrist "Yeah, I'm your brother, and I always will be."

"Forever?" Sanji asked innocent blue eyes glistening up at Usopp.

"Forever,"

…..

"Where could they have gone?" Nami worried.

"I don't know," Robin answered softly her eyes shut in careful concentration "I'm looking all over the city right now as we speak."

Franky burst into the room, his mouth a grim slash across the usually jovial face "I've looked and looked, but no sign of them."

Chopper whimpered softly, and Brook patted the small animal on the back "It feels strange," the skeleton murmured "without Sanji or Zoro, it is like our main source of strength is missing, and Usopp being gone as well…it is almost as if a huge hole has been struck through my heart."

The group looked up at the immortal skeleton, each one expecting the impending joke, and Brook gave a startled jolt before chuckling weakly "Of course, I have no heart…yohohoho…"

Luffy was sitting uncharacteristically quiet on one side of the galley, his features a troubled frown as he considered his missing nakama "We'll find them, don't worry."

Nami's heart sank at their musician's attempt at humor before giving a resolute nod at the words of her captain "Ok, we need to get out of here, and try to see if we can find any clues about where they went," She said as confidently as possible "I'm sure we'll find something eventually."

Suddenly Robin gave a startled gasp "I think I may know where they went," she spoke turning somber blue eyes onto her team "the pirates responsible for turning our swordsman and chef into children are docked on the other side of the mountain."

"Right," Luffy growled gripping one hand into a tight fist "then let's go rescue our nakama!"

"RIGHT!"

…

"Zoro, Sanji, I want you to stand behind me," Usopp murmured sternly "we're getting out of here."

"Ok!" the two boys scrambled behind the man, their eyes wide as they watched the Sniper take out his sling shot and arm it with a strange looking ball.

Pulling his goggles down, the man pulled the slingshot back and shot with pinpoint accuracy into the keyhole, smiling as he watched vines grow out and around the metal effectively breaking the door and even lifting it off its hinges. The boys gasped, their eyes shining brightly, and they both squealed in delight.

"That's so cool!"

Usopp looked down in surprise, shock overriding the pride that swelled in his chest "You…you think I'm cool?"

"Yeah!" Zoro exclaimed his green eyes gleaming happily.

Sanji grinned "Can you do that again?"

The sniper grinned broadly before puffing out his chest and thrusting his nose into the air "Then just you wait, because I'm going to get us off this ship and back to the _Sunny_."

"YAY!"

Striding forward, the man kicked the door down, a grin stretching his face when it went down on the first try and he picked the kids up balancing them on his back "Hang on kids," he said gallantly "we're leaving!"

The boys hung on around his neck, winding their legs around his torso "Go Usopp, GO!" they cheered.

"Right!"

Stomping down the hall, the sniper armed his slingshot while climbing the stairs, before poking his head above deck. No one seemed to notice their prisoner observing them from the small hatch in the floor leading to the cells below, and so with a deep breath and prayer for luck the man aimed a hailstorm of exploding stars to fall on the deck.

The pirate crew began to scream, not knowing where the attack was coming from, and Usopp took advantage of the chaos to shoot two separate giant eating plants on either side of the ship. Their enemy continued their shrieking even as gobs of men were chewed up and spat out by the carnivorous plants, and Usopp stifled a self satisfied snicker.

"Yosh!" he congratulated himself with a small fist pump.

"Yosh!" his carry on echoed.

Jumping from his spot in the hatch, Usopp proceeded to running across the deck, shooting pop greens and exploding stars every which way, watching as his foes fell to the ground screaming. The Sniper grinned maliciously, excitement pouring from every vein. Until suddenly he noticed a familiar face among the crowd, the man who was beating Zoro down in the cells, Koku. Usopp pulled up short, and carefully aimed his slingshot.

"This is for hurting my nakama," the dark haired man growled before shooting a giant carnivorous plant directly at Koku.

The pirate screamed as a Venus flytrap grew beneath his feet, and snapped him up in its slimy jaws. You could see the bulges where his limbs were punching and kicking, thrashing their way out, but the plant held firm, entrapping that man within its teeth. Usopp gave a satisfied nod, and then turned to face the opposite side of the deck.

"Time to leave,"

Sprinting towards the end of the deck, Usopp prepared to launch himself off the ship but found that he was unable to for a hand reached out to grab the back of his coat and flung him back on the ship. Usopp flipped himself over, landing roughly face first onto the deck, all so to protect the little ones hanging across his back.

"Usopp!" Zoro cried out.

"You ok?" Sanji asked his bottom lip giving a slight wobble.

The sniper's eyes popped wide open and he picked himself off the wood decking in slow pained movements before standing up "I'm fine," he said confidently swiping blood off his chin.

"Maybe for now," a voice growled behind them causing Usopp to whirl around "but trust me, you won't be for long."

Usopp slowly met the intense gaze of Habersham Rogue, the captain who had captured them "That's what you think," Usopp growled before thrusting a thumb into his chest "but I'm a world class coward, and self preservation is my specialty!"

Rogue blinked slowly at the young man before throwing back his head with a bellowing laugh "That's not normally something a person would be proud of, I'm almost sad to dispatch you!" suddenly the man calmed and cast a venomous glare at his prisoner "but it seems that you have given me your answer and intend to leave without agreeing to my generous offer, which means I must dispose of you, and cash in on your comrade's bounties."

Usopp grit his teeth "Well, like you say, either way I'm leaving," he snarled before pulling out his slingshot and arming it with a pop green "but it won't be in the way _you're_ expecting!"

"HA! You honestly think you can fight me?!"

"No," Usopp sighed before his eyes grew hard with passionate determination "but I have a responsibility to protect my family, so even if it means I go against every survival instinct in me that's currently screaming to run away, even if it means that I put my life on the line and I come out worse for wear or perhaps even die, Straw Hat pirates never abandon their nakama!"

Rogue sneered at the young man, one hand clenching into a tight fist "You're petty loyalty to your crew is starting to irritate me, rat."

Usopp merely grinned in response "Then this fight is going to be really annoying for you," he chuckled "because the bonds we share as nakama on the Straw Hat crew go deeper than greed, selfishness, or even survival instincts could ever hope to achieve!"

The pirate captain snarled "Then come, and let's see which is stronger…the bonds of family or me!"

The sniper's eyes narrowed as he bent his legs preparing to run and dodge any oncoming attacks, his whole body quivering in both fear and excitement for the oncoming battle, and his heart practically beating out of his chest as he felt the arms of those he had sworn to protect tighten around his neck.

"Let's end this…"

**Whew!**

**So, how do you like it? Good? Bad? A little in between?**

**REVIEW and don't forget about the twenty questions game. I won't write that chapter until I have exactly twenty questions!**


	34. Fever

**Hello everyone! So I was in the mood for a hurt/comfort chapter. This has been running around my head for a bit, and I wanted to write it out. So here we go!**

To say that Zoro woke up feeling like he had been run over multiple times by the sea train, then fed to the kraken, and spit onto a beach covered in poison ivy and thumbtacks would be an understatement. In short the man felt horrible.

Every sway of the ship sent his vision tumbling, resulting in his constant groping for a wall or railing in the effort of not falling over, although the swordsman had to admit that sinking to the floor and falling into a deep hibernation held a great deal of appeal for his poor aching body. His muscles hurt like he had spent the entire week doing nothing but harsh training without even breaking to sleep, though that was not the case. His throat burned, even as coughs ripped their way from his chest, and his nose was clogged beyond repair. Misery was his closest friend right now, it seemed, and Zoro was desperate to find a way to end the relationship.

He had made it most of the day without incident, excepting the strange looks he got from the crew when his façade of stoic normal slipped to reveal the tiniest shred of evidence that pointed to his physical wellbeing being less than perfect. But a huge storm had ruined any plans he had of making it to the end of the day with his disguise well intact, because after four hours of wrestling with the sails and bailing out water not to mention the lovely dip he took into the ocean to rescue his captain, Zoro was at his limit.

He didn't notice this of course, and had trudged into the warm galley for hot soup and a chance to dry off with everyone else.

Sitting at the table the man pinched the bridge of his nose as his eyesight tilted and blurred; silently hoping that it would go away with time if he just ignored it long enough. Sporadic shivers wracked his body, making the broad shoulders shudder, and the slowly drying material of his still mostly wet white shirt clung to his skin in an icy embrace. But the odd thing was, his face felt horrendously hot, which was strange because all Zoro felt was cold. The swordsman was torn between the agonies of wanting his body to be warmer, even as he wanted something to cool his flaming cheeks.

A strange buzzing began to ring around him, almost like the sound of a voice coming from a radio that was out of tune and drifting underwater, it was making his newly developed headache pound even harder, and Zoro mentally swatted the sounds away ignoring them even as he felt another tremor slink down his spine.

The buzzing continued however, as something heavy and blessedly warm was dropped across his shoulders from a delicate touch that brushed the nape of his neck as it situated the warmth around his body, only to freeze and fly to his face. A delicious cool spread across the skin of his forehead, and Zoro unconsciously leaned into the touch in a desperate claim of the soothing cold, trying to get as much as possible on his burning skin. The buzzing hit an all time high, and the swordsman let out a small agonized grunt, slowly heaving his eyelid up to at least half mast where it quivered from the strain of staying open, and he vaguely noted that a blurry shape slightly resembling Sanji was running a wash cloth under water at the sink, before wringing it out and rushing over. The blonds' face came into focus, and with features set in what could only be described as worried concern, the cook spread the cold rag across the back of the swordsman's neck, making his spine dance yet again as another shiver shook his frame.

The hand covering his forehead moved away, and had he been in his right mind, Zoro probably would have puked at the slight whimper that whispered past his lips at the lost contact that was fighting the furnace located under his skin. A small buzz came from his right, and the soft touch returned to his forehead, accompanied by two others covering his jaw line below his ears. The swordsman's eye drifted closed, and once again he allowed himself to lean into the soothing caresses, not really caring how he may look at that moment.

A gentle shake jostled his right shoulder, and Zoro turned his head and once again opened his eye to see Chopper staring at him sternly, the man noticed that the reindeer's mouth seemed to be moving, but all he heard was the out of tune buzzing. Giving it up as a lost cause, Zoro ceased trying to understand much less communicate with the diminutive doctor, and allowed his eye to flutter closed. The poking and prodding continued, refusing the green haired man the rest he so desperately wanted, only this time when he opened his eye he was somehow standing up, supported on either side by Sanji and Usopp as they carried him across to the infirmary. Feeling this also wasn't worthy of his concentration, which came at a painful cost anyway, the man shut his eye and drifted away allowing the noise around him to fade.

…

"Y-You got him?!" Usopp gasped, his legs quivering from the sheer amount of dead weight he was carrying.

"Yeah," Sanji nodded, his teeth grit in the effort of not dropping their resident swordsman before making it to the infirmary "you just focus on your side."

"Here," Luffy came around to pick up his nakama's legs in an attempt to help, and the three somehow maneuvered into the doctor's own personal sanctuary.

"Put him on the bed," Chopper instructed as he dug through his cabinets "Luffy, can you get some dry clothes? Usopp, fetch a couple more blankets. Sanji, I want a bowl of water and a rag."

The trio nodded to set off for their respective jobs, though Franky stopped Luffy short by handing him the needed clothes, and Brook had already prepared the bowl of water leaving Sanji to just need the washcloth.

Nami and robin hovered by the door, each of their features dark with concern "Is he going to be ok?" Nami asked softly.

Chopper looked up at the girls, and merely smiled "I think he'll be ok. The fever is pretty high, but I don't see any signs that would make me worry about his safety. It's probably just a small cold that got out of hand from exposure to the storm."

The female members of the crew released small sighs of relief before giving resolute nods "Then we'll leave him in your capable hands doctor." Robin replied in her usual soft tone.

"You idiot," The reindeer danced merrily "don't think that compliments will make me happy!"

Robin released a small chuckle before steering Nami away from the door to allow the other members entrance with their needed items. After accepting them, Chopper shut the door and set to work changing the now unconscious Zoro out of his wet clothes, and into the dry ones provided by Franky and Luffy. With that task taken care of, he covered the shivering man with multiple blankets, before draping a wet rag across his eyes. Quickly administering drugs that he knew Zoro would yell at him for, The reindeer finished up the memorized routine with a sigh.

Sitting back, the doctor assessed his patient, noting every ragged inhale and shuddering breath. The pale skin flushed with fever, and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, that twitched and trembled with each shiver that shook the muscular frame. Though not ideal, all in all Zoro wasn't too horribly off, Chopper had seen him live through much worse and this illness wasn't something to really worry about. He was confident that the fever would break and the chills would eventually go away, and despite being knocked down by the symptoms, Zoro would make a full recovery and live to complain about the impending fussing over he was doomed to receive. Settling in for a night spent in careful monitoring of his patient, the little reindeer patted the adopted older brother he so admired and loved, vowing to give even this small cold his best effort.

…..

Zoro pried his eyes open to squint at the early morning sun peeking through porthole windows, and his sleepy brain noted fuzzily that something warm and soft was attached to his side under his arm. His head wobbled, and the stray thought that he had been drugged pierced his brain with a sharp pang making the man wince, before he resituated himself on his side so to sink back into the mattress with a sigh of content. Chopper, for that's what it was, merely shifted in his sleep, subconsciously allowing Zoro to move before clinging to his chest with his own soft breath. The swordsman smirked, one arm reflexively moving to wrap around the furry body and cuddle it closer, he would never admit it but he had gotten fond of the way Chopper inevitably climbed into his cot every night. Zoro had never really had siblings, and he found the role of doting older brother a rather comfortable fit, something that he enjoyed indulging in when he had alone time with their youngest member.

Pursing his lips, the swordsman slowly came to the realization that he was never teased by the other members of the crew for his blatant (at least for him) favoritism with Chopper. The other men had never given him grief for the all too common mornings when they woke up to Zoro and Chopper cuddling in his cot, especially after nights when the reindeer in question had had a nightmare. The green haired man had his own way of interacting with the rest of the crew, and each person had laid claim to a unique and personal side of the swordsman that few others were allowed to see. Chopper just happened to get more of the softer side that he only gave in carefully rationed portions to the rest of the crew more often than anyone else.

One tired hand searched until it found the edge of his many blankets and pulled them up to his ear while he slithered deeper into the warmth they provided, and he buried his nose into nutmeg scented fur hugging his little brother just a little closer, and drifted back off into the sweet release of a drugged sleep. It honestly felt like it had only been a few minutes, but a soft shaking forced his eyes open yet again, and Zoro woke to late afternoon shadows, and his hot water bottle had abandoned him. Looking to the side where he was being shaken, Chopper stood with Sanji behind him holding a tray of aromatic food that immediately made his mouth water and stomach rumble in response.

"Zoro," Chopper exclaimed happily as he saw the green eye slowly come into focus "how are you feeling?"

Zoro blinked as he drugged brain slowly processed Chopper's words before giving the reindeer a gentle smirk "Better," he croaked "you did a good job, doc."

Chopper fell into his usual dancing routine all the while insulting the swordsman, and Sanji chuckled as he reached over Chopper, hovering the tray just slightly over Zoro's legs "Do you feel up to lunch?"

An emerald eye gazed blearily at the food in question, before giving an unsteady nod "Sure,"

Chopper shifted to heavy point so to assist the swordsman to a sitting position before the cook placed the tray across Zoro's knees, and the moss headed man fell to in careful deliberate movements that betrayed the drugs weighing his limbs down and making his normally precise motions jerky. Creamy chicken and rice soup accompanied by hot buttered rolls, Zoro's personal favorite comfort food that he preferred whenever he was under the weather, and smirk of approval quirked his mouth given Sanji the unspoken compliment to his cooking that was rarely (if ever) spoken aloud.

The cook grinned to himself, before wandering outside so to finish cleaning up the lunch mess left by the crew he had served earlier. Chopper watched Zoro eat a little longer before also leaving the man to the privacy of his lunch. The swordsman in question leaned back against the headboard, dipping a piece of bread roll in his soup, and popping it in his mouth with a happy sigh. True enough his crew was weird, yelled at him, teased him, and even physically abused him (particularly the sea witch) but they made up for it by the care and concern they showed when one of their nakama was hurt or in trouble. They were a family, and for that the swordsman was abundantly thankful.

**So what did you guys think of that? I tried to put in some fluff between Zoro and Chopper which was requested by one of my reviewers, and I'm so sorry I haven't put enough of that in here. I'll make sure to remedy that!**

**REVIEW!**


	35. Fixer Upper

**So I was watching Frozen, and I got this idea…I hope you find it as amusing as I did.**

**Obviously I don't own any of the characters pertaining to One Piece, nor do I own the series.**

Zoro and Nami walked through the incredibly dense forest, both of them watching the area around them with tense eyes, their bodies tense and on guard as they made their way through the trees.

They had landed on the island some days before, and had gotten snagged in yet another adventure when Luffy had been convinced by a group of hill trolls that in return for a feast worthy of a pirate King he would help them protect their home from violent invaders. Of course the rubber man had accepted with his usual enthusiasm, and the crew found themselves embroiled in battle after battle. Thus ensued long days of working closely with the Trolls, constantly having them underfoot all over the ship, and desperately thinking up new ways of securing moments of privacy. However their adventure was almost over and they were currently making their way back to the other side of the mountain to meet up with the crew in the hopes of coming up with a valid battle plan to finish off their current enemy.

But as they were walking through a particularly large glade the duo found themselves surrounded by the Trolls in question, and Nami found herself sighing at what she knew would be another battle, only this time it would be for patience, because despite finding the trolls cute the navigator only had so much tolerance for their constant chatter and suffocating lack of understanding for personal boundaries.

"Where are you going?" one of the younger trolls asked, batting her eyes endearingly.

Nami pursed her lips before answering "We're trying to get back to our crew."

"Oh," the little girl troll nodded before another one approached and smiled.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

Nami and Zoro froze, their faces slack in shock and they slowly turned to face each other in jerky robotic motions "B-B-BOYFRIEND?!" they spluttered.

"Is that a yes," the children asked "or a no?"

"Wha-NO!" Nami screamed while Zoro gave an indignant pout.

"Thanks for confidence boost," the swordsman muttered.

Nami rolled her eyes "Come on Zoro, you know that's not what I mean, but we both know that we wouldn't work."

An older female Troll walked up, her face a mask of amused mischief "What's the issue dear, why are you holding back from such a man?"

Once again looks of shock now painted pale by horror adorned the pirate's faces as the trolls came together and began to do something that the Straw Hats had become very used to…singing.

_**Is it the clumpy way he walks or the grumpy way he talks?**__**  
**__**Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?**__**  
**__**And though we know he washes well-he always ends up sort of smelly**__**  
**__**But you'll never meet a fellow who's as sensitive and sweet!**__****_

Zoro groaned as his face flushed red with a blush and immediately grabbed Nami dragging her back onto the trail, not really sure which direction he was going, but determined to leave behind the obnoxious singing. Unfortunately their background music only followed them, their voices echoing through the trees.

_**So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, so he's got a few flaws**__**  
**__**Like his peculiar brain-dear, his thing with the reindeer**__**  
**__**That's a little outside of nature's laws!**__****_

_**So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but this we're certain of**__**  
**__**You can fix this fixer-upper up with a little bit of love!**_

"Will you SHUT UP?!" Zoro snarled waving around his free hand like he was trying to swat a bug "We have an actual problem that we're trying to solve here!"

The woman Troll who started the whole mess merely ignored the swordsman and scrambled up a tree only to lean on Nami's shoulder "So tell me dear-"

**Is it the way that he runs scared?****  
****Or that he's socially impaired?****  
****Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?****  
****Are you holding back your fondness****  
****Due to his unmanly blondeness?****  
****Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?******

**He's just a bit of a fixer upper****  
****He's got a couple of bugs****  
****His isolation is confirmation****  
****Of his desperation for healing hugs******

**So he's a bit of a fixer upper****  
****But we know what to do****  
****The way to fix this fixer upper****  
****Is to fix him up with you**

"Oh for heaven's sake," Nami moaned burying her face into delicate hands "Zoro, please, I'm begging you…make them stop?"

"HOW?!"

"I don't care, think of something!"

"Uh…" Zoro scrambled for an idea before spreading his hands and screaming "She's ENGAGED!"

The trolls blinked a couple times slowly, and as they shuffled to form a huddle the navigator quirked an eyebrow at Zoro "I'm engaged…is that really the best you could come up with?"

Zoro opened his mouth to give a sharp retort but was cut off by further singing.

**So she's a bit of a fixer upper****  
****That's a minor thing****  
****This quote engagement is a flex arrangement****  
****And by the way I don't see no ring**

"Oh my god," Nami groaned her frustration echoed by the swordsman's nod of agreement.

**So she's a bit of a fixer upper****  
****Her brain's a bit betwixt****  
****Get the fiancé out of the way****  
****And the whole thing will be fixed**

One of the female trolls approached Nami, tugging her down to her level as the other trolls sang softly behind her.

**We aren't saying you can change him****  
****'Cause people don't really change****  
****We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange****  
****People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed****  
****But throw a little love their way, and you'll bring out their best****  
****True love brings out the best**

The navigator smiled at Zoro laughing at the blush creeping across his cheeks from all the unnecessary attention, only to gasp as the group tugged them every which way in an impromptu dance.****

**Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper****  
****That's what it's all about****  
****Father, sister, brother****  
****We need each other****  
****To raise us up and round us out******

**Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper****  
****But when push comes to shove****  
****The only fixer upper fixer****  
****That can fix a fixer upper is****  
****True****  
****True****  
****True****  
****True****  
****Love**

Being slammed together, the two watched as one particular troll stood out from the rest carrying a heavy book and cleared his throat "Do you Nami take this man to be your-?"

"Whoa! Wait, what's going on here?!" Zoro spluttered.

The troll looked at the swordsman over his slim spectacles before deadpanning "You're getting married."

It was at this unfortunate moment that the crew came on the scene, and heard this statement resulting in Sanji exploding into a fiery inferno "MARRRIMOOOO?!"

"Ah…" the moss headed man floundered before his hands began waving all over the place and he was screaming "This is NOT what it looks like! We were ambushed by these guys, and before we knew it they were singing and I had nothing to do with any of this!"

"Wow," Franky murmured before his face split into a wide grin "I never knew that you guys were in that serious of a relationship!"

Sanji stopped his attacks on Zoro long enough to noodle over to Nami and lay prostrate on the ground "Tell me it isn't true, my angel, please? You're not really wanting to marry this meat head, are you?!"

"NO!" Nami screamed "We have never been, and WILL NEVER BE in a relationship!"

"Are you sure Nami-san?" Robin chuckled "You didn't appear to be fighting too hard at the altar."

"Because I was in a state of shock!"

"Aw," Luffy pouted "why didn't you invite us to your wedding? That's so mean!"

"THERE WAS NEVER ANY WEDDING!" the doomed duo shrieked in unison.

"Are you sure?" Usopp chuckled darkly "You two looked awful cozy up there."

A green eyebrow twitched, while a slim delicate hand clenched into a tight fist. Murderous glares flowing with bloodlust settled heavily across their features and the two leaned in close enough to whisper conspiratorially.

"I'll kill the half on the right, you take the half on the left?" Zoro snarled softly.

"Deal!"

Rushing forward, Nami instinctively swerved to the right, already predicting Zoro's terrible directional abilities as he charged left, and within seconds the glade was full of the screams of a pirate family as they were chased down by a rampaging navigator and swordsman.

**Short….very short… but let me know what you guys think!**


	36. Medium

**You know, it figures that I'd get sick after writing a chapter like Fever. *sigh* OK! So this one is more of a comedy, since we all know that Zoro is a little more sensitive to the Spirit Realm, I thought this might prove amusing.**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey,"

Zoro clenched his good eye shut, gritting his teeth against the persistent poking of one particular finger "Go away," he growled under his breath.

"Then look at me,"

"No,"

"Why not?"

The swordsman sighed, "Because I'm not going to fall for that trick again" he whispered "besides, you already make life difficult enough I don't need to have it get worse all because I walked into an immature prank that you pulled out of boredom!"

"Wow…I think that's the most I've gotten you to say all day," The voice snickered.

Zoro ducked his head, shoulders shaking in fury "You of all people ought to understand that I'm busy,"

"Oh yeah," the voice moaned melodramatically "meditation was always my _favorite_ training technique."

"You never did it," the green haired swordsman deadpanned.

"Didn't hurt me none, I still beat you."

"You don't have to remind me," was the answering snarl.

Once again silence reigned, and Zoro gave a small breath of relief as he settled back into his meditative stance. A little over a week ago they had landed on an island that was just as creepy as Thriller Bark, but it had ten times the amount of historical relics that were connected to the arcane and the occult. One particular item had caught Zoro's eye, and he had reached out to pick it up, turning with it to show Robin when a sudden bright light flashed from the artifact and knocked him flat on his butt. It was after this accident when he woke up that he realized the relic had given him certain…abilities.

His already heightened sense of Spiritual Awareness shot through the roof, and not only was he seeing ghosts, he was able to communicate with them and even touch them. Unfortunately that particular trick went both ways, and there were moments where he was being drug around by desperate spirits of the dearly departed, looking for all the rest of the world like a marionette in the hands of a two year old, the entire time screaming for them to shut up and let go. It both amused and mildly scared the rest of the crew, and they Straw Hats tried to help out when they could. Unfortunately though, they soon learned that it was, as it usually is, solely a battle meant for Zoro to fight.

"I bet I can make you scream,"

Zoro's shoulder's slumped as his most common specter continued her torment "You do, and you're dead," he hissed.

The girl paused, drawing a deep (unnecessary) breath before popping out "…Too late…!"

"Gah!" The swordsman heaved "Can you just be quiet and let me concentrate?!"

"I'm bored,"

"I KNOW you're bored," Zoro snapped "you've only been reminding me of this every five minutes for an entire week!"

"Then why won't you fight me?"

Ah, the question that has been burning inside the both of them since the day Zoro discovered that she in particular was among his new ghostly entourage. In truth, it wouldn't hurt his image, the crew was used to him running through phantom battles, though never on the ship as it was during these training sessions that he developed and perfected new sword techniques. However, it was mostly for the fact that the little ghost couldn't hold a sword. She could tug them off his hip, but as soon as his blades were removed from any physical contact with Zoro, they fell from her hands, or through them to be more accurate.

"You know why I can't fight you," he grumbled "we've already tried, and each time you can't keep your hold on the sword once it is no longer touching me."

An aggravated moan growled next to him, and a small head flopped onto his lap, childish fingers playing with the knotted end of his sash "Bet I can make you scream,"

"Don't even think about it,"

No sooner were the words spoken before those same ghostly fingers dug into a specific spot between his third and fourth rib, an area that anyone who knew the swordsman best had knowledge of being one of his few rare ticklish spots. Zoro jumped forward with a strangled yelp before rolling away, muscular hands gripping his ribs as an emerald eye popped open to assess his opponent.

"That was dirty," he spat.

"_That_ was boredom," the girl mumbled from where she lay after having lost her pillow.

"What was dirty?"

The voice behind Zoro caused him to turn around and see his crew looking at him with confusion filled faces, Usopp having been the one who had spoken was gazing at the man he considered the most level headed of the crew with a bewildered glance.

"She…I mean… I just…UGH Never mind!"

Sanji smirked as the swordsman plopped down where he was standing, noting how the one green eye watched a particular corner with intense aggravation "The ghosts bugging you again?"

"Ghost, singular," Zoro retorted holding up one finger "and she's getting on my last nerve."

"What nerve?" the girl ghost scoffed "I seem to remember a cry baby kid, sure you trained hard, but you blubbered worse than a girl when you were upset."

"Shut up, that was a long time ago!" Zoro practically screamed in fury.

Robin smiled at the conversation she was only privy to half of "This is the ghost of your childhood friend that you told us about?"

The swordsman merely shrunk down, his pout giving evidence to the validity of her claim, and Luffy bellowed out a boisterous laugh "I want to meet her, she sounds interesting!"

"Yeah, why haven't you ever introduced us!" the girl shot up into a sitting position her face painted with indignant revelation "Talking to them would be tons more interesting than talking to you!"

"Because, I'm not going to be your translator, that's why, I have better things to do than play medium!"

"You're already playing medium!" The girl and Nami shouted back.

Zoro looked between the two of them, his jaw hanging comically before giving a frustrated snarl "I don't need this from both the living and the dead!"

"Thanks Zoro, remind me that I'm deceased," the girl said sticking her tongue out "you're the Prince of sensitivity."

"Oh like you haven't held it over my head as leverage to do what you want a hundred times before this?!"

"Yeah, because _I'm_ the one that's dead, so I get the sole right of making dead jokes," The girl grinned smugly.

"Oh yeah, like that makes any sense!"

"It makes more sense than the time you tried to dye your hair with boot black, because you cried all the time from the other dojo boys teasing you!" the girl pouted.

Zoro grit his teeth making them creak from the sheer force of his powerful jaw muscles "Please, the boot black was an experiment, and I beat them up later so they never made fun of me for my hair again. But _you_ were the one who caught a rat and put it in the larder so you could get out of cooking lessons!"

"You've got no proof, cry baby!" the girl screeched "At least I'm not the one who lost to a girl!"

"Yes you are," Zoro shouted his one good eye alight with emerald fire "you lose every single time you bring it up, because according to you being a girl is a weakness!"

The girl reeled back, eyes filling with ghostly tears as she gave an angry huff and turned her back on the man, a movement Zoro had already mirrored, but the crew watched in stunned amazement as the wood not too far from them was suddenly stained by strange drops of invisible tears. The swordsman directed his angry pout out to sea, doing his utmost to ignore the muffled sobs and drips on wooden boards echoing in his direction. His shoulders hunched as he heard a small sniffle, and the smallest trace of guilt flashed across his features.

"Well…?"

Zoro turned to face the cook, his frustrated features still firmly in place "Well, what?"

Sanji gave a longsuffering sigh "Are you going to apologize or what?"

The swordsman opened his mouth to retort before the anger died leaving him deflated and more than a little torn "I didn't do anything wrong," he mumbled looking more like a scolded child than the strong warrior they knew him to be.

"Maybe so," Robin smiled softly "but rifts between friends should never stay for long, because in the end, the separation causes more pain than the satisfaction of seemingly being right can bear."

By this time most of the crew had moved away, the tension causing them to scatter, but Sanji and Robin chuckled gently when they saw a piece of Zoro's shirt crumple up as a ghostly hand clenched it, and more tears stained the material of his coat and even darker green.

"I'm sorry for calling you a crybaby,"

Zoro sighed "I'm sorry for calling you weak,"

The girl chuckled as she hugged her closest friend "Even after you've grown up and become so much stronger, we still can't do anything but fight, can we?"

"That's what rivals do," the swordsman shrugged "but that doesn't mean that…you know, you're still….my closest friend and that's what a rival is…a friend who knows you better than anyone else does."

"Yeah," the ghost smiled gently "though I noticed that you have a whole lot more friends now. You didn't always have that many friends, even when we were kids."

"I didn't need friends back then, you were enough," Zoro smirked "but you're right, I do have a lot more friends now."

"I think they're more than that though," the girl whispered squeezing his neck a little tighter "I think you've found yourself a family, one that can fill the whole left by your parents."

"Yeah," Zoro nodded ruffling the shock of black hair near his ear "yeah I did."

"I'm glad"

The swordsman turned around to see the entire crew had given him his space, but he noted the secretive smiles on all of their faces, understanding the tender moment playing out on one side of the ship and equally knowing that Zoro had just admitted out loud that he cared about them. It was an odd mix of emotions. But as the man stood up, a phantom squeal of glee ringing out as the impression of childlike hands clutched his shoulders, Zoro decided that this was enough. This week had given him time to come to terms with Kuina, spending the days with her, and not once having to listen to a single condescending comment about how weak he was for taking so long had given him a feeling of a new lease on life.

He wasn't quite sure how all of it came about, but he was happy, and that was an emotion he had never truly had the opportunity to enjoy very often in his lifetime. This happiness was a gift bestowed upon him the shapes of a white katana and a raggedy straw hat, and the swordsman had no intention whatsoever of letting them slip away.

**Not quite the way I planned, but still sweet.**

**What do you think?**


	37. Just Dance

**So this is being written in honor of my best friend, she loves dancing, and suggested that Zoro should have some bonding time with Robin. So here we go!**

Somewhere in the middle of the ocean deep within the new world, a pirate ship with a lion masthead cut through the midnight waters, the moon illuminating its path even as multicolored lights cut through the darkness flashing in rotating variations of the rainbow. Loud music echoed off the waves, and the sounds of laughter accompanied by clinking glasses drifted across the water.

It was the New Year, and the Straw Hat pirates were, as they were accustomed to doing, celebrating it in their usual style.

Sanji strolled around the crowded grass deck, his arms loaded with food, and his feet were light as he allowed a small bounce to his step to carry him in a happy dance as he served his crew. Luffy danced arm in arm with Usopp and Chopper while Franky and Brook teamed up playing music on the piano and the guitar. The girls were laughing in a corner seated around a lavishly decorated table covered in roses and candles. Zoro drank his sake peacefully on the lawn, watching the party as it took place, his mouth quirked in a gentle smirk that betrayed the fondness he held for his crew.

"Oi, Zoro," Luffy called "come dance with us!"

The swordsman gave a small grimace as his attention was diverted to his captain "No way,"

"Aw come on," the dark haired young man whined "you never dance!"

"No,"

The captain narrowed his dark onyx gaze at the first mate "Why not?" he asked in a sulky tone.

"Because I don't dance," the green haired man shrugged.

"Don't or can't?" Usopp queried.

"Yes," Zoro nodded effectively cutting off any more demands for him to dance.

Luffy merely pouted displaying his displeasure by sticking out his tongue "Meanie,"

Zoro gave a silent chuckle before gulping down more sake "Yup, that's me,"

"Don't worry Luffy," Sanji grinned evilly "the idiot knows he doesn't have the skill to dance, much less the brain power."

"Like you do, dartboard brow!" Zoro snarled.

"Oh I _know_ that I do," the chef shrugged smugly "because unlike _you_ I have class, and I wasn't raised in a barn among the farm animals."

The swordsman winced, shame flashing across his features concerning his orphaned status that caused him to wander living on the streets during the years leading up to joining the dojo before he crossed his arms with a huff "If you call being a sex crazed pervert classy, then sure, that's what you are."

"You wanna fight, moss ball?!"

"Bring it on, princess!"

Robin's soft chuckling however forestalled any battling betwixt the two and they slowly turned to face their resident archaeologist, though they kept a wary gaze on the other "Something you find amusing, my dear Robin-chwan?" Sanji smiled, his features tight with barely restrained irritation at the man standing next to him.

Robin shook her head gently humming a negative before cocking her head playfully "Only that you should not judge Kenshi-san so harshly,"

Zoro felt the blood rush from his face making his features pale as the woman continued "I'm sure that he can dance, but his island of origin has different styles of dances than those you are accustomed to."

Suddenly the swordsman wanted very much to hide, as the unanimous cry exploded from his crew "ZORO CAN DANCE?!"

Zoro hunched down in his spot, wishing with every fiber of his being that he were invisible…right now, but to no avail. Eventually he felt the poking that signaled his very doom, a gentle yet determined prodding by one such rubbery appendage that declared to him the suffering and possible death of his dignity that very night. With a weary sigh the man faced his captain, already well aware of the question hanging on the younger man's lips.

"What kind of dances?"

Zoro gave a shrug "Where I come from we don't have wild parties around New Years, we have a festival sure, but we do…different kinds of dances."

"Like what?" Luffy persisted.

"I don't know how to explain it!" Zoro growled as his bottom lip poked out in a petulant pout.

"Then why don't you show us?"

The swordsman's jaw fell open at the seemingly innocent suggestion uttered by their cyborg that was the _last_ thing that he wanted "No," he grunted.

Suddenly Luffy's face turned a slight shade of red as all patience for the current conversation that had drug on way too long immediately dissipated in a cloud of angry steam "ZORO!" He shouted pointing a finger at his first obstinate mate "DANCE! CAPTAIN'S ORDER!"

The green head fell forward, hitting the ground with a thud as his fate was sealed, and there was no backing out now. Standing up with a whining groan, the man walked into the middle of the lawn bending his knees and raising his hands before giving a small gasp and lifting one finger to signal that they wait a moment. Rushing to the men's quarters, he was absent for several minutes before he reappeared and once again took his former position. The crew waited on pins and needles as the man slunk forward in a completely silent walk, as graceful as a cat, but his straight back never wavered.

Stopping, he rested for just one moment that seemed to last for an eternity and then his arms rose to weave through the air, even as his feet carried him in complex circular patterns across the lawn. From side to side, his arms waved as gentle as a cherry tree branch in the wind, before pausing in the middle and sweeping to the right to reveal a white fan that had been slid like magic from his sleeve and into his hand.

Opening the fan with a snap that made the entire crew jump, they watched completely entranced by the beautiful dance. Zoro swirled the fan, spinning it between nimble fingers, occasionally hiding his face behind it and other times using it to frame one particular pose. Closing the fan he slowly swung it like a sword in a wide figure eight in front of him the swing reaching deeply to his sides before turning around and slowly opening the fan again over his head. Balancing the paper fan between delicate fingertips, he held it completely vertical as he stretched his arm out before him, his other arm poised as his hand clenched the invisible fabric of a kimono sleeve.

Zoro gave a sudden grimace as he remembered that the next part required a partner, and was much more beautiful to watch if the second person was there, but the man gave a smallest of sighs. His crew would just have to make do without the full effect of the dance. But the slightest touch of wrist meeting wrist caused the green eye to pop open in startled shock, and see Robin smiling gently at him. She had taken the time to put on a kimono, and held a fan of her own, and was currently mirroring his pose.

With a smirk, the two circled each other, their wrists barely touching as the fabric of the fans whispered against each other.

They continued the dance, swinging the fans as the slowly turned away from each other, and shuffled backwards till their backs almost met but there was still the smallest bit of space between them. With deft hands they danced perfectly in unison, sometimes facing each other, sometimes without the fans but never once did their steps falter or lose the beat that only the dancers could hear. The crew watched in stunned amazement, their eyes wide as they devoured the spectacle and committed it to memory for they were sure they would never see it again. Even Sanji found himself admitting rather begrudgingly that Zoro was displaying a sort of cultured refinement that one would never expect to see from him.

Eventually the dance ended with the two kneeling on the grass facing the other and placing their closed fans on the ground in front of them, before shuffling backwards on the balls of their feet off the lawn.

Silence reigned, and for a moment the pirate crew could only blink blearily around to each other, feeling as if they had been rousted from some kind of magical spell or fantastical dream "Wow," Nami whispered as a grin began to stretch her features "that was…amazing!"

"Yeah!" Franky declared as he struck his signature pose "that dance was SUPERRR awesome!"

"I guess even a moss headed idiot can dance," Sanji shrugged.

"I couldn't stop watching!" Chopper cried.

"Yeah, not even for a second," Usopp nodded enthusiastically.

Brook took his hat off bowing low "Ah, but if only we could have heard the beautiful music that goes along, it would have melted my heart…though I have none YOHOHOHO!"

Everyone turned to Luffy, but their faces turned grim and angry as they saw him sitting on the lawn picking his nose with a pinky "It was boring," he whined.

"Shut it, Luffy," Nami screamed dropping her heel on the rubber man's head "like you know what a beautiful dance even looks like!"

The crew chuckled even as nervous sweat ran down their foreheads, but the navigator wasn't done "But this only proves his earlier point," she stated hands on hips.

"Which point?" Zoro asked suspiciously.

"If you can dance like _that_, then you can dance with us, surely it wouldn't be too hard to learn some modern dance moves." Nami shrugged with a wicked grin.

"Aw come on," Zoro spat backing up as his crew began to corner him "guys, no…I said NO!"

"Don't worry Zoro-bro," Franky yelled happily "we'll teach you all the coolest most SUPERRR dances!"

"Then you can dance with us every time we party!" Luffy cheered "No more boring fan dances!"

Zoro dropped his head in his hands and quickly debated whether he could make it to an island on his own if he jumped overboard and made a break for it, but the promise he made to his captain weighed heavy on his conscience and most especially his heart. So with a growled whine, the man did the next best thing. He ran to the men's quarters and locked the door with an outraged scream;

"GET AWAY FROM ME I SAID NO!"

**So how was that? I hope you enjoyed it! Now REVIEW!**


	38. We are Family

**Hello everyone, here is a random idea a friend of mine gave me.**

**Enjoy!**

Zoro woke, his green eye popping open and he quickly sat up but froze with a startled cry as a bolt of pain pierced his skull. Cradling his head, the swordsman groaned as his fingers rasped against gauze layers lashed tightly around his forehead. Closing his eye and laying back down onto the pillows, he fought to regain some form of memory that would explain his current residence in the infirmary, only to shoot back up when a horrible image of the curly cook, Nami, and Chopper hanging unconscious and chained to a bloodstained wall.

Anxiously he sought out his crew only to land on the mirror that hung on the far wall and gape in shock when he discovered swaths of bandages covering throbbing injuries that he didn't remember getting. One large hand massaging his head, the swordsman clambered out of bed, his chest heaving as stark fear burned in his stomach while his feet stumbled in an unsteady gait towards the infirmary door. Twisting the knob, Zoro burst through the door and out into the galley stopping short as a furry body hurled itself at him.

"Zoro!" Chopper wept snuggling into the man's shirt "You're awake!"

The moss headed youth smiled gently as relief rushed through his system like a cool wave, and hugged the reindeer close before he stilled when angry dark eyes streaked with tears slowly rose from his chest and pinned him with a glare that held the fire of a thousand suns "You're awake…and you're out of bed!"

Zoro winced, any shame over the fact that a small animal that barely came up to his knee was capable of intimidating him completely unacknowledged, and he took an involuntary step back "I just wanted to check on our nakama," he rumbled explaining his actions.

Chopper's eyes softened as he gave a nod, scrambling down from his perch against the shirt before walking over to the table "What do you remember?"

The swordsman sighed, thinking back to the last memory he had available "I remember…"

**+twenty-four hours earlier+**

"Zoro…Zoro wake up…"

The swordsman groaned, struggling to come back to consciousness and the distinct jingling of chains reached his ears as he strained to lower his arms but found them fastened to the wall "Whuzzat…?" he slurred blearily "Wha-happ'nd?"

"Open your eyes moss ball, and you'll find out," a familiar sneer muttered across from him.

"Shut it Curly," Zoro growled as he slowly pried his eye open only to wince it shut once again before daring another peek "where are we?"

"I don't know," the childlike voice of the doctor brought Zoro's still slightly drugged gaze over to a wobbly left turn "I just know that we're being held prisoner."

The blurry vision fluctuated between fuzzy indistinct pictures to painfully sharp focus making the swordsman give an almost imperceptible groan as he sighed "Why's my head feel like I've been water boarded for over ten hours?"

"I think the proper question is," the distinct whiny tone of the navigator breaking though to his right "how do you even know what that feels like?"

Zoro pursed his lips in careful thought, before giving his signature smirk "That's for me to know and you to wonder about, now what happened?"

Nami gave an aggravated sigh "I don't know why I even asked," she grumbled quietly before raising her voice again "best I can figure out, we were drugged and then grabbed by the Marines in the market place. I don't know how long we've been here, but I know that they want something from us."

"Like what?" Zoro's deep baritone rumbled.

"Who knows," Sanji spat "and honestly who cares? Because no matter what it is, our plan is the same, to get out!"

"It matters, because depending on what it is will tell us how desperate they are to get it," Zoro snarled back "and what lengths they're willing to go to force us to give in to their demands."

The cook's jaw snapped shut as the enormity of the situation dawned on him "What do you mean?" he queried softly.

The swordsman huffed out an impatient sigh, unhappy with being forced to part with yet another piece of his past to an audience "Years ago," he murmured, his good eye taking on a faraway look shadowed with pain from the past "I was taken captive by pirates, or even other bounty hunters. The pirates wanted to know what information I had on their enemies, and the bounty hunters wanted the information on my next target so they could steal it. Depending on how desperate they were to get what they wanted, the conversations could go from mildly annoying to downright bloody."

Nami released a small squeak of fear, and Chopper was visibly shaking in his chains making a pit of guilt settle in Zoro's stomach, but as much as he wanted to downplay what might happen he knew that for the sake of their survival he needed to mentally prepare them for what was coming "Why didn't you just give them the information they wanted?" Nami shrugged carelessly "What could it possibly benefit you to keep that information to yourself?"

"Because," Zoro snapped "I didn't have it! I never cared enough to 'mark' any one bounty, I just took down whoever was in my path on any given day, and I honestly didn't take the time to learn information about the pirates that crossed my path."

"But if you were telling the truth, then why did they keep hurting you," Chopper asked with a curious cock of his head.

The swordsman sighed "Look, the kind of people who are willing to resort to torture aren't normally the type to listen to truth, unless it's the truth they want to hear. So unless you're able to give that to them, you're basically going to get put through the wringer."

"What did you end up telling them?" The doctor continued.

"Anything and everything that popped into my head for the sake of saving my neck," Zoro returned.

"What kind of things did they do to you?" the navigator asked in a terrified whisper.

Zoro shrugged as much as his restrained arms allowed "One group," he replied hesitancy making his words slow and riddled with pauses "they peeled the skin off on arm, another broke my legs, at first they went just for the fingers but they quickly discovered that it didn't work on me. I think the worst interrogation I ever lived through was when I was water boarded and then whipped, don't ask me why it hurts worse to be hit when you're wet, but believe me it does."

Nami couldn't hold back the tears that were making their way down her face and Sanji sent the moss headed man a stern glare for scaring her "Don't worry Nami-swan, I'll protect you!"

The navigator smiled at the cook, but Zoro merely gave a derisive snort "How?" he spat "You're chained to the wall, and what's worse is you have no control over who they choose for torture. You're powerless cook, glare at me all you want for scaring the sea witch, but at least I'm helping her prepare for what might be coming!"

**+Present day+**

Zoro shook his head of the memories and looked down at the diminutive doctor "How are you?" he rumbled gently "Are your injuries ok?"

"_MY_ injuries?!" Chopper squealed indignantly "What about _your _injuries?! You and Sanji were the ones protecting _us_ remember?!"

Zoro gave a careless shrug and Chopper's mind drifted back to the cell they had occupied just a scant day before…

**+Twenty Hours earlier+**

Chopper flinched as Zoro let loose another scream, the muscular frame shaking as electricity shot through his frame sending it into violent convulsions. The seconds ticked by, each one feeling like an eternity, until finally he was released from the deadly current. The swordsman fell to hang heavily on the chains still securing him to the wall, his chest heaving as he panted, while the occasional tremor ran through his broad shoulders.

"I'll ask you again," their interrogator snapped "where is your captain and what are his weaknesses?!"

Wheezing gasps were their only answer until Zoro slowly raised in head in one pained movement and smirked through the blood dripping down his face "Sorry princess, but you'll have to do better than that."

The marine sneered and jabbed the live wire back into Zoro's abdomen, watching as the pirate's body tensed and his back straightened while another howl of agony echoed through the cell "I'm losing my patience, pirate filth!" he snarled as he removed the wire.

The steel bars hammered into the wall that were holding the chains jerked as Zoro once again hung slack from them, a stream of blood ran from the moss headed man's mouth and to the floor, and a hacking wet sounding cough spat more of the crimson substance onto the ground "You could ask a little nicer," Zoro rasped.

"Fine, then," the marine smirked after a moment of thought "I'll just turn to the rest of your crew and see if they're feeling a little more compliant."

Zoro gave a startled jerk and he sent a wild eyed look to the men currently strolling across the cramped space to stand in between Nami and Chopper, a sadistic grin decorating their captor's face "No," Zoro growled "you stay away from them!"

"Oooh," the marine smiled "finally, a reaction that doesn't involve sarcasm from you."

"I mean it scumbag," the swordsman spat in a feral snarl "you take one more step towards them and you'll find out what true pain really is!"

The marine gave a skeptical hum as he took that fated step "Somehow I don't think you're capable of making good on your threat."

Zoro threw himself against his chains, a rumbling growl in the base of his throat and his teeth bared as he strained against the limited length of chain afforded him "Just watch me!"

"What about the girl," their interrogator asked grabbing Nami's chin roughly between two fingers "I've heard she's actually quite intelligent, do you think _she_ will give me the answers I need?"

"Hands off the lady, you pompous jerk!" Sanji shouted joining the fray with his own thrashing against his bonds.

"I could let her go," the marine shrugged carelessly "but that all depends on if you are willing to be cooperative, otherwise I'll be forced to turn my…attentions to your lovely navigator."

"You stay away from my nakama!" Chopper screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks at the cruelty of the man holding them.

"It talks?" the marine said with a startled gasp as he leapt back and cast disbelieving eyes onto the diminutive doctor.

"Chopper!" Zoro sighed in an unhappy moan.

The reindeer gulped in discomfort, knowing that he had disobeyed Zoro by speaking. As far as the Marines were concerned, he was just a pet of the Straw Hat Pirates, and incapable of human speech much less being the crew doctor. Zoro had told him to stay quiet so that any torture they endure the youngest member would be spared due to being thought of as nothing more than a dumb animal. The reindeer felt his heart sink, he had tried to obey Zoro truly he did, but watching that evil man tormenting his nakama had loosened his tongue, and now he was about to pay for it.

"Well then, how about I ask you, where is your master Straw Hat Luffy?"

Zoro increased his thrashing tenfold, screaming at the top of his lungs for the man to stay away from Chopper while the deer in question trembled against the wall, his heart beating faster and faster as the ominous footsteps of the Marine brought him ever closer "Well?" their interrogator asked "Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to use the same methods on you?"

"N-No!" Chopper stammered "I-I won't tell!"

The Marine heaved an intolerant sigh before bringing his foot forward in a fierce kick into the small doctor's ribs "Just answer my question already you stupid animal!"

Chopper couldn't hold back the pained cry and he could tell that a rib had broken from the blow and it was already hard to breathe with his arms held up by chains. Blackness ate away at the corners of his vision, and as he began to pass out, the last thing he heard was the distinct crunch of a crumbling wall and the thud of a body falling to the floor.

**+Present+**

"…know that I'm fine, you don't need to fuss over me Chopper."

The reindeer was brought tumbling back into reality as Zoro's voice drifted through his thoughts and forced him to shake his head free of the unpleasant memories so to continue reprimanding his stupid nakama.

"Honestly Zoro," Chopper huffed with an impatient crossing of his arms "I can't even tell if you care at all about your own health, how are you supposed to achieve your dream if you won't listen to your doctor?"

Zoro smiled fondly at the small animal before raising his hands in surrender "Fine, I'll go back to bed, just tell me how Dartboard and the Sea Witch are doing?"

Chopper drew a short breath before answering solemnly "Nami is fine, Sanji…is still unconscious, but I hope he'll come around soon."

Zoro nodded then turned around and stalked back to the infirmary where he finally noticed the blond cook occupying the other bed, also swathed in bandages, his chest moving up and down as he breathed soft breaths in the depths of sleep. Sitting down on the mattress, the man lay down, only to hear the sound of another person entering the room. Turning his head, the swordsman saluted a small greeting to the ginger haired navigator as she gave him a weak smile.

"How are you feeling?" she asked in a hesitant whisper.

"I'll live," Zoro smirked "but Chopper's worried about Curly over there."

"Well yeah," Nami scowled at Zoro's insensitivity "I mean, he did get shot…"

**+Nineteen Hours Earlier+**

"Zoro, are you ok?!" Nami shouted watching the swordsman sway and almost topple over from where he stood.

The man had impossibly pulled the stakes restraining him out of the wall, and then taken the Marine questioning them out by simply falling on the man and allowing his body weight plus the momentum used to propel himself off the wall get drug down by gravity and effectively squish the interrogator into a small coma. Right now though he was appearing much worse for wear, barely able to stay on his feet, the currently blood soaked man was dragging his protesting body across the flagstone floor so to release his nakama. Shaking hands gripped the keys he had swiped from the Marine's pocket gave a happy click as shackles were loosed and raw wrists were rubbed tenderly.

"Chopper?" Sanji asked softly.

His face a mask of tortured fatigue, the man cradled the small body in his arms delicately "I've got him," Zoro returned tightening his hold on Chopper more out of seeking to comfort himself than to ensure he wouldn't drop him "let's just get out of here."

"I agree," Nami groused "I don't want to be here any longer than I have to, and that was at least three hours ago!"

As one the trio proceeded to run from the cell block and hopefully towards what would prove to be an escape, and for a while all seemed to go well. With Nami leading the way due to memorizing various other layouts of similar Marine headquarters, they were making decent times through many twists and turns of hallways. It wasn't until they were almost out that they met an obstacle that very nearly took out their swordsman.

Zoro had been panting hard, and not only that but his breaths were getting closer and closer together while the sound was getting tighter and more like a wheeze. Nami and even Sanji were eyeing him in suspicion, concern dancing in the corners of their features as they ran alongside their nakama, noting each and every slight stumble in his steps as he became frequently dizzy and sometimes braced himself against the wall even as they ran rubbing his shoulder raw and making it burn an angry red.

Inevitably the turned a corner, seeing the gate leading out of the compound that a particularly fierce turn of vertigo sent the swordsman tumbling to the ground. It was almost like slow motion, the navigator was watching Zoro with Chopper tucked in his arms heading face first for the dirt and not far away across the courtyard they were pelting over a marine raised his rifle to shoot the unprotected green head. Just as Nami opened her mouth to shout she saw Sanji dart forward and thrust his body in front of Zoro's, taking the full force of the bullet and sending all three to the ground.

Nami knew, she knew that melting into a damsel in distress wouldn't solve anything, and it certainly wouldn't get them out of there any faster but she couldn't hold back the scream of concern over her now unmoving nakama.

"Sanji! Zoro! Please! STAND UP!"

The cook coughed, wincing as he felt the bullet move inside his chest, while a gasped breath stuttered through the abused torso that he was currently laying on. Zoro was beneath him, and judging by how shallow his inhales were, he wasn't doing too well either, and Chopper was motionless on the parade grounds having been flung a couple feet from Zoro's arms on impact. Nami felt hot tears burn their way down her cheeks and she ranted at the men, begging them to stand so that she wouldn't have to make the decision to leave them behind, but she got barely a twitch in response.

"Please," she wept "please get up,"

**+Present+**

Nami gulped down the rising flood of tears, and sniffed back the emotion burning in her sinuses "But he'll be ok," she chuckled humorlessly "I mean we do have the best doctor in the world."

"Exactly," Zoro nodded "so stop worrying."

Nami smiled gently at the man who had become so much like a dependable older brother and nodded before giving a jolt "Oh, I forgot I was going to ask you a favor?"

Zoro quirked one eyebrow, knowing that Nami asking a favor was a rare thing as she hated being in debt to anyone "What you need?" he rumbled.

"Luffy is pretty down because he feels guilty not being able to save us sooner," Nami sighed "and he's just wandering around the kitchen like a lost puppy. The guy won't even eat."

Zoro responded with a serious nod then stood with a soft groan "Fine, but if I get in trouble with Chopper…?"

"I'll take responsibility," Nami said raising her right hand as if taking an oath "or at the very least I'll cover for you."

The moss headed man snickered before opening the door to the infirmary, peeking out cautiously he looked both ways before sneaking out the galley a hopeful grin stretching his features that he had successfully avoided their resident doctor and escaped the infirmary.

Wandering into the kitchen with both hands behind his head the man was not surprised to find his captain in the exact state Nami had told he would be, and plopped down at the table beside the young man, waiting for the inevitable words that would most assuredly come from Luffy.

Their conversation wasn't in words per se though, Luffy stared guiltily at his hands, his Adam's apple bobbing as he gave a harsh swallow and another wave of sorrow swept into his heart. Looking up at his swordsman, the younger man furrowed his bro slightly, biting his bottom lip in a way that clearly translated to the swordsman.

'_I'm sorry'_

Zoro huffed, raising one eyebrow in a snarky return, his own answer as silent as his captain's apology _'For what, weirdo?'_

A pout promptly took its place on Luffy's lips as a fist clenched _'You know exactly what, baka!'_

A green eye rolled sarcastically as Zoro stretched his arms high above his head with a yawn _'Well then get over it,'_

Now both rubbery hands were clenched fists, and a dark scowl twisted the normally laughing mouth into an angry sneer _'NO! I let my nakama get hurt' _suddenly the fists relaxed and the scowl melted into a sorrowful frown _'Sanji is hurt…and it's my faul-!'_

Strong fingers pinched Luffy's cheek stretching it out and twisting it hard enough to make the boy give a displeased whine until he was pinned by a serious glare _'We're fine, it's not your fault it's the stupid Marine's, so like I said…Get over it!'_

The dark brows knit together stubbornly _'But!'_

The fingers twisted and stretched further _'I said no!'_

Luffy sighed, making his lips flap comically, and the pair of friends stared at them until finally they busted up in helpless giggles at the sight. Zoro bent over the table, never letting go of the rubbery cheek, tears of mirth dripping down his face as his gut felt near to busting from the ridiculous visage of his captain while Luffy laughed and snorted, making his lips suck in and flap even more which rendered the duo to fall into an ever deeper round of snorting and guffawing. Finally the swordsman released his captain and the nakama leaned back in their chairs resting their hands behind their heads and giving twin sighs of contentment.

Leaning over, Luffy nudged his first mate's arm with his elbow in an unspoken _''m glad I have you Zoro,'_

The moss headed man merely snorted in response before his face broke out in a wide grin _'You never have to mention it, I'm here for you no matter what comes our way…Captain.'_

With another yawn signaling that the meds were kicking back in, Zoro stood, waving his hand signaling that he was heading back to the infirmary and stumbled his way back to the bed that he suddenly desperately wanted to nap in.

Nami cast incredulous brown eyes up at the swordsman, her mouth a petulant frown "I thought you said you were going to talk to Luffy?" she demanded.

"I did," Zoro shrugged.

"You did not," Nami accused "I didn't hear a single word out there since you left!"

"Go see for yourself," the swordsman said through a yawn.

The ginger headed woman stood with a huff and stomped over to the door before peering out and her jaw dropped in shock "Wow," she murmured "he seems fine, what did you do?"

The man chuckled as he turned over in his bed and punched the pillow a couple times before settling down in a comfortable position "I guess it's a mystery thing,"

He could feel the heat of her glare piercing his right shoulder, but soon enough she left the room, allowing him the rest he needed. Closing his eye, the man smiled as his mind went back to just eighteen hours earlier when he had lain helpless on the parade grounds of a Marine stronghold, when he had suddenly opened his one good eye and found his vision filled with the silhouettes of his nakama screaming their support as they charged the grounds to rescue them.

**+Eighteen Hours Earlier+**

Zoro lifted his head, watching as his vision spun and whirled but before darkness claimed his vision he saw a very distinctive straw hat topping a head of wild black hair.

"EVERYONE" his captain screamed "SAVE OUR NAKAMA, AND BUST UP THIS PLACE FOR TAKING THEM!"

"YOSH!"

With a weary sigh and a happy grin, the swordsman allowed his head to drift back to the dirt, because he knew that if his captain was here, then rescue was assured. Luffy never failed his family, and not for the first time, Zoro felt overwhelming gratitude that he was allowed to be a part of this wacky cruise to their dreams.

**Wow….much longer than I expected…but let me know what you guys think!**

**REVIEW!**


	39. Childhood Friends8

**HI Everyone! I hope you enjoy this latest installment of Childhood Friends, and thank you so much for all your patience with me.**

Habersham Rogue flicked out a whip, a malicious grin quirking his mouth as the heavy leather coils hit the wooden deck "Family bonds," he spat "that's just talk for the weak."

Usopp shrugged the kids off his shoulders, signaling for them to run and hide behind some crates "You're right," he nodded his dark eyes serious as he watched his opponent "I am weak, but it's because of my family and the bond that ties us together that I'm able to overcome that weakness and become something more!"

"Ha!" Rogue said in an incredulous bark "that doesn't even make proper sense! Muscles, grit, these are the things that bring strength, not something as insubstantial as…feelings."

"Don't you even remember my captain?" Usopp smirked "I seem to remember you pulling a cowardly move and then running like frightened schoolgirls because you couldn't handle us!"

"Awfully bold coming from a boy who fights using a toy that he should have discarded years ago!"

Usopp's eyes narrowed as he removed his slingshot from its holster and spun it in his fingers "It's all I need to defeat the likes of you,"

"We'll see about that," Rogue growled.

Zoro and Sanji hunkered down behind the crate they were currently hiding behind, though they popped their heads over the edge of the wooden box long enough to shout "Get 'im Usopp!"

The sniper smirked at the adorable cry of encouragement coming from his normally monstrously strong nakama, not missing the strange sense of realization that for once _he_ was the one protecting _them_ from life threatening danger "Yosh! Just watch your big brother Usopp take out the trash, and we'll be home in time for dinner!"

Rogue sneered at the man's confidence, his eyebrow twitching when twin cheers drifted from the corner where his bounties had taken refuge "Ridiculous," he spat "you honestly think you can defeat me?!"

Usopp's smirk disappeared as it was replaced by a narrow gaze full of determination "I have to," he murmured barely loud enough for the captain to hear "because the alternative is something I refuse to allow!"

"Then let's have a little less talk and a lot more action, shall we?" the bounty hunter shot back as he suddenly darted forward.

"Fine, let's FIGHT!" Usopp roared as he jumped backwards, aiming his slingshot in midair and firing one of his explosive stars.

Habersham ducked out of the way, the star exploding on his right side as he raised his arm and flung his whip in a deathly arc towards the Straw Hat sniper. Usopp threw himself to the ground, rolling along the wooden planks for just a moment before hopping once again onto his feet and conducted a daring backflip all the while shooting exploding stars at his prey. Rogue, caught off guard due to pulling his whip from its recoil and safely to his side, shielded his face with one arm as he was blown backwards from one of the stars combusting directly in front of him. The bounty hunter cleared his head by shaking it from side to side, and with an angry growl clambered to his feet.

"You no account brat," he snarled fists shaking in incensed fury "scuttling around the deck like some kind of rat, why don't you get over here and fight me like a man?!"

"Kind of ironic coming from the man who fights using a weapon not designed for close combat," Usopp answered sticking his tongue out in thinly veiled petulance.

Rogue's lip curled in hateful disgust for the man currently trying to wrest his profit away from him by doing battle on his ship…wait…that's right, they were still on _his_ ship, who cares about fighting honorably when there are two bounties waiting to be cashed in. "Boys!" Habersham barked "get the insect!"

Usopp's eyes went wide as he whirled around to take in the wave of men surging from every side, each and every one armed to the teeth and he pointed a star at the ground, raising a hand so to grab onto a vine hanging from the giant plant that pulled him swiftly into the air and to safety as it grew into a small green tower a little over half the size of the galleon's mast.

Laying on his stomach, the sniper pulled down his goggles, analyzing the crew who were currently out for his blood. Unfortunately Usopp knew that his time was more than limited, he had just a few more minutes of safety before they men below chopped down the plant and send him crashing back down to the deck. His keen eyes absorbed every detail of the writhing mass below him when suddenly he drew a sharp gasp as the realization that he had miscalculated hit him with the force of an anvil, for right below him were the squirming bodies of his now small nakama held within the steel armed grasp of none other than Habersham Rogue, and Usopp let out a small hiss as his head drooped to the leaf bracing himself for the inevitable.

"Straw Hat," the bounty hunter barked his meaty arms squeezing the children in an unspoken threat for them to shut up and stop wiggling "either you come down here and surrender yourself to my men, or I show you how easy it is to break a kid's neck."

The sniper's fists clenched hard enough to pierce his palms with bloody crescent moons and with a sigh of resignation he popped his slingshot into his bag and slid down the stalk of the plant landing on the deck with a thump. Slipping the bag off his shoulder, Usopp allowed it to drop to the wooden planking and raised his hands in sullen surrender.

"Fine," the Straw Hat pirate spat in a quiet snarl "so you got me, now what, you gonna turn me into a kid too and collect on my bounty?"

Rogue gave a deep chuckle "As tempting as that sounds, my power just works once, and only after it wears off will I once again have the ability to change a person's age. To be honest, I'm rather surprised at how things turned out, I had no idea I could affect more than one person before."

"Good for you," Usopp growled.

The captain smirked before growling a sigh "But I can't afford to have you in good enough condition to attempt escape again." Turning around to face his men the bounty hunter flashed a malicious grin "Boys, you know what to do…"

As one the teeming mass surged forward and soon had Usopp well in hand, those not holding him down were quickly throwing punches and kicking hard boots into his body, the only sound issuing from the pirates mouth being the short yelps and grunts of pain from the impact.

Zoro watched this with wide eyes, the all too familiar reel of memories concerning his parents death dancing before his eyes as once again history repeated itself and the moss headed child was forced to listen to the rough laughs as unspeakable violence was committed on the person who had loved and protected him. Tears of grief filled sorrow welled up in his eyes even as a blind fury rushed through his veins.

"No," the boy whispered shaking his head slowly back and forth as his volume slowly began to build "No," he repeated, louder this time before giving a bellowing shout "NO!"

Wriggling his head around, Zoro opened his mouth as wide as it would go and clamped down on the hairy arm pressing against his throat and bit as hard as he physically could. Rogue felt the bite, and it took a minute to process in his brain just what had occurred before the man felt searing pain shoot across his arm and the warm trickle of blood begin its trek down his skin. With one swift movement, the man flung his arms open wide and allowed the boys to flop onto the deck and scramble over to their new big brother.

Zoro bolted to Usopp's side, not noticing the way the crew stopped to look at their still screaming captain, and slid to his knees as he watched the beaten body of the sniper drop and bounce on the wood planks. Little hands trembled as he stroked Usopp's cheek and Zoro swallowed down the bile that accompanied the taste of blood as tears streamed freely down his face.

"Usopp," the child wept as Sanji joined him and gripped his hand, interlacing his own trembling fingers with the moss headed boy's "please wake up."

Sanji wiped his eyes free of his own tears and sniffled "Come on," the blond sobbed "we need to go, just get up and we can run!"

Usopp heard the boy's pleas, and he desperately wanted to do just that, but his body protested sharply with even the smallest of movements. Sliding his arms underneath him, the sniper struggled to push himself up, even as a strangled groan whispered past bloody lips, but the effort was too much and soon he came crashing back to the floor. Sanji and Zoro pulled on the back of his shirt, trying desperately to aid him in standing up, but the black haired man was at his limit and the children could only cry as ice cold fear stole over their hearts.

"YOU?!" Rogue snarled "How dare you bite me!"

Habersham strode forward, his face a sneer of hateful disgust "For that I'm going to kill that sniper and throw him into the sea where he'll be fertilizer for the reef!"

Something suddenly snapped in Zoro at those words. The boy was still terrified, of that he was sure, and the amount of people surrounding him had him panicked beyond words; but the sight of his adopted big brother lying on the ground bloody and broken and his new best friend crying with blue eyes drowning with terror, Zoro suddenly felt the incomprehensible urge to stand up and protect them…at any cost.

This was a new feeling for the child, as he was used to hiding behind the legs of trusted people and avoiding confrontation of any kind. He wasn't good with words, or addressing large groups of people, much less protecting another person but somehow the feeling of protecting these two friends felt…right, almost familiar like it was something he had done before. Luffy had told him that his dream was to become the world's greatest swordsman, and suddenly in flash much like lightening Zoro understood why he would apparently choose such a calling.

Because his very purpose was to protect those he loved with everything he had, even if it meant he might get hurt in the process.

And so with shaking knees, and scared tears Zoro stood for the first time (that he could remember, at least) and planted himself between the enemy and his newfound family "NO!" he cried flinging his arms apart like a makeshift wall, chest heaving even as he felt dizzy from the fear coursing through his system "You're not taking him, not now, not EVER!"

Rogue's lip curled as he stomped his foot in petulant aggravation "You little brat, you're just as much trouble as a kid as you are when you're an adult, you're barely worth the trouble of collecting your bounty!"

A determined pout was the Bounty Hunter's only reply as the blond child joined his friend, making his own wall with his arms "You heard him, you meanie!" Sanji shouted "You're not getting him!"

Rogue's eyes turned a deadly shade of red tinged with a hint of madness as he raised his whip and hissed "Then die with him,"

Determined blue and green eyes watched as the whip flung towards them, fear dancing in the corners of their gaze before the impossible happened. An arm grew out of the deck accompanied by the body of a dark haired woman, and neatly dislocated the wrist holding the weapon. A bellow of pain rocked the air as Rogue dropped the leather bound instrument, and clutched his arm. More mysterious appendages popped out of nowhere creating a net beneath the boys and Usopp before flinging them into the air and over the side of the ship.

The boys screamed first in shock, but then in delight as they recognized a small team of the Straw Hat pirates standing in a paddle boat alongside the galleon. Nami caught Zoro, Robin caught Sanji, and Chopper caught the battered Usopp before the orange haired navigator revved their boat and shot across the water even as angry shouts filled the air behind them.

"You came!" Zoro chirped from where he hung around Nami's neck before hugging her tightly.

"Of course we did!" Nami replied with a wink "Did you think we would forget about you?"

"Nope," the moss headed child grinned sliding up to give the girl a kiss on the cheek before snuggling her with a happy sigh "I love you, thanks for getting us."

Nami's face was beat red even as her heart melted over the adorableness that so strongly followed their chibi-fied swordsman. Robin merely gave her signature chuckle as she also gladly received cuddles from the miniaturized cook. Finally with a sigh, the navigator gave a pout even as she dropped a tender kiss on green hair and hugged him closer.

"I guess I could do this for free," Nami muttered "just this once…"

**There I did it! Another chapter of Childhood friends up!**

**I NEED YOUR HELP!**

**Ok, Habersham is still out there, but the kids are back on board the Sunny, so I want to know if there is anything you guys want to see kid Zoro and Sanji do? Any requests for particular scenes, or fluff, please include them in your review and I'll do my best to include as many as I can.**

**REVIEW!**


	40. Childhood Friends9

**So I understand that all of you have been so patient waiting for Childhood Friends updates, so I am going to try to get back to it as much as possible so I can finish this arc. Hope you enjoy this chapter of pure fluff before danger once again begins its faithful following of our favorite pirates!**

"Luffy, we're back!"

The rubber captain jumped at his navigator's voice running over to the side of the ship with an unhappy pout on his features "It wasn't nice to leave me behind Nami!"

The orange haired woman merely rolled chocolate brown eyes "Luffy, we were going for a quick rescue mission, and we needed insurance on the Sunny just in case that jerk decided to send more men in an attempt to capture our ship!"

"I know that," Luffy whined "but I wanted to help rescuing Usopp, Zoro and Sanji."

"Don't worry captain," Robin smiled gently as she climbed on board "There wasn't a fight, the whole mission was rather boring."

Luffy blinked slowly and for a moment the women thought that he had finally given up his arguing but unfortunately it was not to be as the wounded body of their resident Sniper came into view "OI! Why is Usopp hurt?!"

The two female pirates exchanged silent looks asking each other how to answer that question but Chopper answered before they could decide "The crew was beating him up, but we got him out before they could do any serious damage."

The familiar look of rage darkened their captain's eyes as he clenched his fists "Then why are we standing here and not beating the entire crew to a bloody pulp?"

Chopper winced as he realized his gaff and he threw a wild look across the deck and suddenly sighed with relief when Nami rescued him "Luffy, wouldn't you rather go back and fight them once Usopp is able to fight too? I bet he'd be pretty upset if he didn't get to have his revenge on those idiots for what they did to him."

The captain clenched his teeth so hard the crew almost thought they heard them crack as his fists tightened before suddenly loosening "Fine," he growled "but as soon as Usopp is able to fight, we go destroy their ship!"

Nami smiled while the crew nodded "Right," they intoned with resolute nods.

With a swiftness few would normally associate with Chopper's heavy point, the reindeer swept Usopp away to the infirmary but not before yelling over his shoulder "Nami, Robin I want to check over Sanji and Zoro to make sure they're both alright."

The women nodded, following their ship's doctor to his private sanctuary holding the boys in their laps as they patiently waited for the youngest crew member to finish attending to the Sniper "You're lucky," Chopper shook his head solemnly "honestly if we had been just a second later their punches would have hurt you much worse, and even broke some bones. As it is you're just really bruised up, but should be up and about within a few days."

Usopp smiled at the small animal, popping him a thumb's up "Sound's great doc, I'll make sure to get plenty of rest."

Chopper chuckled before sliding a grim glare over to the children with a sigh "If only everyone could be so cooperative."

Sanji and Zoro cocked their heads, not understanding quite what Chopper meant by what he said, but somehow feeling like it had something to do with them. Nami and Robin merely giggled before presenting their bundles to the doctor so the boys could have a brief check-up. Sanji's went relatively quick, but all three gasped in horror at the bruising welts covering Zoro's body. Chopper clenched his teeth in a way very reminiscent of the Straw Hat Captain, his little hoofs shaking with barely restrained anger.

"What happened?" he ground out.

Usopp sighed, a look of self-loathing and guilt settled on his face as he spoke "One of the crew members decided to take revenge for Zoro collecting the bounty on his old captain, regardless of whether or not he could remember doing so. I couldn't even do anything to stop him."

His crewmates looked on sympathetically, each eventually turning their sorrowful gazes to the child sitting on the navigator's lap. Zoro shrunk into himself, uncomfortable with all the stares and he bottom lip began to wobble as the tension made his confusion and pain from the injuries magnify tenfold.

"Did I do something bad?" he asked quietly.

Nami clucked her tongue at the child's question and merely snuggled him close in her arms "You didn't do a single thing wrong Zoro," she murmured giving a tender kiss to his soft hair "those mean men hurt you without any reason, it wasn't your fault."

Zoro looked at the navigator with an assessing gaze that clearly spoke of his uncertainty on whether to believe her, but eventually he just gave a slow nod and submitted himself to Chopper's gentle ministrations. After both children were deemed ok to be released, the boys escaped the infirmary with all the zeal of children who had been locked up in a room and finally were granted their freedom.

They ran shrieking down the stairs until they landed on the grass lawn of the ship, onto which they rolled enthusiastically "Hey Sanji, do you wanna play?"

The miniaturized cook gave a large grin "Yeah! What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know," Zoro said with a shrug "we can play superheroes again, or…"

"Or you can play with your SUPER new toy I just made for you!"

The children looked up at Franky where the cyborg stood holding one large box that was covered in bright wrapping paper, and their faces immediately brightened with epic smiles of large proportions as they scrambled to their feet and began to jump up and down in an attempt to grab the mysterious box from the large metal hands.

"We wanna see, we wanna see!"

Franky threw his head back with a bellowing laugh before setting the box down and lifting his sunglasses up to the top of his head "Go ahead boys, dig in!"

Without further provocation, for they surely needed none, Sanji and Zoro tore the wrapping paper off to find two equally impressive playsets.

One was a specially crafted metal and wood toy kitchen, complete with fake food entrees, dishes, utensils and even the pots and pans. Sanji's eyes sparkled as he screamed gleefully and ran over to explore his new toys. Zoro was just as enraptured with his set as he had received a toy katana (wood mind you, he _is_ five you know) complete with a samurai costume, wooden stick horse and a small box of swordsman action figures whose arms and legs he could move any way he wanted. Franky stepped back, his face merely a happy grin overflowing with satisfaction at their response to his gifts and soon set himself down to sit next to Robin so to watch them play.

"That is very thoughtful, Franky-san," Robin smiled gently.

"Nah," the cyborg replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck "I mean we don't know how long they're gonna be kids, and quite frankly we all know how quickly those two get bored."

The archaeologist chuckled softly "Nevertheless, it is very heartwarming to see them at play."

"Yeah," the man nodded.

"Zoro," Sanji squealed "you wanna play restaurant?"

"How do you play it?"

The blond grabbed the moss headed child's hand and drew him over to the kitchen handing Zoro a pen and a small notepad "Here," he chirped "you get on your horsey and take everyone's orders, and then I'll make their food, and you take it back to them."

"And-And-And," Zoro added jumping up and down excitedly "I protect it from bad guys!"

"Yeah!" Sanji giggled "Because the bad guys don't want them to have our special food!"

"Ok!" Zoro cheered "let's play!"

Running over to his stick horse, the small swordsman tied his sword to his waist and took off across the lawn heading over to where Nami, Robin and Franky were lounging on the grass. Rummaging in his pocket the small boy popped out the pen and notepad and grinned brightly at them "Can I take your order?"

Nami blinked before she busted up in a giggle fit "W-Well," she laughed gaily "I guess I'll have baked chicken covered in an orange risotto glaze."

Robin's mouth twitched as she fought against the overly wide smile that threatened to spill across her face at the way Zoro very seriously wrote Nami's order as she gave her own lunch menu "I would like to have a light turkey sandwich on a crescent with avocado and cucumber,"

The little boy nodded his head before turning to Franky "What is your order?"

Franky grinned "I'll just have a Cola,"

"OK!"

The afternoon continued in much the same fashion, with their chibi crewmates taking orders, fighting bad guys, and making amazing (albeit fake) dishes that they insisted they watch the crew "eat" (though Luffy actually tried to eat the plastic chicken and was very disappointed to find that little Sanji didn't quite know how to cook just yet) to which the Straw Hats played along as they themselves reacquainted with their own inner child.

"Oh," Nami groaned patting her stomach and sending a wink to Robin "I don't think I can eat any more, I'm pretty full."

"Indeed," Brook sang "my stomach is practically bursting…even though I have none YOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Zoro and Sanji giggled loudly at the skeleton's odd sense of humor before their attention was drawn over to the men's quarters where Usopp was slowly hobbling out "USOPP!"

The sniper winced as two bodies collided with his aching one, but not even a word of complaint slipped past his lips as he was tugged on the lawn "Are you ok?" Sanji asked his big blue eyes shimmering with concern.

"Yeah," Usopp smiled as he sat down on a lawn chair provided by Chopper and stretched out giving Nami's hand a grateful squeeze when she passed him a pillow "I'm just a little sore, but I'll be right as rain in a few days."

"Are you sure?" the boys chorused.

"Of course I'm sure! I'm the amazing Sniper King, why wouldn't I be?"

"Shh!" Nami hissed making the sharpshooter send her a confused glance.

"Chopper and Luffy's standing just over there," Franky whispered.

"Oh, that's right," Usopp mumbled with a weak grin "they still don't know."

"Why don't they know?" Zoro asked in a babyish whisper.

"Because it's my secret identity," Usopp replied with a wink.

The effect was immediate as both boy's eyes sparkled with amazement "You're like a superhero!" Zoro squealed.

"Yeah, I kinda am, aren't I?" the sniper smirked smugly.

"Oh great," Nami grumbled "now you're going to get a swollen head along with your freaky nose."

"HEY!" Usopp yelped indignantly but was immediately cut off by his own two personal guard dogs.

"Usopp's nose's not freaky!" Zoro pouted his two hands clenched into tiny fists.

"Yeah!" Sanji affirmed crossing his arms with a huff "he's awesome, and he fights like a superhero!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Zoro shouted waving his arms all over the place "he was flipping and shooting explodey things and he didn't get hit with that bad guy's whip not even once!"

"So don't be a meanie, because he's our big brother!" Sanji commanded with an adamant pointing finger.

"He's our brother," Zoro echoed a determined frown making his bottom lip poke out.

Nami was speechless, absolutely gob smacked. Here were the two people she honestly never expected to hear defend Usopp with such passion, actually they were the main people who teased him about his nose and inflated eccentric ego. Robin however was thoroughly amused and the woman enjoyed a round of gut busting laughter that none of the crew had ever witnessed come from the quiet bookworm before.

Nodding in acknowledgment that their work there was done, the two boys proudly strutted away determined to find something that would make their adopted brother feel better, Nami merely continued to sit in speechless shock until finally she gathered her wits enough to send a wry glance at the altogether far to smug sniper lying out in the sun.

"I hope you're enjoying this while it lasts," she smirked.

"Oh I am," Usopp grinned in reply as he folded his hands behind his head and settled into his chair "I certainly am."

**So I loved all the requests, and plan on doing most of them next chapter, if you have any other ideas for what you would like to see our little chibi's do, write in your review! **


	41. Childhood Friends10

**So I have been getting many good ideas for adorable scenes that Zoro and Sanji can be a part of, but don't worry the cuteness is far from over!**

**Let's get back to our fun.**

The boys wandered into the kitchen as they talked about what they could do to make Usopp feel right as rain "What do you think?" Zoro asked.

Sanji shrugged "We could make him a snack?"

"YEAH!" the moss headed child cried before a slight look of depression wilted his shoulders "But what kind of snack? I don't know how to cook."

"I do!" Sanji grinned as he drug a chair over to the kitchen counter so he could rifle through the cookbooks "We just have to find something yummy and then I can cook it!"

Zoro smiled happily, nodding his head in an enthused agreement as he watched his best friend grab a book and start flipping through the pages. The blond sat on the counter, the tip of his tongue sticking out slightly from the corner of his mouth, and Zoro walked over so to climb up onto the chair and sit on the counter next to Sanji.

"What are we going to make?"

Sanji smiled as he pointed out a small cookie "Madeleines," he crowed triumphantly "they're a yummy cookie that's good for lunchtime."

"Cool," Zoro whispered his emerald gaze wide with awe "How come you can cook?"

Sanji shrugged looking at the book fervently "Our maid Adrienne watches me a lot, and she showed me how to make cookies."

"Wow!" Zoro smiled brightly "Do you wanna be a cook?"

"Yeah," Sanji nodded enthusiastically "I get made fun of though because boys don't cook, only girls do…at least that's what daddy says."

"Why can't boys cook?" The green haired boy asked with a pout "What if you're stuck on an island with a girl who cooks really bad? The you're gonna die, because you're a boy?! That's stupid!"

Sanji threw back his head and giggled loudly making Zoro join in on his laughter, the miniaturized swordsman's cheeks flushing red as excitement from making his friend laugh shot through his veins spurring him to try again and make the blond laugh harder. "What if you're all alone?!" he yelled dramatically throwing his arms wide "Are you supposed to not eat?! It makes no sense!"

The blond cook laughed in happy guffaws, his cheeks growing red from lack of oxygen "Yeah!" he exclaimed as his giggles tapered off "No one else likes that I can cook," he whispered "I'm glad I have a friend who does."

"Duh!" Zoro deadpanned before grinning "You're my best friend, I like everything you do."

Sanji lifted one pudgy hand, his pinky finger crooked slightly as he spoke solemnly "Promise we'll be best friends forever?"

"Forever," Zoro nodded hooking his pinky finger around his friend's and jerking it to seal the deal "and ever,"

"Good," the little cook smiled "now let's make these cookies for Usopp."

Zoro nodded waiting while Sanji stared at the page, his feet bouncing as he kicked them together and silence consumed the kitchen "…So…" the miniaturized swordsman began slowly "what do we do first?"

Sanji bit his bottom lip, his knuckles turning a pearly white as he tightened his grip on the book "Uh… I think we should….um…"

Zoro cocked his head his keen green eyes noting how the boy stared at the picture as if it would somehow speak to him, but when he looked at the rest of the page his blue eyes turned helpless and blank. Teeth captured his bottom lip as if struggling to force it to keep from trembling "Sanji?"

The blond cook gave a harsh sniffle and hot tears pressed into the corners of his eyes "…I-I…" he stammered while his cheeks flushed "I don't know,"

Suddenly comprehension dawned and Zoro's mouth fell open slightly "Can you read?"

Sanji slowly shook his head and Zoro wrapped his arms around the struggling child hugging him gently "Don't be sad," the small swordsman whispered "it's ok if you can't read yet."

Sanji wiped his nose, tears spilling over onto his cheeks "B-but you can," he wailed.

Zoro shrugged, feeling his shirt sleeve heat up with the liquid spilling from his friend's eyes "That's because my momma taught me, besides, we're only five! We're not in school yet!"

"My momma didn't teach me," Sanji sighed "my mommy doesn't spend time with me at all, and daddy doesn't either. They're always gone, it's always just me and our cook Adrienne, but she doesn't have time to teach me either because she's busy cooking and cleaning. I'm always alone, and when they come home daddy says mean things and mommy doesn't care."

Zoro felt his heart sink as understanding blossomed in his chest for the similarity they shared in feeling so lonely and cut off from the world. Zoro was hated merely because he looked different and thus he could never make friends. Sanji was lonely simply because his parents had no time for him, but also because when he did have them he had to endure verbal abuse and spent most of his time in the kitchen with their family maid. It wasn't a pleasant past, and certainly not something either of them enjoyed remembering.

"I can teach you," Zoro finally said after the sniffles calmed down.

"Yeah?" Sanji asked pulling out of the hug and looking at Zoro with wide eyes.

"Uh-huh." The moss headed child nodded.

"OK!" Sanji suddenly grinned.

"Good, but I'll read the book for you right now, I can't teach you everything before we make cookies." Zoro shrugged honestly.

Sanji giggled wiping his face free of tears before giving the book over to Zoro "Ok, you read, I'll cook and then we can surprise Usopp!"

….

Usopp lay back on his lawn chair, perfectly at ease and allowing himself to drift into a peaceful doze. This was something he didn't get much of an opportunity to enjoy, but because he had been captured and was defending their child size crewmates with his life, he was being treated kindly by his fellow Straw Hats. The sniper sighed as a soft breeze caressed his face, making him smile just a little bit as he settled in further on the cushioned chair.

"How're you feeling, bro?"

Usopp cracked one eye open to see Franky looming over his chair and opened his other eye so to grin at the man "I'm feeling better already,"

"SUPER," the cyborg smiled "I was actually just looking for our favorite brats, was wondering if you'd seen them."

The sniper shook his head "Not since they lost it on Nami and ran off."

"HA!" Franky barked out a laugh "That was pretty funny the way they put Nami-sis in her place. Any way I'll just keep looking around, you those two get into trouble faster than Luffy in a market."

"That's an understatement," Usopp grumbled closing his eyes.

Not even ten minutes went by when suddenly a loud bang echoed from the kitchen and a pained howl rent the air. Usopp jolted forward, but stopped with a ragged wince when his battered body forced him to pause. The man struggled to his feet, but once again it was the pain in his body that forced him back into the chair as his knees wobbled and effectively gave out. The bawling continued and the sniper cast his gaze around for someone who could check on the boys.

"What's going on?"

"Luffy!" Usopp sputtered "The kitchen, quick! Something happened and I can't get up to check on the kids!"

Luffy gave a resolute nod and flew at top speed towards the galley, bursting through the door only to see the children in question sitting on the floor, Sanji was crying wholeheartedly while holding his hand and Zoro looked pretty near to tears himself as he crawled anxiously around his friend and the mess that sat between them.

"What happened?" Luffy asked simply.

Zoro looked up, and that was when the dam burst and the water works began for both of them "Sanji and I just wanted to make a yummy snack for Usopp so he'd feel better, but then we put the cookies in and then they burnt and Sanji tried to take them out but he hurt his hand because the pan was really hot and I don't know what to do!"

The last bit was sobbed as the miniature swordsman leapt into his captain's arms crying loudly as the helplessness of the situation overwhelmed his little brain. Luffy patted his back while approaching Sanji at a quick walk and kneeling down at Sanji's side "Let me see your hand,"

The sniffling blond held a trembling hand up to Luffy's eyelevel waiting as the rubber youth assessed the damage before scooping Sanji up into his other arm and placing the two on the counter. Holding the burned hand with an uncommonly gentle hand, Luffy turned on the sink and ran the burn under cold water, while he rummaged with his other arm in a cabinet for a few moments until he pulled out a bottle of honey. Removing Sanji's injury out from under the flowing liquid, Luffy tenderly dried it with a soft towel and then slathered some honey onto the burn.

"There," the captain pronounced happily as he kissed it for extra measure and licked his lips free of honey "that should help,"

Lifting both boys down off the counter Luffy inspected the lump of blackened cookies, gingerly picking one up between two fingers and eating it in one gulp he grinned at the kids "They still taste good,"

Sanji and Zoro smiled brightly at each other as Luffy opened a different cabinet and handed them down a plate "I won't tell that they were on the floor," he snickered "go ahead and show Usopp that you're ok."

"YOSH!"

In a mad dash, the children ran down the stairs with the plate in tow as they approached their big brother and presented him with the cookies. By that time Robin, Chopper, Franky, Brook and Nami had joined Usopp on the lawn all wearing varied expressions of concern only to smile as their worry was alleviated by the profuse giggling coming from the kids.

Usopp sighed in relief, his breath coming out in a rush "Is everything ok? I heard a crash and someone crying?"

Sanji and Zoro exchanged nervous glances before taking a breath "Well, we wanted to make you cookies," the blond started.

"And we did," Zoro emphasized the existence of said cookies "but Sanji burned his hand,"

"And it hurt really bad," Sanji nodded waving his hand as proof.

"But," Zoro brought their attention back to the cookies "we're ok because Luffy made Sanji's hand all better with honey and kisses."

"So now we have the cookies!" Sanji exclaimed lifting the plate up to Usopp "And Luffy says they taste good, so you can have them!"

Usopp looked down at the dark brown and blackened lumps of backed dough on the plate and heaved a sigh as he caught sight of two pairs of gleaming eyes waiting for him to try their masterpiece. Picking through, he chose the least burned cookie of the bunch and bit into it. The boys stood on their tiptoes waiting anxiously for his judgment, and after a few moments of chewing, licking and a hesitant swallow Usopp finally spoke.

"Yeah," he coughed "they're good."

"YAY!" the kids cheered "You can have all of them."

The sniper's eyes shot wide and a nervous smile quirked his lips as he foisted the plate back into their hands "I couldn't possibly be so mean as to not share with all my friends, they're so good everyone should have a cookie!"

The blue and green eyes shifted so to stare at their new friends and they immediately began sputtering searching for an excuse to satiate the children but it was Chopper who saved the day "No cookies until I check Sanji's hand!"

With a huff, the reindeer grabbed the child and proceeded to drag him to the infirmary, Zoro following close behind as he reassured his friend "Don't worry Sanji, Chopper is really good at making things feels better, he made my boo-boos go away."

The crew watched the boys until they disappeared into the room and Usopp handed the plate up to Nami "Do it,"

The navigator smirked as she dumped the cookies into the waves "If anyone asks, we ate every single one of those cookies," she warned.

"Of course," Robin smiled while Franky guffawed.

"Definitely, those cookies were SUPERRR,"

**Hope you liked this latest installment of Childhood Friends, please let me know what you thought in the reviews!**


	42. Sick Day

**Sorry it's been so long guys, I really am sorry. I know I've been gone for like…FOREVER…but to be honest, I'm currently tapped out for ideas. **

**I am now accepting requests, you know my parameters and understand what I refuse to write (such as I do NOT write homosexual relationships as I do not support them and I'm not too fond of gender bending), but I would like to hear back from you anything that you would like to see that I haven't written or even new ideas that have come to you recently.**

**So please send me some requests on anything you would like to see, I'm partial to family fluff and hurt/comfort, so any of you who are obsessed with such things, feel free to dump your ideas in the review box.**

**And now….BACK TO THE SHOW!**

"_Ah-choo!"_

Zoro's ear twitched as he gradually came back into sluggish consciousness in the early morning light. A jaw cracking yawn broke his face as one muscular hand dragged itself down from his hairline to his chin in an attempt to scrub away his sleepy morose and he sat up stretching his arms high above his head to stretch the muscles and further awaken his heavy body.

"_Ah-choo!"_

One green eyebrow rose as he heard the sound that had woken him, and his head turned so to follow the noise to its source only to discover the small form of their ship's doctor huddled under his blankets sniffling quietly. With a fond smile, and tolerant shake of his head, the swordsman rose to his feet and clomped over to the reindeer's bedside. Reaching down, Zoro grabbed the edge of the blanket and lifted it so to reveal the small animal underneath, who was curled up in a ball his breathing a slight wheeze as he slept.

Worried brows furrowed as the swordsman heaved a sigh and replaced the blanket back over his adopted younger brother as he pondered that Chopper had come down with what was most assuredly a cold. However knowing the small reindeer and the way he had gotten sick before in times past, Zoro wasn't looking forward to the next few days as Chopper was a worse patient than even the swordsman. It wasn't a matter of him taking medication or even laying down to rest, the real battle was in convincing their resident doctor that he was even sick. A war that Zoro had waged with the animal on many occasions and usually came out the victor.

Right now though was not the time to demand he wake up and take some medicine, the swordsman had a routine a special technique if you will that helped him in winning the battle against Chopper's pride and stubbornness (two traits that rivaled Zoro's when it came to not wanting to trouble the crew with his own personal problems). Last time he had won in a little over six hours, this time however Zoro was determined to break his record and convince Chopper to lay down and take his meds in three.

Sneaking up to the infirmary, the moss headed man stole across the floorboards and reached into the medicine cabinet with the practiced ease of a man who had been a resident of said chamber and frequently stole supplies himself in his own effort to escape the doctor. Reaching down, one muscular hand grabbed an extra pillow and a blanket as well as a worn book from off the shelf.

This was merely in preparation for his impending victory, the current phase in his plan was the hardest, which was simply to wait. You see the waiting was key in convincing Chopper to listen to reason. Of course Zoro didn't like seeing his baby brother stumble around feeling as miserable as he looked, but without the reindeer acknowledging his state for himself (or at least fainting) then his plan was sunk. And so with a steadying breath to mentally fortify himself for the rest of the day, Zoro stashed his bundle within reach of the infirmary's bed and then made his way onto the lawn outside.

…..

Chopper woke with chills and his fur clung to his body in damp matted clumps, as far as he knew he was relatively sure that he had a fever, not to mention the sniffles and a sore throat. The reindeer released a squeaky groan as his very bones screamed for him to stay in bed, but the doctor within him demanded he wake up, lest he not be available for any impending medical emergency that could befall his crew.

Tiny hooves shaking with the effort it took to shove himself up, Chopper struggled to get out of bed and clopped into the men's bathroom so to splash his face with cold water but he had to fight back a gag as his stomach protested against the movement. Sitting himself on the floor, the small animal leaned his overheated forehead against the cool tile of the bathroom wall and gave a forlorn sigh. This just wasn't a good day, and he could already feel that it wasn't going to get any better.

However his duty as ship's doctor could not be ignored and Chopper somehow managed to force himself out of the men's quarters and out onto the lawn. The sun beat down on his already feverish skin making the small animal pant in an attempt to cool down, but to no avail, his vision swam in front of his eyes and Chopper suppressed a small disconsolate whimper. It was then that a shadow fell over him, and the reindeer looked up to see Zoro looming above him with his muscular arms crossed.

"So are we going to do this the easy way," his deep baritone rumbled "or the hard way?"

Chopper wanted to fight, he wanted to insist he was fine, but regardless of how much knowledge he had he was still just a kid and it was in this moment that he indulged in acting as such "The easy way!" the reindeer wept.

Zoro released a warm chuckle as he scooped the reindeer up into his arms and held him close, letting Chopper sob into his shoulder "You're that miserable, huh?"

"Y-Yeah," Chopper hiccupped "my head and tummy hu-huuurts!"

Strong fingers massaged under Chopper's ears hitting the spot where the fur was soft and the pain radiated the most while the other hand held him tight against the broad chest, one thumb rubbing his back in sympathetic circles.

"Oi, cook!" Zoro bellowed.

"WHAT?" came the answering scream from the kitchen.

"Chopper's pretty sick, can ya make him some soup or something?"

Suddenly the blond came jogging out of the galley, his blue eyes wreathed with concern as he gazed at the bundle still sniffling in Zoro's arms "How bad?"

Zoro glanced down at his armful before turning back to answer Sanji "He has a fever, and he said his stomach hurts."

"E-Everything hurts," Chopper whimpered.

Sanji nodded "I'll whip something up for him."

Zoro nodded his thanks as the rest of the crew gathered around, each offering their condolences and hopes for a quick recovery, but none attempted to pry the reindeer away from the swordsmen. The Straw Hats knew, as they went back to their previous occupations with secretive fond smiles, that Zoro for all his bluster and demonic attitude had a particular fondness for Chopper. He was an overprotective big brother who preferred to take care of the little doctor himself. It was one of the most adorable things any of the crew had ever had the opportunity to see and they enjoyed every time they had the chance to watch.

"Alright little one," Zoro spoke with uncommon tenderness "let's get you in bed."

Walking the small animal up to the infirmary, Zoro gently deposited the reindeer into his bed, tucking him in with experienced hands. What came next was expertly rummaging through the medicine cabinet (whose contents he knew well) to withdraw the cold medicine that always seemed to work best on the reindeer. With movements that definitely spoke of a familiarity with this routine, Zoro poured out the liquid into a tiny measuring cup, watched with stern but gentle eyes as Chopper drank it dutifully, and then washed out the items used and putting away the materials back into the cabinet.

After fetching the blankets and the book that he had stashed earlier that morning, he made himself comfortable next to the ship's doctor. Glasses flicked open and made their home on the bridge of his nose as Zoro flicked the book to a marked page and began reading.

"Chapter ten," he rumbled "Pooh and Tigger's marvelous adventure,"

Chopper snuggled close to Zoro's side, listening to the large book of stories the swordsman had bought him when they first started this routine of Zoro taking care of him while he was sick. The reindeer couldn't help but giggle at the image of the big tough demon of the East blue reading stories to a bedridden child like it was the most natural thing in the world, surely the newspapers would have a field day if they saw this. But Chopper didn't really care at the moment, he was content lying next to his big brother, listening to the soothing baritone as it read fairy tales and stories to the current patient of the infirmary.

Eventually Sanji came in bearing lunch, and a smile quirked one side of his face, but he did not dare laugh. No, even he would not tease Zoro for his blatant favoritism of a certain reindeer. Sanji knew that Chopper worked just as hard as everyone else, if not harder, in his effort to take care of the crew and he would never demean any form of comfort offered to said doctor in his moments of weakness.

Of course it was cute, he would couldn't deny that, but it was one of those moments that came with an unspoken truce containing a promise to never speak of this outside the crew. The Straw Hats looked after their own, that was part of their family creed, and nothing would ever change that.

"Now you're finished with lunch I want you to go to sleep, got it?" Zoro demanded gently.

"Ok," Chopper nodded acquiescently.

With a smile, the swordsman tucked the little doctor in, ruffled the fur on his head, and turned off the lights. Taking his place outside the door, the swordsman sat out in the galley on a chair closest to the infirmary, a biography laid out on the table for him (probably set there by one of the crew) accompanied by a bottle of sake and a plate of onigiri.

"How's Chopper?" the cook asked from where he was washing dishes.

"He'll be fine," Zoro answered as he opened the book and took a swig from the bottle "he just needs a little rest."

Sanji nodded, making an effort to quieten what clanging may occur as he made his through the day. Zoro allowed himself to drift into the world of the story, one ear open for Chopper should he call out or something happen (once he had even stopped breathing, that had made the swordsman almost have a heart attack from worry). The rest of the day passed, the moss headed man choosing to abandon his training for the time being until their ship's doctor was back on his feet again. Until that time he would remain there in the galley, ready to help or comfort Chopper whenever he was needed.

After all, that's what big brothers do, right?

**I'm so sorry I'm so late. Please let me know what you guys think, I know some people were requesting more Chopper and Zoro brotherly fluff so I thought about writing this.**

**Enjoy!**


	43. Fashionista

**So yeah, this idea came to me while I was watching Project Runway…So yeah…It may seem a bit OOC, or it may not, but this is me having fun with my incredibly random brain.**

**Have Fun taking a walk through the park with my insanity.**

"AH I'm SO excited!" Nami squealed dancing across the deck before gripping Robin's hands and spinning her around in a wild dervish.

The archaeologist laughed as she spun before coming to a graceful stop "Does our next stop make you feel that giddy, navigator-san?"

"Of course!" Nami gushed "We're stopping at an island that is world famous for being the central of all things FASHION!"

Raven hair swung in the breeze as Robin allowed herself to enjoy another happy laugh "So then I should be prepared for the shopping spree of the century?"

"Absolutely," the navigator winked "now let's get moving, we're docking in under thirty minutes and I want to be ready to dive in as soon as we're secured by the anchor."

…

True to her word, Nami had left the ship just scant seconds after the anchor had dropped and the two women had left the men far behind. The hours passed as the Straw Hat females marched down the main thoroughfare, bags and boxes held between them as they strutted heads held high, each wearing a smile of pure enjoyment.

"Come one come all!"

Nami and Robin paused, pushing their new designer sunglasses up as they listened to the man standing outside a store, flags flapping in the wind on either side of him advertising the merchandise within.

"Today, and today only," the announcer cried a bright smile accented by dramatic arms "we will be presenting a design closet made by the one and only world famous Fashion stylist Chic Bordeaux, long kept in the dark and only rumored to have even existed to you today and made available for your purchase!"

Nami gasped and even Robin's eyes grew wide, before they surged inside the store alongside hundreds of others, each taking off their glasses so to see in the dim lighting. Nami practically swam through the people, eager hands clawing at the racks of clothes in a desperate attempt to see what they had to offer. However the navigator paused, feeling her heart begin to sink as something seemed…off. Shaking her head, she played it off as simple overthinking and turned to Robin.

"Isn't this exciting?" she gushed, albeit halfheartedly "the lost design closet made by Chic Bordeaux! I thought I'd seen all of her work, but it's so great that we get to see something new."

Robin pursed her lips thoughtfully, her keen blue eyes staring at a particular shirt as if it held the secrets of the universe before looking up at the walls of the store and suddenly smirking "Navigator-san," she murmured her eyes lighting with bemused understanding "we have seen this design closet, and have been familiar with it for years actually."

"Oh God," the girl moaned her head slowly falling to rest against a clothing rack her recent dread painfully justified "please don't tell me what I think you're going to tell me."

"Yes," Robin nodded as she held up a familiar red and white striped shirt "I do believe our very own swordsman-san has been wearing this closet for quite some time."

"But how?!" Nami hissed her face a mask of confusion "How would _Zoro_ of all people get a hold of a design closet that has never been unveiled to the public…ever?!"

"Well, I have a theory about that," Robin smirked before pointing at a nearby wall.

Nami turned around and squinted in the gloom before her jaw dropped and she could only stare at the vision that greeted her. She had been so intent on seeing the clothes, Nami had never even thought about looking at posters displaying the signature models wearing the clothes on the walls, but now that she did she couldn't believe her eyes.

There on the wall for all the world to see was young Zoro obviously during the years before he joined the Straw Hats lying across a picnic blanket slightly smirking at the camera. On the opposite wall he wore a black button down shirt that was unbuttoned low enough to show off his toned chest, arms up with his hands entangled in mossy hair making his toned biceps bulge while giving a seductive pout. Yet another poster captured him sitting on a low stool with him leaning over to brace his elbows on his knees, one hand holding a pair of glasses with one of the arms of the glasses being held delicately between his teeth while emerald eyes were highlighted by the lighting of the frame accompanied by the blue pinstripe dress shirt covered by a grey sports coat.

"After all," Robin said softly the slightest undertone of laughter bubbling under her words "it is not uncommon that contracted models get to keep the clothes they wear in front of the camera."

"I…that can't…how?!" Nami spluttered before shaking her head "that's it, come on Robin!"

The archaeologist's eyes were as wide with confusion as they were amused "And where will we be going?"

"To get some answers!"

….

Zoro was confused, more than confused he was angry.

He had been in the middle of an intense training session, one that he had been planning particularly for this island because he knew that with the women gone the interruptions would be down to an all time minimum. However only six hours into his prepped regimen Zoro found himself being tackled by a fuming red head. Incomprehensibly heavy weights fell to the lawn as he was drug away by the ear, all the while Nami screaming for the crew to follow her if they wanted to see something crazy.

With confused looks, shrugs and even a couple excited grins the crew followed the yowling swordsman and snarling navigator.

The pair led their little caravan to the store where many people were flowing in and out only to continue dragging the moss headed man over the threshold until they came to a halt in front of one of the many posters. This one showed the swordsman standing on the beach in front of a surfboard, both arms lifted above his head gripping the edges of the board as his lithe frame openly displayed sculpted muscles covered by cargo capris that gave a small peek to swimming trunks underneath the khaki material. Nami whirled on the man still in her grip and pointed an accusatory finger at the picture.

"Explain!"

Stunned silence reigned as the crew stood in the middle of the store gawping at the amount of posters, each bearing the image of the swordsman in various modeling poses.

"Wh-Wh-WHAAAAAT?!" Sanji shrieked.

"Hold on a minute," Usopp spluttered "that can't be…Zoro, can it?!"

"SUUUPER pictures, bro!" Franky exclaimed "I didn't know you were a model!"

Luffy merely blinked slowly before turning to his first mate, his rubber features blank with confusion "Zoro, why is your picture all over the store?"

The swordsman had been blushing deeper and deeper with every exclaimed comment, ducking his head as far as Nami's pinching fingers would allow wishing desperately with every fiber of his being that he could just disappear. One green eye peeked at the familiar clothes as well as the flashback provoking posters.

"Well," he muttered "it was…a long time ago."

"Yeah, ok, we get that," Nami yelled letting go of Zoro's ear, her anger bleeding away into almost bemused confusion as a smile lit her features "but how on earth does the guy who prefers blades over fashion become a _model_?!"

The swordsman drew a deep breath before giving his hesitant answer "It was before I started hunting down bounties. I had no money, and no place to sleep much less food to eat. I was approached by some weird looking people who claimed that I had 'the look they had been searching for' and they offered a ton of cash in return for modeling the clothes."

"So you modeled for them?" Luffy asked innocently.

Zoro shrugged "Yeah, I mean they paid well and I got to keep the clothes."

"HOW COOL!" Chopper gushed his gaze bright with twin stars.

The navigator however had a nagging question burning in the back of her mind "But what happened to the money?" Nami asked making Zoro roll his eyes.

"Typical you would ask that," he growled "the money went to food, hotels and passage tickets to other islands."

Nami nodded, unable to argue with what he said, knowing full well (despite her money hoarding tendencies) that food and hotels, much less passage on a ship was expensive to say the least "I can understand that."

"But still," Sanji said his blue eyes still wide with revelation "_you_…as a fashion model?"

"And a very good one too," Brook intoned "you seemed to be a natural in front of the camera."

Zoro blushed making his cheeks and the tips of his ears turn a bright shade of pink "It wasn't that hard," he muttered "they said to look at the camera and think of things I enjoyed."

"Well, I think-"

However Sanji did not get to finish his opinion, because at that exact moment a nearby woman stared at Zoro and then looked up at the poster hanging above them, only to begin to scream shrilly "It's him! The signature model for Chic Bordeaux's lost closet!"

All the blood flushing the swordsman's cheeks immediately drained away as he paled from the hundreds of predatory grins glinting in the dim lighting as women began to surround him closely resembling a pack of rabid wolves. "Uh, guys," he squeaked weakly "I think it's time we leave now."

Hands reached out, each one attempting to grab Zoro, some even going so far as to rip his clothes making the man yelp and dive away as the Straw Hat crew stood back to back each in their own battle stance instinctively shoving Zoro in the middle so to protect him from the masses of fashion crazed females. They pushed, shoved and blocked the screaming girls, never breaking the wall of protection surrounding the moss headed man.

"This is bad," Usopp quavered "I don't know if I'll make it out of this alive."

"Don't worry bro," Franky smirked "the average shopping woman is a force to be reckoned with for sure, but we got SUUUPER ladies on our side to even the odds."

"Indeed, though the sheer amount of women staring us down makes my heart flutter with indescribable fear…though I have no heart YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Alright gentleman," Nami smirked "there's only one way to escape this with our lives and limbs intact!"

"I'm listening!" Sanji grunted as he gently resisted another wild grab at the man behind him, the intensity of the moment forcing him to be serious and drop his ladies' man attitude.

Nami mercilessly punched a woman in the nose, smirking as said woman yowled in pain "We have to move as a unit and get out of the store, once we're through the main doors, we make a break for the ship!"

"YOSH!"

Following Nami's directions, the group began the painstakingly slow trek to the front of the store, all the while the masses grew ever more wild in their attempt to reach Zoro "Why can't we just blast through them?!" said swordsman snarled.

A blazing furious eye glared at the moss headed man "You moron!" Sanji hissed even as he blocked another attempt on Zoro's personal space "That would mean possibly injuring all these fair angels!"

"There's nothing fair about them!" Zoro shot back "They're acting more like tigers than angels, even you should have enough brains to admit that!"

"Shishishishi," Luffy chuckled "I didn't know shopping was this much fun!"

Several fists and one shoe flew to create five separate throbbing lumps to grow on their captain's head "It's not normally like this, idiot!"

Finally they made it across the threshold of the main entryway and as one the group burst into a manic sprint towards the direction of the harbor, a screaming flock in hot pursuit "We're almost to the ship!" Robin reported.

"Nami-sis, is the log pose set already?" Franky demanded.

"Yeah!" Nami replied breathlessly "It only needed three hours to set!"

"Then let's get on the _Sunny_ and shows these ladies a Coup de Burst!" The shipwright cried.

"I second that motion!" Zoro yelled.

"Like you get a say in this moss head!" Sanji shrieked "It's your fault we're in this mess!"

"Hey, I didn't ask to get dragged into that store," the swordsman volleyed back to the cook "if the sea witch hadn't of interrupted my training this all could have been avoided!"

"Don't accuse my Nami-swan like that, you uncouth mongrel!"

"I'm not accusing, I'm stating a fact!"

"Fancy words coming from a brainless muscle head like you!"

"Pretty stupid logic coming from someone who is supposedly intelligent!"

Finally Nami could take it no more and turning around she slammed her fists on both their heads and screamed into the setting sun "SHUT UP AND RUN MORONS!"

**Yeah I know, before you say anything, yes it was out of character for Zoro, but the idea just sounded so FUN!**

**I have a plan for an upcoming hurt/comfort/angst arc, I was requested to do a Sanji and Zoro survival story where they bond even closer as brothers, which you guys know of course I simply can't refuse my favorite premise.**

**I also want to do another hurt/comfort arc that focuses on yet another Zoro getting hurt but this time it will be mainly Luffy and Zoro friendship and brotherly fluff.**

**Any other ideas for stories, one shots or arcs please feel free to send them to me as I will definitely take them into consideration.**

**THANKS!**


	44. Breathe

**First off….I'm SO sorry.**

**I've been working 10 hours a day five days a week. It's been pretty intense and I'm more often than not too exhausted to even be able to make dinner much less type out a chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy this lovely bit of angsty goodness as my personal apology to you for the wait.**

The battle raged all around them, lightning flashed brightening the darkness for just a few seconds revealing bodies struggling on the deck of a ship, Zoro fought dipping and weaving in between his enemies as countless more marines poured onto the _Sunny_ from both sides of the bobbing vessel.

It didn't help that it was raining cats and dogs.

The swordsman squinted underneath the black bandana currently tied around his head as the raindrops dripped from the material only to slide down his cheeks and pour off his chin. One green eye watched his foes as another flash glinted off his blades making the water streaking the swords glisten like stars. Zoro inhaled a deep breath before exhaling it slowly, his breath misting in the dark as another bolt of lightning streamed overhead before he lunged forward slicing the people who opposed him making screams echo off the timbers.

Luffy fought a group of marines not too far behind his first mate, cobalt eyes flashing with as much intensity as the electricity dancing across the midnight sky.

The young captain grunted as he swung a haki coated fist into the gut of his current dance partner, the mischievous mouth giving a satisfied smirk as he felt the ribs crumble underneath his knuckles. Luffy couldn't lie and say that he didn't enjoy fighting, there was just something about testing his strength against the worthy that made his blood burn with excitement, and the young man just couldn't turn down the chance to go all out against a few marines especially since they were so anxious to pick a fight in the first place.

Whirling around to leg whip a group of marines surging towards him, the black haired boy grinned maliciously as he aimed a jet pistol at one of the sailors running across the deck. Unfortunately that was a mistake that Luffy would soon quickly regret.

At the exact same moment that Luffy shot his arm, Zoro cut the marine down effectively taking his place in the crosshairs of Luffy's scope, and the young captain couldn't pull his fist before the feeling he had come to relish was now officially associated with one of his closest friends.

Zoro's eye widened as he watched the armored fist hurtle towards him in seeming slow motion, his mind reeling when the swordsman suddenly realized that his muscles were refusing to move. He couldn't explain it, but somehow even though his brain was screaming for him to get out of the way of what was most assuredly a devastating hit, he just couldn't. Zoro's body refused to acknowledge Luffy as a threat. The instinct within him that very firmly believed that Luffy would never hurt one of his nakama and would somehow manage to avoid hitting him took control and thus he couldn't build up a guard in time to brace for the impact, though that was an understatement when it actually hit.

An explosion of pain overwhelming his system and driving his entire body into numb shock quickly swept over the swordsman as he flew across the deck and his back slammed into the mast with a sickening crack. Spittle and blood flew from Zoro's open mouth as a ragged cry of sheer agony ripped its way up his throat.

"ZORO?!"

The entire crew, and even the marines they had been fighting, stopped at the wretched scream burdened with overwhelming guilt and fear as it cut through the air with the resonance of an atomic bomb. The captain, now heedless of their enemy, pelted across the deck his eyes wide with dread and chest heaving as terror clenched his heart in its icy fist and gave it a harsh squeeze. Falling to his knees, Luffy stretched out one shaking hand towards his first mate, gently angling the larger man's face towards him.

"Z-Zoro?"

One green eye fluttered open and a weak smirk decorated the masculine mouth "Hey Lu-Luff-…AUGH!"

The emerald orb once focused on his captain suddenly rolled back as the muscle bound frame gave a violent jerk before turning into harsh convulsions that arched his back and slammed his head into the wood of the deck. Luffy grit his teeth, sorrow and a massive wave of self-loathing over took the young man as he turned and bellowed over his shoulder.

"Chopper! Zoro's hurt! Franky, get the marines off our ship and get us out of here!"

The reindeer and cyborg nodded in unison as the crew flew into action. The blue haired man proceeded to prepare a Coup du Burst and as the _Sunny_ flew through the air the Straw Hat Crew kicked their unwanted guests off the sides of the vessel while Chopper and Luffy held onto Zoro, both of them noting how the tremors slowly dissipated to feeble trembling.

At last the pirate ship crashed back into calmer waters where there were no enemies to be found for the moment, and a concerned crew circled around their fallen swordsman only to give silent gasps of shock at what they found.

The moss headed man lay on his back, blood trickling from the corners of his mouth while hooded eyes slowly began to flutter closed, but the thing that made them fall into startled shock were the state of his ribs…or to be more accurate, the space where his ribs _used_ to be.

The right side of his chest was mercifully intact, but the left side was gruesome to say the least. The skin on his side sucked in to a macabre hollow where ribs would normally hold up the chest wall, and the family could only watch in disgusted horror as it pumped in and out desperately laying claim to any and all oxygen it could feed into now starving lungs. A wet gurgle could be heard in the back of his throat as blood from what was most assuredly a now collapsed lung crept up his gullet to overflow onto dry lips hanging agape as they labored for air.

"Oh…"Luffy looked at the wreckage he had wrought and immediately ran to the side of the ship heave the contents of his dinner into the ocean, which understandably took a while considering how much he normally ate.

Chopper winced at the sound of his captain retching, but his entire focus was on Zoro and somehow keeping him alive. The reindeer pursed his lips as his mind reeled with questions that demanded answers, one particularly loud one screaming how to help Zoro breathe.

The crew waited on pins and needles as Chopper examined the injury with gentle prods and pokes, grimacing each time one of them caused Zoro to give a wheezing groan of pain. Finally the small doctor spoke, his tone serious and professional "I need to stabilize his chest wall,"

"Ok," Nami nodded swallowing the urge to join her captain at the rail and puke at the sight "how do we do that?"

Chopper heaved a sigh "Unfortunately the only way I can do that is with a positive end expiratory pressure machine, and last I checked we don't have one of those."

Franky bit back the moan that built up in his throat as anger at himself burned hot in his chest, why hadn't he stocked the ship with one of those?! He didn't even know what the thing was in order to build it for the ship physician and now the shipwright could only rant at his own stupidity and shortsightedness while one of his crew lay close to death. Meanwhile Chopper was shaking his head with slight frustration.

"I can't see," he huffed "and we don't have the time or the luxury to get him into the infirmary. With the left side of his rib cage destroyed his sternum is putting dangerous amounts of pressure on his heart and moving him could mean puncturing it with one of the broken rib pieces.

"Then what do we do?!" Usopp finally burst before clapping his hands over his mouth sheepishly and casting an apologetic look at the reindeer for his meltdown.

Chopper closed his eyes, centering himself as he inhaled and exhaled gently before pinning his crew with the serious look they all knew came when he about to do something brilliant "Usopp get me some fish hooks and line, Franky I need a pulley system rigged over Zoro along with weights and Robin I need you to move Zoro as gently as possible just a few feet to the right where its dry. Brook, I need you to get alcohol to sterilize the hooks."

With a nod, the two inventors bolted while Robin bit her bottom lip in concentration before crossing her arms. Soft hands grew much slower than normal underneath the gasping swordsman so to tentatively lift him up off the deck. Zoro let out a harsh prolonged groan as his injury was jostled. Cradling his broken body, they passed him across the deck to an area where the rain wasn't present. Sanji and Nami knelt down along with Brook and surprisingly Luffy so that when the hands disappeared in their usual explosion of cherry blossom petals, the already suffering man wouldn't slam down onto the deck. Laying him down, the navigator noticed how cold and clammy the moss headed man's skin had become and jumped up so to race for a lantern. When she returned, her heart broke at what the light revealed.

The mouth that hung open in a silent plea for air was tinged heavy with blue, and the half-closed eyes already seemed sunken in while the muscular frame jerked and convulsed as its need for oxygen was denied. The skin sunk into the heavily bruised ribcage giving a horrifying view of the damage and desperate fingernails clawed at the wooden planking beneath him even as the swordsman teetered on the brink of unconsciousness.

Finally Usopp returned with the fish hooks just as Franky finished rigging the pulley system over their prone crewmate and attached the weights onto the other end of the line "What now?" the sniper asked.

"Now we stick the hooks into his chest and wrap them around his broken ribs so we can lift his ribcage back against his chest wall and relieve the pressure on his heart and lungs."

Nami turned her head as her hand flew to her mouth when bile suddenly leapt up the back of her throat "What can we do?" she finally said in a hoarse voice when she regained control of her gag reflex.

"Keep him still," the reindeer intoned solemnly "because this is going to hurt."

Luffy strode back over to the group, one arm wiping his chin as he knelt next to his first mate "Then that's what we'll do," he croaked, eyes dark and serious.

Gripping Zoro's head between her knees, Nami nodded at Sanji and Luffy who each took an arm while Franky and Usopp braced his legs. Chopper grimaced at the bloody task that lay ahead of him before shifting to heavy point and picking up one of the larger fish hooks "Beginning the insertion of the first hook."

Jabbing the end into the soft skin of the muscled man's ribcage, the entire crew ducked their heads when a strangled cry burst from the blue tinged lips. The next few minutes passed agonizingly slow making each second feel like an hour as the diminutive doctor shoved two more fish hooks into his side, wrapping the curve of the hook around the end of his broken rib before the sharp hook came out the other side with a grotesque pop. Finally his chore was done and the reindeer nodded at Franky.

"Attach the line of the hooks to the pulley system and then let go of the weights…_gently_,"

The shipwright wrapped the line around the hooks and then released the weights, watching as the ribcage lifted back up making the hollow disappear and the labored breathing suddenly even out despite the gurgling from the deflated rib. The crew leaned back in relief but Chopper shook his head firmly.

"We don't have time to relax just yet, we need to get him to the infirmary _now_."

Franky built a stretcher as Robin lifted their swordsman onto it, and finally the man was taken away, pulleys and all, to the infirmary. Luffy watched as Franky and Chopper maneuvered Zoro up the stairs and into the galley. The captain bit his bottom lip as sorrow overwhelmed his heart. He didn't know what the future held, but right now he had a swordsman to look after and Luffy didn't know what he would say when the man eventually woke up.

**This is a two-parter, I hope you enjoyed the first part and please review your thoughts!**


	45. Childhood Friends11

**IM BACK….after a far too long vacation (mostly it was because I've gotten swept up Writing my Zoro-centric fic One of a Kind). If you want to read another fic that has our awesome swordsman fighting to survive, check out my newest fic, I think you may like it.**

**So the end is near for our little guys, let's see how they get back to their original ages.**

Back in the infirmary, the two boys rubbed now drooping eyes and they swayed with every swell of the rocking ship. Chopper gave a soft smile as he finished wrapping up Sanji's hands at the adorable scene in front of him even the two boys slowly fell against each other and proceeded to snore on each other's shoulders.

Gently nudging the children down onto the bed, the little reindeer giggled as Zoro and Sanji immediately gravitated towards each other to snuggle, Zoro popping his thumb into his mouth while Sanji began to contentedly suck on his fingers. Happy sighs drifted from the sleeping pair while Chopper covered them with a blanket. With soft clops, the reindeer snuck out of the room, choosing instead to let them sleep. The two lay in the darkness of the small room, before sleepy grey eyes fluttered open. A sudden pang pierced the miniature swordsman's heart as a sixth sense that he was about to lose something made his heart beat faster with dread.

With his free arm, the green haired child pulled his best friend closer and felt a tear trickle down his cheek. Sanji stirred when the wet droplet splashed onto his face and sat up to see his companion crying "What's wrong?"

Zoro shrugged "I don't know," he hiccupped "I just feel like this sometimes, that something bad is going to happen."

The blond cocked his head in confusion "Like what?"

"I don't know," the moss headed boy reiterated in a sob "but every time I get this feeling, something bad always happens. I felt like this before I lost my mommy and daddy, and I felt like this before the people in my village chased me away."

"Well you're not going to lose me," Sanji smiled suddenly understanding where his friend was going "we're going to be best friends forever and ever!"

Liquid grey eyes trembled in the dim light "Promise?"

Sanji released a large grin cuddling his friend and closing his eyes "Promise," he murmured sleepily.

Pacified and consoled, Zoro fell back asleep, however the feeling did not go away. And as the late afternoon shadows stretched into evening, a new change took place as a strange purple light filled the room.

…..

Zoro and Sanji opened their eyes slowly, each one blinking away the bleary confusion clouding their gaze.

The swordsman frowned, unease bursting in his chest like an atomic bomb. Something wasn't right, in fact it was very, very wrong, starting with whatever was being held between his teeth. Looking down the man was horrified to see his thumb lodged in his mouth, and with a stifled yelp, he popped it out to rub the appendage on his shirt. A deep blush stole across the chiseled features as his mind reeled at what might have induced him to regress to sucking his thumb like he had as a child. It had taken his sensei years of careful training to break him of said habit and Zoro felt a pang of dread that he may have unconsciously reverted and wondered whether any of the crew had caught him doing so.

Sanji was having his own inner battle. He was hugging something soft and kind of squishy and the man wasn't quite sure what it was. It wasn't his pillow, the curves a bit too firm for that, and it radiated heat much like another living body would do. A flutter of hope that one of the girls had crawled into bed with him in the night beat in the blond cook's chest. Just the thought made the man sigh with happiness as a slight "Mellorine" slipped from between his lips. Snuggling the thing closer, Sanji rested his head on silky…. cropped hair. Wait. Neither of the girls had short hair.

As one the two men finally shifted their eyes to get their first real look at their current situation, and to say they were shocked would be an understatement. Blue eyes met grey and the duo both released blood curdling shrieks.

Pushing against each other in tandem Zoro and Sanji fell off either side of the bed only to land on the floor with a resounding thump "Why are we in bed together?!" the cook screamed.

"I don't know!" Zoro bellowed in reply "Why were you cuddling me, you pervert?!"

"I wasn't cuddling!"

"It was definitely cuddling," Zoro deadpanned his one eye gleaming with indignant fury.

"No, it definitely was not!" Sanji persisted stomping on the floor angrily "Besides, how does a braindead Neanderthal know a sensitive word like cuddle anyways, if anything I should be the one worried about perverted tendencies!"

"YOU were hugging ME," Zoro spat "I was just…just…"

The incensed grey eye looked at the thumb he had unconsciously held up as proof of his innocence as his mouth fell slack at what he had nearly confessed to the blond cook before throwing his hand aside with a snarl "Never mind!"

"You were just… never mind?" Sanji mocked with a sneer "What Moss head, got some terrible secret you won't own up to?"

"NO!" Zoro cried though his features flushed a deep shade of ruby.

"HA!" Sanji barked "your face tells a different story!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Oh yes it does," the cook jeered "you're blushing like a little schoolgirl!"

"Am not!"

"Are too,"

"Am not!"

"CHILDREN!" Nami shrieked bursting through the door. Her features were livid but here chocolate brown eyes were overflowing with emotions of relief, joy and…sadness?

"They're awake?" Chopper yelled from the galley as his hooves clopped into the room only to scream in shock "THEY'RE BACK?!"

"Remember," Nami shrugged casually "Usopp said that the captain's devil fruit power only had a temporary effect."

Chopper nodded sagely "That's right, I forgot."

"Though I must admit," the navigator pinned the two bickering boys with a fierce glare "they were a lot more mature when they were stuck as four year olds."

"Stuck?" Zoro echoed his face a mask of confused shock.

"As four year olds?!" Sanji finished.

Suddenly the swordsman felt all the fear and dread leave him in a rush of air, and he fell against the wall with a sigh that turned to a chuckle and quickly grew to a laugh _'I didn't revert to sucking my thumb,'_ he thought in dizzy relief _'I was just a kid, that's the only reason why I woke up like that.'_

"Is something funny over there cabbage brain?" Sanji pouted, finding the situation entirely not humorous in the least.

"Just picturing your stupid face as a four year old," Zoro snickered deflecting the question away from its true answer "you must have made one butt ugly kid!"

"You Jerk!" The cook snarled "Well with your mug I bet the women of your village screamed just at the sight of you!"

Zoro's one good eye immediately dropped to the floor as unpleasant memories rose to the surface the steel grey gaze darkening with hurt, and Nami felt her heart freeze in her chest at Sanji's unintentional cruelty "You were both adorable," she chuckled nervously searching for a way to draw the swordsman's attention away from his painful past "I mean the way you wanted to cook at such a young age and Zoro sucking his thumb during his naps, you melted our hearts and-!"

"Wait, wait," Sanji stopped her his blue eyes filling with sadistic glee at the blackmail he had just been given "Zoro sucked his thumb?"

The moss headed man buried his face in his hands suddenly wishing he could sink into the floor and never resurface. The reaction only encouraged the cook's mirth as the blond began to cackle uproariously "Mr. Scary glares and macho crazy training…sucked his thumb?! This is too rich!"

The red head face palmed, her heart sinking as she stole a glance at the now disconsolate swordsman _'I just made it worse,' _she moaned internally.

Suddenly Zoro regained his footing, a pained grimace veritably carved into his features "Whatever, have your laugh," he hissed as he stomped out the door.

Nami swallowed back the guilty lump in her throat seeing past the stoic façade and into the little boy she had gotten to know so well. She could see how the past five minutes had cut into Zoro's heart, deeply. Nami was a mapmaker, seeing minute details and logging them away in her memory was her specialty. Now that she had a chance to see the original blueprints so to speak of Zoro's personality when he was stuck as a child, Nami found that reading his facial cues and body language was suddenly so much easier. It was both pleasantly surprising and heart wrenching as she was forced to witness the true impact their conversation had on the man. Fury rose up in her heart suddenly at Sanji who was still laughing like a hyena.

"Sanji!" she barked bringing the man to sudden frightened attention as she pointed towards the door "That was very rude, and you owe Zoro an apology!"

"Awe come on," Sanji whined uncomfortable with the look of disappointed anger being directed at him by fiery brown eyes "it's just Zoro, the guy's a blockhead I'm sure he doesn't even have the emotional depth to be hurt by what I said."

The navigator grit her teeth, incensed by the blond cook's insensitive attitude "You horrible, mean, back stabbing jerk!" she practically shrieked "Zoro is your dearest friend in the whole world who has always had your back and has never done a thing to hurt you, you go apologize to him, and you do it right NOW!"

Sanji yipped in fear, tumbling out of the room in a mad dash to escape the angry woman "Fine, fine I'm going right now Nami my sweet!"

Nami stood panting in the infirmary, Chopper watching her with wary eyes before bringing a trembling hoof up to her hand "You ok, Nami?"

Was she? The navigator didn't know.

"They don't remember, Chopper," she said in a sob "they were inseparable, the best of friends who played together, laughed together and even cried together. Now they're back to being so mean to each other. I didn't mind their bickering before, but now…I can hardly bear it. It's like watching my family fall apart."

Chopper nodded, understanding completely "Maybe they'll remember eventually?"

"I hope so," Nami sighed wiping her eyes with the heel of her hand "and if they don't then I'll beat it into them. They can't fight like this, not anymore, I won't allow it."

The reindeer hugged the navigator's leg, trying to offer what comfort he could give. He agreed with her sentiment, before their fighting was to be expected as they considered each other nothing more than rivals, and the crew knew nothing about their pasts beyond what had been already given. Which in truth, wasn't much at all. Now that they all had gotten a peek at the heartache those two had suffered and at such a young age, they knew beyond a doubt that they needed each other. They were meant to become friends and let that bond grow into eventually being brothers. It was that friendship, that sibling relationship that would keep them strong and give them the strength to fight in battles yet to come.

Now if only they could get those two blockheads to admit it.

**I'M SO SORRY!**

**I got caught up in my story One of a Kind, then I got swept away by the adorableness that is Miraculous Ladybug! And I just…completely…left you wonderful readers hanging and no excuse will do my cruelty justice. **

**Thank you for your patience, and please review!**


	46. Childhood Friends12

**IM SO SORRY!**

**OK, so I had a big Knee Surgery and you would think that would give me time and space to write, but it DIDN'T because the pain meds they gave me must have been laced with something because they knocked me out cold for hours on end, and I effectively slept the entire three days after my surgery.**

**So yeah, it's been interesting.**

Sanji pelted out of the infirmary and into the galley, his head twisting back and forth as he searched for the swordsman. Seeing no cabbage head idiots in sight, the blond continued on his mission, though he couldn't understand for the life of him why he was doing so.

"Dearest friend," Sanji scoffed "my Nami-swan is smarter than that why would she assume the moss head and I are-?"

"_Promise we'll be best friends forever?"_

The childlike tone of his own voice slammed into Sanji's mind forcing him to turn and look at the kitchen counter where a mess he didn't remember making still lay. Slowly approaching the area where he had heard the phantom voice, Sanji swiped a hand across a flour dusted book, revealing the recipe for Madeleine cookies. The cook winced as another voice, different from his own came through to seemingly echo through the kitchen.

"_You're my best friend, I like everything you do…"_

Sanji suddenly felt his body begin to tremble as he slowly processed the emerging memory. Lifting his head he saw ghostly images of two four year old boys as they attempted to make cookies. A smaller version of Zoro assisted in helping a miniature Sanji read, the green head would nod urging the blond to try reading, sometimes pointing out words and then applauding the little chef when Sanji recognized a word on his own.

"_See Sanji? You're not dumb! Your dad might be though, because he can't see how smart you are, I'm sorry."_

The blond man gave a small chuckle that rode on a choked sob, how many times had he agonized over that fact as a child? How many times had he wished someone would tell him that he was valuable and worth someone's time? How many hours had he sat and cried alone in a corner wishing for a friend who liked him for how he was? A trembling hand rose to cover his mouth as unexplainable tears spilled down his cheeks. Memories came crashing through, each one more heart wrenching than the next.

They had just met the crew for the first time as children and Zoro refused to come out from behind the wall, Sanji could see the terror in his eyes as the moss headed child fought back the tears welling in his eyes.

"_Sorry, Zoro's scared of people,"_

"…_Am not…"_

The crew had just told them they needed to come with them back to the ship and while Sanji didn't think they were bad he was still worried about the green haired kid still hiding behind him.

"_Ok, but only if Zoro comes,"_

"…_Can I hold your hand?"_

"_Sure, you don't have to be scared, I won't leave you alone."_

They were getting ice cream, Usopp was taking them, and Sanji had just admitted that he didn't know how to read and was bracing himself for the inevitable insults that were sure to follow. But instead all he got was a warm hug and an even warmer smile.

"_You're not stupid, you're my friend."_

Now it shifted, they were being carried down into the holding cells of the ship, Zoro was being carried by a pirate in front of him, tears streaking chubby cheeks as he desperately reached out for the little chef's hand.

"_Sanji, I'm scared!"_

"_Me too!"_

A pirate stood over a shivering Zoro, the child was crying profusely and his skin already raw with red welts as pitiful screams echoed in the small space. It wasn't until another pirate rescued them and gave Zoro back to Usopp that the miniature swordsman's wails eased.

"_Are you going to be ok?"_

"_Y-Yeah,"_

An image of a small Zoro who was deathly terrified of people, who would hide and hyperventilate if forced to become the object of attention suddenly finding his resolve and despite shivering knees making a wall to protect a fallen Usopp.

"_You're not taking him, not now, not ever!"_

The last memory was the worst though…

"_People don't like people who look different, that's what my mommy said. The villagers don't like my hair, and my mommy told me that I would get hurt if I went outside…"_

"_My mommy is gone, she died when pirates came to our village and tried to steal our family's swords. Daddy tried to fight them, he's really strong….he didn't come back."_

"_After they left I went outside, but the village started yelling at me saying it was my fault, that my hair was a curse…they chased me away…!"_

"Oh God," Sanji moaned as his back hit the wall and he slid down to the floor "what have I done?"

…..

Zoro stomped out of the galley, barely registering Nami's screeching voice back in the infirmary. He didn't know why she was yelling, and he kind of hoped that she was laying into Sanji, but regardless of who, what or why, he wasn't happy with either of them right now.

"Zoro-bro!" Franky's enthusiastic bellow caught the man by surprise whirling around to face the cyborg who was currently sitting next to an oddly laid up Usopp "You're back to normal!"

"What happened to him?" Zoro enquired gruffly ignoring Franky's greeting, while confusion etched itself into his features.

The sniper, who had been grinning like a maniac inexplicably and quite visibly wilted, his smile diminishing by several teeth "You don't….remember?"

Zoro jerked, taken aback by the question and the strange surge of guilt he felt at upsetting Usopp "No, I only just woke up with the sea witch saying that apparently I was stuck as a kid for a while."

"Y-Yeah," Usopp chuckled nervously his eyes suddenly growing heavy with a deep sorrow that Zoro couldn't understand, and that alone put the swordsman on edge "you were, stuck as a kid that is."

"So…" Zoro cleared his throat uncomfortable with the sudden tension in the air "you never answered my question."

"What, this?" Usopp gave a vague gesture at his beaten body, hesitation written across his face before he cracked a grin "I got like this fighting a sea king, you know me, high sea adventure and all that!"

Zoro furrowed his brow at the horrible quality of Usopp's lie. The sniper told some real whoppers, ones that no one with a lick of sense would even consider trying to believe, but this one was bad not because of its content but for the lack thereof! Where were the details, the horrible lime light moments where Usopp painted himself out to be some great super hero, where was his usual quality of innate theatrical storytelling that would last for hours on end? An Usopp lie that was shorter than a paragraph was something not to be trusted, and Zoro didn't like it.

The swordsman opened his mouth to call Usopp on his horrible fib when a small chuckle from Robin interrupted him. The woman rose from her spot next to the sniper and held out a box to the man, a sly smile on her face "Here Zoro-san, we just finished looking through these, and I think you'll find them most entertaining."

Zoro's gaze flicked down to the box before slowly reaching out to take it "Sure, I'll take a look."

Tucking the proffered object under one arm the man proceeded to climb up to the crow's nest "I'm going to train for a bit," he bit out before disappearing through the hatch.

Usopp sighed, depression creeping over his heart like an icy mist and Franky placed an oversized hand on the sniper's back "He may still remember, Robin gave him the box, that might trigger something."

Usopp gave a heavy swallow before smiling weakly at his nakama "Yeah, he just might," he murmured.

Up in the crow's nest Zoro set the box down and grabbed the nearest set of weights. However it didn't take long for him to get distracted. He had only completed fifty or so reps when the thought of the box popped back into his head. Sparing a glance at the diminutive thing, the man shook his head vehemently, shaking off the urge to peek inside. Once again he began his work out in earnest, but once again he found his steel gaze sliding over to the innocent looking creation of wood. Heaving a resigned groan, Zoro dropped the weights and plopped down on the floor. Running his thumb across the lid to gently undo the brass clasp holding the container shut, the swordsman gave a silent gasp at the contents that lay inside.

It was a picture of Nami and Robin, both looking over their shoulders with twin mischievous smiles with the setting sun in the background, but the truly wondrous thing was what they were holding. A miniature version of Sanji and himself were deeply asleep on their shoulders, he on Nami and the chef on Robin, and it seemed the two of them were holding hands.

"…_Can I hold your hand?"_

"_Sure, you don't have to be scared, I won't leave you alone."_

Zoro hissed as the memory pierced his brain uninvited with all the grace of a bull in a china store. The man frowned, remembering how shy he had been as a kid, and not really remembering what had changed it. Even now as an adult he still felt lightheaded and anxious when surrounded by a large crowd of people. He had long clamped down on his irrational fear of people, forcing himself to feel at ease regardless where he was, but it wasn't always easy. Sometimes he still felt that inexplicable urge to run away when people crowded in too close. Plus the fact that he looked different didn't help either. Ever since he had been chased out of his village due to his cursed hair, the swordsman had strove to prove to himself that he was worth something, that he was valuable regardless of what other people say.

"_I like your hair!"_

"_It's ok little man…we'll protect you, we'll be your family, and I promise I won't ever let you get hurt like that ever again."_

The swordsman's eye widened, two voices one was Sanji's and the other…Usopp's? Reaching into the box, Zoro found the picture he was looking for, a simple snapshot of a game of Go Fish. A moss headed child sat in the sniper's lap, sucking his thumb with red eyes that betrayed an earlier emotional meltdown. Usopp held the child tightly in his arms, a gleam of fierce protective fondness burning in his eyes captured by film. Sanji sat in Nami's lap, and Zoro couldn't help the chuckle that the child got such privileges and probably didn't even remember an experience he'd been fantasizing about for years.

Memories of a fun filled bath time complete with a water fight filled Zoro's mind making him feel strangely nostalgic.

"_I'm your big brother, and I'll always be a brother to you no matter how things change,"_

Shaking away the mist that had covered his eye, Zoro continued his exploration of the box finding yet another picture depicting him and Sanji snuggling close to each other. The swordsman frowned noting how once again his thumb was stuck firmly in his mouth, but the unhappy feeling was fleeting because Zoro noticed that while Sanji wasn't sucking his thumb, he was sucking his fingers and that's practically the same thing! With a triumphant grin, the man dared to go deeper into the box.

Sanji opened the hatch tentatively, peeking through the crack at the moss headed man with all the courage of a mouse. Zoro was facing away from him with his back to the hatch door, and it appeared he was going through some kind of box. It seemed he hadn't noticed Sanji's presence yet, but considering his creepy spirit world sense, he probably already knew he was there and was just ignoring him. Biting his bottom lip, the cook was unsure how to broach the subject of his apology. Sure he remembered their time together as kids now, but did Zoro? And even if he did, where did they go from here? They were grown men now, and all that mushy stuff didn't really jive with the comfortable rivalry they already had going.

However, Sanji thought with a wince, the out and out insults that they flung each other's way wouldn't exactly be considered friendly much less kind. He knew Nami wanted them to get along, but even the cook had to admit that grown up Zoro had tendencies that weren't there when he was four, and those particular quirks irritated the cook to no end! They needed to find a balance, but first he needed to get his rear in gear and find out if Zoro remembered yet or not.

"Are you going to actually climb up the hatch, or should I build you a nest?"

The swordsman's rumbled baritone slid smoothly across the space separating them making the chef grit his teeth in frustration before he slammed it open the rest of the way "Of course I'm coming up, what would make you think otherwise, moss head?!"

"Your inability to climb up or go back down, that's what," Zoro smirked grabbing another object out of the box and smirking at it "if you're going to be indecisive, then do it somewhere far away from me."

"I'm not being indecisive, I'm just…" Sanji stomped his foot before deflating "never mind."

"I'm just, never mind?" Zoro mocked throwing the cook's words back at him "what curly brow, got some terrible secret you won't own up to?"

The chef bristled at his own words being used against him but the reason for his being there stayed any sharp retorts "Actually," Sanji began slowly "I do."

Zoro's interest perked up, making any anger he felt towards the man slowly begin to ebb "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"I used to know this kid when I was small," Sanji began walking over to one of the many windows and staring out of it "He was a good kid, terrified of people but brave when he needed to be. We would have adventures together and we even survived being kidnapped by pirates. He was the first person I ever met who actually made me feel like I was worth something, who helped me realize that what other people say doesn't define who I am."

Zoro nodded "Sounds like a pretty great guy,"

"He was," Sanji nodded his gaze never leaving the horizon outside the window "I guess you could say he was my best friend…"

"Where is he now?"

The chef released a sigh, resigning himself to the knowledge that Zoro didn't remember and that he probably never would "I don't know, lost I guess,"

Zoro released a snort "You really suck at this friendship thing," he chuckled "you say he's your best friend and you don't even know where he is or how he's doing."

"Oh shut up," Sanji snapped turning angry blue eyes at the swordsman "like you know anything about it."

"Sure I do," the moss headed man smirked as he drew yet another photograph out of the strange box "I had a best friend once too. Poor kid couldn't even read because he came from a snobby stuck up family who didn't know how lucky they were to have him. I promised that I would teach him to read…"

Sanji's mouth slowly fell open as Zoro spoke until his resembled a walleyed fish. His brain reeled in shock as he realized that the idiot swordsman did remember and was just jerking around with him. That…THAT….THAT JERK! Zoro however was unaware, or at least ignoring the turmoil he had sent the chef spiraling into and merely turned around to face the blond with a cocky grin.

"The offer still stands you know,"

"YOU JERK!" Sanji finally screeched sending Zoro into gales of laughter "I know how to read by now, thank you very much and I don't appreciate you being an idiot when I'm the one trying to give a sincere apology!"

"THAT was sincere?" the swordsman scoffed his frame still afflicted with chuckles "you danced around the subject like some kind of scaredy-cat, and I don't ever remember hearing you say the words 'I'm sorry'."

"They were insinuated," Sanji shot back with a pout.

"No, no they weren't," Zoro grinned "unless if by insinuated you mean you lost your nerve and started telling a story like some kind of sappy school girl."

"UGH, I've had it!" Sanji cried throwing his arms up into the air "I'm done with insensitive jerks who can't even let a man apologize with dignity and resort to petty insults!"

"Aw, am I not being sensitive enough for you?" Zoro cackled "here let me try again."

The man finally faced the cook, turning his entire body so to kneel and respectfully hear his rival out. Sanji noticed the change in stance and opened his mouth, ready to give the promised apology "Zoro, I'm sor-,"

"Nope, can't do it," Suddenly a snort exploded from the swordsman's lips and the man fell backwards laughing uproariously.

"SEE!" Sanji screamed "This is what I have to put up with on a daily basis! I'm trying to be serious, and for once you refuse to be your usual stupid emotionless self!"

"I'm sorry," Zoro chuckled sitting up and wiping tears of mirth from his eye "but the very idea of _you_ apologizing to _me_ is so ludicrous it's funny!"

Sanji tried to continue pouting, he really did, but as a chuckle slowly built in his chest evolving into a full blown laugh the cook realized that something had changed since he had gotten his memories back and he knew that Zoro felt it too. They were still the same bickering rivals they had always been, and they would always continue to be. However they had this underlying trust now that ran so much deeper than the one they had before. They understood each other and could suddenly read each other's facial cues and shifts in attitude so much clearer now.

Zoro was so much more at ease around him, no longer puffing up like an alpha male defending his territory, now he was just another guy who could kick back and goof off with the cook. Allowing Sanji to see a new side of Zoro that was normally shuttered, the carefree young man who laughed and joked with his best friends. Sanji understood now why Zoro was the way he was. He was a jerk who teased as a way to show his affection for his crew, he was a loner who avoided large crowds because they made him feel claustrophobic and trapped, he was a little boy who conquered his fear of failure by stepping up to protect the ones he loved and he was a friend who looks past the outer shell of a hurting lonely little boy to call him brother.

With a snort the chef plopped down on the floor next to Zoro and started picking through the pictures "Hey I remember this," he grinned maliciously "you know you do pretty good as a food delivery boy, if this whole swordsman thing doesn't pan out you could always come work for me."

"Like I would ever work for you," Zoro scoffed plucking the picture out of Sanji's hands "if I remember correctly, you were the one that burnt the cookies,"

"I was stinking FOUR YEARS OLD! You should be impressed we even got them made much less in the oven!" Sanji spat.

"Whatever happened to them?"

"…..We gave them to Usopp to eat,"

"You don't think he ate them all, do you?"

"Tch, I hope not,"

**IT'S OVER! THE END!**

**Of childhood friends that is, I still have many more ideas and chapters. I hope the finale to this arc lived up to your expectations!**


	47. Dyslexic

**So to all that have been reading Childhood Friends, you know that Sanji couldn't really read yet as a four year old, which isn't bad, most four year olds can't. However I wanted to make a Sanji-centric fic where we delve a little deeper into Sanji's reading problem.**

Deep in the pantry located within a pirate ship known as the _Thousand Sunny_ a certain blond chef bit out a curse as he slammed a jar of spices back onto the shelf with more force than necessary. It had been a long day, with the captain screaming for his usual meals (honestly, the kid should be considered a Hobbit) and the countless attacks they had already fended off from three consecutive Navy ships, Sanji was exhausted. More than that though, because he had taken a hit meant for Nami straight to the head, his skull now throbbed as if an angry dwarf was hammering inside with a double edged battle axe.

Now for most people this wouldn't really be a problem. They would take the required painkiller and grit their teeth until the aforementioned medicine kicked in, however Sanji had not taken them as he had overheard their resident doctor discuss about how he was running low on medication. Knowing this, Sanji didn't want to be the one to take the painkillers and eventually regret said action when someone inevitably was injured and needed them. So He was bearing the pain as best as he was able, which really wasn't hard as he was used to doing so after sustaining damage from a battle. The real problem lie in the fact that he couldn't concentrate on reading the labels of his spices. Every throb behind his eyelids made the letters skitter and dance which presented an issue he had been dealing with since childhood.

Sanji was dyslexic.

It was a closely guarded secret he had kept for years, no one knew. Not even Zoro after the whole being turned into children mess. Not that four year old Sanji would have known what Dyslexia was, but it apparently was one of the core reasons why his father thought so little of his intelligence.

Sanji growled a little at that stray thought. He wasn't stupid, he thought clenching a fist angrily, he couldn't help the fact that words seemed to turn around on him. For years the cook honed learning how to live with his disability, training himself to be able to read his cook books with fluid grace, however sometimes if something impeded his concentration (such as a headache) it was difficult for him to read something as simple as a spice label. Sanji drew a deep breath through his nose, staunching the urge to cry even as tears prickled in the corners of his eyes.

It was only a headache, it would eventually go away and he could get back to his normal routine with no one the wiser. He just needed to hold on until the headache was gone.

"SANJI! WHEN IS LUNCH GOING TO BE READY?!"

The cook released a groan of abject frustrated misery. Of course he would have to survive cooking lunch and dinner first, but that shouldn't be an issue. He knew his kitchen, he knew his ingredients, and he didn't need his eyes to cook. At least he thought he didn't.

Looking back at the overloaded spice rack in front of him, the cook had forgotten how many spices he had, and how some even had similar colors and smells. No! He had to be strong, he remembered the shape and colors of each and every label, he could make lunch and dinner and no one would ever guess his predicament. However even that small consolation could not last long for the cook whose luck often took a turn for the worse. Unfortunately his bad luck took the form of one of the things he loved more than cooking.

"Sanji-kun," Nami poked her head into the larder, a happy smile on her face "I'm looking forward to lunch today. You said it was brand new and I can't wait to taste it!"

Sanji's face paled to ghostly extremes as he began to spurt and splutter "O-O-Of course Nami-swan! I'll have it ready for your luscious lips to eat soon!"

Nami smiled at him winningly, making the cook sigh but as soon as her heavenly features left his vision the men immediately folded into a meltdown.

LUNCH! He had completely forgotten about promising Nami-swan and Robin-chwan that he would make a new recipe he had recently found on one of the more recent islands. In truth he was eager to test it out, the very description of it had his own mouth watering in anticipation; but how was he going to cook an unfamiliar recipe if the stupid headache wasn't letting him focus enough to read?! Oh this was a disaster, things couldn't get any worse.

"Lose something down there?"

Scratch that…

….

Nami had left the galley her mouth turned decidedly down into a frown. She had originally gone to cheer up Sanji by making him feel valuable, telling him that she was looking forward to the lunch he had promised her the day before. Nami couldn't pretend she hadn't noticed the hit he took for her today, granted it wasn't enough to draw blood, but the fact was Sanji put himself in danger for her. She wanted to show her gratitude by letting Sanji know how much she enjoyed his cooking. However when she had mentioned the meal, Sanji looked like she had threatened to kill him. Something was off, and she didn't like it.

"Zoro!"

Out on the lawn doing a one handed hand stand while balancing a colossal set of weights on his feet, the swordsman lowered himself to the ground until his nose brushed the grass before once again extending his arm. As always the navigator was in awe of his brute strength, but today was not a day to gawp. Something was wrong with their cook, and Zoro was the only one who could probably get an honest answer out of him. Walking briskly over to the highly distracted swordsman, Nami waved a hand in front of his face, snapping her fingers as she did so.

"Hello, Earth to Zoro,"

"What," the man grunted, lowering himself back down.

"Something is wrong with Sanji," Nami snapped.

"A lot is wrong with Sanji," Zoro smirked as he extended his arm again "you want the list chronologically or alphabetically?"

Nami narrowed her chocolate gaze at the man "Zoro," she growled "something really is wrong,"

Finally the swordsman gave in with a resigned sigh. Lifting the hand that was being held behind his back, he flipped himself around, holding them weights aloft while freeing his feet to touch down on soft grass "What's wrong?" he asked in monotone.

Nami however was distracted by what she had just seen and pursed her lips, "You know if the whole swordsman thing doesn't work out, you could always join the circus,"

"I stopped in the middle of my training for you, woman," Zoro snarled "now spit it out or I'm going to ignore you for the rest of the day!"

The navigator's cheeks puffed out as she pouted but she quickly righted herself for the sake of the cook "Sanji is upset, he's throwing things around in the pantry, and when I mentioned lunch he panicked like cooking was the last thing he wanted to do."

Zoro's jaw dropped. To say he was shocked was an understatement.

First of all, Sanji never doesn't want to cook, he loves cooking almost as much as he loves flirting. Second of all, Sanji never doesn't want to cook for the ladies. Zoro had long accepted that it would be a cold day in Hell before the blond stopped swooning over the women of the crew and he had half a mind to pinch himself and ensure he was in fact not dreaming.

"O-kay," the swordsman answered slowly "I have to admit that's a little weird."

"Right?!" Nami exclaimed before breaking into a grin "So it's settled, you'll talk to Sanji and see what's wrong."

"Whoa, wait, what?" Zoro spluttered "I'm talking to who? No. Why don't you talk to him?"

"Idiot," Nami moaned "Sanji will just pretend he's ok because he wouldn't want to worry me, but you guys have changed a lot since you were turned into kids, there's a better chance he'll talk to you."

"Oh for the love of-!" Zoro paused, scrubbing his face with one hand before complying "Fine, fine. I'll go see what the love cook's latest drama is."

Thus which brought the swordsman to here, seeing the cook folded in the fetal position on the floor rocking on the balls of his feet muttering to himself about how he didn't need eyes to cook, and lunch needed to be special for Nami. Heaving a sigh, Zoro leaned against the door frame and cocked one eyebrow.

"Lose something down there?"

The thin shoulders tensed and Sanji slowly looked over his shoulder to sneer at the swordsman "What do you want?"

Zoro felt his lip curl and he answered with a snarl "No need for the attitude, I'm only here because the sea witch was worried."

"Nami-swan was worried, about me?" Normally that would make his heart flutter with joy, and it did to some extent however the man couldn't deny the fact he was mostly mortified that the navigator had noticed his unease.

"Yeah," Zoro nodded his steel gaze now suddenly thoughtful "and I think I can see why,"

Sanji quickly stood, though the swift motion was ruined when he stumbled catching himself on the spice rack "What do you mean, everything's fine!"

Zoro assessed the man, noticing the subtle flinches and the squinted eyes, and the way Sanji couldn't quite stay balanced "You idiot," Zoro finally murmured "you got a concussion didn't you?"

"It's just a headache!" the cook defended quickly.

"If it's just a headache, then what's wrong?" the swordsman persisted not allowing his rival to gain any ground in their conversation "Because last I checked it would take more than a headache, or even a concussion, for you to not want to cook. You haven't been serving the girls all day, you haven't even started on lunch and its past noon! So spill."

"I…" Sanji hesitated, giving a heavy swallow as he resisted telling his greatest secret, but Zoro wasn't budging and judging by how the throbbing in his head was getting worse he knew he wouldn't be able to take Zoro in a fight.

Finally the cook deflated, giving his answer in a defeated mumble "I can't read the labels,"

Understanding dawned on Zoro's features and the man gave a sage nod "Your dyslexia, huh?"

"Say, WHAT?!" Sanji's head shot up so fast his vision blurred and darkness ate at the corner of his vision. He must have almost collapsed because he vaguely noted two strong hands directing him to the galley table and forcing him down into a chair.

"How," the cook ground out between clenched teeth "how do you know about that?!"

"Remember when we were kids, and I helped you read?"

Sanji nodded as the swordsman continued "I noticed back then that you would get your letters mixed up, that you would read some letters backwards and others not at all. Wasn't that hard to figure out once we were back to normal."

Sanji groaned, allowing his head to drift down to the table "Normally it's fine," he whined almost petulantly "I learned how to cope and can actually read despite have Dyslexia, I taught myself how to recognize certain words. But this stupid headache, it's messing up my concentration. I can't even read my own spice labels."

Zoro watched at the currently disconsolate man, before suddenly standing up. Sanji listened to the swordsman leave the table, thinking that he was just going to leave him in his predicament, after all, what could he do? But apparently that's not what Zoro had in mind.

Plopping back down at the table, the moss headed man flicked open his reading glasses and set them on the bridge of his nose before opening one of Sanji's many cook books "What's the name of the dish you wanted to make today?"

"What's it matter," the cook moaned, never lifting his head from the table "I can't cook it, and neither certainly can you, so what's the point."

Zoro released an irritated snort "If you weren't already concussed I'd smack you," he mumbled "just give me the stupid name!"

"Curried Coconut Chicken," Sanji pouted "I recently found the recipe at one of the islands and I wrote it down and stuck it in the poultry section of my cook book."

The swordsman quickly turned to said page and smiled when he found the loose sheaf of paper "Alright," he grunted as he rose once again from the table "I'll get the ingredients from the pantry, you have most of them labeled so it shouldn't be too hard to find. Then I'll read the recipe to you while you cook, after lunch is ready and everyone has eaten you're going to go see Chopper."

"Zoro," Sanji whined "it's just a headache,"

"No, 'it's a concussion, trust me I know what one looks like." The swordsman blocked "Now get up and get the kitchen ready while I find the stuff you need."

Sanji was astonished but honestly not truly surprised. Especially after the being turned into kids fiasco, he knew Zoro helped out those he considered friends. So with a compliant nod, Sanji meekly did as he was told and soon the two were in the kitchen preparing lunch. Zoro read the recipe out loud to Sanji, the blond cooked and everyone ate the new dish with gusto, showering Sanji with praises at his amazing culinary talent.

Neither informed anyone of their working together to make lunch and Zoro had no intentions of spilling Sanji's secret. After all, it didn't affect him and it wasn't his place to tease when he himself had a problem with claustrophobia around big crowds. It was just another quirk about his nakama that the protector of the Straw Hats took on as something he would defend at any cost. He was their shield and their strong foundation, he would make sure everyone accomplished their dream no matter what, and there was no reason why Sanji shouldn't be allowed to pursue his dream, especially when he's worked so hard to overcome the obstacles presented to him.

So Zoro kept quiet, attributing the entire meal to the blond cook who merely smiled in gratitude, or at least he did until Zoro spilled one bag of beans. After a lot of curses being flung either way and the resident chef being dragged out of the galley by an irate reindeer, the swordsman could only laugh at what was most assuredly his family.

**Wow….who knew I would write a Sanji centric fic…I must be losing my touch**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
